Fate: Emiya Night
by Redrover117
Summary: To save, to protect, those are the ideals that represent those known as Emiya Shirou and Emiya Hari. In the fire that consumed Fuyuki city Kiritsugu found them amidst the destruction and raised them as his sons. But the price of salvation isn't small and soon the Grail War will begin again. What price must be paid for salvation this time?
1. Zero Hour

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Fate Stay Night or anything else.

Fate: Emiya Night

Chapter1: Zero Hour

**November 1981  
England: Surrey  
No 4 Privet Drive**

Vernon Dursley had been having a terrible morning having awoken to the sound of an inhuman wailing coming from just outside his perfectly _normal_ family's home. He'd grumpily gotten out of bed and gone down stairs to see what all the racket was about when he discovered the _unnatural _source of the noise. It was a baby! A baby had been left on his family's doorstep covered in a blanket with a letter pinned to it explaining about how his wife's freakish sister and her equally freakish husband had gotten themselves blown up. Those _freaks _had then left this abomination on _his _doorstep and expected his family to take _it _in to raise as their own.

Like hell he was going to do that!

"We're not keeping that _thing _in this house," Vernon said with no small amount of distaste.

"Vernon please," Petunia Dursley pleaded. "What if _their kind _find out we'd gotten rid of him?"

"Like I care what those freaks do," Vernon shot back. "They can all go and die, it'd do the world some good to see them all in the ground where they belong."

"Where will you take him?" Petunia asked her husband.

"The orphanage," Vernon answered simply. "Let them deal with the freak like they deal with the rest of the mongrels."

"…Okay," Petunia nodded in agreement.

She'd always hated her sister for having magic while she did not, jealously and resentment had changed her from the little girl she used to be into the cruel woman that she was now. She couldn't stand the mere thought of having one of _them _living in her house, hell the thought of one being so close to her little Duddy-kins was enough to make her want to murder them all, something she would do given half a chance. They should just leave the normal people alone and kill themselves so that they could save everyone the trouble were her thoughts where they were concerned.

"I'll be back shortly," Vernon told her as he walked over to the couch where the freak had been put. He grabbed the blanket-covered monster and it started to wail again making him tighten his grip. "Shut up you freak!" he yelled which only made the abomination cry harder. "I said be quiet!" he shouted louder and dropped the disgusting creature to the floor.

However instead of the thud he had expected when the freak's head touched the floor, he was surprised to feel a sudden explosion of air slam into him knocking him down. The whole house shook as the floor and walls cracked, seemingly coming apart around them. The freak itself disappeared with a loud pop that was drowned out by the whole house falling down burying Vernon Dursley as Petunia dashed out of the crumbling house with her little Duddy-kins in her arms.

"Vernon!" Petunia called out to the rubble that was now here home.

Vernon Dursley would be recovered from the rubble an hour later by the emergency services and rushed to hospital. He would unfortunately make a full recovery and return to Privet Drive where his family's house had mysteriously been rebuilt and everyone's memories of its previous destruction had been erased. Though he didn't know it the Ministry of Magic had detected the accidental magic in the area and upon investigation had their Obliviators modify everyone's memories so that they didn't remember the incident.

**November 1991  
Japan: Fuyuki  
Ground Zero**

Emiya Kiritsugu, the man known as the infamous Magus Killer recognized as the greatest assassin in modern times was staring in horror at the scene before him. The world was ablaze as the fire and corruption from the now destroyed Holy Grail burned away everything and everyone around him. Homes crumbled, people died screaming, and even he was effected by it, feeling the corruption trying to consume him. But it wanted him to live if only to extend the time he despaired at what he had done and the consequences of it.

He'd given the order to destroy the Holy Grail and in so doing he'd saved the world from the Dark God that resided within it from being born in his lifetime. In response to this, Angra Mainyu had unleashed this hell onto the Earth just to spite the man who'd stopped it gaining a physical form in the world. Now here he was searching the burning inferno for someone—anyone—that he could save from this nightmare, and in so doing could save himself as well.

'_Iri…Maiya…was it worth it?'_ Kiritsugu thought with no small amount of despair as he continued to search. _'Please, let me save just one life.'_

It wasn't long before the clouds above started to gather and cry hollow tears onto the fiery landscape below. The flames died down soon after and yet he still continued to search, not paying the rain any mind. Finally after what seemed like hours he finally found someone that was still alive, two someone's actually. The first was a young boy with red hair that couldn't be more than five or six years old and the second was a small baby that looked European with similar red hair to the first.

They were probably half-brothers judging by their similar hair which would account for their differing features; there was no sign of a mother or father meaning that the two of them were most likely already dead and these two were now orphans. The eldest of the two boys strained as he opened his eyes and looked up at Kiritsugu's tearful face. He smiled down at them happy that they were both still alive though judging by the burns that the older boy was covered in that wouldn't be for long without some intervention from him. He had probably tried to shield his younger brother with his own body which explained the lack of burns on the baby beside him; Kiritsugu shook his head and quickly removed _**Avalon **_from his body.

He sealed the Noble Phantasm into the older boy and poured as much of his prana as he could into it in order to heal him. Even though Saber was now gone the sheath's healing abilities were still active though not to the same extent as they would be if the golden-haired young woman had been nearby. Still, it would be enough to keep the boy alive until he could receive proper medical care, something that was coming soon if the distant sirens and lights on the horizon was any indication.

* * *

The Fourth Holy Grail War was over and Kiritsugu stood as the winner though he certainly didn't feel like it. He'd lost his wife and his mistress in the course of a mere few days, and most likely his daughter as well. He'd tried to go back to Einzbern Manor in Germany only for Jubstacheit von Einzbern to bar him entry and effectively prohibit him from ever seeing his daughter Illyasviel ever again. Looking back on everything he was saddened to note that he'd lost far more than he'd gained and swore that he wouldn't lose anyone else close to him.

He'd adopted the two boys he'd rescued from the fire that spread through Shinto and had set about making his new place of residence in Fuyuki city somewhere where they could live. Their new home was rather traditional for a Japanese residence but that wasn't really a bad thing, especially since some of the neighbours nearby helped him finish moving in including that granddaughter of the local Yakuza boss whom reminded him of Shirley from his childhood, Taiga was her name if he wasn't mistaken.

It turned out that the two boys that he'd adopted could only really say one word each after what they'd been through so he'd decided to name them by those same words. The older of the two was now Emiya Shirou and the younger one was now Emiya Hari. Though Hari was too young to really understand anything he could say to them, Shirou knew that he was a Magus and wanted to be taught Magecraft. Kiritsugu hadn't originally intended to teach him it but decided to anyway since he could feel himself growing weaker from the corruption of Angra Mainyu and knew that he didn't have long to live. Five years passed by quickly and Kiritsugu taught his two adoptive sons Magecraft as much as he could.

"Hey," the eleven year old Shirou spoke up as the three of them sat down and stared up at the moon hanging in the sky. "Hey old man, if you're going to sleep then do it in your bed."

"Onii-chan's right tou-san," the six year old Hari agreed. "You don't look so good."

"Nah, I'm fine," Kiritsugu sighed tiredly. It wouldn't be long now, he knew that he was near the end, his body was beginning to fail him. "You know, when I was little, I wanted to be a hero."

"A hero?" Shirou asked him. "You wanted to be one? Did you give up?"

"Did something happen?" Hari questioned further.

"Yeah," Kiritsugu answered. "It's unfortunate but being a hero is a limited time thing, when you grow up it gets harder to call yourself one, I should have realised that earlier."

"I see," Shirou spoke in understanding. "That's just too bad."

"I know," Kiritsugu sighed again. "The moon looks nice tonight," he commented as he gazed up at it.

"Yeah," Shirou nodded. "Hey, since you couldn't do it, I'll do it for you."

"We both will," Hari agreed.

"Oh?" Kiritsugu inquired.

"You're an adult now, so you can't do it," Shirou reasoned. "But we can, so leave it to us, your dream."

"…Right," Kiritsugu said finally as he closed his eyes. "I can finally rest easy."

"Tou-san?" Hari asked looking over at him.

_Hey Kerry, what do you want to be when you grow up?_

_Well, I want to be a hero._

Silently under the moonlight the hero Emiya Kiritsugu passed away peacefully…

**Author's Notes:**

I'm back and here is the start of my new Fate Stay Night – Harry Potter fanfic. This is just the prologue and if you've read some of my other fics then you know how I write out this kind of thing. I started this fic in a similar way to how I usually do things with writing out a well-known starting point and then working my way through a new storyline from there. For this fic that starting point was having Harry end up in the care of the Magus Killer Kiritsugu Emiya and becoming Hari Emiya. I had been toying with the idea of having him found by Kirei Kotomine but decided against it since I have a plan for what the future of this fic will bring and having him as Hari Kotomine would have forced me to rewrite most of the storyline.

**Spoiler alert**—anyone who does not want to know the overall direction that this story will be taking should skip the rest of this Author's Notes.

That being said I will warn you all now that this story will be divided into three separate arcs with the main character of each arc being Shirou then Hari and finally Hakuno. This will also be a Sorcerer-Shirou, ice-elemental-Harry and werewolf-Hakuno fic so be warned. Harry Potter is known for its secondary characters and so is Fate Stay Night so expected to see some references to people that don't have a lot of screen time in the series. You have been warned!

And damn it's good to be back!

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	2. Brothers

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Fate Stay Night or anything else.

Fate: Emiya Night

Chapter2: Brothers

**July 2001  
Japan: Fuyuki  
Emiya Residence**

A distant memory…

A burning inferno…

A never-ending nightmare…

There was fire as far as the eye could see, and all around him he could see the dead and the dying. He'd walked through the flames, his mind nothing but a haze until finally he'd lost everything including his memories of what came before. He was empty at the end when the rain started to fall and put out the fire, leaving him lying on the cold ground with his younger brother beside him. He thought that it was the end…he'd accepted his fate…

And then he looked up and saw their father smiling down at them…

Emiya Shirou bolted up right and grabbed his head, the dull ache from the dream feeling like someone had hit him over the head with a hammer. He groaned as the headache started to subside and he came back to where he was. Looking around he sighed when he saw that he was not only alone in the shed but that he was also wearing his work outfit. He fell back onto the mattress and stared up at the ceiling with another sigh. Dear god, how long had it been since he'd had that dream?

"Sempai?" a voice called out from the doorway. Standing there with one hand on the door handle was Matou Sakura, a girl one year younger than him with purple hair whom went to the same school as him. She was beautiful, of that there was no doubt and coupled with her kind personality she was well-liked by everyone.

"Good morning Sakura," Shirou greeted as he shook himself and stood up slowly.

"Good morning Sempai," Sakura with a small smile. "I came to wake you up but I see that you're already awake."

"Yes," Shirou nodded as he dusted himself off. "Thank you," he walked over to her and smiled back. "You know, you don't have to come and wake up every morning."

"I-its fine Sempai," Sakura stammered out her assurance as her face reddened. "I-I like coming to wake you up."

"Huh?" Shirou blinked confused at her reaction. "Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing," Sakura shook her head and rushed passed him back towards the main house.

'_What was that about?' _Shirou though as he watched her go with a sigh.

He didn't understand women…

* * *

Ten—nearly eleven—year old Emiya Hari groaned as the sun light hit his face as he stepped out of his room, muttering that it was too early in the morning for school. He swore that any time before ten was for sleeping and that whoever created the first school was nothing less than an evil mastermind plotting to take over the world, something he/she had apparently succeeded in doing. After making his way to the bathroom he quickly cleaned himself up a bit so he didn't look so much like a zombie, yawning loudly once he was done.

'_Oh man, I really don't want to go to school today,'_ he thought as he entered the living room. "Good morning," he waved half-heartedly to Sakura who was working in the kitchen before dropping himself down at the table in the center of the room.

"Good morning Hari-kun," Sakura smiled back. "Breakfast will be ready in just a minute."

"Did Shirou-nii sleep in again?" Hari asked with a sigh.

"Sempai was working late again last night," Sakura answered before her face reddened. "I-I found him in the shed a little while ago."

'_Practicing your Magecraft at night again, Shirou-nii?'_ Hari mused.

His older brother was an idiot when it came to magic but when it came to _**Structural Analysis **_and _**Projection**_ magic he was actually pretty good, much better than even Hari gave him credit for. That being said it was no secret that Shirou was rather single-minded when it came to being a hero, more so than Hari was at any rate. Unlike Shirou who had taken on their father's ideals to save everyone and be a hero, Hari had promised himself that he would save their imprisoned sister Illya from the Einzbern family. As far as Hari was concerned, he was determined to grow strong enough to rescue her and bring her into their family just like their father had wanted.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon," Sakura added still blushing.

'_How does he not see that she likes him?'_ Hari thought honestly confused.

It was painfully obvious even to a ten year old like him that Sakura had a major crush on his brother Shirou, one that the idiot didn't realise she had. He knew that Shirou was incredibly dense but come on, Sakura came over every morning and most evenings when she didn't have too just to cook for him. Fuji-nee allowed it of course—as long as she was there to watch—and Hari thought that she actually found it entertaining to see just how oblivious his brother was to everything.

Actually no, that wasn't entirely true, Shirou didn't realise that Sakura liked him but he certainly liked her as more than a friend. It was the reason he allowed her to come over whenever she wanted and even went as far as to give her a spare key in case they weren't in. That being said the main reason he hadn't asked her out was because she was Shinji's sister, and say what you wanted about the guy, he wasn't the kind of guy to date a friend's sister even if that friend was an asshole.

Speaking of his older brother…

Shirou stepped into the room fully dressed in his school uniform and took a seat at the table. "Good morning," he said to the two of them.

"And you call me a sleepyhead," Hari shook his head in response. "You fell asleep in the shed again, didn't you? Well at least you woke up before Sakura had to wake you up herself again."

"Hey now, compared to you who lies in bed until noon whenever he can, the rare times I sleep in are not the same thing," Shirou defended shooting his little brother an accusing look. It was true that Shirou fell asleep after practicing his Magecraft in the shed but that was rare, and it was nothing like Hari whom slept whenever he could as if it was a hobby. Fuji-nee had more than once wacked him over the head with Tora-shinai whenever he fell asleep at the living room table simply because he _could,_ not because he actually needed to rest or anything.

"Whatever," Hari shrugged uncaring.

"Breakfast is ready," Sakura declared as she carried various cups and plates of food.

"Thank you Sakura-chan," Hari said with a smile.

"You're welcome Hari-kun," Sakura smiled back.

"I'm sorry I got up so late," Shirou apologized. "I was supposed to help you with breakfast this morning."

"It's okay Sempai," Sakura reassured him.

Just then the door to the living room slid open and a single figure entered, eyes like a hawk zeroing in on the three. "Guess who's here?" Fujimura Taiga grinned as she slid the door closed behind her and sat down at the table.

The Tiger enters stage left…

"Hello Nee-chan," Hari greeted.

"Good morning sensei," Sakura and Shirou bowed respectively.

"Good morning you three," Taiga smiled and picked up some chopsticks. "Now that the pleasantries are out of the way, let's eat!"

'_Just another morning at the Emiya house,'_ Hari thought with a sigh. _'Sometimes it feels like I'm the only sane one here.'_

Between Fuji-nee's personality, Shirou's hero complex and Sakura's obvious crush, that wasn't saying much.

"Itadakimasu."

* * *

"Come on Hari! We're going to be late!" Shirou called out from the front gates.

"Alright already! Stop rushing me!" Hari yelled back as he put his shoes on and quickly crossed the distance between the front door and the gates.

"Finally," Shirou sighed as he closed the gates and locked them with the key. "Come on, let's go."

It was always the same every morning, Shirou and Sakura would get ready to leave while Hari waited until the last possible second before getting dressed. Silently they walked through Miyama Town, the streets quiet but not unusually so, and took note of the odd police car on patrol. Lately there had been a string of murders and accidents which had left dozens hospitalised or dead. The news had been reporting them as gas leaks or something else but the number of them recently had set everyone on edge so people rarely walked around alone at night anymore. Finally they spotted the school gates and caught sight of a single figure standing off to the side.

"Good morning Mitsuduri-san," Shirou waved as they approached the brown-haired girl.

"G-good morning," Sakura greeted as well.

"Good morning to you too," Mitsuduri Ayako returned with a smile. "It's about time you showed up."

"You know it is," Shirou sighed and sent his younger brother a look. "Some of us just don't get a move on until the last minute."

"Oi, oi, oi, don't go blaming me," Hari countered with a glare. "We got here on time so don't give me that look."

"The bell is about to ring so we'd better get to class," Ayako brought up.

"Well then I'm off," Hari said with a wave as he split off from the group. He was with the rest of his year group on the first floor with Souichirou Kuzuki as his homeroom teacher, someone that Hari thought for sure wasn't normal despite how much he appeared to be so. There just seemed to be this strange feeling he'd get whenever he was around the man, something that was rather unsettling and made him cautious. "I'll see you all at lunch."

"That kid…" Shirou sighed and shook his head.

"That brother of yours sure is strange," Ayako commented before sending the redhead a smirk. "But then again with someone like _you _as his brother I'm not really surprised."

"And what's _that _supposed to mean?" Shirou shot back with a look.

"Nothing," Ayako replied sweetly as she turned away. "Come on, let's get to class already."

"See you at lunch Sakura," Shirou waved as he started walking towards the main building.

"I-I'll see you then Sempai," Sakura stammered back with a smile as she watched him go.

**July 2001  
Japan: Fuyuki  
Homurahara Academy**

Emiya Hari sighed in relief when the bell finally rang signifying the end of school for the day and he stood up to leave. By the old gods that was the longest school day he'd ever had, seeming to have dragged on for hours on end until finally he'd been granted the satisfaction of stepping foot outside of the classroom and into the hallway. School life wasn't exactly great for him, mostly because though everyone talked to him they never really got to _know _him very well. There always seemed to be a wall between him and everyone around him other than his older brother. It wasn't really surprising considering their nature as a Magus family, people who were fully knowledgeable about the hidden secrets of the world, and something that set them apart from others.

He simply couldn't bring himself to get close to others…

At least not until he saved his sister from the Einzberns…

For Emiya Hari the only thing that mattered was saving his family and keeping them safe. To him all other priorities took a back seat and he'd dedicated himself to getting strong enough to do just that. Friends were unnecessary and simply couldn't understand him. Shirou didn't seem to have that problem since he was friends with Sakura-chan, Ayako-chan and that Issei guy even though they didn't know about their family's Magecraft.

Hari didn't have any friends his own age…

Because they could never understand him…

"That was a long day," Hari sighed as he reached his locker and pulled his shoes out. He slipped them onto his feet and then turned towards the doorway. "Wha-" he stopped dead in his tracks as a burning feeling erupted in his left hand causing him to grab it with his right. "Gah!" he flinched in pain as he backed up against the lockers. _'What is this?'_

The burning sensation died off a few seconds later, and he looking down at the back of his left hand. His eyes widened when he saw the dull red symbol seemingly engraved into his flesh, a triangle with a circle in the center and a line running straight down the middle. He paled when he finally realised what exactly it was and what its very existence implied. He shook his head in denial at the conclusion that he'd come to, the nightmarish thought that entered his mind as the reality of what the symbol represented hit him.

It was a Command Sigil like the ones his father had told him about…

That meant another Holy Grail War had begun…

He bolted out of the door and ran towards the main entrance…

* * *

"I'll see you tomorrow Sakura," Shirou waved as he watched her leave.

"Until tomorrow then Sempai," Sakura returned before walking away.

He waited knowing that it wouldn't be long before his brother got out of class so that they could walk home together. Shirou sighed as he shook his head, sometimes it was a real bother to look after a younger sibling like he had been doing, something that was made even worse by the fact that he usually had to deal with Taiga's antics as well. Thank god for Sakura otherwise it would have been too much even for him and his hero complex. There is nothing wrong with helping people he thought or at least that's what he kept telling himself whenever he had to deal with those two.

Suddenly he felt like the back of his right hand was scolding hot, like someone had taken molten iron and pressed it against his flesh. He bit back a yelp of pain and instead grunted, clutching his right hand as he did so. Just as quickly as the pain hit him, it disappeared and he glanced down at where the feeling had come from. There, on the back of his hand was a symbol etched into the skin, one that he didn't recognize but knew what it was.

'_This is…'_ Shirou trailed off in thought as he stared at the symbol that had taken the shape of a sword-like mark.

"Shirou-nii!" he heard the familiar shout from Hari as the boy approached. Looking up he saw that the younger redhead was frantic, clutching his left hand much like Shirou was holding his right. "We've got a serious problem!"

"I know," Shirou nodded in understanding. This was bad, _very _bad, and incredibly dangerous. "Let's head home."

A Holy Grail War had begun…

**July 2001  
Japan: Fuyuki  
Emiya Residence**

Needless to say the Emiya brothers rushed home at full speed, literally running through the streets and barely paying attention to the traffic. Taiga and Sakura wouldn't be coming over for the day since the former would be grading papers and the latter had something to do with her grandfather. The two redheads had originally intended to stop by the market to pick up some food for the next week but with the possibility of a Grail War starting up a mere ten years after the last one ended they had instead headed straight home. Once they reached the main entrance to the Emiya Residence, Shirou unlocked the door and the two entered.

"I thought that dad destroyed Angra Mainyu ten years ago," Hari spoke up. "Why is another Grail War starting now of all times? It's too early!"

"I know," Shirou nodded in agreement. "I guess since the Grail System still exists then another war was inevitable."

"You remember the stories dad used to tell us? About the Servants that were summoned?" Hari asked as he tried not to panic. "He said that they were ridiculously strong and that there was almost no way for any normal person to fight them. If a Grail War has started then all it would take to kill us is one Servant or even a Master entering the house and doing just that."

"…We need to summon a Servant," Shirou said finally. "Two if we can," they both had Command Sigils on them and that meant they could summon a Servant each. "If a Grail War has begun then the lives of everyone in this city are in danger," he clenched his fists as he spoke. "I can't do nothing while this goes on…never again…I won't let that hell from ten years ago happen again."

Fire…

A hellish nightmare…

Emiya Shirou was someone who would become a hero and wanted to save everyone…

That was his nature after all…

"…If a Grail War has started then what about our sister?" Hari asked the question. "I mean, I doubt that the Einzberns are going to sit this one out when they've already fought in the last four and founded the Grail Wars. They might have sent Illya to represent them this time, I mean she is the daughter of the last war's Lesser Grail."

"That's true," Shirou nodded in agreement. "It's possible," he paused for a moment as a thought struck him. "The magic circle in the shed, the one dad left behind, I think we can use it for the summoning."

"Let's do it now then," Hari said as he stood up.

"Yeah," Shirou agreed as he too rose to his feet.

They exited the house soon after and made their way to the shed where they usually practiced their Magecraft. They made sure to close the door behind them so as not to be disturbed and turned their attention to the magic circle in the center of the floor that was now glowing a dull red colour. Night had recently fallen and it was dark in the shed as the two redheads walked around the circle so that they were standing beside each other as they stared at it.

"Do you want to go first?" Shirou asked quietly.

"You're the older brother," Hari countered. "You should go first."

"Okay then," Shirou nodded and held out his hand. Their father had taught them as much as he could about Magecraft in general before he passed away and that included instructions on how to perform the summoning ritual. **"I hereby announce, thou shalt fall under my command and thy sword shall control my fate. Abiding by the call of the Holy Grail, if yee accedes to this will then come forth!"** the magic circle lit up as he continued. **"I swear that I am all that is good in the eternal world! I swear that I am the vanquisher of all the evils in the world! Thee, clad in the great trinity come forth from the circle of constraint, Guardian of the Heavens!"**

The light from the circle engulfed them, momentarily blinding them before it died down moments later. The two redheads blinked as their eyes settled on the lone figure of someone clad in blue and white armour. Blond hair that was tied back and emerald green eyes not unlike Hari's own were the first things they noticed, coupled with the feminine but serious features on _her _face. She stood silently for a moment and then turned, her eyes piercing them—no not Hari—just Shirou.

"Servant Saber," the young woman spoke softly as she turned her gaze towards them. "Upon your summoning I have come forth, I ask you, are you my master?"

"Erm…I am," Shirou answered her. "My name is Emiya Shirou."

"From this time forth, my sword shall be with you and your fate shall be with mine. Now, our pact is complete," Saber acknowledged with a nod and then turned to Hari. "And this is?"

"My younger brother," Shirou replied gesturing to his fellow redhead whom held up his left hand to show his own Command Sigils. "He's also a Master like me and we intended to summon another Servant for him too."

"I see…" Saber trailed before nodding. "An alliance in the Grail War is not unheard of so I will allow it, though take heed of my words, I _will _claim the Holy Grail."

"…I understand," Shirou confirmed with a sigh as Saber walked over to him. "It looks like it's your turn now," he said to his younger brother.

"Yeah," Hari nodded and stepped forward with his left hand raised. **"I hereby announce, thou shalt fall under my command and thy sword shall control my fate. Abiding by the call of the Holy Grail, if yee accedes to this will then come forth!"** again the magic circle glowed as he spoke. **"I swear that I am all that is good in the eternal world! I swear that I am the vanquisher of all the evils in the world! Thee, clad in the great trinity come forth from the circle of constraint, Guardian of the Heavens!"**

A second later the light from the circle consumed their vision, and their eyes shut in response to the sudden flare. After several long agonising seconds the light died down and revealed a lone figure standing in the center of the circle. He was tall and clad in what Shirou and Hari recognized as traditional Chinese clothing with red hair tied back in a similar way to Saber's. He had brown eyes and slightly tanned skin but not overly so like some would expect.

"Servant Assassin," the man introduced himself. "I have answered your call, now I shall ask, which one of you is my Master?"

"I-I am," Hari answered with his hand slightly raised. "I'm Emiya Hari, it's nice to meet you."

"Our contract is sealed," Assassin bowed his head in respect. "And it looks like my first opponent is already in sight," he smiled with his eyes filled with excitement as he turned his gaze on the blue-clad Servant present.

"No!" Hari shouted suddenly. "I mean, she's an ally! She's my brother's Servant that we summoned just a second ago!"

"Oh?" Assassin's voice dropped considerably at the news. "So I can't fight her yet huh? That's a shame, I bet she'd be a good fight."

'_It seems that Assassin is a battle maniac,'_ Hari thought with a sigh.

"Let's go back to the house," Shirou suggested. "We need to prepare somewhere for them to sleep anyway."

**Author's Notes:**

As you can see the time skip has been done and the Fifth Holy Grail War has started. Kiritsugu actually taught Shirou and Hari how to use Magecraft properly in this story as well as told him stories of the Fourth War. For the record both of them did the summoning ritual right in this fic unlike Canon-Shirou whose link with Saber was faulty at best and was terrible at worst before it was fixed/transferred later.

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	3. Miracle

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Fate Stay Night or anything else.

Fate: Emiya Night

Chapter3: Miracle

**July 2001  
Japan: Fuyuki  
Emiya Residence**

Emiya Shirou woke up with a groan, the events of the previous night a blur to him as he came back to reality. There had been a slight argument between him and his new Servant Saber last night over sleeping arrangements. In the end after a lengthy talk he was able to convince her to sleep in the room adjacent to his rather than in the same room. Hari didn't have that problem since Assassin wanted to stand guard on the roof for the night and had probably fell asleep up there too.

"Good morning Master," Saber spoke up as she slid the door separating their two rooms open.

"Gah!" Shirou jumped slightly at her sudden appearance. "D-don't do that!"

"My apologies," Saber bowed her head slightly. "I did not mean to startle you."

"Erm…yeah…" Shirou trailed off before shaking himself. "Good morning Saber," he returned before sighing. "Please don't call me that."

"Very well," Saber nodded in understanding. "Then I must ask, what do you intend to do today, Shirou?"

"For starters let's get something to eat," Shirou suggested.

He forced himself out of bed and heading to the living room with Saber right behind him. It was a weekend so they didn't have school today but that didn't mean they couldn't have breakfast nor did it mean that Taiga or Sakura wouldn't be coming over. Upon entering the living room he walked over to the kitchen as Saber sat down at the table and took note that no one else was there yet. He started making breakfast in silence as he thought back on what had happened the day before and sighed as Hari and Assassin entered the living room.

"Good morning Shirou-nii, Saber-san," Hari waved as he sat down at the table.

"Good morning," Assassin said with a smile.

"And to you too Hari, Assassin," Shirou returned with a nod.

"Did you sleep at all Assassin?" Saber inquired. "I can't imagine that the roof was very comfortable."

"Of course I did," Assassin answered proudly. "Compared to what I did during my meditation training, sleeping up there wasn't difficult at all," in truth Assassin was used to sleeping on stone and grass so the roof of a Japanese house wasn't really that bad.

"That's good to hear," Saber nodded. "It would be most unfortunate if you were to be defeated from lack of proper rest."

"Thank you for your _concern_ Saber," Assassin grinned back. There could only be one winner so even though they were allies now, sooner or later they would end up facing each other. Oh well, that was fine by him; as long as he got a good fight out of it then he didn't care how long it would take before he was allowed to face her in battle.

"Can I ask you both something?" Hari inquired. "What exactly do you want with the Holy Grail?"

_That _question made the other three occupants in the room pause…

"Well…I guess…for me I just want another shot at life," Assassin shrugged. "My wish is to face strong opponents and crush them with my own fists. Though I'm sure this era has lots to be desired, I bet there are quite a few fighters lurking in the shadows waiting for someone like me to come along and beat them."

A battle maniac indeed…

"Somehow I was expecting that," Hari sighed knowingly.

"As for me," Saber answered. "I wish to go back and make a different choice."

"Saber?" Shirou asked confused.

"It's nothing," Saber shook her head in dismissal.

What was that about?

"I'm here Shirou! Hari!" the familiar voice echoed from the hallway and was accompanied by a series of footsteps. Fujimura Taiga slid the door open and entered the room with a smile. "Bring on the food!" It was only after she'd said it that she took note of the _four _people already in the room, three at the table and one in the kitchen.

"Good morning Nee-chan," Hari greeted with a smile.

'_Oh no,'_ Shirou thought as he realised just what was about to happen.

"…Shirou…Hari…what is going on?!" the Tiger snarled in outrage. "Who are these people and why are they here?!"

The Emiya brothers both cringed at the tone she used…

Talk about a wildcat…

"Erm…well…this is Saber and that over there is-" Shirou started to explain.

"Li," Assassin cut in and bowed respectively to the newcomer. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance milady."

"Thank you," Taiga responded as she got a good look at the man. Dressed in what were clearly Chinese clothing and with his red hair he could have easily passed himself off as Shirou and Hari's father if she didn't know for a fact that none of them were related by blood.

Why were there so many redheads in this house?

"I apologize for the inconvenience," Saber said with a slight bow.

"They're both acquaintances of dad," Shirou explained hastily. "They came to Japan to conduct some business with him since they hadn't heard that he passed away and didn't find out until they got here. Since dad's no longer with us I thought that I'd give them a hand in his place and offered them a place to stay. This place is big enough to be a hotel anyway so it's not like we don't have enough room, and that's not even counting the outhouse."

"Kiritsugu…" Taiga trailed off as she shook her head. "Why does everything always come back to him?" she sighed and then nodded in understanding. "Okay I admit this place is big enough to be a hotel but I'm not entirely comfortable with leaving a young woman alone."

"I can assure you that I can take care of myself just fine," Saber spoke clearly. "There is no need to worry."

"If you say so," Taiga mused as she sat down at the table.

"Breakfast is ready," Shirou declared as he entered the living room with several plates of food in his hands and arms.

* * *

It was when they finished eating that Hari noticed something odd about the scene…

Odder at least…

"Where's Sakura-chan? Shouldn't she be here by now?" Hari brought up.

"I stopped by her house on the way here but there was no answer," Taiga replied without concern as she stood. "Well, I'm going to head on home; I've still got last week's tests to mark."

"We'll see you later Fuji-nee," Shirou waved as she left.

After she was gone the remaining four shared a look…

"Sakura-chan doesn't have archery practice on weekends anymore," Hari spoke up. "She _should_ be here."

"Yeah…" Shirou trailed off.

"Who is this 'Sakura' person?" Assassin as the question.

"…Matou Sakura is a friend of ours," Shirou answered.

"She's also a member of the Matou family," Hari added. "As in one of the three families that founded the Holy Grail Wars."

"You don't think…" Assassin trailed off.

"It is most likely that she is the Matou Master for this war," Saber stated clearly.

"No," Shirou denied. "It can't be her."

Not her…

It couldn't be…

"What are our orders, Masters?" Assassin inquired for once looking serious.

"…Let's take a walk."

**July 2001  
Japan: Fuyuki  
Matou Mansion**

It didn't take them long to lock up the house and front gates before heading off towards where Sakura lived. The area where her family mansion was in was the foreigner's district where all of the western styled residences were located. It took a bit of walking but they finally reached the Matou Mansion and knocked on the door. Like Taiga had said earlier there was no answer however the feeling of _wrongness_ that pervaded the air around the property was enough that Assassin busted open the front door and allow them to enter.

"I don't like this," Assassin commented. "The stench of hypocrisy in the air is making my stomach churn."

"For once we agree on something," Saber nodded as he eyes flickered from place to place looking for threats.

"Shirou-nii?" Hari asked as he looked over at her older brother.

Shirou sniffed the air a bit and started walking forward. "This way," he said as he narrowed his eyes.

The elder Emiya brother had a bit of a talent when it came to literally sniffing out Magecraft and the like, something that was coming in handy here. It took them a quarter hour to locate a hidden entrance to some kind of underground chamber beneath the mansion and another five minutes to reach the bottom. Once there they came to the most horrific scene that Shirou and Hari had ever witnessed, something that surprised and disgusted even Saber and Assassin. In the center of the underground chamber was a motionless Sakura stripped naked and being violated by a sea of worms.

"Sakura!" Shirou shouted suddenly pale. "We have to get her out of there."

"Calm yourself," Saber told him. "You cannot afford to lose your head here or we all might suffer."

"You will not be taking my prize," an unfamiliar voice sounded through the chamber as a lone figure stepped out of the shadows to their right. "I am Matou Zouken, welcome to my home," he spoke mockingly.

"Yo Emiya," Matou Shinji waved as he stepped up beside the old man. "I didn't expect someone as worthless as you to become a Master," he smiled rather arrogantly as he spoke. "I was wondering when I'd get to put you in your place."

"Shinji…you…" Shirou shook in anger as he glared at his old friend. "Why?"

"Why?" Shinji asked back and simply gestured to the motionless girl in the pit of worms. "Why did I take her? Why is this happening to her? It's because she's a tainted whore who is only good for serving her betters, that's why."

"Master, permission to kill them both?" Saber requested plainly.

Shirou didn't even think twice about giving the order, not when he could see Sakura's hollow eyes as the worms violated her body. "Do it," he said plainly and his Servant shot forward.

Saber closed the distance between them in an instant only for a dagger to shoot out form the shadows from her right and nearly take her head off. A chain was connected to the dagger and it retracted when the one who had thrown it realised it had missed. The dagger swung back, nicking Saber across her shoulder and leaving a shallow cut across her armour. A tall woman with purple hair and a blindfold stepped out of the shadows dressed in black.

"A Servant?" Assassin mused upon first seeing the woman.

"Rider! Deal with them!" Shinji ordered.

The woman—Rider—rushed forward, the dagger now clutched tightly in her right hand and Saber moved to intercept. The dagger was thrust out, and Saber was barely able to parry the attack before slashing forward with her own sword. Rider narrowly evaded the strike and dropped low, using her standing on her hands so she could land a solid spinning kick to the blue knight's chest. Saber shifted slightly from the impact but recovered quickly however Rider was fast, much faster than Saber had initially thought and the previous action had taken her by surprise. The dagger had retracted back into Rider's hand and she stabbed at the blond, her speed increasing as she did so.

"Saber!" Shirou shouted in worry.

"I'm fine!" Saber called back as she shifted her weight and threw herself to the side. The dagger grazed her side enough to draw blood but not enough to do any more than that, something that she returned in kind with a single upward swing of her sword. The edge of the blade slashed across the purple-haired woman's arm as Saber pulled away and fell back to her Master's side. "She's fast."

A bit _too _fast…

"What are you doing Rider?!" Shinji demanded in anger. "Finish her already!"

At his command she charged forward once more…

'_I trust Saber to be able to defend herself but…'_ Shirou thought as he looked over the cavern. _'I have to save Sakura.'_

"Wipe that look off of your face boy," Zouken scolded mockingly at Shirou. "My granddaughter is stained by all the evils of mankind now, even if you were to free her from the pit, it still wouldn't be enough."

"What have you done," Shirou glared back angrily.

"Ten years ago I salvaged the remains of the Holy Grail of the last war and implanted the fragments into Sakura. I had originally intended to use her as a Lesser Grail in the next war but decided to use her for this one instead," Zouken explained with a twistedly gleeful smile.

"…I'm going to kill you," Shirou stated clearly. "You and Shinji."

"By all means strike me down," Zouken offered in a mocking tone. "It won't do anything, I will simply revive myself no matter how many times you 'kill' me."

'_Is he claiming to be immortal or something?'_ Shirou thought worriedly. The most common immortals that he knew about were the Dead Apostles and even he didn't want to face one of them in combat just yet.

"His chi is strange," Assassin spoke up with bloodlust evident in his eyes. "His chi isn't really in his body, instead it's shifting through the earth like a snake connecting his body with the girl in the pit."

"What are you saying Assassin?" Hari asked the question.

"I'm saying he's using the girl as an anchor for his chi," Assassin answered bluntly. "I imagine that the only way to kill him permanently is to kill the girl he's anchored to."

Shirou froze at the Servant's words, the mere notion of such a horrid thing assaulting his mind as his ideals started screaming at him to do what was needed. He was going to be a Hero of Justice who saved people, and right now he'd been confronted by a situation he hadn't expected. Zouken was a monster that if left unchecked might bring about the end of the world and the only way to stop him was to kill him. But in order to do that sacrifices would need to be made as the lives of the many outweighed the lives of the few. If he killed Sakura then Zouken would die and millions—perhaps even billions—of people would be saved.

Kill one to save ten…

Kill ten to save a hundred…

Kill a hundred to save a thousand…

No!

Emiya Shirou refused to accept that, he refused the path that his father had walked which left him broken and filled with regret. He would save Sakura and kill Zouken but he wasn't going to sacrifice someone he cared about like that. Not even his ideals would make him kill the people closest to him! He closed his eyes and delved the image of his 'trigger' appeared in his mind. He would stand by his ideals but he wouldn't let them consume him…

Unknown to him at the time…

The gears within a world of blades started to turn and shift as his chosen path changed…

A weapon…

He needed a weapon…

Something…anything…

The power to save Sakura…

And destroy the worms…

He felt his mind go white as a hurricane slammed into his conscious, pulling into a maelstrom of cracks of the void in between reality itself. He reached out and grasped its center, his mind burning as if he had been thrown into a pit of lava. He pleaded as he pulled the center into him, the core of his being reacting violently with the intrusion for a moment before settling down and accepting the interloper. Suddenly the image of all those he cared for flashed through his mind…Hari…Sakura…Taiga…even Ayako and Issei…he wouldn't let any of them be hurt if he could help it.

To save…

That was the nature of the one known as Emiya Shirou…

And right now Sakura needed such a saviour…

"**I am the bone of my sword,"** Shirou uttered as his consciousness returned and he found himself back in the underground cavern beneath the Matou Mansion. **"Trace on," **he incanted as he brought his hands together and a plain spear appeared in them.

"Shirou-nii?" Hari asked even paler than before.

"Assassin, please deal with Zouken and Shinji for me," Shirou spoke clearly.

"Projection magic?" Zouken mused suddenly wary. "No…that's…"

Shirou didn't respond, instead he ran forward right at the pit and readied the spear. Ignoring his little brother's yells and seeing Assassin move to deal with the two Matous present, Shirou lashed out at the pit of worms. To defy reality and make your own is the same as doing the impossible. That's why here and now even though he could feel his body and mind break under the strain, he pressed forward. One miracle granted this day would be enough, and for him that was all he needed.

"**Trace off," **Shirou spoke clearly as thrust the spear forward. The spear itself wasn't enough to allow him to save Sakura but that was fine because it was only the container for his _real _attack.

He struck forward, his arm a blur as the silvery light of the spear obliterated the worms and found itself buried in Sakura's chest where her heart was located. The room fell silent as the last of the worms died screaming and he pulled the spear back. Sakura was unharmed despite having been stabbed but she appeared to be unconscious as her saviour stood over her holding the spear with a number of crest worms impaled upon it.

"N-no!" Zouken gasped out in fear as he clutched his chest in pain. "H-how did you—gah!"

"Rider!" Shinji screamed in terror as Assassin appeared in front of him and landed a solid punch _through_ his chest. He died shaking as Assassin removed his arm and the younger Matou slumped to the ground dead at his feet.

"Y-you," Zouken glared hatefully. "C-centuries of planning, l-lifetimes of work, a-and you dare to do this to me? E-Emiya Shirou, accursed _Sorcerer, _I hope that the emptiness consumes you for what you've done here today, y-you m-monster."

Assassin appeared behind him a moment later and shattered the old man's body with a single punch, reducing the worms within him to a bloody smear on the floor. "It seems that there was no need for a second strike after all," he commented disdainfully before turning his gaze on the other two Servants. "And what of you?"

"…I surrender," Rider answered quietly. "Sakura is my true Master, and since you are here to save her then I see no reason to fight any longer."

"How disappointing," Assassin sighed in frustration.

So much for a good fight…

"Shirou-nii…" Hari trailed off as he looked over at his brother. As a Magus too despite his young age, he knew just what Shirou had accomplished today and more importantly just how much of a risk he'd taken. Shirou hadn't used projection magic just then—oh no—he'd created that spear from _nothing_ at all.

And there was _no _degradation in the spear either…

Shirou paid the others no mind, instead picking up Sakura from the cold floor and then turning towards the stairs. He started walking up the stairs and the others followed silently, none of them so much as casting a single look back at the nightmarish scene behind them. It was night by the time they left the mansion and returned to the Emiya Residence so no one was around to see the unusual group as they walked the empty streets. By the time Shirou set Sakura down in the bed in the outhouse, he soon fell asleep on the floor beside her, a single thought ran through his head.

'_At the very least I'm her hero...'_

* * *

Across the city standing high atop a skyscraper in Shinto was a knight clad in red and with grey—almost silver—hair gazing out over the city. His Master stood beside him, her black hair almost indistinguishable from the darkness of the world around them, the only light coming from the streets and buildings below. He was the Hero-that-nobody-knew summoned as the Servant Archer of this Holy Grail War and his Master was the prodigy of Fuyuki city's Second Owner, Tohsaka Rin.

_I am the bone of my sword_

Archer's head snapped up as the familiar words echoed in his mind…

"Archer?" Rin asked upon seeing his now narrowed eyes. "Is something wrong?"

"…It's nothing."

**Author's Notes:**

And so ends the first battle of the Fifth Holy Grail War. I have to admit this one was both a rather disturbing scene and somewhat difficult to write though it was fun describing how Shirou's ideals have shifted slightly from what Kiritsugu's. As you can see he still wants to save people but he's now prioritizing those closest to him over the others and that has affected his distortion greatly. Of course considering how connected the two of them are, it should be no surprise that Archer sensed the change despite having not actually met him.

I was originally going to post this chapter on Friday night but I just read the latest chapter of Fate/Kaleid and saw what Hiroshi has done with final battle. Scarou Emiya VS Julian Ainsworth! Oh that is going to be so epic! So as a tribute to that I've posted this chapter early and I hope you enjoy it. Expect weekly updates for this fic since I've pretty much written out over thirty chapters for it and I just need to sort out some of the details before posting them.

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	4. Alliance

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Fate Stay Night or anything else.

Fate: Emiya Night

Chapter4: Alliance

**July 2001  
Japan: Fuyuki  
Emiya Residence**

Matou Sakura awoke to a warm bed in an unfamiliar room and feeling better than she had done in years. The sun shone through the window over her bed illuminating the room in its morning hue as she forced herself to sit up and look around. A part of her was afraid at the fact that she didn't really know where she was or how she'd gotten there since her last memory was being thrown into the pit of worm in her grandfather's workshop beneath the Matou Mansion.

A shuffling noise caught her attention and she looked down at the floor beside the bed she was in and she blinked in surprise at who she found there. Lying on the floor next to her bed was her sempai, Emiya Shirou with his back against the bed and his head on his chest. Had he been sleeping like that all night? It must have been awfully uncomfortable for him to have done so, though to Sakura the only thing she could think about at this point was what had happened and why they were both here.

"S-Sempai?" Sakura stammered out.

"Huh?" Shirou yawned as he awoke and looked up at her. "S-Sakura?! You're awake!" he yelled as she jumped to his feet. "Thank god, I didn't know how long it would take for you to wake after what happened."

"Sempai?" Sakura inquired confused.

"Do you remember anything from last night?" Shirou asked her.

"I…" Sakura trailed off as she looked away from him.

"My brother and I came over to your house yesterday and found you," Shirou spoke quietly.

'_No…please…don't let Sempai know…'_ Sakura pleaded in thought.

"I saw everything," Shirou told her. "Zouken and Shinji are dead and won't be bothering you anymore."

"No!" Sakura shook her head in denial. "You weren't supposed to know!"

"Sakura," Shirou said softly. "I don't care what's happened to you, I just want you to know that I'm here for you if and when you need me to be."

"Sempai," Sakura breathed as tears started spring up in her eyes. "I'm tainted, I'm broken, and I'm not worth your affection."

Shirou pulled her into his arms causing her to stiffen in surprise as he held her close, his grip firm but gentle so as not to hurt her. "I care about you," Shirou whispered into her ear. "More than I should," he added sadly. "But I don't regret these feelings nor do I think you are unworthy of anything," he sighed and pulled away. "So please don't talk like that again."

"I…" Sakura trailed off as she stared at her saviour unsure of how to feel or what to say at this point.

"Come on," Shirou said as he stood up. "Let's go meet the others and get some breakfast."

"…Okay."

* * *

Emiya Hari yawned loudly as he exited the bathroom and made his way towards the living room in the early house of the Sunday morning. The events of last night assaulting him constantly as he walked through the corridor and slid the door to the living room open. Muffling a 'good morning' to those already inside—namely the three Servants—he sat down at the table and dropped his head down to rest. Part of him just wanted to go back to sleep and forget about everything.

Sadly he didn't have that option…

As a Magus—even a third-rate one like him and his brother—Hari was well aware of certain rules concerning the practice of Magecraft. Last night when they had all bore witness to Sakura's situation it was a simple fact that there was absolutely no way that they could have possibly saved her from that nightmare, never mind kill Zouken while they were at it. What should have happened instead was Saber killing Rider and Assassin finishing off both Shinji and Zouken before finally putting Sakura out of her misery.

That's what _should _have happened…

Instead his brother had done the impossible, he'd transcended beyond mere projection magic and delved into what many would consider to be divine power. He'd created a spear from nothing—no prana used at all—and had also used it to not only save Sakura but also destroy all of the worms too by using it as a container for a for the _real _attack. There was no degradation in the spear he'd created either and it had only disappeared when Shirou dismissed it.

Shirou had learned how to use the first of the True Magics, the _**Denial of Nothingness**_which was said to be able to create something from nothing and reduce everything to nothing. He had created the spear and used it as a container for his sorcery so when he struck at the worms, he destroyed them all in a single moment by reducing them to nothing. Merely learning it was a monumental achievement but using it like he done was also an incredibly reckless move to make since if he had made even the slightest of mistakes, his brother might have ended up creating something that could destroy the entire world _by accident_. Not to mention the stress it had put on his body; were it not for _**Avalon**_ that their father had implanted in Shirou and his contract with Saber then saving Sakura like he had done could have easily cost him his life.

His brother was now a Sorcerer…

You know it really said something when out of the six people in the house, _Hari _was the most normal of them all. Between the three Heroic Spirits from bygone eras, a Lesser Grail, a Sorcerer, and himself, he really was the most normal of those gathered here. Hari sighed and shook his head at the outrageous thought as he looked up at the three Servants sitting at the table. Saber and Rider were sitting in silence simply watching each other carefully as Assassin sat watching the TV in boredom. Thank god it was a Sunday because Hari didn't think he'd be able to deal with a day of school on top of everything else he'd gone through in the last forty-eight hours.

"Good morning," Shirou greeted as he entered the living room with a nervous-looking Sakura right behind him.

"G-good morning," Sakura stammered out.

"Finally," Hari breathed out. "I was beginning to think I'd have to go and wake you _both _up if you took any longer." Hey, after everything that had happened over the last two days, it was nice to have a little normalcy to cope with it all. It even had the effect of easing the tension that had mysteriously gathered in the room when Sakura had entered.

"We'll get started on breakfast," Shirou smiled back knowing what his little brother had just done. "I hope you're all hungry."

* * *

It was only after Saber had _finally _finished eating that the serious talk started…

"This better not become a habit," Assassin spoke with no small amount of annoyance in his voice. "I can understand allying with Saber since her Master and my Master are brothers, but let's not forget that Rider was our enemy last night."

"I didn't want to fight so grandfather had me hand over my role as a Master to Onii-chan," Sakura explained sadly. "I'm terribly sorry for the trouble."

"Don't apologize little lady," Assassin waved off her words. "It's not the fact that she's an ally now that I take issue with, it's just frustrating to know I won't get the chance to fight her until after the other Servants are defeated."

Truthfully Assassin would love to fight Saber and crush her with his own strength but he was willing to wait as he thought it was best to keep the best for last. Rider on the other than—while strong in her own right—wasn't in the same league as Saber and so he wanted to fight her sooner rather than later. For someone like him who wished to face strong opponents and defeat them with his own bear hands, it was truly aggravating to have to constantly wait for the right time to do so.

Once was bad enough but twice?

That was pushing things…

"We still do not know who the other four Masters and Servants of this war are," Shirou reasoned. "Until we do I think we're all better off fighting together instead of fighting each for now."

"Three Servants on the same side makes for an interesting power-block in the war," Saber nodded appraisingly. An alliance between Saber, Assassin and Rider would effectively make them a powerful force in the war, one which would give the other Servants pause.

"Rider?" Sakura asked her Servant.

"I do not have a problem with his," Rider responded simply. "I wish only for your safety, my Master."

"Thank you Rider," Sakura smiled back at her.

"If we're going to be searching for the other Masters and Servants, I think we should start with the Einzberns," Hari spoke up.

"Hari…" Shirou trailed off.

"We have to at least check Shirou-nii," Hari countered swiftly.

"Am I missing something?" Assassin questioned confused.

"The three families that founded the Holy Grail Wars are the Einzbern, Matou and Tohsaka families. Our adoptive father had a daughter with Irisviel von Einzbern," Shirou explained. "After our father betrayed the Einzberns by destroying the Holy Grail ten years ago, they retaliated by not allowing him to ever see his daughter again."

"A daughter…" Saber whispered catching their attention.

"Saber?" Shirou blinked in confusion.

"…I was your father's Servant during the last war," Saber answered finally. "When I was in Germany just after being summoned I saw Kiritsugu with his daughter in the snow but I never learned her name. I came to Japan to fight in the Fourth Holy Grail War and in the end Kiritsugu ordered me to destroy the Holy Grail though I do not know why he gave me such an order."

"Dad said that the Grail was corrupted by a being called Angra Mainyu," Shirou told her. "It turned the Grail into something which could only grant wishes by killing."

"What?" Saber asked confused. "That can't be…there's no way…"

"It's possible that the Grail may have been purified by now," Shirou continued. "But it's only a possibility, and a remote one at that."

"I see," Saber muttered quietly. _'So that's why…'_

"Shirou-nii," Hari spoke up again. "We have to go and see the Einzberns."

"I know," Shirou nodded in agreement. Illya was his sister too and though there father had failed to save her from the Einzberns, the Emiya brothers would free her from her imprisonment.

They only hoped that they were not too late…

**July 2001  
Japan: Fuyuki  
Einzbern Forest**

It was around noon by the time that the six of them reached the dense forest on the outskirts of the city where the Einzbern castle was hidden away from prying eyes which their father had used in the last war as his base of operations though it had been long since left alone after he had destroyed the Fourth War's Holy Grail. They made their way through the forest slowly to make sure that there weren't any traps in the area and were about half way to their destination when the three Servants tensed up.

"Why are we stopping?" Hari asked them.

Rider—being the fastest of the three Servants—pushed the three Masters to the ground mere moments before a volley of arrows bombarded the place where they had been standing a split second ago.

"R-rider?" Sakura stammered in surprise as her Servant took up position in front of her with her dagger in hand.

"Arrows," Saber mused. "Our opponent is almost certainly of the Archer class."

"Check again Saber," Assassin countered as he examined the 'arrows' that had been shot at them. "Those are swords."

"Swords?" Hari asked confused. "What kind of archer shoots swords?"

"Who are you?" Saber demanded as a red-clad figure emerged from the woods.

"I'm just an Archer," the red knight shrugged as a pair of Chinese swords appeared in his hands—one white and the other black.

"Emiya-san, Matou-san," a familiar voice spoke up from behind Archer. "Why are you here?"

"Tohsaka-san?" Shirou blinked in surprise. Though he really shouldn't have been at all surprised that _she _would be taking part in this war—after all she was the heir of the Tohsaka family and the Second Owner of Fuyuki city.

"Those three are Servants," Archer said clearly. "It appears that they've formed an alliance."

"I can see that," Rin responded bitterly. She was surprised that Emiya and his brother were actually Magi but the fact that her estranged sister had also allied with them made it even worse given the state of the war.

"Nee-san…" Sakura trailed off upon seeing her sister.

A sudden chill shot down Shirou's spine and his gaze snapped to the side. He rushed towards Sakura and Rider before anyone could tell what was happening and tackled them both to the ground. A second later a blue-clad figure dropped down from the trees above and stabbed down with a long crimson spear where the two had been a moment ago. Though Rider was surprised by the movement, she quickly righted herself as Shirou and her Master rolled a little further away.

"Damn," the newcomer cursed. "I missed."

"Lancer," Rin said with surprise upon seeing the man.

"Shirou! Sakura-san! Rider! Are you three alright?" Saber shouted as she moved to stand between the three of them and Lancer.

"We're fine!" Shirou yelled back.

"Is this a private party or can anyone join in?" Lancer asked as he levelled his spear at Rider.

"You will not catch me off guard again," Rider glared back.

"What are you doing here, Lancer?" Rin questioned with a cold glare. Her Servant Archer had fought the elusive man throughout her school the previous night and he had withdrawn after seemingly being recalled by his Master whom they hadn't been able to discover.

"I was just passing through," Lancer shrugged as he smiled back. "With four Servants in one place like this how could I _not _jump right in?"

There was now five Servants gathered here…

"Hey, what are you all doing here?" an innocent voice asked from the woods to the side. Everyone froze upon hearing the voice—a little girl's voice—and slowly turned towards the one who had spoken. "You know it's rude to barge in here like this without at least introducing yourselves to me."

"I-Illya?" Hari stammered out with wide eyes.

Standing in the shadow of a tree was a young girl looking to be around Hari's age with red eyes and white hair dressed in purple clothes. A massive figure stepped into view behind her, its mere presence enough to set everyone on edge as it stared back at them. _He _was too big to be a human so he it wasn't surprising to realise that he was a Servant with his muscled figure and glowing red eyes, appearing as if a god before mortals.

"Hello Shirou-oniichan, Hari-oniichan," Illya greeted with an innocent smile as if the giant behind her wasn't there.

Make that six Servants now gathered here…

"Berserker…" Rin trailed off at the sight of the giant.

"Five Servants enter this forest and think I wouldn't notice? That's funny," Illya giggled before raising her hand forward. "Berserker, kill them all."

A moment later the giant—Berserker—charged at them…

**Author's Notes:**

A swordswoman, an assassin, a snake-woman, an Irishman, a faker and a demigod walk into a forest…yeah…I think you can see where I'm going with this. I actually wanted to add Caster into the mix but oh well, this will do just nicely, don't you think? On another note, I realise that I may be going a bit fast by most Fate series standards but that's just the way I write though I think I make up for it by making my fics pretty long without dragging it on for ages with meaningless stuff.

Anyway concerning the Denial of Nothingness, to be honest when I think of it I always picture it as a power that can both create and destroy anything in existence. All five sorceries are seriously overpowered and mastering any one of them would put the user on par with an Aristoteles. Right now Shirou has only just learned it though and is nowhere near mastering it yet. Comparing a practitioner of a sorcery to a true sorcerer is basically comparing Rin to Zelretch in his prime, there's just no contest at all. The old vamp's character is so broken that's it not even funny, seriously.

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	5. Free-for-all

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Fate Stay Night or anything else.

Fate: Emiya Night

Chapter5: Free-for-all

**July 2001  
Japan: Fuyuki  
Einzbern Forest**

The moment that Berserker charged forward, barrelling his way across the distance that separated him from his enemies, Assassin moved to intercept. Normally there was no way that an Assassin could possibly stand up against the sheer brute strength of a Berserker but this Assassin wasn't normal. He dodged the initial swing of the oversized axe-sword that Berserker used and channelled chi to his fists. One blow to the chest sent a burst of chi through the giant and succeeded in knocking him to the ground.

The silence that fell following the strike was thunderous…

"To think that you would be able to kill my Berserker with a single blow," Illya mused almost clinically.

"Is this the best that he had to offer? I'm disappointed," Assassin commented.

"Who said it was over?" Illya asked him with a smile.

The next moment Assassin was barely able to dodge another swing from the axe-sword, Berserker now standing unharmed and even then he was still left with the clothing on his arm torn from the weapon. "▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅!" Berserker roared something incomprehensible as he continued his assault with renewed rage.

"Now this is what I call a fight!" Assassin shouted with a smile as he continued to evade the mad giant's attacks. "How marvellous, my opponent! With my fist I will crush you into powder and grind you into the earth," he sighed. "This joy is cheap liquor that I drink and drink but never am sated by. How about you, my enemy? You must take some joy in bloodshed..."

"▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅!" Berserker roared again as he swung down on the ground and split the earth beneath them forcing Assassin to pull back.

"My foes usually crumble from a single blow of my fist so I find this Holy Grail War to be truly enjoyable," Assassin grinned with no small amount of excitement as he stared Berserker down.

"Illya! You have to stop this!" Hari shouted at her. "Please listen to me! We can help you!"

"I don't need any help Onii-chan," Illya smiled back. "I just need you all to die."

* * *

"That man," Rider mused at the sight of the battle raging not too far from them. "Is he really an Assassin?"

"He sounds like my kind of guy," Lancer commented as the two traded blows.

When Assassin had moved to intercept Berserker, Lancer had almost made his move to kill Sakura forcing Rider to engage him. Lancer's spear lashed out only for Rider's dagger to knock it aside enough for her to manoeuvre into a position to trap the weapon with her chain forcing them both to a standstill. She then kicked him in the chest knocking him back several feet and pulling his spear free of her chains. Lancer grinned as he recovered, settling into a stance to use his spear once more.

"Where is your Master, Lancer?" Rider asked the question.

"Sorry but I can't tell you that," Lancer answered honestly. "My Master is a bit of a coward you see…"

Lancer rushed forward once again, his spear spinning around his arm before he swung down at her. Rider narrowly deflected the spear to the side with her dagger, pushing herself away as she did so and kicking him in the side. Lancer was faster though, he spun quickly and grabbed her leg. He kicked her other leg out from under her forcing her to drop, his spear now clasped in his free hand. The spear came down to finish her when her chain suddenly locked around Lancer's hand, halting the weapon's descent.

"Not bad," Lancer grinned down at her. She had been swinging that dagger around as they'd fought and he hadn't really been paying attention to the chain connected to it. She had layered it around them waiting for the perfect opportunity to use it in order to entrap him, stopping him from continuing the fight. A good strategy but one he wasn't going to overcome; he pulled back and broke free of the chains as he put some distance between them. "But you'll have to do better than that."

"I'm afraid that this is the end for you," Rider told him as she brought her hand up to her face and unhook her blindfold.

"What is that?" Lancer asked now wary.

Rider didn't answer him, instead removing the blindfold from her face to reveal her closed eyes. Lancer was just about to rush at her in order to stop whatever she had planned when her eyes snapped open, freezing him in place. He turned to stone in an instant as her _**Mystic Eyes of Petrification **_took effect, leaving him as nothing more than a statue in the middle of the forest. Lancer was fast and strong but with only Rank C Mana he couldn't defend himself at all from her eyes.

This battle was over…

"This is for threatening my Master," Rider spoke in barely a whisper as she raised her dagger. The dagger soon found itself imbedded in the center of the statue and caused it to crumble from the impact.

Lancer faded from existence a moment later…

"Rider, are you okay?" Sakura asked from behind a nearby tree.

"I am fine," Rider replied as she reattached her blindfold. "We should regroup with the others."

* * *

A hero with no name…

An unknown Heroic Spirit…

A Faker…

That was the Servant Archer…

Lure, parry, counterattack, and then repeat. Those were the thoughts going through his mind as he clashed blades with the Servant of the Sword. She was strong—very strong—and having been summoned as a Saber she was without a doubt the strongest Servant in the war rivalled only by a monster like Berserker. Truly when it came to wielding a sword she had no real equal, not even Gilgamesh would have been able to defeat her in a regular old swordfight.

Archer—or should I say Counter Guardian EMIYA—recalled just how powerful this particular Saber class Servant was. He'd been summoned to several worlds to fight in the Fifth Holy Grail War and in each of them Saber's summoning had always been incomplete leaving her weaker than she was supposed to be. That wasn't the case here though, this world's Emiya Shirou had apparently summoned her properly and as such she was capable of her full power.

Even he would hesitate to face a Saber that could bust out an Anti-Fortress Noble Phantasm whenever she got serious…

And then there was her Master…

"You are quite skilled with those swords of yours," Saber commented as she swung her blade at his head. "Are you really an Archer?"

"Who knows really?" Archer responded with a question as he brought _**Kanshou**_ up to deflect it and countered with a slash from _**Bakuya.**_

Saber pulled back to avoid the Chinese blade and slid to a halt a few feet away. Shirou stood behind her watching the battle between the two Servants unfold in which despite Saber's almost overwhelming power and skill, Archer's fighting style allowed him to face her on relatively even ground. Archer paused, his stance open to attack and seemingly baiting her in. It was a reckless and suicidal style but it was effective, especially with Rin standing behind him to back him up if necessary.

"That style you use is severely lacking in pride," Saber spoke clearly with narrowed eyes.

"I don't have any need for pride," Archer shrugged in response.

"Archer, enough playing around," Rin spoke up. "Hurry up and finish them off."

"…As you wish Rin," Archer conceded.

"Shirou," Saber said over her shoulder.

"I know," Shirou nodded back. "Get ready."

"**I am the bone of my sword," **Archer began as Saber charged at him once again. **"Iron is my blood and glass is my heart."**

"That's…" Shirou's eyes widened as he felt those words echo through his soul.

"I won't let you!" Saber shouted as she swung her invisible sword at his head.

"**I have created over a thousand blades,"** Archer continued as _**Bakuya **_came up to parry the blow. **"Unknown to death nor known to life."**

'_It's not possible,'_ Shirou thought as fire started to spring up around the red knight's form. _'Those words…he can't be…'_

"**I have withstood pain to create many weapons," **Archer declared with a cynical smirk on his face. **"Yet, these hands will never hold anything."**

"Saber! Stop him now!" Shirou yelled frantically. "Don't let him finish!"

"Shirou?" Saber asked confused glancing over at her Master. What had gotten him so riled up?

"**So as I pray," **Archer concluded. **"Unlimited Blade Works."**

The fire spread out like a wave, covering the world around them and changing the landscape in an instant. Despite having the appearance of fire, the flames were hot nor did they burn anything, the simply overrode reality itself with their passing. One moment they were in the middle of a dense forest isolated away from the others and the next they stood alone on a barren hillside with dozens—hundreds—of swords buried in the ground around them. The air was filled with dust and ash, a wasteland as far as the eye could see. The sky was clouded and filled with massive metal gears that floated without any support.

A world dedicated to recreating blades...

"This is…" Saber trailed off as she gazed at the world around her.

"A Reality Marble," Shirou proclaimed. "A world unto one's self, the user's soul given shape and form."

"Archer?" Rin asked equally surprised as the others. She'd never suspected that her Servant had _this _kind of ability, especially considering just what its existence meant.

"You're not a Swordsman or an Archer," Shirou spoke clearly. "You're a Magus."

"Yes," Archer nodded solemnly. "I was a Magus before becoming a Heroic Spirit."

"It's more than that," Shirou continued as he glared at the red-clad knight. "Those words you used…your true identity…"

"I must say that you aren't like the others I've encountered," Archer commented as he returned the glare. "You are much more dangerous."

This world's Emiya Shirou was different than the others he'd met but the core of his being—to save people—was the same as always though Archer wouldn't be surprised if his ideal had changed slightly from its original concept for him. Still, if the feeling he was getting from his alternate self was anything to go by, he would have to go at him with his full strength in order to fulfil his goals. No, even without his goal of killing his teenage self and causing a paradox that would erase him from history, there was this unsettling feeling in the back of his mind that was screaming at him to utterly obliterate the redhead in front of him.

"Saber, get back!" Shirou ordered as Archer raised his hand into the air.

"I'll end this quickly," Archer declared as dozens of swords lifted off of the ground behind him and angled towards Shirou and Saber. "Disappear, Emiya Shirou," he brought his hand down and the swords descended in a barrage of steel.

"**I am the bone of my sword," **Shirou incanted as he ran in front of Saber and raised his hand towards the swarm of swords. **"Trace off."**

The space in front of him distorted and bend as the volley of blades struck down. However instead of impaling Shirou and Saber like Archer had intended them to, the swords broke apart instantly upon touching the void of nothingness. When the swords finally stopped falling both, Shirou and Saber stood unharmed, though in the former's case he appeared to be exhausted as he fell to his knees a moment later. Once it was over Archer glared coldly at the redhead having realised just what his alternate self had done and more importantly what it meant.

"That was…" Rin trailed off with wide eyes.

"The _**Denial of Nothingness,**_" Archer spoke as his Reality Marble faded away and they found themselves back in the Einzbern Forest. "He's a Sorcerer."

Shirou had used the _**Denial of Nothingness**_ to reduce his swords to nothing, effectively erasing them from existence in an instant. It was regarded as the First True Magic for a reason and that was because like a god it could make and unmake anything. The beginning and end of everything. Archer knew just how bad this could be and wouldn't take any chances. If this Emiya Shirou had indeed become a Sorcerer then Archer wouldn't be surprised if Alaya or Gaia considered him a threat; either way Archer as a Counter Guardian was obligated to eliminate the threat before it could hurt a lot of people. Thankfully it appeared that despite having learned a sorcery, the redhead hadn't mastered it yet, nor could he use it without exhausting himself like he had just done.

"Archer, we're leaving," Rin told him.

"Rin?" Archer questioned.

"The situation is unfavourable," Rin replied simply. "Unless you think you can beat Saber right here and now before Emiya-kun recovers?"

Archer smiled bitterly knowing the answer to that particular question having a good measure of the blond swordswoman's full capabilities, something he was wary of facing directly. If she was pushed any further she would unleash her Noble Phantasm and he would be forced to counter with a traced copy—imperfect though it might be—and the result would probably kill them both. He thought that it was possible that he might be able to hold Saber off long enough for Rin to kill the weakened Shirou but that was no guarantee and at this point he couldn't afford to let his infamous luck take the lead on this one.

"Very well Master," Archer agreed and rushed to her side.

"Hey! Wait!" Saber shouted at them.

"This isn't over," Archer told them as picked Rin up and turned to leave. "We'll settle this some other time," he finished before making a mad dash into the trees with Rin in his arms.

Saber watcher them go unsure how to feel before turning her attention to her now unconscious Master…

* * *

"Even after all of those attacks the fire inside of you still seems to be burning brightly," Assassin laughed gleefully as ducked under a swipe from the giant's axe-sword. "Hahahahaha! It seethes! My blood! My flesh! Martial arts flourish near death!"

"▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅!" Berserker roared as he continued his attack.

"That's an interesting Servant you have there," Illya commented with a smile.

"Illya, please stop this before it goes any further," Hari pleaded. "You don't have to answer to the Einzberns anymore."

"It's already too late Onii-chan," Illya smiled back coldly. "Emiya Kiritsugu left me and replaced me with you and Shirou-oniichan."

"Illya…" Hari trailed off not knowing what else to say.

He wasn't getting through to her…

Why couldn't she understand?

The battle had been going on for a while now and though Assassin was incredibly skilled, Berserker was simply too strong to face directly with any real hope of victory. Still Assassin had kept fighting in spite of that fact and seemed to enjoy facing an opponent that was able to survive everything he threw at him. He'd even managed to 'kill' Berserker another two times before being pushed onto the defensive and started losing ground.

There was simply no way for Assassin to win a fight like this…

"I can't believe it," Illya muttered under her breath as she glared at the Assassin. "Who is he to stand against Berserker like this?"

"Originally the martial arts were a fight for one's life with the weight of years behind one's fist," Assassin laughed even as he was pushed further back. "The opportunity for two people to face each other and try to crush each other's lives comes rarely. Show me what lies beyond perfection!"

"▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅!" Berserker bellowed as he swung from the side and caught Assassin in the stomach with the flat of the axe-sword.

Assassin flew several feet through the air, crashing through a nearby tree and slamming into the ground at Hari's feet with an echoing explosion of dirt. Silence fell on the forest as Berserker stopped and looked over at where his opponent now lay. The blow had easily caved in the redheaded Servant's midsection and left him a bleeding mess on the ground at his Master's feet. Despite all of his strength and skill, even he could not survive taking a direct hit from mad demigod.

"The battle has been decided," Assassin breathed as he gazed up at his young Master standing over him.

"No…" Hari trailed off as he looked down at his dying Servant.

"Master, I won't insult you with excuses but I will give you my thanks," Assassin smiled as he started to fade away. "It's been a long time since I've been in this world and thanks to you I was able to fight in it again."

"N-no!" Hari shouted but it was already too late.

Assassin vanished from the world with a satisfied smile…

"Geez, this pisses me off," Illya gritted out at the sight before turning her glare onto her Servant. "Getting killed three times like that, were you going easy on him or something?"

The giant doesn't answer…

"I-Illya…you…" Hari trailed off as he looked up at her.

"…Let's go back Berserker," Illya said finally as she turned away. "I have had enough of this farce for today," she looked back over her shoulder and glared at her _youngest _brother. "I _will _kill you and Shirou-oniichan some other time."

She was gone a moment later with Berserker following close behind…

Hari simply watched her go silently numb to the world around him, not even noticing when Sakura, Rider, Shirou and Saber approached him.

And so the battle came to a close…

**Author's Notes:**

You killed Lancer! You %$&£$&! And Assassin too! Damn, that joke never gets old. Well there you have it, the second battle in the war and two servants are already dead. Archer now knows just how different this version of Shirou is from the norm and has realised just how dangerous he is which will force him to take up his responsibilities as a Counter Guardian again. Meanwhile Shirou learns how to effectively erase anything from existence with his sorcery though it nearly killed him and with Assassin's death Hari is now left Servant-less.

Shit just got real…

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	6. Betrayal

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Fate Stay Night or anything else.

Fate: Emiya Night

Chapter6: Betrayal

**July 2001  
Japan: Fuyuki  
Emiya Residence**

The next morning was rainy and fitting of the mood as Hari entered the living room. The others were already there waiting with Shirou and Sakura in the kitchen as Rider and Saber sat at the table. Yesterday's battle had taken its toll on them all and Hari in particular. With Assassin's death at Berserker's hands he was left Servant-less and even further away from saving Illya from what she had become. Then there was his brother to think about as well…

He didn't know what had happened when Shirou and Saber had fought against Rin and Archer during the battle but whatever it was, it had shaken them both up pretty badly. Saber had said that he had overused his sorcery in order to effectively erase Archer's attack and had fallen unconscious for a couple of minutes while _**Avalon**_ quickly healed him up. Whatever was bothering his older brother must have been serious because Hari hadn't heard much of anything from him since they returned home the night before.

In truth what was really bothering Shirou was shock of discovering that another version of himself was running around the city as Rin's Servant. He could still recall that familiarity—_**My body is made of swords**_—and it was driving him mad. The world that Archer had summoned—_**Unlimited Blade Worlds**_—was so familiar and yet so utterly alien to this Emiya Shirou that just the memory of it was nearly enough to make him sick to stomach.

Reality Marbles were considered illegal by the Mage's Association and all research into them was banned. Those that ignored the law set forth by the Association usually received a Sealing Designation and were hunted until they were either captured or killed. The fact that Archer had one—something that Shirou was only now beginning to manifest himself—was bad enough but the fact that it was so depressing and hollow like a graveyard made it even worse. Shirou didn't know if it was because of the life that the man had led but he knew that Archer's Reality Marble reflected the core of his being and his very soul.

Shirou needed to face him again…

"It looks like Sensei is not coming for breakfast this morning," Sakura brought up breaking the silence.

"Yeah," Shirou nodded. "She's probably busy."

"…I don't feel like going to school today," Hari spoke finally.

"I thought that you might say that," Shirou sighed as he and Sakura started setting the table. "That's fine, I'll tell them that you're off sick today," he said and turned towards his blond Servant. "Do you mind staying here today and looking after him?"

"I am not against it but my first priority is your safety Shirou," Saber responded calmly.

"Rider can astrialize so she'll be coming with us," Shirou reasoned. "If something happens then I'll just summon you with a Command Sigil."

"…Very well," Saber conceded. "I only ask that you not hesitate to call me if you are in danger."

"Thank you Saber," Shirou said with a smile. "I need to talk to you about something when I get back."

"Shirou?" Saber asked confused.

"I just think it's about time to return _**Avalon **_to you," Shirou answered honestly. He'd been relying on the sheath's healing properties to repair most of the stress that his sorcery placed on him and after seeing Berserker in action—not to mention Archer—he thought that it would be a good idea for his Servant to be at her best for the battles ahead.

Saber was honestly worried about him and couldn't help but think back on her battle with Archer yesterday. The Servant of the Bow was arguably skilled with a sword and she had her suspicions about his true identity, something that Shirou had evidently already deduced but hadn't told her. Her Master was a Sorcerer and was someone she trusted to watch her back but she could tell how much strain his magic was putting on his body and soul.

The path he walked was a dangerous one…

**July 2001  
Japan: Fuyuki  
Tohsaka Mansion**

Tohsaka Rin hadn't been having a very good night especially since she fell asleep at the table in her workshop and the wooden chairs in there weren't exactly comfortable. After the battle yesterday she had returned home and locked herself inside as she went over everything that happened. It had been chaos with both Lancer and Assassin dying in the battle. Berserker had also apparently been killed _three times _and just walked away like it was nothing to him.

And then there was the Masters to consider as well…

Berserker's Master was most certainly an Einzbern judging by her appearance like that of a homunculus and despite looking like a little girl she was a monster for being able to control Berserker like she had done. Then there were the other Masters, one of which was her estranged sister and the other two she had recognized as well. Though she didn't know much about the younger of the two, Emiya Shirou was someone she had seen in passing before and hadn't expected to be a Magus.

The fact that he was Saber's Master was bad enough but the way he had stopped Archer's attack on them made him far worse. He was a Sorcerer with the ability to use the First True Magic and was arguably the most dangerous Master in the entire war. This was bad—very bad—even though he clearly hadn't fully mastered it yet he was still a monster for even being able to use in its incomplete state like he'd done. Given enough time there was no way of knowing what he would accomplish but right now she needed a plan on how to proceed. One half of her wanted to run since the very idea of confronting a Sorcerer in combat was considered by most Magi to be tactically unsound at best and suicidal at worse. And the other half of her wanted to hunt him down and demanded to know how he had accomplished such a feet.

She needed an edge if she was going to survive never mind _win _this war…

"Archer?" Rin asked and her Servant appear behind her. "What do you think we should do?"

The red knight stood quietly for a moment as he thought about how to answer the question his Master asked of him. Thinking back on the fight with his alternate self yesterday and the _connection_ he felt with the redhead was enough to make his instincts scream at him to neutralise the threat that this Emiya Shirou posed. However those same instincts were now being drowned by a never ending stream of memories from dozens of Grail Wars that he had been summoned. Usually he could only recall his original life and even then it more often than not took a little while to remember the details. However when he'd made direct contact with this world's Emiya Shirou and proceeded to deploy his Reality Marble, the memories of his time being summoned to various Fifth Holy Grail Wars on different worlds hit him like a freight train.

"Perhaps it would be better if we allied with Caster until at least Berserker and Saber are defeated," Archer suggested in response.

"Caster hasn't been seen anywhere," Rin brought up. "Where would we even find them?"

"I think I know where Caster is," Archer told her.

"…Okay," Rin nodded. "We'll look for Caster after school lets out."

It was certainly looking to be quite the eventful day at the very least…

**July 2001  
Japan: Fuyuki  
Ryoudou Temple**

Mount Enzou was mostly covered in forest with a short path leading up the mountain and a single temple sitting its top. The temple itself was traditional for the Japanese and owned by the Ryoudou family. Though they were considered mundanes, the members of that family had a talent for picking up on unusual things that happened around them, most of which were of supernatural origin though they didn't really know it. Less commonly known was the fact that Ryoudou Temple sat atop the Greater Grail hidden in a large cavern beneath the temple itself and functioned as the keystone of city's magic leylines.

"Is this the place?" Rin inquired as they walked up the steps to the temple.

"It should be," Archer replied as they reached the entrance.

Honestly speaking this world was messed up enough that he was starting to second guess himself where his previous knowledge of events was concerned. For all they knew Caster had already left or set up another workshop somewhere else in the city. Certainly without her own Assassin class Servant that she had summoned in the other worlds she would be forced to change her plans especially if she had been watching events unfold like he expected her to have.

"…What happened here?" Rin asked the question.

It was dark and quiet—a bit too quiet actually. The temple was devoid of life from what they could see but there was no signs of battle and there were no bodies either. A dark and depressing atmosphere pervaded the air as they passed through the main entrance and stepped into the courtyard beyond. Archer paused for a moment and then quickly moved in front of Rin as the space in front of them distorted. A split second later a woman wearing a hooded cloak appeared from the distortion to confront them, a mage's staff held in her right hand.

"Caster…" Archer trailed off.

"Archer," Caster greeted with a smirk. "What can I do for you?"

"…You were watching the battle yesterday, weren't you?" Archer asked finally.

"Yes," Caster confirmed with a nod. "Why?"

"Saber and Rider have formed an alliance and Berserker has shown to be able to shrug of everything thrown at him. Neither of us can hope to face either side alone and survive the encounter. I've come to make an alliance with you," Archer stated clearly. "I know you have been taking energy from the people in the city and normally I would be obligated to stop you, however given the current situation I am willing to join you until at least Saber and Rider are defeated."

"Archer?" Rin asked in alarm. What was he saying? Was she the one responsible for all the people that had been put in comas over the last few weeks?

"Interesting," Caster mused as she thought on the offer. She knew that there was no way that she would be able to fight Berserker with any real hope of victory and would need control of Saber in order to win. However with a Sorcerer for a Master and Rider to back her up, Saber was all but untouchable at this point. If she was going to win this war then she needed control over Saber and to do that she needed another Servant's help. Finally coming to a decision she nodded as a wicked smile etched itself onto her lips. "Very well then, until Saber and Rider are eliminated we are partners."

"What are you doing, Archer?" Rin demanded as her Servant stepped up to Caster but he didn't answer her.

"Use _**Rulebreaker **_on me," Archer spoke clearly. "All I ask is that you let my Master leave peacefully."

"That's rather selfless of you," Caster noted as her left hand moved out from her cloak and revealed a jagged purple dagger in it. "To give yourself to me so easily and yet wanting to make sure she doesn't feel the guilt from aiding me. Fine, I'll let her go just like you ask, but if you betray me then I will use the Command Sigil to make you kill yourself, understand?"

"I understand," Archer grunted as he stood before her unarmed. "Let's get this over with."

"**Rulebreaker," **Caster whispered as she stabbed the jagged dagger into his chest. Rin winced in pain as her Command Sigils vanished and reappeared on Caster's right hand. "It's done," she said and stepped back.

"Archer…" Rin trailed off as her _former _Servant turned to face her. "Why?"

"If you want to curse me then do so," Archer told her. "But know that this is something that I have to do."

The fragment of his old self, the small piece of himself that was once known as 'Emiya Shirou' wanted to keep her safe and take on the burden alone like he had always done. Normally he wouldn't have betrayed her like this and joined Caster unless there was no other way to kill his younger self. This world was different though since from what he understood _this _world's Emiya Shirou was a Sorcerer and had a younger brother to look out for.

This went beyond his personal grudge against his foolish younger self…

As a Sorcerer this world's Emiya Shirou was a danger to the world…

And as a Counter Guardian it was _his _duty to stop him before something disastrous happened…

"Run along little girl," Caster smiled as she waved her away. "And be careful to watch out for the things that go bump in the night."

The mocking tone she used snapped Rin out of her funk and the young Magus quickly turned to leave. She fled back out the entrance and down the stairs as fast as she could without looking back. Archer watched her go silently as she disappeared, forcing herself not to cry at his betrayal of her. She didn't know what to do…she didn't know where to go…without her Servant she was not only practically defenceless but also out of the Grail War.

She soon realised that there was really only one place she _could _go to…

She kept running and didn't even notice as it started to rain…

**July 2001  
Japan: Fuyuki  
Emiya Residence**

Emiya Shirou sighed as he rounded the corner and spotted Saber exiting the bathroom dressed in one of Sakura's white shirt and long black skirt. Her hair was let down and dripping wet as she held a towel up to dry it and straighten it out some. Shirou had to stop and stare at his blond Servant for a moment in surprise at her appearance. He was so used to seeing her in her armour and with her hair tied up that it took him a few seconds to actually realise that this was the same girl.

"Shirou?" Saber asked as she took notice of him. "Is something wrong?"

"N-no I'm fine," Shirou stammered out as he waved it off. "More importantly are _you _fine Saber? I mean after I returned _**Avalon **_to you…"

"Now that I have the sheath back my prana has increased," Saber nodded with a small smile. "My strength is now fully restored to that of my prime."

"…You don't seem too happy about that," Shirou commented.

"…I should never have become a King," Saber responded finally. "I ruled my people but I could never truly lead them or understand them, and in the end my country fell apart."

"Is that why you want the Holy Grail? To save Britain from its fate?" Shirou asked her.

"No," Saber answered and stared into his eyes. "My wish to claim the Holy Grail is to use its power and have someone else become the King in my place. If someone else were to pull the Sword from the Stone then he or she might be able to succeed where I failed."

"That's wrong," Shirou shook his head at her words. "You want to erase what makes you a Hero in the first place—what makes you King Arthur—and have someone else do it instead? I don't know how to put it into words but I know that you shouldn't regret the choices you made or the path you walked to become who you are. I'm sure your knights followed you because they believed in you and the path you chose that day. To try and erase that from ever happening would be spitting on everything that you and your knights stood for."

"…And what about you?" Saber asked back. "Do you regret the path you've chosen?"

"Not one bit," Shirou answered honestly. "I don't regret a single second of it."

Ten years ago the ordinary child that he had been died in the fires of the Fourth Grail War's conclusion and he had been saved by his father. He'd taken on the man's ideals and dedicated his life to becoming a hero that saved people. He knew that he couldn't save everyone and when this war had started he'd defied reality itself in order to save Sakura from her fate, changing the core of his ideals in order to do so. He didn't know what awaited him at the end of this path but he knew without a doubt that he wouldn't regret any of it.

"I see," Saber smiled sadly as she looked at him. They stood in silence for a moment before Saber snapped her head in the direction of the entrance and her armour appeared in a flash of golden light. "Master, there is a Magus approaching."

"An enemy?" Shirou asked her cautiously.

"I do not believe so," Saber answered with narrowed eyes.

_Knock Knock_

The knocking sound from the front door echoed through the corridor as the two shared a look. Saber approached the door and slid it open revealing the intruder. It was raining outside and dark but the person in the doorway was easily recognizable. Saber took a step back slightly and gripped the hilt of her invisible sword, ready to slay her if she made even the slightest of moves to attack. Shirou walked up beside his Servant and took in the newcomer's appearance.

"Tohsaka-san?" Shirou asked confused. "What are you doing here?"

She was a mess, drenched from head to toe from the rain and looked to barely be holding herself together as it was. Something must have happened…

"Can I stay here for a bit?" Rin asked him.

"Where's Archer?" Saber questioned first.

"He joined Caster," Rin answered as she held up her hands.

There was no Command Sigils like there had been yesterday…

"…Come on in," Shirou nodded and stepped aside.

"Thank you," Rin said as she entered.

Something told him that this was going to be a long night…

**Author's Notes:**

This was more of a filler chapter this time with Archer's 'betrayal' of Rin and her linking up with Team Emiya.

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	7. Witch

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Fate Stay Night or anything else.

Fate: Emiya Night

Chapter7: Witch

**July 2001  
Japan: Fuyuki  
Emiya Residence**

Matou Sakura wasn't sure what she should be feeling when she awoke the following morning beside her sempai and lover. Looking up at his still sleeping face she thought back on the discussion with her sister last night and sighed, unsure how to deal with her estranged sibling. As a child their father had handed her over to Zouken so that she could become a Magus like her sister whom their father had chosen to be his 'true' successor. The result of that was ten long years of violation and torture for the little girl known as Matou Sakura. Her sempai had saved her from that nightmare and the two had grown closer than they were before. They'd fought together and survived despite what fate had thrown their way.

Now Rin was here…

When she first saw her sister being led into the living room dripping wet and barely holding herself together, she wasn't sure how to act. The fact that she was there was bad enough but with the state she was in at the time, Sakura didn't know what to feel at that point. Deciding that questions could wait until after she had been cleaned up a bit, Sakura had helped her to the bathroom, under Rider's scrutiny of course. Rin was still an enemy until she proved otherwise and so both Rider and Saber were keeping an eye on her.

It was an hour later when they all sat down at the living room table and Rin finally explained why she was there. It turned out that Archer had betrayed her and joined Caster leaving Rin with nowhere to go. If she returned to her home then she would be basically defenceless and she absolutely refused to seek sanctuary at the church with Kotomine. That left only the Emiya Residence or Einzbern Castle as possible places of refuge for her and considering what they'd seen of the Einzbern Master, it didn't come as much of a surprise when Rin chose to come to them instead of seeking out Illya and Berserker.

Now here they were with Rin now occupying the outhouse on the property…

'_Stupid Tohsaka-sempai,' _Sakura thought as she removed herself from Shirou's arms and got out of the futon.

Normally she would wake him up in the morning whenever he overslept but right now she would let him rest knowing just how much stress he was actually under. Sakura sighed as she got dressed and headed for the bathroom to freshen up a bit for the day ahead. The last few days had been hectic since the war began and there was no end in sight. She knew just how hard her sempai and his brother had fought to save her, and the price _he _paid to do so.

She wasn't a fool nor was she unobservant, she knew full well just what Shirou had become that day when he rescued her from Zouken and Shinji. He'd learned a sorcery and the strain of that magic was taking a considerable toll on his body. He'd told her not to worry about it and that he would protect her but she knew that sooner or later that power would break him. Thankfully he was limiting his usage of it to once a day so far but if he pushed passed that self-imposed limit then 'Emiya Shirou' might end up disappearing entirely from the world.

The thought of such a thing was utterly terrifying to her…

To her, Shirou was her saviour and lover, the man whom she had devoted herself to completely. He'd done so much for her and had never asked for anything in return. The mere suggestion that he could be taken away from her was something that Matou Sakura couldn't stand, the notion of it enough to dig deep into the corners of her soul and awaken the darkness within. Shaking her head as she returned to the present, she decided to believe that Shirou knew what he was doing. He was only human and just as flawed as the rest of humanity, perhaps even more so. But he was her hero and to Sakura that was enough of a reason for her to put her trust in him.

Entering the living room she spotted Rider already sitting at the table though Saber was nowhere in sight. Not really surprising since Sakura knew that the blond Servant of the Sword slept in the room adjacent to Shirou's and if she had left then Sakura would have noticed. Rider nodded slightly at her Master as Sakura walked around the table and into the kitchen muttering a 'good morning' as she did so. Knowing it would be long before the others woke up, Sakura quickly put on an apron and started making breakfast.

It wasn't long before someone else entered the living room…

"Good morning," Tohsaka Rin yawned as she slid the door open and stepped inside. She was dressed in her regular clothes now that they had been washed and dried but she still looked like she had only just got out of bed.

"Good morning Tohsaka-sempai," Sakura greeted politely in turn.

Rin didn't say anything and Sakura couldn't blame her since she herself didn't know what else to say. In the ten years since Sakura had been sent to Zouken, the two sisters had barely said a word to each other, and had only two days ago fought a battle where they were enemies. While true that Saber and Shirou had been the ones to engage Archer and Rin while Sakura watched Rider defeat Lancer, the truth was that they had been enemies since Sakura was allied with Shirou.

Even if they hadn't fought each other directly they were still enemies…

Rider merely watched the two sisters in silence…

* * *

Emiya Hari awoke with a groan as the sunlight peered through the window and hit him. He'd spent the whole of yesterday thinking back what had happened with Illya and Shirou, not to mention this latest mess with Archer's betrayal of Rin. He was only ten years old so it wasn't surprising that he was having trouble dealing with the speed that events were playing out as the war progressed towards its uncertain outcome. He was just a kid, the youngest person in the entire Holy Grail War, and if it weren't for the fact that Shirou and the others were still fighting then he wouldn't know what to do.

Assassin was gone…

Illya was perhaps their greatest enemy in the war…

Shirou was a Sorcerer…

Archer had joined up with Caster…

And Hari was stuck in the middle of it all…

"What am I going to do?" Hari asked the thought aloud.

Without a Servant he was more of a burden than anything else, he couldn't save Illya with what little strength he had, Shirou was pushing himself passed his breaking point, and Archer's actions were confusing the hell out of everyone. In this situation what was it he could possibly do? What _should _he do? Maybe he could try and talk some sense into Illya or maybe he could get Saber to return _**Avalon **_to Shirou so his sorcery didn't kill him outright.

No…

He couldn't do anything like that, for one thing Illya was more likely to kill him and as for Shirou, he was just too selfless to keep _**Avalon**_ when it would be more useful on the battlefield in Saber's hands. Was this all he could do? Just sit here and hope that the others could do something? Was this what the previous ten years amounted too? The only spells he knew were _**Structural Analysis **_and _**Projection**_ magic though neither of them were to the same level that Shirou was capable of.

His meagre skills were useless here…

"Damn it," Hari cursed as got out of bed and stood up. "I have to do something."

"No you don't," an unfamiliar voice spoke up from behind him.

Hari was barely able to scream before a hand grabbed him by the back of his neck and slammed him into the wall…

* * *

Emiya Shirou bolted upright upon hearing the scream echo through the household, a couple of regular swords appearing in his hands an instant later. Saber slid open the door to the adjacent room clad in her armour, cast him one look and rushed out into the corridor. What was going on? What was that scream just now? Was that Hari? Shirou's mind was racing as he followed after his Servant towards the source of the noise, Hari's room.

Saber was ahead of him and slammed open the door to his little brother's as the wind picked up around her invisible blade. She froze at the sight that greeted her and glared into the room as her Master came up behind her. Inside the room stood a woman wearing a hooded robe that covered her face holding a frightened Hari by his neck as she held a jagged dagger to his neck, pressing down on his skin but not cutting him. Footsteps echoed from behind him and it wasn't long before Sakura, Rider and Rin were also on the scene.

"Caster," Rin hissed in anger.

"Let my brother go," Shirou ordered with a glare at the witch.

"Oh? And what will you do if I refuse such an outrageous command?" Caster asked back with amusement. Shirou didn't respond, instead glaring at the enemy Servant that had invaded his home and was now holding his brother hostage.

"Where's Archer?" Rin demanded.

"Right here," the familiar voice of the Servant Archer answered from down the corridor. The group stiffened as they took note of the situation around them, Archer stood at the end of one side of the corridor and at the end of the other was someone else they recognized. It was Souichirou Kuzuki, a teacher from their school, and around him were a dozen skeletal warriors.

In the narrow hallway they realised that they were surrounded…

"I'll make this easy for you," Caster spoke clearly. "Surrender your Command Sigils willingly or I'll kill you and take them by force."

"Our Command Sigils…" Shirou trailed off.

"She wants us to kill Berserker for her," Saber finished. "You know that even with Archer's help, Berserker is simply too strong for any normal Servant to face."

It wasn't really surprising really given the nature of the Servant Berserker and his ability to shrug off basically any attack. Assassin had killed the giant three times and even that hadn't been enough to put Berserker down for good. Given that Assassin's strength had been abnormal for his class and Berserker's apparent 'immortality' it would require at least three Servants to bring the mad titan down and even then it might end up with their mutual destruction. Caster, Archer, Saber and Rider together would be the best bet to kill him permanently which appeared to be Caster's strategy.

It honestly wasn't a bad strategy either…

"Well?" Caster asked with a sickening smile. "Will you give your Command Sigils to me or shall I just kill this brat here and now?"

No one knew what to do, if they surrendered their Command Sigils then there was no guarantee that Caster wouldn't just kill Hari anyway along with Shirou, Sakura and Rin. On the other hand if they made even the slightest move to save Hari then Caster would surely kill the boy and they'd be swarmed by Archer, Kuzuki and the Dragon Tooth Warriors around them. Shirou gritted his teeth in frustration and worry as despite having learned a sorcery, he couldn't think of a single way to save his brother.

In the end it wasn't their decision that changed things…

Hari's own magic responded to the sudden stress and fear that accompanied having his life threatened by Caster. His prana flooded through his circuits uncontrollably, lashing out in an instant and causing him to disappear with a loud crack. He reappeared in Sakura's arms a second later surprising everyone, especially Caster whom felt like her hand was on fire from trying to keep a hold of him while he seemingly teleported several feet across the room and into the corridor.

"Saber!" Shirou shouted and his Servant shot forward. "Don't let that dagger touch you!"

Saber didn't know how it happened but she was thankful that her Master's little brother was safe and that she could attack the one whom held him hostage. She closed the distance between them in an instant, rushing across the room at inhuman speed and lashed out with her invisible sword. Caster recovered from her surprise and knowing that she couldn't flee at this point, she raised her dagger to stab the oncoming Servant of the Sword.

She missed…

Saber was too fast…

Caster barely had time to perceive her end as Saber's invisible sword swung across her body, severing it in two. Kuzuki and the Dragon Tooth Warriors had moved to attack the rest of the group but Rider intercepted them and cut them down with a barrage of _**Gandr**_ curses from Rin. As this was happening Archer moved to kill Shirou, disregarding all others as a familiar Chinese black and white pair of swords appeared in his hands.

'_Die Emiya Shirou,'_ Archer thought as he swung down at the redhead.

With Saber in Hari's room having just killed Caster and Rider preoccupied finishing off Kuzuki, Archer was relatively unopposed. Even so Shirou caught sight of the movement and brought his two regular swords up to defend and was able to block the initial attack. However Archer was a Servant and Shirou—despite being a Sorcerer—was still only human. The black sword—_**Kanshou**_—impaled him through the chest faster than he could react and was soon followed by Archer kicking him away to remove the blade.

"Gah!" Shirou cried out in pain as he fell back into Rin's arms.

"Shirou!" Saber yelled as she quickly re-entered the corridor and stood between him and Archer. Without _**Avalon **_there was no way that Shirou could recover from a wound like that and was one of the reasons that Saber had been against the idea of him giving her the sheath back. The sword had pierced his heart and his chest was now bleeding heavily as pain flooded his senses.

The wound was too bad…

He was going to die…

He was…

No…

He refused to die here…

Not now…

Not like this…

"**Trace…on…" **Shirou's mind collapsed into a sheet of steel as he pore what prana he had into his magic circuits and then dumped it all into his sorcery.

_**Denial of Nothingness**_ responded immediately to his resolve, erasing the damaged cells in his body and replacing them with new ones. It was imperfect unlike his creation of that spear he had made at the Matou when he had combined his sorcery with that of his Reality Marble but despite that it was workable. He continued, effectively removing the injury and replacing it with undamaged flesh. His mind cracked and his very soul started to _groan_ from the sheer unnaturalness of what he had just done. There was no degradation, and thankfully Gaia wasn't trying to crush the impossibility but that didn't mean that there wouldn't be consequences for it.

"You…" Archer gritted his teeth at the sight before him. He could tell that Gaia wasn't going to do anything about this Emiya Shirou and that Alaya was taking a 'wait and see' approach but damn it he wasn't making this easy.

"I will not let you harm him again, Archer," Saber declared with no small amount of anger.

"**Trace on," **Archer incanted as he dropped his sword and a crimson spear appeared in his hands a moment later. He settled into a stance where the spear was aimed down at the ground as he locked eyes with the Servant of the Sword.

"What?" Saber asked surprised at hearing those same words spoken not by her Master but by a Servant. She didn't know what that spear the red knight was holding was but the bloodthirsty aura it gave off put her on edge.

"**Gae Bolg!"** Archer called out as he thrust downward.

The spear _bent _at the tip and Saber suddenly found herself impaled through her left shoulder, having narrowly deflected the blow away from her heart. She winced in pain as she pulled back, turning her body so her right side was closer to her enemy and her invisible sword still raised. Archer didn't give her the chance to recover and instead charged at her, both of his Chinese swords once more in his hands. With only one hand it wasn't that long before Saber was pushed back and knocked aside giving Archer a clear shot at Shirou.

Rider had just finished up with Kuzuki, having used her _**Eyes of Petrification **_to turn him to stone before shattering him with her dagger. She came rushing back to the others and stepped in front of Shirou, her eyes still unsealed and now turned on Archer. However the Servant of the Bow had been expecting this and refused to meet the gorgon's gaze, turning his attention not on his other self but instead his former Master, Rin.

"A-Archer?" Rin stammered out in surprise as her former Servant closed the distance between them and grabbed her before she could do anything. "W-what are you-" he quickly cut her off by hitting the back of her head and knocking her out.

"Rin!" Shirou shouted for once using her first name.

"Emiya Shirou," Archer spoke clearly as he backed away towards the yard with the unconscious Rin now slung under his arm. "You are a monster," his words were plain and simple yet held no small meaning. Coming from a Servant—a Heroic Spirit—calling someone _else _a monster said something about him. "But you are also an 'Ally of Justice' even if you are not what you once were; you would do anything for those around you and still follow that mistaken ideal that you inherited from your father. If there is any trace of your old self left in you then I will face you alone tonight at the church."

"Wait!" Shirou yelled as he rushed to pursue him but it was too late.

Archer was already gone…

"Shirou…" Saber trailed off unsure what to say.

**Author's Notes:**

I didn't like leaving it like how I did last chapter and decided to post this one straight away.

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	8. Hero

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Fate Stay Night or anything else.

Fate: Emiya Night

Chapter8: Hero

**July 2001  
Japan: Fuyuki  
Kotomine Church**

Tohsaka Rin awoke with a groan as her consciousness returned and her eyes opened. She tried to move and quickly realised that she was tied to a table in the center of the church. What happened? Why was she here? She vaguely recalled the confrontation with Caster and her Master at the Emiya Residence and how Archer had knocked her out. Did he kidnap her? Was he the one who brought her here? Why? For what purpose did bring her here serve?

"You're finally awake," Archer spoke up from the side.

"Archer," Rin hissed out in anger. "Let me go."

"And still the same as ever," Archer added with a smirk. "Sorry, but for now it would be best if you quieted down a bit."

"Where's Kirei?" Rin questioned having recognized the church they were in.

"Dead," Archer answered plainly. "I killed him."

"And I'm supposed to believe that?" Rin asked back. "Yeah right."

She may not necessarily _like_ Kotomine Kirei, but she didn't question his skill nor did she question his ability to survive. He was a survivor of the Fourth Holy Grail War after all and was the moderator of the current war too. The church may have been considered neutral ground to the participants in the war but she doubted that Kirei wouldn't have a way to survive or escape should a Servant or Master decide to come in and wreck the place.

That fake priest was like that…

"Believe what you want," Archer shrugged uncaring. "I don't care about any of that, all that matters to me is eliminating Emiya Shirou before he does something truly irreversible."

Shirou…

It always came back to Shirou…

"What is it about him that gets on your nerves so much?" Rin asked honestly curious. From day one Archer seemed to almost hate the redheaded Sorcerer with a ridiculous intensity, as if Shirou's mere existence was something that Archer couldn't approve of.

"I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet Tohsaka-san," Archer smiled down at her bitterly. "Your _others_ would have pieced together my identity by now."

What did he just call her?

He had always called her Rin from the moment they'd met…

And that tone he just used…

It was the same…

But it couldn't be…

That was impossible…

"E-Emiya-kun?" Rin asked as she stared up at him with widened eyes.

Counter Guardian EMIYA turned away from his former Master…

He would face his alternate self and bring all of his strength to bear in order to kill him once and for all…

* * *

Servant Saber otherwise known as Arturia Pendragon walked alongside her Master with Sakura and Rider. Night had fallen and the streets were empty as they made their way through the city towards the church. She was nervous though she hid it well under her image as a King, but the uncertainty and worry were eating away at her. Archer had kidnapped Rin and issued a challenge to her Master, not herself. Saber could understand wanting to face a Master rather than a Servant and Archer had clearly known that her pride would demand that she stay out of their duel.

That didn't mean she couldn't watch though…

And unlike herself, Rider and Sakura seemed to be less inclined to allow Archer to have his way. In fact judging by the way that Sakura's hair had been starting to flicker white every time the mention of Archer's challenge to Shirou coupled with the look she gave, Saber wouldn't put it passed her to order Rider to attack the red knight the moment they saw him. Saber could somewhat understand, Sakura's sister had been kidnapped and her lover had been threatened, in her position anyone would be angry.

Rider was perhaps the only one relatively unbothered by recent events and normally would stay out of things but with Sakura following Shirou and wanting to rescue her sister, the Servant of the Mount was going to fight alongside everyone else. Hari had remained behind at the Emiya Residence since he was still unconscious after the whole Caster incident this morning so they didn't have to worry about him until they got back, and then they could ask him how had pulled that teleporting trick of his.

If she was being honest, Saber was worried about her Master and his current health. He'd been stabbed by Archer this morning and had used the First Magic in order to remove the damage and replace it. Even she could tell it was imperfect but worked as a temporary solution, one that he would have to fix later or he would risk dying should the newly created tissue be rejected violently from his body. She was tempted to give _**Avalon **_back to him in order to help but knew that her Master was too stubborn to accept it.

"Going somewhere, Onii-chan?" a familiar voice asked innocently from their left.

"Illya?" Shirou asked back as the group stopped. "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you of course," Illya smiled as the lumbering form of her Servant stood motionless behind her. "I was watching the whole thing this morning, you know? I was coming over to see if you wanted to play a little but after I saw Caster and Archer having their fun with you, I decided to wait for my turn."

"Listen Illya," Shirou tried to reason. "Dad didn't abandon you ten years ago, the Einzberns were the ones that wouldn't let him see you, please at least understand that."

"…I can't believe that Onii-chan," Illya smiled sadly and shook her head at his words. "My father abandoned me and replaced me with you and Hari-nii. I can't forgive him and I _won't _forgive you."

"Shirou," Saber spoke up as she stepped forward. "I know she is your sister but right now she is an enemy, please go on ahead and leave this to me."

"…Alright," Shirou nodded reluctantly. "Stay safe."

"Rider, you too," Sakura gave the order.

"…I understand," Rider responded by stepping up beside Saber.

"Oh? You're leaving?" Illya mused as she watched Shirou and Sakura take off running towards the church in the distance. "I suppose I'll just have to hunt them down later," she sighed before smiling widely at the two Servants in front of her. "Berserker, kill them both."

Both Saber and Rider tensed as Berserker barrelled towards them…

* * *

As the distant sounds of battle behind them echoed through the night, Shirou and Sakura made the final leg of the journey to the church. It was dark and so they couldn't see much of anything but the entrance to the church was unguarded. Shirou approached the front door first and opened it. He entered the church quietly followed by Sakura whom shut the door once they were inside and was greeted by the scene of Rin tied to the table at the far end of the room.

"So you came for her after all Emiya Shirou," Archer spoke up as he stepped into view in front of the restrained Rin. "Your ideals would demand nothing else."

"Emiya-kun! What are you doing?! Get out of here!" Rin shouted as she struggled against her bonds.

"I'm only going to say this once," Shirou said with a glare at the red knight. "Let her go right now."

"Hn, I refuse," Archer grunted it reply. "If you wish to save her then you'll have to go through me first."

"Fine then," Shirou glared as he held out his arms at his side. **"Trace on," **he incanted and a pair of familiar swords materialized in his hands. The black and white Chinese blades that Archer had used previously—_**Kanshou **_and _**Bakuya**_—were now gripped tightly in his hands.

"That's…" Archer trailed off with a cynical smirk. "To think that your mastery of the First Magic is getting better with each passing minute," he said with narrowed eyes. "Is it me? Is my presence in this time the cause of this inhuman progress? I never learned _that _magic so why is it that your grasp of the imagery is getting better like this?"

"It doesn't matter," Shirou shot back as he levelled _**Kanshou**_ at the Servant of the Bow. "All that matters is saving Rin."

"Tch, it looks like that ideal you inherited hasn't changed completely at least," Archer commented. **"I am the bone of my sword."**

The words echoed and Shirou immediately shot forward to stop him. "Like I'll let you!" the redhead yelled as he closed the distance between them.

"**Iron is my blood and glass is my heart," **Archer saw him approach and traced_** Kanshou **_and _**Bakuya**_ into his own hands. **"I have created over a thousand blades."**

The sound of steel hitting steel rang out, sparks flying as two swords clashed, the echo of two souls so similar yet completely different resonating with the blow. Shirou continued his attack, lashing out with his _**Bakuya **_only for Archer to deflect it with _**Kanshou **_and counterattack with his own _**Bakuya.**_ A split second, that's all it took for Archer to shift his weight and go on the offensive, lashing out with both his swords forcing the redhead to break off.

"Sempai," Sakura whispered as she made her way around the seats in the church towards where her sister was being held.

"**Unknown to death nor known to life," **Archer continued as he glared at his alternate self. **"I have withstood pain to create many weapons."**

Shirou lunged at Archer once again, his _**Reinforcement **_Magecraft pushed to the limit just to keep up with the Servant of the Bow. Even without a Master, Archer was still a Servant and as such he was something that no normal human could possibly face with any real hope of survival never mind victory. Despite that Shirou attacked him, his swords striking at Archer whom parried and lashed out with his own blades. Back and forth they went, both refusing to give even a millimetre of ground to the other.

"Why?!" Shirou yelled as he continued his attack, both his swords a blur as they battered away at Archer's defences. "What happened to make you into this?!"

He didn't receive an answer…

"**Yet, these hands will never hold anything," **Archer spoke bitterly as he knocked Shirou's swords to the side and then kicked him away. **"So as I pray, Unlimited Blade Works."**

Fire sprang up at Archer's feet and spread out, washing over the world as a wave of momentary heat. Shirou, Rin and Sakura covered their eyes as the world around them distorted and changed, being replaced by that of another. When they opened their eyes once again they found themselves not in Kotomine Church but instead in the middle of barren wasteland surrounded by an infinite number of swords buried in the ground around them.

"This again," Shirou gritted out remembering the last time he'd seen Archer's Reality Marble.

He winced as he was assaulted by dozens of images, things that he knew had never happened, and things that he refused to let happen. Saber laying defeated on the stone ground…Illya lying with her heart ripped out of her chest in the middle of the floor…Rin bleeding out against a wall…Sakura consumed by darkness…Rider dead on a classroom floor surrounded by bodies…again and again the images assaulted him. They were memories of Emiya Shirou yet they did not belong to the _him_ that existed here nor did they belong to the one in front of him, they were distant like seeing them through a television screen or something and despite that he could recall the sheer emotion that accompanied them.

And Archer…

Distorted…

Broken…

Regret…

Counter Guardian EMIYA stood watching it all unfold ready to step in and fulfil his duty when the time came…

Like right now…

"Do you understand now, Emiya Shirou?" Archer asked the question. "You are a threat to the entire world," he declared. "If left unchecked you _will_ destroy this world."

Emiya Shirou was a Hero who wanted to save everyone and knew that no matter how hard he tried that simply wasn't possible. For one to live another must die, a cold hard truth but one that he had accepted, though unlike before, _this _Emiya Shirou prioritized those closest to him over the faceless masses. As a Hero, he would do whatever it took to save and protect the people he cared for first and foremost. But Archer's words struck him like a freight train and he realised exactly what they meant.

_He _was a danger to the world…

"You're right," Shirou spoke up with a determined glare. "I am a threat but I am _not _a villain."

"Tch, even knowing what kind of monster you have become, you still cling to that impossible dream?" Archer said angrily as he charged forward. "Fine then! If you won't wake up and accept reality then you can drown in your ideals and die!"

"Shut up!" Shirou yelled back as he threw both his _**Kanshou **_and _**Bakuya **_at Archer who batted them out of the way with his own. **"Trace on," **he incanted and a golden sword appeared in his hands. _**Caliburn: Golden Sword of the Victorious**_ swung up and deflected Archer's initial strike at his head. "I don't want to hear that coming from you!"

_**Caliburn **_moved on its own, pulling Shirou's arm with each swing, parrying Archer's attacks and face the renegade Servant on relatively even ground. Despite that it wasn't enough, being a Servant, Archer was naturally stronger and faster than a mere human, even someone like him. They traded blows back and forth before Shirou finally knocked _**Kanshou **_to the side and slid _**Caliburn **_across the surface of the blade, swiping at Archer's head. The Servant of the Bow pulled back, a cut now on his cheek as he recovered from the redhead's counterattack.

"Tell me, do you still intend to save everyone?" Archer questioned.

"I know that I can't save everyone but I'll still try to," Shirou answered truthfully.

"I see," Archer mused in irritation. "If I don't stop you here then this world is doomed, and Alaya will probably deploy the other Counter Guardians to clean up the mess."

"Counter Guardians…" Shirou trailed off.

"I followed my ideals until the end and signed a contract with Alaya so that I could continue to save people even after I died. Though in the end all I had was endless regret," Archer explained bitterly. "I killed the few to save the many, again and again for as long as I can remember. I became a hero and even saved the world but at this point I can't even count the number of people I've killed."

"I'm not you," Shirou told him. "We may have been the same person at one time but not anymore, I'm me and you're not."

"So it would seem," Archer nodded.

_His body was made out of swords_

_His blood is of iron and his heart of glass_

_He survived through countless battles_

_Not even once retreating, not even once being understood_

_He was always alone, intoxicated with victory on a hill of swords_

_Thus his life had no meaning_

_Truly, his body was made out of blades_

The words echoed through the core of his being, his very soul resonating with them and yet refusing to accept them. They were both fundamentally different people even if they had once been the same and as such Emiya Shirou could not accept the red knight in front of him nor the broken world that they stood in. Likewise Archer couldn't accept the change that this version of himself had undergone, and would do all within his power to remove him from existence while he had the chance.

"I don't want your future," Shirou declared and levelled _**Caliburn **_at him.

"I should never have become a hero," Archer responded cynically.

"And that's where you and I are different," Shirou shot back. "I'm already a hero to them," he said nodding towards where Sakura was helping Rin stand.

He was already _their _hero…

"I see…" Archer trailed off with a sigh before his gaze turned to steel once more. "Very well, if you still consider yourself a hero even after becoming a threat to the world, then there is no longer any need for words between us," he raised his swords once more intent on finishing it with the next strike. **"Trace: Overedge," **he incanted and the married swords in his hands extended and changed, becoming almost wing-like in appearance.

The two stood apart with their weapons ready and then charged at each other intending to end it all this next attack. Both _**Kanshou **_and _**Bakuya **_slashed across as _**Caliburn **_came down and the sound of metal hitting metal rang out followed by a screeching noise and then finally silence. The two figures stood frozen—total opposites and yet so similar—as the world around them cracked. The Reality Marble fell moments later and they all found themselves back in the church.

"It's my win," Shirou spoke softly as he held the hilt of _**Caliburn**_. "Archer."

"Hn," Archer grunted as he dropped _**Kanshou **_and _**Bakuya**_ the floor. The married swords broke apart as soon as they hit the ground and Archer looked down at the golden sword stabbed through his chest. "So it would seem," he sighed in resignation. "The path you've chosen is one of hardship."

"I know," Shirou acknowledged. "But I'm not alone at the end of it all."

"Not alone huh?" Archer smirked as he looked up into his alternate's eyes. "I suppose that's the real difference between us then."

Archer vanished with a smile a moment later…

Shirou just stood there for a moment with his hands shaking, the blade still held tightly in his grip. He sighed before dropping the golden sword to his side as Sakura and Rin approached him. They stood there in silence and waited until finally Shirou raised his head and smiled at them. Yes he realised, the difference between them was clear, unlike Archer whom always stood alone, Shirou had those he could count on when he needed them.

They would be there to stop him from going too far…

"Let's go back."

* * *

The battle had been fast and brutal from the start as the three Servants fought their way into the graveyard, knocking over tombstones and ripping the earth apart as they went. Berserker's axe-sword came down and Saber parried with her invisible sword, creating an opening for Rider to attack. The Servant of the Mount rushed at him with inhuman speed and stabbed him through the shoulder with her dagger. She retreated before Berserker could grab her and crush her, shrugging off the attack like it was nothing to him.

Illya simply stood off to the side watching with a smile…

"This isn't working," Saber spoke up as Rider landed beside her. "Nothing we're doing is even slowing him down."

"What do you suggest?" Rider asked not taking her eyes off of their opponent. She'd long since discarded her blindfold to turn her _**Eyes of Petrification **_on the giant that faced them, making sure not to look at Saber while they fought so as not to affect her.

"One of us must use our Noble Phantasm," Saber answered. "And pray that it is enough."

"I'll do it," Rider nodded in agreement. "But I will need time to prepare, can you hold him off alone?"

"Yes," Saber replied as the maddened warrior charged at them once again.

"Then I leave it to you," Rider said as she backed off.

Saber moved to intercept the giant barrelling towards them and brought her invisible sword up. His own axe-sword came down and the two connected, sending out a shockwave that cratered the ground around them. Cracks spread under their feet as Berserker pushed down on the barely holding on Saber, the giant's strength having been increased even further by the _**Mad Enhancement **_skill that his class was infamous for having. As this happened, Rider brought her dagger up and stabbed the side of her neck. Blood exploded from the wound and quickly formed a circle in the air in front of her. Lightning sparked around the circle catching everyone's attention as Saber continued to hold her ground.

"Berserker?! What are you doing?! Stop her!" Illya shouted the order to her mad Servant.

"▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅!" Berserker roared as he knocked Saber away and turned to meet the threat head-on.

"**Bellerophon!" **Rider called out as a white Pegasus emerged from the magic circle in a blinding white light.

Liking a shining star it shot through the chamber with Rider quickly mounting it as it flew, crossing the distance between them in seconds and leaving a trench of rubble in her wake. This was her strongest ability, _**Bellerophon: Bridle of Chivalry,**_ an A+ rank anti-army Noble Phantasm. It happened in an instant, the Pegasus crashed into him with a thunderous impact, driving him into the ground and dragging him across the graveyard. With a mighty explosion of dust and earth, the entire area was reduced to a broken wasteland.

"Rider?! Are you alright?!" Saber yelled into the smoke. The response came when Rider and the Pegasus were sent flying out of the smoke. They crashed down beside the King of Knights looking exhausted and beaten. "Rider!"

"Berserker!" Illya shouted in outrage. "What are you doing?! How could you let them kill you _again_ like this?! This makes four times you've died in the last few days!" The mad Servant stood silently as the smoke cleared, his body riddled with wounds but they appeared to be regenerating at an unnatural speed.

"That…should…have…killed…any…normal…Servant…" Rider gritted out as she shakily stood. She was bleeding heavily from her shoulder and down the side of her head but her injuries weren't life threatening for now.

"Indeed," Saber agreed as she stepped in front of her wounded ally.

"What now?" Rider asked the question.

"Illyasviel von Einzbern! I'm only going to say this once!" Saber shouted across the graveyard at the white-haired Master. "I can understand why you hate Kiritsugu but if you don't stop and withdraw right now I will end this!"

"Hn, what can you do? You're beaten," Illya shot back with a glare. "You were my father's Servant during the last war so I'm sure you know what kind of person he was."

"I know," Saber nodded. "And I have never hated anyone more than I do him but to take out your hatred of him on Shirou and Hari-san? What is the point of that?"

"I don't expect you to understand Saber," Illya responded coldly. "Berserker, finish them off and let's go find my brothers."

"▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅!" Berserker's inhuman roar echoed through the graveyard as he charged once more.

Saber knew that the current situation was unfavourable with Berserker coming right at them and Rider injured behind her. If she didn't stop the mad warrior and his Master here, then Illya would definitely go after Shirou and Hari next regardless of the war. Saber held out her sword to her side and a raging tornado of wind spiralled around it before vanishing. A stunningly beautiful golden sword was now in her hands and she quickly brought it up over her head as the giant approached.

"That's…" Rider whispered upon seeing the otherworldly blade as it started gathering a ridiculous amount of prana.

"Berserker!" Illya shouted in sudden worry.

"**Excalibur!"** Saber roared back as she swung with the golden sword. _**Excalibur: Sword of Promised Victory **_was an A rank anti-fortress Noble Phantasm and the most powerful sword she had ever wielded. It was the embodiment of the promise that all fighters had, the promise of victory above all else. This was the Last Phantasm crafted by the Fae and perhaps the most famous sword in all of human history.

The sword came down in a wide arc and released a massive blast of golden light that engulfed the mad titan. The beam was huge and easily tore the earth apart, tearing up the landscape as it washed over the broken graveyard. It could have easily kept going and destroyed the neighbouring buildings but Saber had directed it downwards slightly so that when it struck Berserker, it would explode upwards in a column of light. In the end when the light died down the graveyard had been reduced to a smoking crater and Berserker was lying face down in the center of it.

He wasn't getting up…

"No…way…Berserker…you…" Illya muttered at the sight of her unmoving Servant. "That sword…it killed him eight times…"

Saber had fallen to her knees and was panting like crazy, her sword dug into the ground at her side as she held the hilt tightly. That last attack had taken everything that she'd had but it had worked, Berserker was down for the count. Her prana reserves were now dangerously low after fighting Berserker for so long even with Rider fighting alongside her, and that wasn't even taking into account the fact that the maddened warrior was still 'injured' from his battle with Assassin a few days ago.

"Saber! Watch out!" Rider called out suddenly.

"What?" Saber looked up in surprise and her eyes widened at the sight that greeted her.

Berserker was still moving despite the fact that his body was all but destroyed by that last attack, he was now standing and walking towards her. His axe-sword was nowhere to be seen but that didn't stop him, he still kept walking towards her with his left hand outstretched as if to crush her. She couldn't believe it, he had taken a direct hit from an _Anti-Fortress_ Noble Phantasm and had gotten back up. How was he even still alive never mind moving? _**Battle Continuation**_ perhaps?

In the end it didn't matter, she had _nothing _left and was currently relying on _**Avalon **_within her just to remain conscious. She could admire his sheer strength of will if nothing else for constantly moving forward like he was doing, having took everything they'd thrown at him and still he didn't yield. Vividly she recalled another Berserker who wouldn't stop no matter what she tried or what challenges he faced even if he had been driven mad in the end.

Was this the end for them?

"**Gate of Babylon," **a familiar voice spoke up confidently from behind her.

She watched with wide eyes as a hail of swords descended on the still moving Berserker, crashing down in a barrage of steel that ripped him apart within moments. He vanished beneath the rain of blades within mere moments as a single figure stepped up beside the still kneeling Saber. Looking up at the one who had 'saved' her she couldn't help but freeze as she caught sight of the familiar red eyes of the man dressed in golden armour.

"Insolent mongrel," the golden man sneered in disgust. "She belongs to the king."

"Archer…" Saber trailed off as she stared up at him.

"It's been ten years Saber," the golden Archer smiled arrogantly down at her. "Have you finally decided to accept my proposal? It's a very bad thing for a lady to keep a man like me waiting, you know?"

"What are you doing here?" Saber asked him in disbelief.

"I remained in this world after the last war ended," the golden Archer replied with a grin.

"Who are you?" Rider gritted out as she stood weakly.

"You do not recognize your King?" he sneered back. "To think I would need to introduce myself, tch, I am Gilgamesh, King of Heroes. Remember that name snake, for it is the name of your one true king."

Gilgamesh…

As in Gilgamesh of Urk…

The oldest story in human history…

"Archer," Saber glared up as him as she forced herself back to her feet and shakily held her sword in her hand.

"Well Saber?" Gilgamesh asked her. "Are you going to finally accept my proposal?"

"I refuse," Saber shot back. "I told you before, I am a King."

"You pour misguided woman," Gilgamesh sighed and shook his head. "You say that like you have a choice in the matter," Saber brought her sword up Gilgamesh merely knocked it to away and grabbed the side of her face. "You _will _be mine."

"Never," Saber hissed back with a glare.

"Still as feisty as ever," Gilgamesh commented before pulling back. "The finale of this magnificent play is about to begin but not quite yet," he looked over his shoulder and asked. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"This Holy Grail War is nearly over," answered Kotomine Kirei as he stood with Illya's unconscious form slung over his shoulder.

"Illyasviel!" Saber shouted in surprise. She had lost track of Berserker's Master when she unleashed _**Excalibur**_ and the mad warrior got back up from it.

"Tomorrow night at Ryoudou Temple," Kirei spoke clearly. "That is where this will end, one way or another."

"I look forward to it, don't you Saber?" Gilgamesh chuckled as he vanished into golden dust and Kirei also disappeared with Illya into the darkness a moment later.

Saber and Rider were in no shape to stop them and could only wait for their Masters to arrive…

At least the fighting was over for now…

**Author's Notes:**

Well here is the clash between Shirou and Archer along with the battle between Saber, Rider and Berserker. Of course Gilgamesh and Kirei slipped in at the end to kidnap Illya since she'd the vessel of the Grail. For the record Hari is still a ten year old kid in this fic, just a regular old boy who happens to be a Magus. I never intend for this to be a Super-Harry where he pawns everyone and steamrolls through the villains. Hell, Shirou maybe a Sorcerer but he's actually working to pull off the amount of shit that I've had him do over the course of this story. I always intended for the cast to work in order to get their happy endings, you know. On another note I was going to post this chapter on Friday but decided to do it now instead, I hope you enjoyed it and hopefully I will be able to post the next chapter soon.

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	9. Final Preparations

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Fate Stay Night or anything else.

Fate: Emiya Night

Chapter9: Final Preparations

**July 2001  
Japan: Fuyuki  
Emiya Residence**

Emiya Hari woke up in his room with a groan the following morning and immediately grabbed his head as the events of the previous morning hit him like a runaway car. Caster and Archer had attacked them and, wait what happened after that? He looked around and saw that he was in his room so clearly _someone _put him in here and it had to have been someone he knew otherwise he surely would have been killed by now if it had been anyone else.

Getting out of bed he quickly got changed into his clothes, forgoing his school uniform in favour of his regular outfit and headed for the living room. The corridor was empty and as he made his way through the house it quickly became clear that no one was here. There wasn't a sound other than his own footsteps on the floorboard as he approaching the living room door. He slid it open and froze at the sight that greeted him.

Shirou and Sakura were in the kitchen while Rin, Saber and Rider were sitting at the table…

They were all fine…

"E-everyone's okay?" Hari stammered in surprise.

"Good morning Hari-kun," Sakura spoke up from the kitchen. "You're finally up."

"You slept all of yesterday," Shirou added. "I was starting to get worried."

"Wait a second," Hari held up his hands in confusion. "Did I miss something?"

The five in front of him shared a look at his question…

"Why don't you sit down and we'll tell you what happened. It's a long story," Shirou sighed as he and Sakura started setting food on the table.

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm not going to like this?" Hari asked as he sat down.

The looks on their faces were all the answer he needed…

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Hari said finally after they had finished. "Caster and her Master were killed, Archer then kidnapped Rin-san and took her to Kotomine Church. You four went after them and you both fought Berserker and Illya on the way while Shirou-nii and Sakura went to save her. Shirou-nii beat Archer who turned out to be another version of himself from another world, an _eighth _Servant showed up to finish off Berserker and Illya has been kidnapped by the moderator of the whole damn war. Did I miss anything out?"

"No," Sakura answered. "That's pretty much everything that happened."

"Oh good," Hari said with no small amount of sarcasm. "As long as we're all on the same page then," he turned and looked over at the older redhead. "I'm going with you."

"No you're not," Shirou responded sharply. "You're just a kid, it's too dangerous."

"Illya is my sister too," Hair shot back. "And age doesn't matter in war otherwise _none _of you would be fighting."

"…Damn it," Shirou cursed and looked away.

"We need a plan," Rin spoke up. "Dealing with Kirei is bad enough but that Servant he has isn't normal."

"Gilgamesh of Urk," Shirou shook his head at the name. "The King of Heroes."

"He has dozens, perhaps even hundreds of Noble Phantasms from what I've seen of him," Saber stated clearly. "There is no telling what kind of tricks he has at his disposal."

"Let's not forget about the Holy Grail itself," Shirou reasoned. "We're still not sure if it's been purified or if it's still corrupted like it was ten years ago."

"What are you talking about?" Rin asked with narrowed eyes.

"According to our father the Holy Grail was corrupted by an event that happened back during the third war," Shirou explained. "Apparently the Einzberns summoned a Heroic Spirit called Angra Mainyu under the Avenger class and since he was weak he was killed rather quickly. When he was killed his soul corrupted the Holy Grail so that any wish made on it would be granted through destruction, essentially turning himself into the embodiment of all the evils in the world. It tried to get our father to allow it to be born into the world as a Dark God that would grant his wish of a utopia, the price of which was to wipe out all life on the planet save for himself, his wife and Illya."

"That's…" Rin trailed off shakily.

"Our father—Emiya Kiritsugu—rejected Angra Mainyu's vision of a utopia and ordered Saber to destroy the Holy Grail. By doing so he saved the world," Hari sighed. "But that thing got its revenge."

"The fire ten years ago was caused by Angra Mainyu as vengeance for our father's rejection of it," Shirou continued. "We're not sure if Saber was able to destroy it and purify the Holy Grail that day. But there is a chance that Angra Mainyu still resides within it and is causing problems."

"So what do we do?" Sakura asked the question.

"…I have an idea," Rin spoke up with her hand in front her mouth. She had a plan, a risky one and there was no guarantees involved but it was better than nothing.

"What is it?" Shirou asked her.

"If Gilgamesh has hundreds of Noble Phantasms then only someone with a similar ability can stand up to him," Rin began. "Archer and you are connected, and you both have the same Reality Marble, right?"

"Yes," Shirou nodded slowly not sure where she was going with this. "It's the _**Unlimited Blade Works**_ so I can copy any sword I've ever seen but it's useless since I don't have anywhere near enough prana to fully project it into the world and draw people inside it."

"Not alone you don't," Rin continued. "But if you borrow some extra prana from someone else—another Magus—then you should be able to do it."

"Borrow?" Shirou asked confused.

"You know," Rin said as she looked away from him. "A tantric ritual."

"Absolutely not Nee-san," Sakura spoke up red faced. "What are you thinking?"

"Actually I was thinking that you should join us," Rin told her sister. "Shirou is still supplying prana to Saber via his contract with her and I can supply a bit of my own to help with her in this world. I can also give Shirou a bit of my Magic Crest to act as a battery of sorts which you can then fill up with that excess prana you've been generating ever since Shirou rescued you from the Matous."

Never let it be said that Tohsaka Rin wasn't willing to do whatever it took in order to get what she wanted…

"Rin…that's…" Shirou trailed off suddenly feeling as if the sun had decided to set fire to the room. While he admitted from a practical point of view the ability to get Rin to supply Saber while Sakura gave him the prana needed for him to fully utilize his Reality Marble was a good idea, how Rin planned to do it wasn't something that he was entirely comfortable with.

Even if he _did _find them all attractive…

"What's a tantric ritual?" Hari asked confused having never heard of it.

The others in the room shared a look…

"N-never mind," Shirou waved off the question.

"I'll say it clearly so you all understand," Rin concluded. "If we don't do this then we've lost this war and if what you said about Angra Mainyu is true then this world is over. As the Second Owner of Fuyuki city it is my duty to ensure that these lands—_my lands_—are not turned to ruin, especially not because of a fake priest and some almost forgotten king."

"…I understand," Saber nodded with a sigh. "Very well, I'll do it."

"M-me too," Sakura stammered in addition. She wasn't going to lose to them, especially not her sister whom was the newest member to join their group. For one weird moment she couldn't help but think that Shirou was unintentionally building himself a harem or something.

Nah…

That was a ridiculous thought…

"That deals with Gilgamesh," Shirou spoke up. "But what about Kotomine?"

"I have a plan for him too actually," Rin said as she brought her left hand up with one finger pointed at the ceiling and her left hand resting on her elbow. "The Tohsaka family was once gifted with the blueprints for a treasure, it was something given to us by the Wizard Marshall Zelretch."

"Zelretch? As in the Sorcerer that wields the Second Magic?" Hari asked in surprise. "That Zelretch?"

"Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg," Rin spoke clearly. "Is the master of the Second Magic, _**Kaleidoscope**_. Tohsaka Nagato, my and Sakura's ancestor who founded the Holy Grail War system with the Matou and Einzbern families was given the blueprint for a weapon that Zelretch designed that was capable of using the _**Kaleidoscope **_in combat."

"If you had something like _that _kind of trump card then why haven't you used it yet?" Shirou asked confused.

"Our family has never been able to make much progress with it," Rin answered honestly. "It's just a blueprint for now but with your help we might be able to make it."

"What is it exactly?" Hari inquired.

"It's a Jewel Sword," Rin replied.

Jewel Sword…

Shirou paused at the name as the image of a single blade made out of a gem using alien technology from a distant future appeared in his mind. He recognized it from the memories he'd pieced together from his fight with Archer last night and remembered how he'd first seen this specific sword. Apparently Archer once had his left arm cut off and transplanted onto _another _Emiya Shirou whom used it to project a Jewel Sword with some help from that world's version of Illya after seeing it through the memories that _she _inherited from Justeaze Lizrich von Einzbern.

Just think about it was giving him a headache…

"I can make that," Shirou spoke up surprising them.

"What?" Rin blinked in confusion.

"I said I can make that sword," Shirou said again. "Archer had a copy of it stored inside his Reality Marble and the memory of the original that he got from another world. I can recreate it but it's kind of 'keyed' only to Zelretch and those of the Tohsaka bloodline."

"So only I or Sakura can use it," Rin nodded in understanding. "Let's get to it then."

* * *

Taiga didn't show up for breakfast and they all skipped school again with the state of the war. It was noon when Shirou had disappeared into the shed and locked himself inside to work on recreating the Jewel Sword. Saber was in the dojo and Rider was standing guard on the roof while Sakura was in the living room watching the news report about the destruction of graveyard near Kotomine church. As for Hari and Rin…

"Hari-kun, can you come over here for a moment?" Rin asked as she motioned him to approach. They were standing in the middle of the yard and the Tohsaka heir was holding a beautifully crafted dagger in her hand.

"What is it?" Hari asked as he walked up to her.

"Since you're coming with us to rescue your sister tonight, you must know that we can't guarantee your safety or even that we'll succeed," Rin explained. "Your Magecraft is very basic—even more than Shirou's—and truthfully you're useless in a fight. With that said, I want you to at least be armed with something to defend yourself with when the time comes."

"Okay," Hari nodded in understanding. He knew that even disregarding his age, his Magecraft wasn't exactly anything to brag about, especially not compared to the others currently living at the Emiya household. Two Servants, a Sorcerer—maybe three if his brother could make a pair of Jewel Swords for Rin and Sakura to use—and Hari himself. It really said a lot about the people around him when out of everyone living there, _Hari _was the most normal of them all.

"This is an Azoth Sword," Rin continued as she held up the blade in her hand. "It's a ritual dagger that Kirei gave me after my father died in the last Grail War, I want you to have it and use it to protect yourself."

"This is…" Hari trailed off as he examined the sword. Its length was perfect for his small frame and he could feel the extensive amount of prana within it.

"I've filled it with prana from my gems," Rin added. "Consider it a trade of sorts, I'm giving this to you and Shirou is making me a Jewel Sword."

"That's not exactly fair," Hari pointed out.

"You're right," Rin nodded with a chilling smile. "Oh well."

* * *

Inside the sealed shed, Shirou stood in the center with dozens of fractured crystal blades lying about the floor. He'd been working on this for hours and each time he'd had trouble perfecting his ability to create the Jewel Sword. His mastery of the _**Denial of Nothingness **_was getting better but it was still imperfect and that coupled with the fact that the memory of the original Jewel Sword wasn't even EMIYA's was messing up his concentration. Not to mention that each failure was still putting an immense strain on his body, mind and soul.

No matter how many times he'd tried it only resulted in the same thing…

These cheap knockoffs…

"Sempai?" a voice asked from the doorway.

"Sakura?" Shirou blinked as he looked over at her. "I thought I locked the door."

"You did," Sakura nodded. "But I thought you might like something to eat."

"Not right now Sakura," Shirou returned with a smile. "Though thank you for asking."

"Sempai, are you alright?" Sakura asked him in a worried tone.

"I'll be fine once I finish this," Shirou replied with a sigh. "It seems that no matter what I try, the result is the same, these swords can't even be used like regular blades never mind channel the Second Magic like Rin said they could."

"…Maybe you're looking at this wrong?" Sakura suggested. "I mean, maybe you can't do it because something is missing?"

"Something missing…" Shirou trailed off before his eyes widened as a thought struck him like a lightning bolt.

He'd been trying to copy the process that the other Emiya Shirou whom was implanted with Archer's arm had used to replicate the blade. What if he used a different process? His Magecraft was based around a Reality Marble but it was his _**Denial of Nothingness **_that produced the weapons since his _**Unlimited Blade Works **_was basically doing nothing but storing them and he relied on the First Magic to actually create them.

The other versions of himself didn't do that, they stored any sword they ever saw inside their own Reality Marbles just like he did but they simply traced copies—imperfect copies—using projection magic. Since his own Reality Marble was now linked to the First Magic, he needed to do it his own way and create them with a new process otherwise the Jewel Swords he made would end up just like the ones he'd been creating.

"Sempai?" Sakura asked sending him another worried look.

"That's it," Shirou nodded with a smile. "Thank you Sakura."

"Y-you're welcome sempai," Sakura stammered with a slight blush at his thanks.

"**Trace on,"** Shirou incanted as he brought his hands together. **"Creation start."**

He rejected the original process that his other selves used for tracing weapons and the one he had previously used himself. The gears inside his Reality Marble turned with a dull croak as nothingness wrapped itself around it, creating a void that both did and did not exist. It felt different he realised as he focused on the image of the gem blade that flashed through his mind, the vision burning a hole in his soul as he kept pushing forward.

Analysing the structure of the weapon…

Reverse engineering the frame of the blade…

Loading construction process…

Generating the needed materials…

Recalling previous wielders…

Reconfiguring basic framework…

Production commencing…

A golden spark exploded into being in the space between his hands like a miniature sun, as if he had called the very stars themselves down and compressed it into a single burning light in his palm. It expanded and stretched until it took the shape of a sword-shaped object. A few seconds later the light increased to the point that Sakura had to cover her eyes, and finally after what felt like an eternity the light disappeared and was replaced by a shining crystal blade held softly in his hands.

"Y-you did it," Sakura whispered at the sight.

"Yeah I did," Shirou answered not sure what else to say. "Let me rest for a bit and I'll make another one for you too."

Both Rin and Sakura were of the Tohsaka bloodline and as such were the only ones that could actually use this kind of weapon. Rin in particular specialized in Jewelcraft and was a genius at Magecraft so she could get the best use out of this sword. Sakura on the other hand would have be play catch up with her sister in order to keep up with them all and survive the coming battle. Still, that last use of his sorcery had nearly overtaxed his body and soul beyond what he could afford given the circumstances.

Something had changed in him just now…

And he didn't know what it was…

* * *

Night fell and everyone was getting ready to head out to Ryoudou Temple for the final battle of the Fifth Holy Grail War. This night would mark the end of the war and decide the fate of the world, whether or not it would end now depended on their actions. They had performed the tantric ritual that Rin suggested and in the end it had been successful. Saber was now running on prana from both Shirou and Rin, while Sakura had transferred some of her excess prana to Shirou in order for him to fully deploy his Reality Marble.

Of course none of them could look at each other after it was over…

"Are we ready to go?" Shirou asked the question.

"Yes sempai," Sakura answered as she cradled her own Jewel Sword wrapped in cloth as Rider stood silently beside her.

"Let's get going already," Rin said impatiently as she held her own covered Jewel Sword.

"Remember the plan," Saber spoke up. "And do not underestimate our opponents."

'_Illya,'_ Hari thought as he tied the now sheathed Azoth Sword to his belt. _'We're coming to save you so hang on a little longer.'_

"Let's go save the world," Shirou said with a smile.

The Emiya Residence fell silent as they disappeared into the night…

**Author's Notes:**

Here is the newest chapter and as you can see it sets up the final battle of the Fifth Holy Grail War. I had actually nearly forgotten to post this chapter since the prologue episode of the new Fate Stay Night series has just been released though I will admit that I'm disappointed that they left it on such a cliff-hanger. Oh well, it was still awesome seeing what they've done with it and the new scenes that were added in to make it last longer.

Oh and before I forget, concerning Archer's aria for his Reality Marble, I realise that the standard 'Steel is my body and fire is my blood' is most commonly used for him however I have come across numerous translations where it reads as 'Iron is my blood and glass is my heart' so I decided to use that one instead. It basically means the same thing but to be honest I've always thought that one sounded better coming from Archer since iron is 'darker' than steel and his heart had long since shattered like glass. It's not really an issue, more like a preference really, so I'm sorry if I confused anyone by using it.

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	10. Emiya Night Part I

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Fate Stay Night or anything else.

Fate: Emiya Night

Chapter10: Emiya Night Part I

**July 2001  
Japan: Fuyuki  
Ryoudou Temple**

The group of six made the journey up the mountain to Ryoudou Temple in silence, making their way through the empty streets and through the path leading to the front gate. Upon arriving they found the temple completely devoid of life with no visible damage to the structure ruling out there having been a battle or something to that effect. There was no sign of Illya, Kotomine or Gilgamesh, but despite that they felt the lingering feeling of _wrongness _emanating from somewhere nearby.

"They're not here," Shirou stated clearly. "Any ideas where they could be?"

"They said they would be here and I don't think they'd lie about something like this. Gilgamesh is far too arrogant to give us a false location for his grand finale," Saber responded knowingly. Gilgamesh was the sort of person who enjoyed being entertained by those he considered his subjects, and in this case that was them.

"I think I know where they are," Rin spoke up. "They're not up here but down in the caverns below us where the Greater Grail is located."

"They're underground?" Hari blinked in confusion. "Why?"

"If they're trying to connect Illya with the Greater Grail directly," Rin answered. "Then it would allow them to draw more mana from the ley-lines to strengthen themselves and it would allow Illya to fully manifest the true Holy Grail."

"We have to get down there," Shirou gritted out.

"This way," Rin said as she motioned for the others to follow her.

* * *

It didn't take them long to find the narrow entrance to an underground cave leading to the central cavern where the Greater Grail was located. Even as they made their way through the narrow cave they could feel the unnatural amount of _life _that seemed to saturate the very air itself. It was enough to make them sick to their stomachs but they ignored it and pressed forward until finally they reached the large dark cavern where a single figure dressed in gold stood waiting for them.

"It's about time you mongrels showed up," Gilgamesh said with some annoyance in his voice. "I was beginning to wonder if you were going to show up at all."

"Gilgamesh," Saber spoke clearly as she stepped forward and brought up her golden sword. "This ends here."

"Oh? You say such interesting things my beloved Saber," Gilgamesh chuckled with amusement. "Are you to be my opponent? I suppose as a king it is my responsibility to introduce my future queen to her new position at my side."

"I will never be your queen," Saber shot back venomously. "I am a king and I have told you before that I will _not _submit to you."

"That will change," Gilgamesh smiled back knowingly. "You _will _be mine."

"…Hari, Rin, Sakura, you three go on ahead," Shirou spoke up finally. "We'll handle things here."

"Are you sure?" Rin asked him.

"Yes," Shirou confirmed.

"Alright," Rin nodded in understanding. "Let's go," she said and the three ran passed the unmoving Gilgamesh.

The golden Servant merely stood with his arms crossed and amusement plainly visible in his eyes. "Those three don't stand a chance against Kotomine," he chuckled darkly before narrowing his eyes at the three standing before him. "I suppose that just leaves you three to entertain me."

"Rider, Saber, stick to the plan," Shirou told them. "We'll only have one shot at this so let's make it count."

"**Gate of Babylon."**

* * *

The three ran through the darkened cavern and quickly found themselves at the center of it all. A dim red illumination emanated from the middle of the cavern where a large spire stretched upwards from the stony floor and at the top hovering in the gap between three pylons was a black sun which contained the Dark God Angra Mainyu, leaking out untold malice and hatred to such a degree that the very air itself tasted like death.

"So that's Angra Mainyu," Rin commented as she looked up at it. "So the title 'all the world's evils' isn't just for show, huh?"

A sudden movement in the darkness on the cliff above them caught their attention and they looked up to see what it was. Standing atop the stone floor was Kotomine Kirei dressed in his priest robes and surrounded in a pool of black curses. Behind him a lone girl hung naked against the spire, her arms strung up making her look like a sacrifice to the Dark God about that was about to be born into the world any minute now.

"Welcome to the site of the Greater Grail," Kirei greeted with a smirk.

"Illya!" Hari shouted to her but received no response.

"The vessel is nearly at her limit," Kirei spoke clearly as he stared down at them.

"And what are you then in all of this?" Rin questioned mockingly. "A messenger from god or something?"

"Of course not Rin," Kirei denied. "I am merely a man seeking the fulfilment of my wish."

"I've heard enough," Rin shot back harshly. "Spare me the speeches, Kirei."

"Very well," Kirei chuckled in amusement. "Then shall we begin?"

* * *

From the moment the battle began, they had almost been taken out by the seemingly never ending barrage of swords that emerged from Gilgamesh's treasury in a shower of steel. Upon seeing the ripples in the air form behind the golden Archer class Servant, Saber had moved in front of the others and deflected them with her own sword. What followed was a fast and brutal melee as Rider used her high speed and mobility to close the distance and engage Gilgamesh at close range.

Rider's _**Eyes of Petrification **_were released but had little effect on the golden Archer other than annoying him. Rider's speed was greater than Gilgamesh's as she darted about the area, constantly attacking him from all angles with her daggers. Gilgamesh was forced to cancel his _**Gates of Babylon **_after pulling a pair of swords—_**Durandal **_and _**Gram**_—from his treasury and defending himself against Rider's assault. Saber had rushed in as soon as she saw an opening and launched a frontal attack soon after.

"You filthy snake," Gilgamesh sneered as he held his ground against the onslaught of attacks that Rider rained down upon him.

Rider continued her assault but with each attack she was getting slower and weaker. Being this far from her Master coupled with the inhuman pace at which this battle was going was taking its toll on her even with Saber's help. As for her ally, the King of Knights was much the same, constantly going on the offensive so as not to allow Gilgamesh the ability to counterattack. Even so, Saber was also feeling exhaustion setting in as her golden sword blurred with each swing that their enemy parried with grace.

But fighting him like this was all a part of the plan…

"Now Rider!" Saber shouted as she locked blades with the golden Archer.

Rider pulled back and pulled on her daggers, the chains that connected them tightening up. They wrapped themselves around Gilgamesh's legs as Saber pushed with all her strength, knocking the golden Archer off balance and leaving him open for one final strike. She pulled back to clear the way and looked over at where her Master was standing. Shirou stood not too far away with a bow in his hand and an arrow shaped sword notched in it, aiming right at Gilgamesh.

"**Caladbolg!" **Shirou called out as he released the arrow-sword.

_**Caladbolg II: The Fake Spiral Sword**_ was a version of the original weapon that Archer had encountered over the course of his and modified so that he could make better use of it. As a sword it was unwieldy however as an arrow it was capable of distorting space so that it could hit its target and that's what he normally used it as. Though Shirou had just poured in more prana than it was capable of handling and effectively 'broke' it making it into an A-Rank Broken Phantasm.

As a Broken Phantasm it was powerful but fragile…

The arrow-sword struck the now trapped Gilgamesh in the chest and exploded in a blinding light that consumed their vision. Space distorted and cracked before pulling in on itself in a wave of destruction. Saber and Rider hit the ground from it simply passing them and the recoil had even made Shirou stumble back a bit. When the blast died down and they opened their eyes again, they saw the previously darkened cavern now illuminated by a sea of fire.

And Gilgamesh standing up glaring at them hatefully…

"You dare…" Gilgamesh trailed off as he clutched his chest. There was a crack in his armour stretching from his right shoulder to his left leg, the result of taking a direct hit from the arrow-sword he had fired at the golden Archer.

"He survived that?" Saber asked in surprise.

"It must have been his armour," Rider mused.

"I was going to enjoy this but now you're pushing your luck," Gilgamesh said in anger as he slipped his hand into a ripple beside him. He pulled out a strangely shaped sword of red and gold with three rotating parts that were turning in different directions. It looked similar to a drill but its mere presence was enough to cause a mounting feeling of unease upon seeing the golden Archer's new sword.

"What is that?" Rider whispered.

"I don't know," Shirou said as he stared at the otherworldly blade. He only had fragments of EMIYA's memories and none of them included the weapon that Gilgamesh currently held in his hand, a sword that _hurt _just to look at never mind understand.

"Rider!" Saber yelled as she held out her sword and started gathering prana.

"I know!" Rider shouted back as she quickly formed a bloody magic circle in front of her.

"Disappear from this world as your king demands!" Gilgamesh exclaimed as he thrust the drill-sword at them. **"Enuma Elish!"**

"**Excalibur!"** Saber responded in kind and swung down with her golden blade.

"**Bellerophon!" **Rider called out as she unleashed her Pegasus in a streak of white light.

A crimson wave of energy spirals out from Gilgamesh's sword—_**Ea: Sword of Rupture**_—at the same time that Saber and Rider unleash their own Noble Phantasms. The Pegasus took the lead and was followed right behind by the blast from _**Excalibur **_but in the end it wasn't enough, the two attacks collided head on with red energy wave and barely held for ten long seconds. Finally the red wave broke through and overwhelmed their combined attacks, with what little power it had remaining continuing on towards the two Servants.

"**Rho Aias!" **Shirou shouted as he held up his hand towards the oncoming attack.

_**Rho Aias: The Seven Rings that Cover the Fiery Heavens**_ was a seven-layered _**Bounded Field**_ in the shape of a flower and was perhaps the most powerful defensive armament in his Reality Marble. The recreation wasn't complete since he was only able to form four of the seven 'petals' to defend against the crimson wave of energy but it was enough. The Conceptional Weapon sprang into existence just as the wave was about to hit the two Servants fighting alongside him and absorb the remaining power of the attack, though not before all four petals collapsed.

"You…" Gilgamesh trailed off surprised that they had survived.

'_What do we do now?'_ Shirou thought as he dropped to his knees. The plan had been for Saber and Rider to press Gilgamesh into a corner and trap him long enough for Shirou to hit with him with a Broken Phantasm. Taking a direct hit like that would have surely killed any 'normal' Servant but the golden Archer had survived it and had proceeded to all but crush them with his overwhelming power. Against someone like that, what could they possibly do?

"Let's see you block a second one!" Gilagmesh shouted angrily as he thrust the drill-like sword at them once more. **"Enuma Elish!"** he called out as another spiralling wave of red energy exploded from the blade and shot towards them.

They couldn't escape it a second time and with all three of them barely able to stand let alone fight, there was nothing they could do. They had only survived the last time thanks to the combined efforts of three Noble Phantasms, and even that was barely enough to save them. As the wave of energy closed in, Shirou closed his eyes and waited for the end. Their plan had failed and there was nothing they could do. It seemed that the fate of the world would depend on the others that had gone on ahead…

Or not…

Saber pushed herself to her feet and stepped forward to meet the oncoming wave of destruction. **"Avalon!" **she exclaimed as she held up her hand in front of her.

The golden sheath—_**Avalon: The Everdistant Utopia**_—materialized in front of her and a split second later the crimson blast of energy slammed into it. As an EX-Rank barrier Noble Phantasm it was perhaps the most powerful defensive armament in the known world, on par with the Five True Magics and possibly a sorcery in its own right. Even _**Ea**_ could not break through its defences, as the energy wave that struck it was reflected back with half its force while the other half seemed to slide off the sheath's sides leaving two long trenches on either side of the three under its protection. The reflected part of the attack struck a surprised Gilgamesh head-on and exploded with enough force to shake the entire cavern.

Silence…

"Did that finish him this time?" Rider asked as she shakily stood clutching one of her daggers.

"**Enkidu!" **Gilgamesh's enraged voice echoed out from the smoke as space around them rippled.

"Get down!" Saber shouted as she pushed Rider and Shirou to the ground. Golden chains emerged from the distortions and quickly wrapped around her, restraining her.

"Saber!" Shirou yelled but it was already too late. A hail of swords rained down upon her from Gilgamesh's position and pierced her chest. The chains retracted and she fell back into her Master's arms. "Saber, come on hold it together," he pleaded as he cradled her bleeding form.

"S-Shirou…" Saber rasped out as her blood leaked out from her mouth. "I'm…s-sorry..."

"You have nothing to be sorry about," Shirou told her as tears started to well up in his eyes. There was nothing they could do, _**Avalon **_had already been pushed too hard countering _**Ea**_ to be of any use in healing Saber. "You did great."

"Y-you…c-can…b-beat…h-him," Saber told him in ragged breaths.

"Saber," Shirou cried as she started to disappear in his arms.

"T-thank…y-you…f-for…e-everything…m-my…M-master…" Saber smiled as her body broke apart and she finally vanished from this world.

She was gone…

"What a pitiful woman," Gilgamesh grunted as he stood with his back against the flames. "She defied me until the end," his golden armour lay in pieces at his feet, a testament to Saber's final act of defiance against the King of Heroes and the man who once ruled the world. "Are you done crying now, Faker?" Shirou remained silent as he stared down at where his Servant had died in his arms, struck down by this arrogant bastard. "Not talking huh? Fine then, I'll make you disappear from this world so you can be with her again in the next life," he sneered as he readied his drill-sword to fire once again.

"Shirou! Run!" Rider yelled but it was already too late.

"**Enuma Elish!"** Gilgamesh called out as he unleashed another blast of crimson energy at his remaining two opponents.

"**Trace off," **Shirou whispered as he brought his left hand up as if commanding it to stop. The red energy wave slammed into his hand and suddenly vanished, dissolving into nothingness in an instant.

"What?!" Gilgamesh shouted in surprise as he stumbled back slightly. "How did you-".

"**I am the bone of my sword," **Shirou began as the image of _his _Servant flashed through his mind. **"Steel is my body and fire is my blood."**

"You dare mock me, mongrel?!" Gilgamesh snarled in rage as his _**Gate of Babylon **_opened and he fired off a barrage of swords and spears the lone Sorcerer present. "Die already!"

"**I have crafted over a thousand blades," **Shirou continued as he swiped his hand through the air and erased the swords that descended upon him. **"Born from nothing and returned to nothing."**

"My treasures!" Gilgamesh yelled at seeing his swords and spears destroyed in such a fashion. "What are you, Faker?!"

"**I have withstood pain to create countless weapons," **Shirou proclaimed loudly as his words echoed through the blazing cavern. **"Constantly moving forward."**

"**Enkidu!" **Gilgamesh called out as his golden chains emerged from his _**Gate of Babylon**_ around the redhead.

"**I have no regrets," **Shirou declared as the chains were erased within moments.** "This is my path to walk."**

"Damn you," Gilagmesh cursed as he glared at the Sorcerer in front of him.

"**My life has always been," **Shirou finished as fire seemed to spring up in a circle at his feet. **"Unlimited Blades Works."**

The circle of fire spread out like a wave, washing over the cavern like a blazing wall of flames, consuming everything in its path. Everyone closed their eyes as the world distorted around them, changing from a stony cavern into a barren land with an orange sky. There were blades buried in the ground around them as they opened their eyes and took in the sight of the world they had found themselves in. A yellow sun shone on the horizon signifying the dawn of a new age, and the wish for a better tomorrow.

"A Reality Marble huh?" Gilgamesh mused as he focused his attention on the lone Sorcerer that dared to challenge him. "Is this your power, Faker?"

"None of the weapons here are fake even if they are copies," Shirou spoke clearly as he looked up and stared right back him. "Every weapon here is just as strong as the originals."

"A fake will always be a fake," Gilgamesh sneered back in disgust.

"I bet they can cut you down just like the originals can," Shirou shot back as he pulled a plain spear and dagger from the ground beside him. "I wonder which has more weapons at this point, your treasury or my world."

"Insolent mongrel," Gilgamesh spat as he pulled both _**Durandal **_and _**Gram **_from his treasuryonce again. "I will show you the consequences of angering the king."

**Author's Notes:**

Double update.

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	11. Emiya Night Part II

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Fate Stay Night or anything else.

Fate: Emiya Night

Chapter11: Emiya Night Part II

**July 2001  
Japan: Fuyuki  
Ten no Sakazuki**

Kotomine Kirei was a survivor of the Fourth Grail War and had been made the moderator of the current war when it had started up a mere ten years after the previous one ended. Back then he was defeated by Emiya Kiritsugu in singles combat and was killed by him only to be revived by Angra Mainyu—the corruption within the Holy Grail itself. He'd seen the vision it had given him and his only wish was to see what would happen once it was born into the world.

When'd he realised that not one but _two _of the participants of the war were the adopted sons of Emiya Kiritsugu, he knew that in the end one of them would be standing in front of him trying to save this disgusting world. The elder of the two Emiya brothers was currently locked in battle with Gilgamesh leaving the younger one for him to deal with, along with Rin and her estranged sister. Looking down at the three before him with amused eyes, he stood firm as a wave of curses flew over the edge of the cliff from behind him. The black corruption poured down towards the three below and he couldn't help but smile at the thought of the coming suffering that they would endure under the curses of the all evils in the world.

Sadly they had other ideas…

"**Es labt frei, Werkzeug!" **Rin called out as she slashed with her Jewel Sword and multi-coloured light shot out from its tip. The beam of light slashed through the wave of curses as if she had split the sea itself straight down the middle and cleared a path to the foot of the cliff. "Go!"

'_What is that?'_ Kirei thought as he focused on the gem-forged blade in her hand. _'Interesting, I wonder where she got that from.'_

"Now Sakura!" Rin shouted as the three of them made a mad dash for the cliff.

"**Kage no Kyojin,"** Sakura incanted as she drew an inhuman amount of mana from her own Jewel Sword. Unlike her sister, she wasn't using it as a weapon but instead as a power source to draw on the mana that she needed to perform her own Magecraft. A giant humanoid shadow rose from under them and pushed the three of them onto its shoulders, making them level with the cliff.

"**Es erzahlt—Mein Schatten nimmt Sie," **Rin muttered under her breath as the shadow giant slammed into the cliff-edge and stopped in place. **"Gebuhr, zweihaunder."**

"Farewell Rin," Kirei smirked as he hurled a large wave of corruption at her.

"**Es labt frei, Eilesalve!"** Rin exclaimed as she again slashed with her sword and released a massive beam of light. The corruption was obliterated in an instant, leaving a clear path between them and the fake priest in front of them.

Hari ran forward as he clutched the Azoth Sword tightly in his hands. Rin followed a second later and quickly overtook the young redhead, her sword a blur as beams of light shot out from it. The darkness around them was pushed back as it shone with otherworldly light, the corruption of Angra Mainyu in the cavern struggling to fight back against this new power it hadn't encountered before. Sakura held back, remaining on her giant shadow monster which had spun round once the other two were off of its shoulders and slammed its fists down into the mass of curses at its feet with a might explosion of dust and earth.

"That's impossible…" Kirei trailed off as he hurled more and more curses at the oncoming pair. "How are you doing that?!"

"**Es befiehlt—Mein Atem schlieBt alles! Eins zwei, RandVerchwinden!" **Rin's voice echoed as she thrust the Jewel Sword forward and released another massive beam of light directly at Kirei.

"Enough!" Kirei commanded as a wall of curses rose up in front of him. The light slammed into it with enough force to shake the entire cavern, almost bringing the whole thing down on top of their heads. The light cascaded around the wall of curses as the corruption bled away under the assault until finally the light faded and the wall crumbled. "What?!"

"I'm taking my sister back with us!" Hari shouted as he finally closed the distance between them and lunged forward. He thrust the Azoth Sword forward and stabbed him through the chest, leaping passed him in a single motion.

"Gah!" Kirei gasped in surprise and pain as he turned around towards the redheaded boy.

"**Labt!" **Hari called out as he lunged back at him and punched the handle of the blade. The Azoth Sword exploded as the prana within it was unleashed, blowing Kirei's chest out with a bang that echoed through the cavern.

The world around them stopped…

"…This weapon," Kirei mused. "I gave this to you, didn't I Rin?"

"…Yes," Rin nodded from behind him.

"Heh," Kirei chuckled as his eyes closed and fell to the stone ground. "How fitting."

He didn't rise again…

"…Is it over?" Sakura asked as she walked up to them.

"Not yet," Rin replied as she turned her gaze from her deceased guardian towards the Illya and the corrupted Holy Grail. She slashed her sword and a barrage of lights shot out, severing the dark restraints that held the white-haired girl in place.

"Illya!" Hari yelled as he rushed forward and caught her as she fell. Ignoring her state of undress, he quickly projected a sheet to cover her as he cradled her unmoving form.

"…She's fine," Rin sighed upon examining her.

"Nee-san," Sakura spoke up and pointed upwards at the black sun at the top of the grail. "What do we do about that?"

"I've got an idea," Rin answered as she reversed her grip on her Jewel Sword and held her arm back. Taking a stance one would usually use when throwing a javelin, she hurled the gem-forged blade upwards with tremendous force boosted by her own _**Reinforcement **_magic. **"Welt ende!"**

The Jewel Sword smashed into the side of the black sun and exploded in light, shaking the entire cavern. For a moment they feared that the ceiling would collapse and they'd be buried alive, however in the end the ceiling held. After several long seconds the light died down and the black sun remained, a crack visible in its side looking like it was made of glass. The three below simply stared up at it as they realised just how bad the situation was…

There was nothing they could do…

* * *

The sound of steel striking steel echoed across the barren land filled with infinite blades as the two warriors battered away at each other's defences. The blond-haired King of Heroes was an almost unrivalled Servant boasting all the treasures that the world possessed while the red-haired Sorcerer commanded the very world around them and everything in it. Off to the side knelt a tall woman with purple hair, watching the battle for the fate of the world unfold before her eyes.

They had been going at it for nearly ten minutes now as both of them called on all manner of weapons that they had at their disposal just to kill the other. Gilgamesh was a Servant so naturally he was stronger and faster than Shirou, however inside _**Unlimited Blade Works**_ the young Sorcerer was fighting on relatively even footing with the First King. But even with the very world itself under his command, it simply wasn't enough to let him take down the King of Heroes for good.

"What's the matter, mongrel?" Gilgamesh laughed as he knocked the spearclear out of his opponent's hands. "Is this the extent of your ability?"

"**Trace off," **Shirou gritted out as he threw the dagger towards the golden king. Gilgamesh raised _**Durandal **_to deflect it only for his eyes to widen as both weapons shattered like glance when they struck with each other.

"Again?!" Gilgamesh snarled at seeing another of his swords destroyed.

Shirou didn't respond, choosing to hold his ground instead of charging in to face the golden king again. His prana was draining fast as he struggled to maintain his Reality Marble's projection into the world on top of the exhaustion that had settled in as the battle dragged on seemingly without end. He couldn't keep this up for much longer, not at the pace that this battle was moving at and certainly not against someone that—while angry with the destruction of his treasures—wasn't showing signs of being tired or anything like that.

'…_Saber,' _Shirou thought as he calmed himself.

No…

He was up against the oldest king in human history, a man that was half-god and boasting the originals of all the treasures in the world. Despite that, Shirou stood in defiance of the golden king before him. He wouldn't lose here, not with so much hanging on the outcome of this battle, not with the fate of his family and the whole world hanging in the balance. Saber was gone and she was never coming back. Rider was wounded and the others weren't here to help him.

There was only him…

He held out his hand and _**Caliburn **_appeared in the ground beside him. He grabbed the blade by its hilt and raised it at the King of Heroes in front of him. Gilgamesh, enraged even more when he recognized the Sword in the Stone that Chooses the King, pulled _**Merodach **_from his treasury and charged forward once again. Shirou moved to intercept, _**Caliburn **_raised over his head and swung down, locking blades with the golden king with enough force to shake the very world around them.

"Do you really think that fake sword of yours can possibly measure up to the original?!" Gilgamesh laughed as they pushed against one another. "These two swords of mine were the ones that it was based off of!"

A fake…

This Emiya Shirou wasn't a mere faker anymore, he was a Sorcerer and as such he was more of monster than a man. As he was now—a man—there was no way he could win however there was a path before him that held the possibility of victory despite the odds stacked against him. It was a dangerous path and one that would mean the end of Emiya Shirou. Could he do it? Could he make that choice? Was it worth it in the end?

_Saber…_

_Rin…_

_Sakura…_

_Rider…_

_Illya…_

_Hari…_

Yes, he realised it was completely worth the price he would pay for choosing to walk down this road less travelled. Taking a deep breath, Emiya Shirou backed off and then lunged right back at the golden king. Gilgamesh parried the initial strike but Shirou shifted his weight at the last second and slid the flat of his sword across _**Merodach, **_swiping at the blond king's head. Gilgamesh pulled his head back at the last second and put some distance between them as the newly formed cut on his cheek leaked blood down the side of his face.

"You disgusting mongrel!" Gilgamesh glared hatefully. "You dare harm the king in such a manner?! I will have your head!"

"Come and get it then," Shirou shot back as he readied his sword once more. "I'll surpass you and all of your weapons."

"You…" Gilgamesh trailed off in anger before charging at him again.

"**Trace on," **Shirou incanted. **"Creation Start."**

Analysing the structure of the weapon…

_I am the bone of my sword…_

Reverse engineering the frame of the blade…

_Steel is my body and fire is my blood…_

Loading construction process…

_I have crafted over a thousand blades…_

Generating the needed materials…

_Born from nothing and returned to nothing…_

Recalling previous wielders…

_I have withstood pain to create countless weapons, constantly moving forward…_

Reconfiguring basic framework…

_I have no regrets, this is my path to walk…_

Production commencing…

_My life has always been 'Unlimited Blades Works.'_

It was a dangerous thing he was doing—though dangerous was putting it mildly—he was practically throwing himself into the abyss and praying it would be enough. He knew there would be consequences for what he was doing and the manner in which he was going about it. He'd done it just once back when Caster and Archer attacked their house a few days ago. To reduce his body to nothing and build it back up from scratch, the final solution of the First Magic _**Denial of Nothingness.**_

He could feel it, his body breaking apart and changing into something that could just not be defined as human anymore. His enemy was a Servant—a Heroic Spirit straight out of legend—so there was no way a mere human could possibly face such a creature with any real hope of victory. That's why to not only survive but win this battle he needed a body that was strong enough and fast enough to defeat even the King of Heroes.

His mind shattered…

His body broke…

His soul remained as the single original piece of his being…

And Emiya Shirou was reborn…

Gilgamesh's eyes widened in surprise when his opponent's hair turned white—almost silver—in colour and his skin tanned slightly as he accelerated far faster than the young Sorcerer had previously demonstrated. The sudden boost in speed was completely unnatural and the increased strength that accompanied it was something that forced him to pull back. Shirou wouldn't let him escape though and quickly pushed him further back, pressing him into a corner.

"What have you done?!" Gilgamesh demanded. "Are you insane?!"

'_Faster,'_ Shirou thought as he continued to accelerate. _'That's it!'_

Shirou roared as he swung _**Caliburn **_down as Gilgamesh brought _**Merodach**_ up to defend. _**Merodach **_shattered like glass as _**Caliburn **_cut right through it with a loud clang and an explosion of golden light sparking upon contact. Gilgamesh leapt back in surprise but again Shirou pursued, _**Caliburn **_a blur as he hammered away at _**Gram**_, the golden king now clearly on the defensive. In the end Shirou broke through and cut off Gilgamesh's left arm which sent _**Gram **_flying away.

"Shit," Gilgamesh cursed as he backed off and reached into his treasury with his remaining right hand. "I've had enough of this!" he snarled out as he clutched _**Ea **_tightly in his hand. **"Enuma Elish!" **he called out as the drill-sword unleashed a pulse that washed over the world around them.

"Gah!" Shirou stumbled in surprise as his Reality Marble fell to pieces and they found themselves back in the underground cavern beneath Mount Enzou.

"You've defied me for the last time mongrel!" Gilgamesh sneered as he held _**Ea **_at his side.

They stood across from each knowing that the next strike would be the one to decide the outcome of the battle. They charged, Gilgamesh came in head-on, with _**Ea **_raised like a lance and thrust forward towards the young Sorcerer's heart. _**Caliburn **_came from the side and deflected the drill-like sword to the side and leaving the golden king open to attack. Shirou struck forward before the King of Heroes could recover, and _**Caliburn **_cut straight through him from his shoulder down to his side.

"**Caliburn!" **Shirou exclaimed as the prana he had gathered in the blade was released.

Silence fell on the now darkened cavern…

"Damn…you…" Gilgamesh gasped out as he faded away.

Shirou stood there for a moment as _**Caliburn **_dissolved back into nothing and he stared at where the golden king had been slain by his hands.

"Shirou?" Rider asked him warily. "Is that still you in there?"

"…I'm still me Rider," Shirou answered as he turned towards the center of the cavern.

"…If you're certain," Rider conceded.

"Let's catch up with the others," Shirou suggested and they took off running in the direction that the others had gone.

* * *

The black sun…

The womb that held Angra Mainyu within it…

The very heart of the corrupted Holy Grail…

Was this the end?

As the three stared up at the darkness that leaked out from void above them and realised that there was nothing that they could do to stop it now. Angra Mainyu was about to be born into the world and when it did, it would bring about the end of the world. All life on the entire planet would fall ill and die just from the monster's mere presence. Fuyuki city would be the first to fall soon followed by the rest of Japan, and then it would move onto the continent killing everything in its path.

"No," Hari refused to believe that was the only outcome. "There's got to be something we can do."

"We've got nothing left," Rin responded as calmly as she could.

What could they possibly do in this situation?

"Shirou-sempai?" Sakura suddenly spoke up as two figures landed behind them.

"Emiya-kun?" Rin blinked in surprise as she turned and looked the two new arrivals over. "Is that you?" she asked hesitantly as they took in his new appearance.

"Yes it's me," Shirou nodded in confirmation.

"Shirou-nii, you're starting to look like Archer," Hari commented.

"Yeah…" Shirou trailed off as he walked passed them. "So what happened here?"

"We've got Illya," Hari replied as he cradled her still unconscious form.

"But we were too late," Rin continued and pointed up at the black sun above them. "The Holy Grail has almost fully formed and no longer needs her to manifest itself."

"…Okay then," Shirou nodded in understanding. "I want you all to get out of here right now."

"What? And leave you here? That's not happening," Hari shot back.

"Sempai," Sakura started only for Rider to place a hand on her shoulder. "Rider?"

"It's the only way," Rider told her. "He needs to do this."

"…Where's Saber?" Rin asked the question.

"She didn't make it," Shirou answered quietly.

"…I see," Rin sighed with a nod. "Then we'll be going now," she said as she turned to head back the way they'd come.

"Nee-san?" Sakura asked in surprise.

"The idiot knows what he's doing," Rin reasoned plainly. "We'll meet up with him later."

"Shirou-nii," Hari spoke up. "You are going to come back to us, aren't you?"

Shirou stood in front with his back to them and remained silent for a moment before smiling over his shoulder. "Of course I will," he said with all the belief that he could muster.

"Let's go," Rin said clearly as Rider picked up Illya.

"Don't die here! Do you hear me! I won't forgive you if you do!" Hari shouted as they all fled back the way that they came.

Shirou watched them go and smiled to himself, knowing that his chances of survival were almost zero. As he turned his gaze back to the Greater Grail and Angra Mainyu, he knew that this would probably be his final act. Angra Mainyu was the embodiment of all the evils in the world and as the one who dared to oppose it, Emiya Shirou had become that which represented all the good in life. As a distant memory of another Emiya Shirou flashed through his mind, he couldn't help but compare it to his present situation.

The Counter Guardian EMIYA had died fighting alone atop a hill of swords, betrayed by his ideals and executed by those he'd saved. He'd upheld his ideals until the end and even went as far as to sign a contract with Alaya—the collective unconsciousness of the entire human race—to grant him a miracle and became one of her attack dogs. He'd spent his time after his death cleaning up after human stupidity and put an end to threats that would endanger the species as a whole.

This Emiya Shirou was different having changed his ideals slightly to the point that he prioritized those closest to him more than the nameless masses. He was _their _hero and would continue to be so up until the end. He now stood before a Dark God that threated to wipe out everything he held dear to him, and if it wasn't stopped then it would mean the end of the world. He stood alone on the altar of the Greater Grail, having pushed himself far beyond his breaking point and had even rebuilt his body from the ground up just to make it this far.

He needed just one more miracle…

"**Ah…ura…Maz…da…" **the bitter twisted words sounded from the evil god before him.

It was conscious?

Was it too late?

Did it know what was about to happen?

What Shirou intended to do?

It didn't matter…

It would die here by his hand…

"**Trace on," **Shirou incanted as he held his hands up above his head.

Deep within him the gears of his inner world—_**Unlimited Blade Works**_—turned as he recalled everything he knew about the most powerful Noble Phantasm recorded within it. He could never have hoped to trace a weapon such as this—a Last Phantasm—at least not with only his Reality Marble to rely on to project the golden sword. However when he used it in conjunction with his newfound mastery of the First Magic, he was able to fully manufacture the otherworldly blade.

What was left of Emiya Shirou vanished as he swung the sword down…

"**Excalibur!"**

**Author's Notes:**

Double update this week and with it ends the Fifth Holy Grail War. I hope you liked it because it was fun to write, especially the fight with Gilgamesh.

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	12. Dawn

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Fate Stay Night or anything else.

Fate: Emiya Night

Chapter12: Dawn

**July 1991  
Japan: Fuyuki  
Emiya Residence**

Tohsaka Rin silently stepped out of the bathroom dressed in her usual attire with a towel in hand to dry her wet hair and closed the door behind her. It was the morning after the final battle of the Fifth Holy Grail War and the destruction of the Greater Grail along with the whole of Mount Enzou. She leaned back against the door behind her and looked down at the towel in her hands as she recalled the events of the previous night.

"_This whole place is coming down!" Hari shouted as they ran through the burning cavern towards the exit._

"_Just don't stop running!" Rin yelled back while evading falling debris from the ceiling above._

_The entire cavern was unstable from the battles that they had fought within it, and most of damage could be laid at her own Jewel Sword that she had thrown up at the black sun that housed Angra Mainyu earlier. The result of that in combination with whatever the hell happened between Gilgamesh, Shirou, Saber and Rider had seriously damaged the cavern to the point that it could collapse at any moment. They needed to escape now while they still could or risk being buried alive under the grumbling rocks the fell from above._

"_There's the cave!" Sakura exclaimed when she spotted the darkened cave that they had used to enter the cavern._

"_Go!" Hari roared over the sound of falling rocks and crashing to the ground behind them._

_They kept running and eventually entered the cave just as the cavern entrance crumbled behind them. The ground rumbled as they continued on, the way behind them disappearing as the ceiling gave way and crushed anything it touched. After running for what felt like forever they finally reached the exit and quickly made their way through the narrowed opening between the rocks. They stepped out from the entrance and looked back at the now sealed cave._

"_We made it," Rin breathed hard as she collapsed to the ground in exhaustion._

"_But what about sempai?" Sakura asked the question._

"_Everyone get down!" Rider shouted and pushed them all to the ground._

_A second later a dim light shone out from between the cracks in the now sealed entrance to illuminate the darkness and was soon followed by a column of golden light springing up from beneath Mount Enzou. The entire mountain disappeared in an instant as an explosion of otherworldly energy completely levelled it, a massive shockwave washing over the group as it did so. They all covered their heads and pressed themselves down onto the ground as the shockwave passed over them and the light started to dim until finally both faded away entirely._

"_That was…" Rin trailed off as she shakily stood back up._

"_Saber's Noble Phantasm," Rider confirmed with a nod._

"_Sempai recreated her sword?" Sakura blinked as she pushed herself back to her feet._

"_Shirou-nii…" Hari trailed off as he took in the sight before him._

_The mountain was gone leaving nothing but scattered debris in its wake, the golden light of _**Excalibur **_having wiped the entire place from existence in a single moment. He did it they realised, he actually did it, he really destroyed Angra Mainyu and the Holy Grail. But where was he? Did he make it out too? It seemed unlikely given that he was probably at the heart of the blast and with the whole cavern collapsing in on itself there would have been no time for him to escape like they had done._

_But survive he did…_

_As the sun rose on the horizon behind him, they spotted a long figure standing up atop a pile of rubble. Emiya Shirou stood with a tired smile on his face as he stared back at them, a familiar golden sword clutched weakly in his right hand. He smiled as his eyes closed and _**Excalibur **_faded back into nothing. Finally he fell forward as the group rushed to his side and caught him before he hit the ground. After several long agonising seconds of worrying they realised that he was just exhausted and had fallen unconscious._

"_Is he alright?" Hari asked the question._

"_Yeah he is," Rin answered with a smile. "We all are."_

"_It's finally over," Sakura sighed with a smile of her own._

"_Then let's all go home."_

Rin smiled and shook her head as she recalled the frantic events after that. They'd returned home to the Emiya Residence when the emergency services finally showed up to deal with the fallout, namely the complete destruction of Mount Enzou and the Ryoudou Temple. Once they got back home none of them had even bothered to head to their own rooms and instead they all fell asleep in the living room, too tired to do anything else.

Morning came far too quickly for their liking and they'd all returned to their rooms to get a change of clothes before splitting up. Shirou was still unconscious in his room, Rider was in the attic, Sakura was in the kitchen, Illya had woken up and was silently watching TV with Hari at the moment while Rin had decided to get a quick shower. They'd lost Saber during the battle and almost lost both Illya and Shirou not to mention that all of them had nearly been killed.

But in the end they'd done it…

They'd saved the world…

_Knock knock_

The sound of someone knocking on the front door caught her attention and she looked over in confusion. The war was over and none of them had left the house all morning. Was it Fujimura-sensei? Rin wondered as she approached door and slid it open. Standing in the doorway in front of her was an old man with grey hair dressed in black clothes complete with a black long coat and held in his right hand cane. He had red eyes and fangs in his mouth that were clearly visible for all to see if they were to look closely enough.

She recognized him immediately…

"Y-you are…"

* * *

Emiya Shirou awoke with a groan as his eyes flickered open and looked around absent-mindedly at the familiar room he was in. Every muscle in his body was aching and his bones felt like they might snap at any moment yet for some reason he currently felt better than ever. He sat up as he recalled the previous night and the battle that took place at within the depths of Mount Enzou. They'd won and he had personally destroyed the Greater Grail and the whole damn mountain with it.

But they lost someone…

"Saber," Shirou whispered aloud.

Gilgamesh had killed her and in the end Shirou had avenged her by killing Gilgamesh soon after. He didn't regret what had happened since he knew that she wouldn't want him to blame himself for her death but that didn't mean having her die in his arms hadn't hurt him deeply. He couldn't save everyone but he tried to anyway and in the end everyone else had survived, or at least he hoped they all did. They all had known exactly what they were signing up for when they set off to fight the final battle last night so they all had accepted that they might not return alive.

No regrets…

He promised himself that he wouldn't regret the choices he made or the path he walked, and even now that hadn't changed. He sighed with a smile and got up out of bed, almost leaping to his feet in an instant before he caught himself. Oh right, he thought as he looked down at his 'human' body and remembered exactly what he had done in order to achieve victory. He knew that with the way he had effective reconstructed his body from the ground up that he couldn't be defined as anything remotely human anymore despite having the same shape as his old body. Right now he was physically as fast and as strong as a low-level Servant but with both a Reality Marble and the First Magic at his disposal he could probably fight any of the Servant classes on even footing like he had done against Gilgamesh.

Idly he wondered if this was what other Sorcerers had felt like when they had fully mastered their own sorceries…

He really was a monster…

Sweet Kami he was hungry he thought as he changed into some new clothes and exited the room. The house was quiet and peaceful as he walked through the corridors towards the living room. He slid the door to the living room open and stepped inside, taking note of everyone already inside. He smiled when they all paused and looked over at him, no doubt surprised to see him up and walking about. It was then that he took notice of a lone old man dressed in black sitting next to Rin and drinking tea at the table.

"Good morning," Shirou waved.

"Good morning Shirou-nii," Hari greeted with a smile. "It's about time you woke, bro."

"I don't want to hear that coming from you," Shirou shot back as he sat at the table. "Hello to you too Illya," he said as he turned towards his 'little' sister. "I'm glad to see that you're alright."

"Thank you," Illya responded nervously looking away with a blush on her face. "Onii-chan."

"Hehehehe, you never cease to entertain me Emiya Shirou," the old man chuckled as he put his cup of tea down.

"Thank you Sakura," Shirou said to the purple-haired girl as she placed a cut of tea down on the table in front of him. "And you are?" he asked the old man before taking a drink.

"This is Wizard Marshall Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg," Rin answered as she introduced the old man. "He's the Sorcerer of the Second Magic _**Kaleidoscope.**_"

Shirou snorted in surprise almost chocking on the tea he had been drinking and forcefully dropping the cup to the table. He descended into a coughing fit a moment later and Rider quickly hit him on the back in order to get him to stop. The former redhead looked over at the old man with wide eyes, unable to comprehend exactly what he had just heard. Another Sorcerer? Here? What the hell was _that _guy doing here? Zelretch? As in the same guy that originally created the Jewel Sword?

"W-what?" Shirou stammered out in surprise.

"Oh stop that," Zelretch waved off his reaction to his name and grinned. "I'm not here to kill you for helping these two girls learn the _**Kaleidoscope**_ or anything like that, I'm just here to watch the mayhem that you all have managed to bring to this world. Though I will say that it's surprising that an unremarkable person like Tohsaka Nagato could produce such superior descendants over time," he turned gaze on the two Tohsaka sisters and added. "I expected the least out of Tohsaka but you two managed to grasp the _**Kaleidoscope**_ in just six generations."

Let be known that Zelretch wasn't the most responsible fellow around…

"What do you mean by mayhem?" Shirou asked with mounting dread.

"You have no idea what you did last night, do you?" Zelretch asked with a smirk. "Three of the five True Magics were used last night in a single location," he continued as his smirk widened. "Do you really think something like _that _could be done without any consequences?"

"What are you talking about?" Rin asked him as she barely stopped herself from panicking.

"Surely you've noticed something strange around town this morning," Zelretch began. "When you threw a copy of my Jewel Sword at Angra Mainyu, the Holy Grail absorbed it and incorporated it into itself."

"I don't like where you're going with this," Hari commented. "What happened exactly?"

"It was bad enough that those two sorceries came into contact with each other but it was made even worse when you used the _**Denial of Nothingness**_ to recreate _**Excalibur **_in order to destroy it. When you did that it not only purified the Holy Grail but also triggered the _**Heavens Feel**_," Zelretch explained with a wide grin. "It somehow managed to collapse two parallel worlds into one."

"That's…" Shirou trailed off suddenly very pale.

"The Clock Tower is gone along with almost every supernatural thing outside of Japan," Zelretch explained. "The Mages of the Association and anyone else who knows about things outside of the normal everyday lives of the mundane populace have been absorbed by the versions of themselves from the other world that ours integrated with. The everyday people in Japan have also been absorbed by their other selves and those that haven't, have had their memories modified to integrate themselves in with the rest of the population."

"So what? Are you telling us that the Mage's Association doesn't exist anymore?" Rin asked the question.

"It was probably absorbed into the 'Department of Mysteries' in the various 'Ministries of Magic' or something," Zelretch shrugged uncaring about the details.

"…Are you saying that I destroyed two worlds?" Shirou asked having gone deathly pale.

"Oh no it's nothing like that," Zelretch waved off his question easily. "What you did was basically merge two worlds together into one," he told the now white-haired young man in front of him. "They're all still alive and everything, it's just that their memories of their lives in _our _world are muted like a dream that you can't really remember properly."

"I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing," Shirou muttered under his breath.

"You said that only happened to people outside of Japan," Rin spoke up. "Why wasn't Japan effected?"

"Because it was the eye of the storm," Zelretch answered honestly. "I said that everything outside of Japan was effected by the merge and I meant it. Other than a few people I can name on one hand, no one else escaped the merge unscathed outside of Japan. I heard that Miss Blue has gone back to Misaki city to run damage control while I took a look at the center of the dimensional collapse," he chuckled before adding. "Not only that but apparently the other world that collapsed was ten years behind ours so when the border between the two collapsed, that one overrode most of our own when the two merged together."

"What a mess," Rin sighed and shook her head as she thought over what she'd just heard.

"Needless to say that both Gaia and Alaya have seriously gone crazy over this," Zelretch chuckled with no small amount of amusement.

"Are they," Rin paused unsure how to ask the question. "Angry?"

Gaia was the planet's will to survive so naturally the complete collapse of the dimensional boundaries between two parallel realities would cause a very serious headache for it. On the other hand Alaya was the collective unconsciousness of humanity's will to survive and considering the number of lives that were affected by what had happened, they were honestly surprised that Archer wasn't already knocking down the front door in order to kill them all.

"They don't get angry," Zelretch shrugged. "Since the threat to the planet was neutralized then Gaia backed off so we don't have to worry about Primate Murder going on a rampage and destroying humanity in order 'save the world' or something like that. As for Alaya, it's taken a 'wait and see' policy regarding this new world. I don't know what's changed but for some reason Alaya is letting events play out which probably means that it still considers you all to be agents of the Counter Force or something."

"Well don't we feel special," Rin sighed and shook her head.

"Don't worry about it so much," Zelretch waved off her words. "Besides since Emiya here is a Sorcerer now and you two are learning the _**Kaleidoscope**_, the regular rules set by Alaya don't really apply for you three anymore. Or is it four now?" he mused as he turned his gaze on Illya. "I wouldn't be surprised if you ended up learning how to use the _**Heavens Feel**_, assuming that your body lasts longer than a year that is."

"Wait—what's this about Illya lasting only a year?" Hari spoke up.

"She's a homunculus that was modified so that she could be the strongest Master in the war," Zelretch explained plainly. "It's the reason she still looks like a child despite being eighteen years old; at the rate she's going her body will shut down in a year or so."

"There's got to be a way to save her," Shirou said paling slightly.

"Try to keep it entertaining for me, would you?" Zelretch asked him with a grin. "You and Potter-san here," he said sending a look at Hari.

"Potter-san?" Sakura asked confused. "Who is that?"

"You'll find out soon enough," Zelretch replied as he stood up from the table. "Anyway I'll be leaving now," he said as he approached the door. "I'll come back tomorrow and start your training then, Rin, Sakura."

"Y-yes," Rin and Sakura stammered out in surprise.

"I'll see you both later then," Zelretch waved as he exited the room.

The room fell silent as he left…

"…I'm hungry," Hari spoke up breaking the silence.

That seemed to snap everyone out of it…

* * *

Emiya Hari watched as Shirou and Illya talked in the corridor. The three of them sat on the same edge of the corridor open to the outside and had just been talking for hours now. The sun had just set on the horizon and bringing an end to perhaps the best day they'd ever had. They'd talked about their father and Illya's mother, how the two of them used to be before they died. Eventually night had fallen and the moon came out from behind the clouds as the three sat together like a family.

They were finally a family just like their father had wanted…

'_I will find a way to save her,'_ Hari promised himself as he saw Illya's smiling face.

"Hey, what's that?" Illya asked a second before a single bird came flying down and dropped a letter into Hari's lap.

'_What is this?'_ Hari thought with narrowed eyes as he stared down at the letter. Slowly he opened it and took out the document within it. After using _**Structural Analysis **_on it he determined that it wasn't containing a _**Geis **_or anything like that and started reading with the other two looking over his shoulder to read it too.

_Mister Harry Potter  
Hari's Room_

_Emiya Residence_

_Japan_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Uniform  
__First-year students will require:  
sets of plain work robes (black)  
plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_Course Books  
__All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
__Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them__ by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_Other Equipment__  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales_

Students may also bring an owl or a cat or a toad. Parents are reminded that first years are not allowed their own broomsticks.

"…I think we need to talk with the others," Shirou spoke up after reading over the letter.

**Author's Notes:**

I was rather nervous about this chapter because it is the turning point of the whole fic where the Nasuverse and Potterverse _literally _collide. I think I've done a good job in ironing out most of the details but the one thing that was a sticky part for me was the Mage's Association. I didn't make the choice to 'destroy it' lightly and I know some of you won't like it but let's face it, if the Clocktower suddenly showed up in the middle of the Wizarding World you can bet that the Magi would end up capturing wizards for their research. That being said I've merged the Mage's Association with the Department of Mysteries so they're still there, just less prone to start a full-blown war.

Yes Shirou survived and Hari has received his Hogwarts letter. For the record I did warn everyone at the start of this fic that there were three main characters and each story arc had its own main character. The Fifth Grail War Arc was based around Shirou's character and now that it's over Hari will be taking the leading role from now on. That being said don't expect for the Fuyuki group to vanish because they are central to the plot and _will _be making an appearance from time to time, especially with Illya's life _still _hanging in the balance.

Also Zelretch really is a broken character with the way he knows _everything_, seriously.

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	13. Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Fate Stay Night or anything else.

Fate: Emiya Night

Chapter13: Diagon Alley

**August 1991  
England: London  
Diagon Alley**

Wizard Marshall Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg otherwise known as Zelretch of the Jewels was _the _Sorcerer of the Second Magic _**Kaleidoscope**_ which granted him the power to operate across any and all parallel worlds in existence. Centuries ago when he was still human, he fought and defeated Brunestud of the Crimson Moon in singles combat. The result of that monumental battle was Brunestud's defeat and Zelretch's change into a Dead Apostle along with the loss of most of his power.

Despite being a vampire he didn't really care about the change and had taken to wondering across different worlds. He soon joined the ranks of the Dead Apostle Ancestors and spent most of his time just watching whatever interesting events he could find to entertain him in order to relieve his boredom. He'd even taken students under his tutelage over the years but most just went bat-shit crazy, and were forced to retire early simply because they couldn't operate properly anymore.

He'd thought about giving up taking any more students since they all turned out pretty much the same way, or at least that was what he intended before the collapse of the two realities, one of which was his own native one. After spending hours figuring out just what the hell had happened, he finally tracked down the source of the collapse and was surprised that the _**Kaleidoscope **_was partly responsible. Apparently two descendants of Tohsaka Nagato—a rather untalented Magus but a man with a good heart at least—had apparently recreated his Jewel Sword and used it in the final battle of the Fifth Holy Grail War.

Not only that but upon investigating he discovered that not only was the supernatural side of Japan left relatively unharmed by the collapse but that Emiya Shirou had somehow mastered the _**Denial of Nothingness**_ and coupled with the _**Heavens Feel **_ritual had been responsible for the whole thing. There was also the time aspect to consider too since the other world that collapsed was ten years behind theirs and the result of the two merging had given Aoko a fit.

He'd talked to Aoko Aozaki about what had happened and she damn near killed him, blaming him for the headache she had from the shift in timeframes. He had to say that it was the closest he'd come to being killed in a _long _time, and that was saying something. Between her mastery of the Fifth True Magic _**Blue**_ and her own destructive Magecraft, she was someone even _he _wasn't too keen on fighting, at least not in his weakened condition.

Oh well…

Anyway he returned to the Emiya Residence as he had promised and taken both Tohsaka Rin and Matou Sakura on as his newest apprentices. The two sisters were quick learners and were picking up his teachings nicely, though he couldn't help but grin when he gave them both their new _wands _to help them master the _**Kaleidoscope**_ more quickly. He'd laughed long and hard when their wands—the Kaleidosticks called Ruby and Jade—had bonded to them and turned the two into full-blown Magical Girls in the middle of the courtyard. Between a red-faced Rin and a shy Sakura, Emiya Shirou was on the floor with a bleeding nose before anyone realised it.

And people said that his sense of humour was messed up…

On another note, it seemed that the magical Japan of the other world that collapsed held a rather small community based primarily in Tokyo around a school called Mahoutokoro. The Japanese magical government had realised what had happened—mostly—and several of their 'Aurors' had been dispatched to investigate both Fuyuki and Misaki. It took some work but after a _minor_ altercation between Miss Blue and the Japanese Ministry of Magic, they backed off and had mostly decided to talk things out.

In the end a compromise was reached, Illya would attend Mahoutokoro School of Magic in Tokyo this coming September to learn about wand-magic and in exchange once they all graduated from what they called 'muggle' school everyone else would join the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry as Unspeakables. Surprisingly that specific department was run by Touko Aozaki—Aoko's estranged sister—whom remembered her lives in both worlds prior to the collapse and merging of the two. She didn't want anything to do with Aoko but had decided to help out considering just how much of a mess this had all turned out to be.

That just left the letter for them to deal with…

Harry Potter was also an issue that intrigued him and he was interested in finding out what would become of him. He'd apparently crossed the gap between realities ten years ago—probably using the Fourth War's Holy Grail as a beacon for an imperfect use of the _**Kaleidoscope—**_and ended up in the care of the Magus Killer, Emiya Kiritsugu along with Shirou. Zelretch didn't think even for a moment that it was random how the collapse had merged their native reality with that of Hari's home universe. He suspected that it was a failsafe of some kind that Akasha itself had in place for such an event to occur and Hari's presence was simply selected for the process.

He wouldn't be surprised if that was the case…

"Is this the place?" the now eleven year old Emiya Hari asked as the group stepped out into Diagon Alley.

"Oh yeah," Zelretch confirmed with a grin. "Welcome to Diagon Alley."

It had been two weeks since the Grail War ended and the summer holidays had started. Upon receiving the letter from Hogwarts—a magic school in Britain—the Fuyuki group had immediately gone to the Ministry to find out what it was about. Apparently Emiya Hari was originally born 'Harry Potter' and was someone apparently very famous in Magical Europe for surviving something called the 'Killing Curse' from a 'Dark Lord' calling himself Lord Voldemort.

"I don't know about this," Hari admitted as they walked through the buzzing street filed with all kinds of shops selling magical items.

"What's the matter?" Zelretch asked him. "Having second thoughts already?"

None of them had enough money to buy a plane ticket from the mundane side of things or an international 'portkey' from the magic side in order to travel to Britain and sort everything out. In the end Zelretch had decided to give him a lift and brought him directly to London using the _**Kaleidoscope.**_ However it was just him that the old man was willing to take and so the two had departed from Fuyuki city in the dead of night. They arrived to an early morning Britain and had located a local magic establishment called the Leaky Cauldron.

Let it be known that Hari _did not _want to be left alone with Zelretch…

Because now he knew that all Sorcerers were insane…

"Let's just get this over with," Hari grumbled as he walked in the direction of the Gringotts bank.

* * *

They'd spoken with a goblin named Griphook who like the rest of his kind, were incredibly wary of Zelretch. It seemed that his nature as a Dead Apostle was triggering their natural instinct to flee and never look back. Needless to say that they were seen to with haste as Griphook escorted them to a private room where a number of goblins were waiting. Eight of the goblins present were dressed like guards with silver blades strapped to their sides while the last one was sitting at the table in the center clad in gold and grey armour.

"We know what you are, vampire," Director Ragnok spoke clearly with as much confidence as he could muster. "I do not know how you can walk around in the sunlight but if you are anything like that _woman _then I want to make things clear to you now, the Goblin Nation will not submit to any threats."

"Who said anything about threatening you?" Zelretch asked him sounding a bit intrigued. To the best of his knowledge he had never even met a goblin—or at least this version of himself hadn't—and the rest of the Dead Apostles had merged with their other selves to become human once again.

Wait…

There were two other Dead Apostles that survived the collapse…

"Do not be coy with me," Ragnok snarled. "After what that woman did, you come in here and expect us to bow down to you? Such arrogance!"

"I think there's been a bit of a misunderstanding here," Zelretch said as he raised his hands defensively. "I take it you've met Altrouge Brunestud then?"

"Altrouge Brunestud?" Hari asked his eyes widening as he recognized the name. "As in the Princess of the Dead Apostles? She's here? In Britain?"

"Last I heard she was in Italy," Zelretch mused. "I was wondering where she disappeared too."

Altrouge Brunestud was always a troublemaker who liked to play with her prey and seeing the despair in their eyes before crushing them with her full strength. Why couldn't it have been Arcueid? At least with the White Princess of the True Ancestors he knew how to deal with her, but Altrouge? Even if she lacked her 'sister's overwhelming strength, she was still able to tame and control the Beast of Gaia, Primate Murder to an almost frightening degree. He'd lost track of her in Italy during the collapse and hadn't been expecting her to turn up here of all places.

What an interesting development…

"I am _not _staying here," Hari spoke up shaking his head. "I'll transfer to Mahoutokoro if I have too but I am not staying in the same country as her."

Even he wasn't _that _suicidal…

"She's not as bad as she sounds," Zelretch waved off his concern. "She's actually a nice girl once you get to know her."

"Yeah…" Hari trailed off no believing a word of it. "Like I'm going to believe that!"

"Anyway," Zelretch said as he turned his attention back to the goblins. "What did she do exactly?"

"That _woman _killed two of the dragons we have guarding the vaults!" Ragnok snarled in anger. "Do you know how much one of them costs?! That _woman _tore them apart simply because she wanted to fight a couple of dragons! Do you know how much of a headache she's caused me?!"

'_Damn,'_ Zelretch thought with a sheepish smile. _'I should have expected that'._

So she basically decided on a whim to fight a Phantasmal Creature straight out of legend…

She was probably just bored…

Hari blinked and turned towards the old vampire with a deadpanned look. "We're leaving," he said simply.

"You should respect your elders more, brat," Zelretch told him with a grin and added. "Do you want to find a cure for the Einzbern girl or not?"

"Well it looks like I'm going to Hogwarts after all," Hari said doing a complete one eighty in under ten seconds.

Illya's condition as a modified homunculus was killing her and the only options avail to save her were Shirou's _**Denial of Nothingness**_ and Illya's own _**Heavens Feel. **_Both sorceries had their risks and weren't guaranteed to be able to save her from her fate. Shirou might be able to rebuild her body like he had done to himself but no one knew what kind of effect it would have since unlike Shirou, Illya wasn't fully human to begin with being a homunculus and all. As for the _**Heavens Feel**_, the ritual was already over and the accumulated power needed to use it had already been expended during the collapse. With the Greater Grail destroyed, the ritual would likely never again be used, at least not in the same way that it had been done in the past.

Since Magecraft wasn't turning up anything and their sorceries were naturally dangerous to use in such a fashion. They had decided to expand their search for a cure to other more exotic magic such as what they had begun to call wand-magic, the magic used by the other world that had collapsed and merged with their own. Since the Japanese magical community was so small, they had thought that they might have better luck finding a cure in Europe where the bulk of the magical population was located.

Shirou, Rin and Sakura had agreed to remain behind in Fuyuki to work on their own sorceries in the hopes of using them to save Illya while Hari was supposed to come to Britain and search here. It was a long shot but at the moment it was all they had to go on, and they all knew that at best there was only about a year left before she died. They had agreed to let Illya attend Mahoutokoro because they wanted her to enjoy herself and be a normal girl, if only for a little while.

She deserved that much at least…

"Getting back on track," Zelretch sighed and turned his attention back to the goblins once again. "We're not with her," he said simply with a shrug. "I haven't seen her for a while and I didn't even know she was in the country until you mentioned her."

"…I don't believe you," Ragnok denied as he shook his head.

"This is getting us nowhere," Zelretch said with mounting annoyance. No matter what world it was, goblins were always a pain to deal with, especially since they didn't really _know _what they were dealing with most of the time. "We just came here to get some money from the kid's bank account so we can get his supplies for Hogwarts."

"…Fine then," Rangok sneered and waved his hand to the side. Griphook stepped forward and placed a number of forms down on the table. "Do so and be gone from this place, we have no tolerance for your kind here, vampire."

"You're name Wizard?" Griphook questioned with a glare at the redheaded boy.

"Harry Potter."

* * *

"What did you do to them?" Hari inquired casting a look back at Gringotts.

It had taken them half an hour to prove that Hari was indeed Harry Potter since the goblins wouldn't believe them and the two had left as soon as it was done. The goblins were happy to see them leave, some of them wanting to gut the pair and mount their heads on spikes in the caves below the bank. In the end though, Zelretch had decided to pull a few pranks on them, stopping them from actually following through with their desires to kill the young Magus and the old Sorcerer.

"I _might_ have had all their gold mysteriously disappear, and it probably won't reappear until sometime next week. I'm sure they'll survive somehow," Zelretch shrugged unconcerned about the fact that he may have just effectively crashed the Wizarding economy in only thirty minutes.

Oh well…

They shouldn't have been so rude to him…

"Are they going to be alright?" Hari asked now worried.

"Never mind them," Zelretch waved off his concern and smiled. "Now, how about we get you your stuff for magic school, hm?"

* * *

Zelretch left him alone soon after leaving the bank and Hari had walked around Diagon Alley getting everything on the list he received in the letter. He outright refused to buy an owl or any kind of animal just to send messages to people when a good old telephone was much easier, especially since Touko had made sure his cell phone could operate around wand-magic. For some reason wizards and witches had very unstable Magic Circuits by their standards which resulted in 'accidental magic' at a young age and once they turned eleven they were given wands which stabilize them over a period of seven years. Hari shook his head and sighed as he looked down at the last thing on the list in his hands.

He needed a wand…

He'd found out from the Japanese Ministry of Magic that he was originally known as 'Harry Potter' the 'Boy-Who-Lived' for apparently killing the last 'Dark Lord' that plagued Britain ten years ago. But despite that he honestly wasn't sure what to feel about once having another family when the one he had now was all he had ever known. He wasn't 'Harry Potter' anymore, he was Hari Emiya and no one could take that name away from him. He'd fought in the Grail War and damn near been killed on several occasions, so the name Harry Potter had no real meaning to him.

His birthparents were dead and any relatives he had were questionable at best. He'd sought out his aunt and cousin on his mother's side but that meeting wasn't exactly what he would call the best family reunion ever. They called him a freak and told him to never come into their 'normal lives' ever again. According to some of the records he found in his family vault at Gringotts, the Potter family was also related to most other 'Pureblood' families in Britain but were predominantly a 'light sided' family. His closest living relatives on his father's side were members of the Black family through his grandmother Dorea Black who married Charlus Potter.

It was strange…

To Emiya Hari, he had never had a mother and his father had always been Emiya Kiritsugu. He had a brother in Shirou and a sister in Illya, both of which he cared for more than the world itself. They were _his _family and that was all that mattered. He didn't want to think 'what if his birthparents were still alive' or 'what would my life have been like with another family' because if he did think about it, he knew that he would end up regretting how his life had turned out.

Like Archer had done…

His brother had refused that path and carved out a new destiny for himself. Now Hari was going to do the same thing, he wouldn't be the 'Boy-Who-Lived' nor would he be 'Harry Potter,' he would create a new fate for himself and those around him. And if the world didn't like it, then it could go screw itself because to him, there was nothing more important than family. The Grail War had hardened him to the darkness in the world and after everything he'd been through up to this point, all he cared about was saving Illya and going back home.

Nothing else mattered…

"Hello?" Hari asked as he entered the shop. His final stop was a place called Ollivanders which was apparently the only place where anyone could buy wands in Diagon Alley, or at least the only legal ones that is. "Hello?" he asked again and an old man slid out of an alcove on a ladder, surprising him.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Harry Potter," Ollivander mused. "I've been expecting you."

"You know me?" Hari inquired now wary of the old man in front of him.

"I know _of _you," Ollivander replied and stepped down from the ladder. "It feels like just yesterday when your mother and father were in here buying their first wands," he pulled out a small boxy from the shelf and opened it on the front desk. "Ah, here we are," he smiled as he picked out the wand from the box and handed it to the young redhead. "Well give it a wave," he said when Hari simply stared at it.

"Okay," Hari nodded and waved the wand, only for several draws to fly off from the wall in the back. He jumped in surprise and quickly put the wand down. It felt like it pulled prana straight through his circuits when he waved the wand and it lashed out uncontrollably.

"Well, clearly not that one," Ollivander frowned. "One moment," he quickly retrieved another box and removed its wand. "Perhaps this one," he mused and handed Hari the wand. The redheaded boy didn't say anything this time, instead just giving it a wave, only for a nearby vase to shatter into pieces. "No, no, no, definitely not," Ollivander said as he shook his head. "No matter...I wonder..." he stopped and looked over a particular box.

He picked it out from the pile and glanced at the redhead. After muttering something to himself that Hari couldn't hear, he walked over and handed the wand to Harry causing his Magic Circuits to burn as the wand connected with him. He stiffened at the unfamiliar feeling and wondered if this is what Rin and Sakura had felt like when they got Ruby and Jade from Zelretch a few ago. It was certainly disconcerting but not overly so and seemed to give him a feeling of completion like he had been missing an arm or something and now it was reattached.

"Curious," Ollivander commented grimly. "Very curious."

"What's curious?" Hari asked him.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold Mister Potter," Ollivander explained. "It so happens that the phoenix that's tail feather resides within your wand gave another feather, just one feather. It is curious that you should be destined for this wand when its brother was destined for the Dark Lord..."

"You're saying _that guy_ has the other wand?" Hari asked, taking notice of the wince from the old man.

"The wand chooses the wizard Mister Potter, it's not always clear why, but I think it is clear that we can expect great things from you. He-who-must-not-be-named did great things, terrible things but great nonetheless," Ollivander said knowingly

"...Thank you for telling me this," Hari nodded finally and paid for the wand.

So…

The Dark Lord that killed his birthparents ten years ago also had a wand like this one…

He didn't know how he should feel about that…

**Author's Notes:**

This chapter was mostly a filler with Hari's introduction to the Wizarding World so there's not much action in this one, other than the goblins of course. I've seen _so many _fics where the goblins are good and help Harry get emancipated as well as get him his inheritance and to be honest, I felt that it was getting old. For once I wanted to see the goblins openly hostile towards Hari and for them not to get along with each other like I've done here. That being said there are a few pro-goblin fics that I actually like but I can name them on one hand, and the rest are just the same old stuff thrown together again and again.

This is also the 'official' start of Hari being the main character and from here on out I'm sure you'll like post-Grail War Hari's take on his Hogwarts years. I'll be honest, when I originally started writing out this fic, I based this version of Hari of off Aberforth Dumbledore of all people with a powerful brother and an ill sister. However that was where the similarities between the two would end since unlike Aberforth, Hari still has a chance to save his sister and keep up with his brother. On another note, Zelretch is a difficult character for me to write properly and I hope that I got his personality down right when doing this chapter. Don't expect to see him often since he's an outlying character in the story—not to the extent of the Misaki group of course since they're _way _out there—but he will show up from time to time.

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	14. Sorting

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Fate Stay Night or anything else.

Fate: Emiya Night

Chapter14: Sorting

**September 1991  
England: London  
King-cross Station**

Hari had stayed in a room at Leaky Cauldron for the last few days leading up to the first of September and had spent his time going over the books he got from Diagon Alley concerning the course material and the introduction manuals for 'Muggle-borns' who were new to the Wizarding World. Despite the apparent attitude towards those of muggle descent, Purebloods didn't have a problem profiting from the sales that the manuals generated.

It was early in the morning when Hari arrived at Kings-cross Station and he spent a good half an hour trying to find the right platform. He was only able to stop it because of the prana signature it was giving off was similar to a _**Bounded Field**_ so he was familiar enough to recognize it and get passed through it. In the end he stepped out onto Platform 9¾ where the Hogwarts Express train was taking on passengers. Hari's trunk was at his side, being pulled along the ground as he approached the train.

It was a bit busy but not overly so and he soon boarded the train. Finding an empty compartment was rather easy since from what he understood, the Magi population in Britain had taken a severe hit during the last war against Voldemort and his minions—Death Eaters they were called—ten years ago so the train wasn't packed with students. He closed the compartment door and put his trunk on the overhead shelf before sitting down with his back against the wall next to the window so he was facing the door.

Maybe he was a bit paranoid but with the things he'd seen, he wasn't going to be taking any chances. There were only two ways into the compartment and that was through either the door or the window. The window was an option but it would cause a commotion if someone outside burst in and the authorities would respond to the threat—or at least he hoped they would. The door on the other hand was easily opened and anyone could get in, wand in hand and spells flying before anyone would tell what was going on.

Naturally as a precaution he had his own wand gripped in his hand hidden at his side just in case…

It wasn't long before the train started moving and upon glancing out the window he saw green fields beyond it. He spent half the time reading more of his books trying to find out anything about Wizarding legends and myths that may help him in his search for the cure needed to save Illya. Sadly there was nothing he could see in any of the books he had and sighed knowing that his best bet was the library at Hogwarts itself.

During the course of the journey from London up to Scotland, two boys had opened the compartment door and seen him. The first was a redhead or should I say orange-head because unlike the blood red hair of himself and what Shirou used to have, the boy had hair that was completely orange. He didn't say anything, merely took one look at Hari and then left in a huff, as if he was searching for something and was growing frustrated at not finding it. The second boy had blond hair similar in shade to Illya's and Shirou's though theirs were completely white. He had a pair of large idiots with him likely as extra muscle for him to order around but like the orange-head from before, he took one look at Hari, sneered in disgust and then left, taking his two thugs with him.

To be honest Hari didn't care what they thought of him because he had no interest in socializing with anyone at Hogwarts at all, and after this year was over he was going to transfer to Mahoukoro one way or the other. One year, that was how long Illya had left to live, and whether he succeeded or failed, this would be his only year attending Hogwarts. Maybe this all wasn't necessary, maybe Shirou would be able to achieve another miracle and save Illya, maybe he didn't really need to do anything.

No…

Shirou had gone as far as to sacrifice his own humanity just to save them and no one could ask anymore of him. It was Hari's turn to do the saving for a change, as Emiya Kiritsugu's youngest son and the former Master of the Servant Assassin. He had often complained about the fact that he was the most normal of the entire Fuyuki Magi group but that was before, now it was different, _he _was different. He wasn't just Shirou and Illya's little brother, he was a wizard from a world other than their own.

Emiya Hari wasn't going to just give up…

The compartment door slid open and his gaze shot up from the book in his hand. It was a girl roughly the same age as him with blond hair and was already dressed in Hogwarts robes.

"Hello," she greeted with a smile. "Can I sit here?"

"Sure," Hari nodded and gestured for her to sit down. "Trying to avoid someone?" he asked her as she took the seat opposite him. Even if he had no desire to make friends while at Hogwarts, he would at least mind his manners and be polite.

"Unfortunately the answer is yes," the girl sighed and then introduced herself. "Daphne Greengrass."

"Harry Potter," Hari returned purposely stating his original name.

The magical community hadn't discovered that it was no longer his name and couldn't track him down without help from the mundane populace. He intended to keep using that name up until he transferred out of Hogwarts next year and effectively leave them all stumbling around in the dark trying to find him. They'd locate him eventually but by then years would have gone by and by then he wouldn't need to worry about their attempts to gain control of him by that point.

"Potter?" Daphne eyes lit up in recognition. "I've read about you."

"If you're talking about those fictional books they published over the last ten years then I'll tell you right now that they're all fake," Hari countered swiftly. "They don't know a damn thing about what happened to me since the night my birthparents were killed."

"Oh?" Daphne mused with a smirk. "And why would someone do that?"

"To make money obviously," Hari answered with a shrug. "Not that I care," he sighed and then sent her a questioning look. "Pureblood?"

"Yes," Daphne nodded in confirmation. "Eighteenth generation."

"I see," Hari sighed.

* * *

This was certainly turning out to be an interesting start to the school year…

The train arrived at Hogsmeade Station on time and were greeted by a rather big man named Rubeus Hagrid. He told the first years to follow him and they made their way down to a series of small bouts that they used to cross the river. Hari and Daphne got a boat together and couldn't help but be awed when Hogwarts castle came into view. The trip from the bouts to the castle was short and all too soon the first years found themselves standing outside of the Great Hall.

"Good evening students," Deputy Headmistress McGonagall started. "My name is Professor McGonagall; in just a few moments you will be led through these doors and be sorted into your houses. They are Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. While you are at Hogwarts your house will be like your family. Any rule-breaking will result in a loss of points; at the end of every year the house with the largest number of points will win the House Cup. Wait here a moment," she disappeared inside a second later.

A sudden commotion to the side caught Hari's attention and turned to see what all the fuss was about. The two boys from earlier were speaking angrily at each other with the orange-headed one loudly proclaiming that he will be 'Harry Potter's best friend' while the blond-white haired one was saying that Potter wouldn't talk to such penniless nobodies never mind be friends with them and that he would only associate himself with the 'right sort' of people.

So it was _him _they were after…

Hari snorted in disgust, he was barely here five minutes and already people were fighting over who would get the right to 'claim him' for their respective factions. He'd heard stories of the Clock Tower and the Department of Mysteries, but he had hoped that he wouldn't have to deal with politics like that at all while he was here. Wishful thinking, that's what it was, and right now he was biting back a groan as he realised that the situation was a lot more complicated then it first looked.

Still…

There was no way that he was joining either side in this barely suppressed conflict…

"This way," McGonagall returned and ushered them inside.

The first thing he noticed when he entered the Great Hall as part of the line of first year students was the fact that the ceiling was laced with prana, projecting the image of a starry sky. The second thing he noticed was four sets of tables, each with flags draping down from above coloured differently. At the far end of the hall was the staff table with a stool in front of it and a hat that seemed to be 'alive' for lack of a better term.

It was singing…

He didn't pay any attention to the words because what he really cared about was asking the question of what the hell the thing was since the last time he checked, hats _couldn't talk _much less sing. Was it like the Kaleidosticks that Rin and Sakura now had? Soon enough McGonagall started calling out names and the first year with that name went up and sat on the stool as she placed the hat atop their heads. It would then shout out the name of the house the first year would go to and they'd disappear to their assigned table

"Greengrass, Daphne," McGonagall read aloud from the list in her hand, peaking Hari's interest. Daphne's face was set in a cold frown as she sat down on the stool and a moment later the hat was placed on her head. This particular sorting lasted for several long agonising seconds before the hat made its decision.

"Slytherin!" the Sorting Hat exclaimed and Daphne sent Hari a smirk before scurrying off to the Slytherin table.

More students were called and sent on their way until...

"Potter, Harry," McGonagall spoke clearly to the remaining first years.

The silence that followed was thunderous…

Hari stepped forward, his back straight and as much confidence as he could muster in his stride. He heard the barely restrained whispers from the other students as he walked, excitement and awe in their voices as if they honestly hadn't expected him to show up. He partly understood that since according to them, he had mysteriously vanished ten years ago the day after he was placed at the Dursley house and hadn't been heard from since.

Apparently Albus Dumbledore had been taking a lot of flak for that mess…

There was also the fact that he looked different then what they expected; for some reason they expected him to show up looking like his birthfather with the only difference being the green eyes he inherited from his mother and a jagged curse scar on his forehead as a lingering mark of the killing curse he survived. His hair was blood red and he certainly didn't have a scar which had apparently thrown everyone off since from what they all knew, curse scars like that didn't vanish completely, they only faded away.

Not that he cared what they thought of him…

"Sweet Salazar's balls," the Hat yelped aloud as McGonagall placed the hat on his head. "That's a first," it added and seemed to squirm.

"What is it?" Hari inquired.

"I can't get a read on you," the Hat replied seemingly unnerved. "Usually when I do the sorting, the student's mind is like an open book but your head is messed up even by _my _standards young man. I can only see a snow-covered wasteland where your mindscape is supposed to be and I don't know what to make of it."

A snow-covered wasteland? What in the hell did that? It was true that he had recently started studying under Rin and working on ice elemental Magecraft but it was only in the beginning stages at best. Magecraft was inherently dangerous and could end up blowing up in the user's face at any moment if their calculations were off even for a second. Did the hat's words mean something more? He would worry about it later but for now he had more pressing concerns like being sorted and securing his new room.

"Can you still sort me?" Hari asked it.

"I know what this is…but it can't be…Rowena was the only one who…" the Hat muttered before declaring in a loud voice. "Slytherin!"

Slytherin huh? Well, at least he would have some peace and quiet to conduct his search for the cure. He wouldn't be surprised if someone confronted him directly sooner or later but he would handle that when it came and just ignore them. McGonagall picked up the hat with a shocked look on her face—a look that was shared with most of the people in the Great Hall—and he rose to his feet before heading over to the Slytherin table. Naturally he sat down next to Daphne and away from everyone else.

"So you ended up in Slytherin after all," Daphne commented with no small amount of amusement. "You do realise that there are children of the Dark Lord's followers in this house, don't you?"

"I dare them to try something," Hari responded with a look of his own. "I'll crush anyone stupid enough to do so."

It wasn't an empty boast to say that there wasn't anything left in this world that could frighten him, not after standing before an unborn Angra Mainyu in a crumbling cavern and knowing that there was nothing he could do about it. What could mere schoolchildren do compared to that? What about the teachers? Or the British Ministry of Magic? He admitted that he didn't really know them very well but he liked to think that he had a good head on his shoulders and he'd already setup a number of contingency plans just in case everything went south fast. Namely if he didn't give the others in Fuyuki a call once a day then they would know something was wrong and probably find some way to be in Britain by the next morning.

He could handle a bunch of kids his own age at least…

By the way that the older Slytherins and a few of the younger ones were looking at him he knew that they would do one of two things. Either they left him alone and tried to isolate him or they'd try and mess with him. Hari found that he didn't really care which way they chose to deal, he would deal with them when the time came. The ceremony continued after everyone pulled themselves together after Hari's surprise sorting and the last of the names were called out. After the remaining first years were sorted a large assortment of food appeared on the tables and everyone immediately began to feast. After they were finished Dumbledore began his welcoming speech and gave a warning about the Third Floor Corridor of the castle that was apparently off-limits this year to anyone that didn't want to die.

What the hell had he gotten himself into this time?

* * *

Harry followed his housemates down the stairs towards a pair of emerald green doors covered in jewels. The Head Boy stepped in front of the door and said a few choice words causing the doors to open. Once inside they were greeted to the sight of a large room fitted with furniture of every kind centred round a fireplace in the wall. Overall it wasn't a bad place and the mana in the room was contained reminding him a bit of the Emiya shed back home or Rin's workshop at her place. It was here that he was accosted by the white-blond haired boy from earlier who was arguing with the orange-head before they were all sorted.

"So it is true," the blond boy spoke up so that the whole common room could here. "Harry Potter has finally come to Hogwarts and has even been sorted into Slytherin."

"You seem to know my name but I don't believe I've had the pleasure," Hari responded almost overly polite and gestured towards the blond boy in front of him.

"Malfoy," he introduced himself. "Draco Malfoy," he extended his hand in greeting. "You'll learn sooner or later that there are some people in this world that are better than others and it would be best to choose your friends carefully. I could help you greatly…"

That was his first mistake…

Hari smiled and grasped his hand seemingly to shake it. **"Freeze," **he incanted as his Magic Circuits flooded with prana and ice formed between their hands. Funny thing about ice, it can be formed from the water molecules in the air itself though he could only make them form in small amounts right now and he was still working on the details. There was also the issue of the incantation; while Rin usually spoke her words in German, Sakura in Japanese and the Wizarding World seemed to use Latin, both Hari and Shirou used English.

So it was rather obvious what he'd done to those watching the encounter…

The moment their hands made contact, Hari tightened his grip as Draco yelped in surprise from the sudden cold sensation he got from the ice. Hari quickly _**Reinforced **_his body beyond what would be considered normal and literally _pushed _the Malfoy heir down to his knees in front of him. Draco winced and with his free hand reached for his wand only to feel the tip of Hari's own wand now at his neck and glowing an angry red.

"You seem to be mistaken about something," Hari spoke coldly as he stared down at the Malfoy heir. "I don't need nor want your help."

"Y-you-" Draco started as he glared up at the redhead standing over him. "Wait until my father hears about this!"

"Your father?" Hari snorted in disgust. "As if I care about some stuck-up Magi."

"You—you dare!" Draco gritted out as he brought his wand up only to be pushed over and knocked to the floor. He quickly got back up only for Hari to be right in front of him and backhanded Draco's wand out of his hand. "Gah!" he grunted as Hari grabbed his neck and pinned him against the wall with the ice now coating his hand.

"Ten years ago I 'defeated' the Dark Lord Voldemort," Hari declared with a cold smile. "He was called a monster," he chuckled at the word. "I wonder which one of us was the real monster that night," he couldn't recall anything about that night but from what everyone in magical Britain had told him, Voldemort was the monster lurking in their closet and hiding under their beds. Hari knew some _real _monsters though and as far as he was concerned, Voldemort just couldn't compare to the likes of Angra Mainyu or Gilgamesh and Kotomine Kirei. Hell, almost everyone he knew was either a Sorcerer or a Heroic Spirit straight of legend.

And was he becoming a monster now too?

The Grail War had changed him more than he'd realised, and he wasn't sure if he liked the change or not. Before it happened, he was just a regular kid who practiced Magecraft in his spare time and hung out with his brother. Then the Grail War happened and he'd survived the week long nightmare that it was. Assassin was killed, Saber was killed, and Hari had looked upon the unborn Angra Mainyu in despair as the realisation that there was nothing he could do hit him. At the end, two worlds had collapsed and merged together into a new one.

Never again…

He swore that nothing like that would ever happen again…

Was that why he was doing this?

Was that why he was causing this scene?

To show everyone that to mess with him was to invite disaster…

Yes…

That's exactly it…

"Enough," a new voice echoed through the common from the doorway.

"Professor Snape," one of the older years spoke in surprise.

"Potter," Severus Snape said clearly. "Put him down," Hari let go of Draco's neck immediately and the white-blond boy collapsed to the floor with his back to the wall. "There will be no fighting in this house, do you understand me? This is the house of Salazar Slytherin, one of the Four Founders of this very castle, and I will not have any of you tarnishing his name with such uncouth displays, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir," Hari answered as he turned away from Draco.

'_That filthy half-blood dares to make a fool out of me,'_ Draco thought angrily as he shakily stood up and levelled his wand at the redhead's back.

"Enough, Mister Malfoy," Snape said again but it was already too late.

"**Serpensortia," **Draco incanted and conjured a snake which launched itself right at Hari's unprotected back.

"_Stop," _Hari hissed and the snake recoiled away from him. He heard gasps from around the room as he turned towards the now pale Malfoy heir and his conjured snake. _"Wrap yourself around the white-haired one behind you," _he commanded and the snake obeyed.

"W-wha!" Draco bit back a scream as the snake slithered over to him and coiled itself around his shoulders.

"He's a Parselmouth?" a fellow first year Trace Davis commented with wide eyes much like everyone else in the room.

Only two wizards were commonly known to have been Parselmouths and those were Salazar Slytherin and Lord Voldemort. Every Slytherin in the room was now looking at the redhead in confusion mixed with excitement and some of them were no doubt thinking back on the few rumours that had been circulating since that Halloween night ten years ago. Some people had wondered if maybe Voldemort was not really gone but simply transferred himself into the Potter boy's body and intended to from the beginning.

Was Harry Potter destined to be the next Dark Lord?

Even Snape was staring at him like he was some kind of puzzle now…

"To attack from behind because you know that you are completely outmatched," Hari's sneer was worthy of Gilgamesh at that moment. "How unsightly," without another word Hari turned and headed for his new dorm room.

And so ended his first night at Hogwarts…

**Author's Notes:**

And so ends Hari's first day at Hogwarts with him ending up in Slytherin. Massive foreshadowing this chapter and as you can see the Grail War has affected him more than even he realised. Some of you think that this Hari is rather plain but that is only because technically his journey has just started, and for the record Hari isn't plain at all. He may seem that way but he's really not—after all I've made a kind of running gag in the past that Hari is the most 'normal' of the Fuyuki group when in actuality he is the strangest of them all. Please have some patience and see for yourselves what becomes of 'Harry Potter' here.

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	15. School Days

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Fate Stay Night or anything else.

Fate: Emiya Night

Chapter15: School Days

**September 1991  
Japan: Tokyo  
Mahoutokoro School of Magic**

Illyasviel von Einzbern sat down at her desk and looked around classroom. This was what hell looked like she decided because in her mind there was worse fate in the world than sitting at a desk doing schoolwork and listening to the incompetent teacher go on and on about the same old stuff that she already knew. Why was she here again? Oh yeah, because her brothers wanted her to have a relatively peaceful life and for her to make some friends her own 'age' as they said.

Technically speaking she was their _older_ sister even if she didn't look like it…

Sweet Kami, what had she been thinking when she agreed to this madness?

She missed Sella and Leysritt but both of her old maids had chosen to remain at the Einzbern castle-villa on the outskirts of Fuyuki city. Illya stopped by from time to time whenever she went back for the weekend but since she was boarding at the school that meant she couldn't see them during the weekdays and most weekends she stayed at the Emiya Residence with Shirou and the other girls. She'd heard from Hari over in Britain like everyone else but daily contact was brief since most of their talks were short and to the point.

Though there was some good news, she had made a few friends at Mahoutokoro and spent most of her time just messing around with them. Their names were Katsura Mimi, Gakumazawa Tatsuko, Kurihara Suzuka and Moriyama Nanaki. They were all fun to be around and were apparently native witches like everyone else in class except for herself. Unlike the other witches and wizards in the school, those four didn't really care where she came from or how she ended up there and instead accepted her. At first she'd thought that they had some ulterior motive for befriending her but she soon realised that they were just nice people and didn't care about what others thought of them.

Her grandfather—Jubstacheit von Einzbern—and the rest of the Einzbern family that lived in Germany had vanished during the merge. Apparently the Wizarding version of the Einzberns had perished in the war against a 'Dark Lord' called Gellert Grindelwald and when the collapse occurred, the Magus version merged with the now dead Wizarding version of the family. In essence, Illya was now the last member of the Einzbern family and as such had inherited everything belonging to them.

She wasn't sure how to feel about that…

On one hand they were her family and on the other hand they had treated her as nothing but a tool or a weapon. She was born from a human father and a homunculus mother making her a homunculus as well and after the Fourth Grail War ended her body had been heavily modified by old man Acht to better serve their needs. She was to be the Lesser Grail of the Fifth Holy Grail War and had been given the mission to kill the Emiya family as well as secure the Third True Magic _**Heaven's Feel**_.

A rather large part of her was glad that they were now gone…

Because of what had been done to her, she only had about ten months left to live before her body will shut down and die. The modifications that her grandfather made to her and coupled with the strain of be a Lesser Grail used to manifest the true Holy Grail had sealed her fate. Despite that her brothers hadn't given up on her and were even now trying to find a solution. Maybe there was a way to cure her and allow her to lead a normal lifespan.

But it was a fool's hope, one that was a longshot at best and almost impossible. With only ten months to find a solution, it was doubtful that anything would turn up and that wasn't even taking into account the time needed to prepare such a cure in addition to finding it. Shirou had thought about rebuilding her body from the ground up like he had done to himself but there was no guaranty that she'd survive the process, especially considering that Shirou himself had been seriously changed by the same thing happening to him. Hari on the other hand had gone to a magic school on the side of the world in the vain hope that there might be a solution there but so far she hadn't heard any good news.

She was dying…

There wasn't any real hope for her…

And yet a part of her still believed in her 'older' brothers…

If there was a solution then they would find it…

**September 1991  
Scotland: Hogwarts  
Headmaster's Office**

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore had always been more of a philosopher than a warrior despite his mastery and knowledge of magic. Despite what others believe, he was _not _always right and had made many mistakes over the years—decades even—but he had always done what he believed was needed for the greater good of the Wizarding World. As the Headmaster of Britain's premier—and only—school he was almost revered by the wizards and witches of his homeland especially after it became known that he was the only man that the Dark Lord Voldemort had went out of his way to stay away from.

Years ago the now Head of Slytherin House at Hogwarts, Severus Snape had come to him and told him that he had informed Voldemort about a prophecy that would mark the conclusion of these dark and difficult times with the end of the creature that had once been known as Tom Marvolo Riddle. Nearly ten years ago Voldemort attacked the Potter family at their home in Godric's Hollow after the traitor Sirius Black betrayed their location and they paid the price for his betrayal with their lives. Surprisingly Voldemort was defeated that night though no one knows how it happened but the fact that his body was completely destroyed and the Potter family were apparently dead spoke for itself.

No one knew what had happened but young Harry Potter had somehow survived that night when none other did; James and Lily Potter had been killed by Voldemort however Albus had a theory that Lily may have engraved some kind of blood runes on her son's body and sacrificed herself to empower them. When Voldemort tried to kill Harry the result was the Dark Lord's apparent 'death' thanks to his own reflected killing curse.

Albus had dispatched Hagrid to investigate and retrieve Harry from the ruins of Godric's Hollow. Hagrid was someone he trusted with his life despite the man's rather disturbing obsession with various dangerous magical creatures, not to mention he was a half-giant and as such not someone most people would willingly approach on the street. With no magical family remaining and the boy's godfather Sirius Black arrested and in prison, Albus was faced with a choice of either leaving Harry with his muggle aunt's family or dropping him off at an orphanage. He'd chosen to leave Harry with his aunt knowing that it was an orphanage that produced Tom Riddle, the boy whom would grow up to become the Dark Lord Voldemort that had been terrorising the Wizarding World.

And then the boy disappeared…

Perhaps it was a mistake to leave the boy there...

Another mistake in a long list of mistakes...

A week later Bellatrix Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, Barty Crouch Junior and Rabastan Lestrange attacked and tortured Frank and Alice Longbottom before they were captured by the Order of the Phoenix and imprisoned in Azkaban Prison by the newly reformed ministry following the end of the war. Neville Longbottom, the other candidate for the prophecy was then taken by his grandmother, Augusta Longbottom forcing Albus to keep a healthy distance. _That _woman was one of the few he went out of his way to avoid since they had never really seen eye to eye and Albus' interest with her grandson didn't help matters.

Over the recent summer holidays, Albus had been entrusted with the Philosopher Stone by Nicolas Flamel, a renowned alchemist whom was over six hundred years old and brought it to Hogwarts believing that a very much still alive Voldemort was after it. Gringotts was broken into the same day that he'd sent Hagrid to retrieve the stone from one of the vaults and had placed it behind a series of traps in the chambers beneath the Third Floor Corridor.

Voldemort was smart and knew that if he attacked anyone trying to retrieve the stone then Dumbledore would come down on him like a crow descending upon a corpse. The traps he'd setup were easily passable and Voldemort would no doubt reach the end where Albus had planned to place the Mirror of Erised. The mirror would act as the real trap and effectively seal Voldemort away in the final chamber forever. Dumbledore was confident that after that, he would just need to find out how the monster that was once Tom Riddle had managed to cheat death and then neutralize it.

Hopefully he wouldn't have to involve Mister Potter at all…

Ah yes he mused as his thoughts drifted to the prodigal son that returned to the Wizarding World a few weeks ago. Harry Potter had somehow ended up in Japan and had recently returned to Britain. His foreign contacts had reported strange readings of a magical nature happening in Japan and the International Confederation of Wizards of which he was the current Supreme Mugwump of had tried on numerous occasions to find out their origin. In the end the Japanese Ministry of Magic proved to be as isolationist as ever and had captured or killed whatever spies the ICW sent their way.

As for Harry, he'd been staying at the Leaky Cauldron in London if his sources were right and the boy had changed quite a bit from what everyone had been expecting. For one thing his hair was red like his mother's instead of the Potter black hair and the curse scar was missing. Albus was thankful for that last part at least, and couldn't help but wonder what could have happened to make it disappear when he had been so certain that such a thing was impossible.

There was just one problem…

He'd been sorted into Slytherin…

Now don't get him wrong, he was all for equality between the houses of Hogwarts but he was worried about the reaction from the Slytherin students towards having the boy who defeated the last Dark Lord in their house. He'd talked to Severus about it but he had merely said that young Harry had handled the matter and that the Slytherins had taken on a 'wait-and-see' approach for now. Hopefully Severus could keep the situation from getting out of hand while he concentrated on more important matters than the affairs of an eleven years old boy.

Like imprisoning another Dark Lord…

* * *

Severus Snape was facing a dilemma concerning a student that had just started Hogwarts and thinking on how to proceed. The student it question was Harry Potter, the spawn of that accursed James Potter and the lovely Lily Evans. He'd made so many mistakes in his youth and Lily had paid the price for it in the end. He hadn't been able to do anything to save her, and was partially responsible for her death along with her husband. Even he had to admit that he wasn't a good man and was rather petty all things considered.

Ten years ago he had betrayed the Dark Lord and become a spy for Dumbledore in the hope that Lily could be saved. He didn't care about what happened to James or Harry as long as Lily survived but in the end she had died to protect her son. Snape had despaired when he'd found her motionless corpse in the ruins of the Potter Cottage that night and swore that he would do whatever it took to bring down both Voldemort and Dumbledore.

Harry Potter…

Though he hated James Potter and 'loved' Lily Evans, he didn't know what to make of their child when the boy had been sorted the night before. He didn't look like his father at all and the curse scar that Hagrid had told everyone about was apparently missing. Though he had a similar appearance to Lily, the boy's attitude the previous night in the Slytherin Common Room where he utterly crushed Draco Malfoy with apparent ease was completely different than either of his parents. He was too fast and far too physically strong for his age, being able to pin Draco to the wall by his neck like he'd done.

What had happened to the boy?

Dumbledore had left him with _Petunia _and her family—the Dursley's—only for him to disappear the morning after. The boy had mysteriously turned up in Japan of all places a month ago and had travelled to London where he had stayed at the Leaky Cauldron. When he showed up with the rest of the First Years at the Sorting Ceremony, Snape had tried to read his mind using _**Legilimency**_ but all he got for his trouble was a massive headache.

Then the whole confrontation with Draco happened…

At this point he wasn't sure what to do or how to act around the boy. Snape had originally thought that he would be like his father and when he saw the boy's appearance he even thought that he may be like his mother. He was wrong; Harry Potter wasn't like either of his parents even if he bore some similarity to Lily, and it disturbed him greatly. The boy was powerful for his age—of that there was no doubt—but there was something else there, something almost unnatural about him that made the Potions Professor wary.

He would find out sooner or later…

* * *

Emiya Hari sighed as the last class of the day finished and he entered the school library. It had been a long week dealing with classes, a couple of which were truly irritating, and also trying to ignore the looks he got from everyone in the castle. Defence Against the Dark Arts was a joke at best and History of Magic was a total waste of time, something that grated on his nerves. Transfiguration was interesting and was basically _**Alteration **_only more advanced since it could literally turn a cup into a mouse if done properly.

The professors were polite but wary and kept an eye on him when they thought he wasn't looking. McGonagall in particular seemed to watch him like a hawk and Snape seemed to be going out of his way to ignore his presence in class. The students were also whispering about him wherever he walked and often shot him fearful looks whenever he walked by. The Slytherin students seemed to respect him after his display that first night when he'd crushed Malfoy and instilled a good amount of fear into the rest of them.

The Gryffindors led by that orange-haired boy from the train—what was his name again? Robert or something? They seemed to have gotten it into their heads that he was a Dark Lord in training and were rallying to oppose him at every turn. The Ravenclaws were studying him and kept their distance while the Hufflepuffs sided with the Gryffindors after a rumour started going around that maybe he was Voldemort reborn or some other such nonsense like that.

Him?

Voldemort reborn?

The idea was laughable!

Malfoy had backed off after the incident that first night and had returned to arguing with the orange-haired idiot from Gryffindor so neither were really bothering him anymore. The only other irritation that came to mind was this girl in Gryffindor with bushy hair that seemed obsessed with academics and was rather frustrated whenever he got better marks than her in class. He was doing pretty well actually, constantly scoring at the top of the class and succeeding in casting the spells that they were being taught.

There was one other hiccup in his new daily life…

He'd left the dungeons on Thursday night and tried to investigate the Third Floor Corridor to find out exactly why the Headmaster had told the whole school that they would die if they went there and had come across a locked room. A simple _**Alohomora **_and the door was opened to reveal a room just beyond. In the center was a giant dog with three massive heads looking like it would bite his own head off if he stepped into the room.

Naturally he fled before it could do just that…

It did leave the question that plagued his thoughts…

What was in there that the Headmaster would need something like _that _to stand guard over it?

**October 1991  
Japan: Fuyuki  
Emiya Residence**

Wizard Marshal Barthomeloi Lorelei, the former 'Queen' of the Clock Tower and former Vice Director of the Mage's Association strolled down the street towards her destination. These days she was regarded as the 'Queen' of the Unspeakables and the Head of the British Department of Mysteries as that was who half of her was. Unlike most Magi, she remembered her lives in both worlds and had pieced together what had happened.

It had been disconcerting at first to remember two different yet similar lives but she had quickly sorted herself out and tried to find out the cause of it. The Magus version of her who basically ran the Clock Tower had discovered that the tear in the fabric of reality originated in Japan which had then spread out and collapsed two universes into one effectively merging the two together. Such a thing could only be accomplished with one of the True Magics which had led her to discover another fact she had picked up on when Zelretch stopped by to visit her. Apparently it was not just one sorcery that was responsible for this but _three_ with a fourth one kind of added into the mix as well.

Three—possible four—sorceries had resulted in this mess…

And one of them was the First True Magic _**Denial of Nothingness**_…

As a descendant of the Barthomeloi family and its current Head, she had been gifted with powerful Blue Blood Noble Magic Circuits and was regarded as the strongest woman in the Clock Tower. Even the Witch version of herself from the Wizarding World was well-known as the most powerful Unspeakable of the modern era and when you put both of them together she made one hell of an opponent to fight. The Barthomeloi family were aristocrats among aristocrats whom regarded all others as less than them and she had a lot of pride in her family.

That being said there was only one individual that she or any other Barthomeloi would consider their equal and that was the Master of the First Magic whom had died centuries ago. She had a fair amount of respect for Zelretch and Miss Blue for their own mastery of their respective sorceries but if there was a new user of the First Magic then she needed to confront him and see for herself if he measured up to its previous master.

And there was the _other _issue she'd discovered…

So here she was in Japan having travelled via an international 'port-key' directly from Britain and after some brief hypnotise she finally arrived at her destination, the residence of the new Sorcerer. She was approaching the entrance when a single figure stepped out and turned to face her. She had long purple hair that went down passed her knees and wore a pair of classes along with a black top and grey workpants. Lorelei stopped and narrowed her eyes at the woman blocking her way. Despite how she looked, Lorelei could tell that she wasn't human but she wasn't a Dead Apostle either. A bloodsucker? No, a Servant left over from the Grail War perhaps?

"Stand aside Servant," Lorelei spoke coldly. "I'm here to meet the one called Emiya Shirou, we have much to discuss."

"…Tell me why you're here and I'll consider it," the woman—Rider—responded simply.

Servant Rider otherwise known as Medusa the Gorgon was the sole surviving Servant of the Fifth Holy Grail War making her Master Sakura the technical winner of the war. Personally speaking, she and everyone else considered Shirou to be the true winner of the war since he was the one who defeated Gilgamesh and destroyed the Greater Grail thus putting an end to it all. Now that the war was over Rider had remained as Sakura's Servant and protected her as best she could.

And right now a foreign Magus was trying to breech the house where her Master lived…

"I do not need to explain myself to you, Servant," Lorelei sneered in disgust at the Heroic Spirit in front of her.

Rider tensed and was about to remove her glasses when she felt a hand being placed on her shoulder. Startled she looked back only to see Shirou smiling at her, and calming her down before she could attack the intruder. Lorelei saw the Servant pause when the white-haired young man seemingly appeared behind her and then proceeded to step forward. Rider gave a small nod before backing away slightly but remaining on guard like a sentinel standing at the gates observing her.

"It's alright Rider," Shirou reassured her and then looked over at Lorelei. "Hello, my name is Emiya Shirou and I'm the head of this household. And you are?"

"Wizard Marshall Barthomeloi Lorelei," she introduced herself with a nod. Did he say his name was Emiya Shirou? Wasn't that the name the old bloodsucker Zelretch had given her when he'd told her about the new user of the First Magic? Was this him?

"Would you like to come in?" Shirou offered gesturing to the entrance behind him. "Though I will ask that you leave your guards outside."

As a Wizard Marshall she was in charge of fifty Unspeakables known as the Chelon Canticle Brigade and naturally she had brought them with her when she travelled to this eastern country. Currently the aforementioned Unspeakables had taken up position around the city and would no doubt purge the entire city if she gave the order. However she had no intention of destroying Fuyuki, especially not with a Sorcerer, a Servant and a pair of Zelretch's new students living here.

Merlin only knew what kind of disastrous consequences would come from _that _kind of move on her part…

"They're merely here as my bodyguards," Lorelei reasoned. "They will not be a bother."

"Okay then," Shirou smiled and waved her inside. "Are you hungry? We were just about to have dinner…"

**Author's Notes:**

There's really nothing I want to say this time other than I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I should have the next one posted sometime this weeken.

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	16. Halloween

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fate Stay Night or anything else.

Fate: Emiya Night

Chapter16: Halloween

**October 1991  
Japan: Fuyuki  
Emiya Residence**

In the two months since the Grail War and the merging of two worlds, Fuyuki had quieted down quite a bit. Construction on the new Ryoudou Temple had started a week ago and they'd heard from Issei that it would take the better part of a year just to rebuild it. The Einzbern castle-villa on the outskirts of the city had been left in the care of Illya's maids, Sella and Leysritt. Sakura on the other hand had sold the Matou Mansion after destroying all of their remaining research material and got quite a lot of money for it too. As for Rin, like her sister she had sold the Tohsaka Mansion along with all of the books it had to the Japanese Ministry of Magic as a peace offering of sorts.

Sakura and Rin were now permanent residents at the Emiya Residence while Illya was currently boarding at the Mahoutokoro School of Magic in Tokyo. Of course she returned for the weekends via a 'port-key' supplied by the Ministry so she could travel from Tokyo to Fuyuki and back again in just a couple of minutes. Rin had studied it in length and discovered that it was a Mystic Code of the Wizarding World that used an aspect of the _**Kaleidoscope **_to traverse the distance between the two points making it true teleportation. It was nothing on the level of the real thing but it was still more than any old Magus had been able to achieve in the last eight hundred years and that was saying something.

There were international port-keys that could be used to go from Japan to Britain but they were expensive and normally reserved for more 'high-class' families. On a related note, Aozaki Touko got a real kick out of a recent meeting with her sister Aoko when she revealed that the Wizarding World had been able to create a Mystic Code called a Time-Turner which allowed the user to partially manipulate time itself to send the user back a maximum of twenty-four hours into the past. Technically speaking, history was already set and going back to change it usually resulted in the user being erased from the timeline so access to it was restricted.

It was only because Touko had told her that all research being conducted on the Fifth True Magic, Time Travel—_**Magic Blue**_—was prohibited, that Aoko hadn't simply gone in and destroyed every Ministry of Magic in the world. Touko was amused that she had gotten a rise out of her sister though she had stopped when it became apparent that if she went any further, Miss Blue really would wipe out everything. She knew first hand just how destructive her sister could be if she really cut loose and decided it was better to simply annihilate everything and everyone in her path.

Anyway…

Matou Sakura had been making dinner in the kitchen when to her surprise, Shirou entered the living room with a brown-haired young woman following close behind him. Rider was behind them and was keeping an eye on the newcomer, her hand coming up to adjust her Mystic Eye Killing Glasses that they had bought from Touko. Sakura frowned not recognizing the woman but the way she was looking at Shirou—like a puzzle—made her narrow her eyes. Rin was already sitting at the table and looked up, her own eyes widening slightly at the sight the newcomer.

"Well," Rin mused as she leaned back slightly. "What would the Queen of the Clock Tower be doing here?"

"There is no more Clock Tower or Mage's Association anymore," the young woman responded sending her a cold look. "As you well know, student of Zelretch."

"Erm…" Sakura spoke up. "Sempai, who is this?"

"This is Wizard Marshall Barthomeloi Lorelei," Shirou introduced her. "She'll be joining us for dinner."

"I see," Sakura nodded slowly and turned to her cooking.

Lorelei sat down at the table opposite Rin while Shirou sat to her left and Rider to her right. Clearly they weren't taking any chances the 'Queen' realised and approved of their caution. Sakura soon came out of the kitchen and placed several plates of food on the table, some of which she noted to be western in origin. As a Barthomeloi she was respectful even if she found some distaste for anything outside of Europe however she refrained from commenting on it since she was in _their _house and as such was forced to play by _their _house rules for now.

Once they finished eating the question was asked…

"So what brings you here?" the rather loaded question came from Shirou.

"Several things actually," Lorelei replied plainly as she looked him over. "But first I have to ask, are you the new master of the First True Magic, _**Denial of Nothingness**_?"

"…Yes," Shirou answered finally.

"I see," Lorelei said as she looked him over. After staring at him for a moment she finally found what she was looking for and nodded with a sigh. "Very well then, it seems that you haven't lost yourself to the abyss like I had first feared, though I imagine you've given both Gaia and Alaya headaches."

"You sound happy about that," Shirou commented.

"I want to offer you a position among the Unspeakables in Britain," Lorelei stated clearly.

"What?" Rin spoke up in surprise. "Hold on a second here, why are you offering him a job just like that?"

"Don't worry," Lorelei waved off her alarm. "The same offer extends to you three as well."

"But why?" it was Sakura who asked the question. "It doesn't make sense."

"Yeah," Rin nodded in agreement. "We've already got job offers from the Japanese Ministry's Department of Mysteries to join the Unspeakables once we finish regular schooling next year."

"And we've been in contact with them," Lorelei continued. "If you choose to join then they've agreed to transfer you to us."

"Again I ask why?" Rin inquired once more.

"Tell me, what happened to the Greater Grail?" Lorelei asked back surprising them.

"It was destroyed by me at the end of the last Grail War two months ago," Shirou answered truthfully. He remembered it clearly, how he had stood before the corrupted system and forever discarded his humanity in order to strike down the unborn Dark God housed within it, thus saving the entire human race.

"When the collapse occurred and the two worlds merged together, did you notice anything odd about it at the end?" Lorelei questioned further.

"No," Shirou replied and narrowed his eyes at her. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm sure you've noticed by now that during the collapse, the Wizarding World overrode most of our own Magus World and as such wand-magic is more predominant now. Wand-magic has taken a fundamentally different approach to the mystic arts than Magecraft did and it's succeeded in producing viable Mystic Codes allowing for operation of what we refer to as True Magics or Sorceries," Lorelei explained. "Among these are the 'Port-key' Mystic Codes and 'Apparation' spell which use the _**Kaleidoscope**_. Time-Turners also use _**Magic Blue**_ and the Department of Mysteries in every Ministry of Magic on the planet is continuing to push the boundaries of wand-magic beyond anything that the old Mage's Association had thought possible."

"…We've noticed," Rin said finally.

"The laws of this new world that _you _created two months ago are vastly different than what we've known," Lorelei continued. "That's why I want you all to join _my_ Unspeakables, so that we might be able to find out the new limits of this world."

"…What's the catch?" Shirou asked after a moment of silence.

The job offer sounded far too good to be true…

For a moment Lorelei hesitated as she recalled the _other _reason she had chosen to come here and confront the new Sorcerer of the First Magic in person. If she told him, would he accept? She liked to think she'd gotten a decent read on the white-haired young man but this whole encounter where he had invited her into his home and sat down to eat dinner with her had thrown her off quite a bit. Finally she chose to just come out and say it, to hell with the consequences.

"I told you that the Department of Mysteries in every Ministry of Magic in the world was working on pushing the boundaries of wand-magic and that we had been experimenting with the Five True Magics. What makes you think we haven't tried to develop the _**Heaven's Feel**_ too?" Lorelei half-asked-half-answered.

The four others in the room recoiled as if they had been slapped, and then their eyes widened in surprise as they considered her words. They had suspected that the Unspeakables might have been working on creating a _**Heaven's Feel**_ ritual when they had first discovered the existence of Port-keys and Time-Turners but had discarded the idea, writing it off as impossible. For one thing the original _**Heaven's Feel **_was lost centuries ago and it had taken the combined efforts of the Einzbern, Tohsaka and Matou—then Makiri—families to build the Holy Grail War system. Not to mention some input from Zelretch too…

It looked that they had been mistaken…

"How and where?" Shirou questioned.

"Wand-magic is the same and yet different from Magecraft. Though they are similar in many aspects, they are fundamentally different magic systems," Lorelei explained. "The Unspeakables spent the better part of a thousand years designing and constructing a Greater Grail in Britain, in a small village called Godric's Hollow. It sits on a series of powerful magic leylines and was completed fifty-six years ago. That means four years from now it will have gathered enough mana to start the Sixth Holy Grail War…"

"Four years…" Sakura trailed off as she recalled the horrors of the last war.

"So soon," Rin frowned at the mere thought of another war. "The Holy Grail is corrupted," she narrowed her eyes at the brown-haired young woman opposite her. "Or at least _ours_ was, we don't know what kind of effect the collapse of our two worlds had on the one that the Unspeakables built. For all we know it could be fully functional, though I bet it doesn't have any of the fail-safes that we put in the one we made if those Port-keys and Time-Turners are any indication."

She'd noticed how wizards and witches had a habit of using magic to do _everything _in their lives. She'd read enough of their magic books to know that the spells they had were created specifically to make their lives easier and had taken the phrase 'if it works don't fix it' to a whole new level. Once they created something they didn't bother trying to improve it which was evident by their Port-keys and Time-Turners, something that they'd heard Aoko comment on in passing more than once.

Take a Time-Turner for example, it could turn back time a full day but that was it; that was all it did. Aoko on the other hand had mastered her _**Magic Blue **_to such a degree that she could _move time itself _if she desired to and could even _stop _it entirely. That was the difference between a Sorcerer and a mere Magus or Wizard or Witch. Hell, even some Dead Apostle Ancestors couldn't help but refer to Sorcerers as monsters for their ridiculous abilities.

If the Unspeakables had built a Greater Grail then chances were that it wasn't anywhere near perfect…

**October 1991  
Scotland: Hogwarts  
Great Hall**

Emiya Hari was sitting at the Slytherin table next to Daphne Greengrass, the only person in the whole school that wasn't actually wary of him or outright afraid of him like most of the Gryffindor house were. After the whole beat down he'd given the white-blond boy—Draco Malfoy—at the beginning of the year, everyone had backed off from messing with him or trying to recruit him, or at least for now anyway. He'd gotten a reputation over the last two months as a loner who was unquestionably skilled at magic and was quite difficult to approach.

Like a true Slytherin—if there was such a thing—Daphne had capitalized on his newfound reputation and had taken to following him around, using him as a shield from their rather pushy housemates. He didn't really mind the fact that she was using him in such a manner, at least not when she started helping him in his investigation of the Third Floor Corridor. Whatever was in there must have been either incredibly valuable or incredibly dangerous, probably both. It was worth looking into in his search for a way to save Illya from her fate and give her a proper future.

It was when he was in the middle of eating at the Halloween Feast that Professor Quirrell burst through the main doors…

"Troll!" he yelled frantically as he came to a stop in the center of the Great Hall. "Troll in the dungeon! Just thought you should know..." he collapsed forward and fell motionless a moment later.

Almost immediately the students started screaming...

"Silence!" Dumbledore's voice resounded through the chamber. "Prefects, stay here and seal the doors behind us. Professors, with me to the dungeons," he ordered taking command of the situation. Normally in such a crises he would send them to their dormitories but remembered that the Slytherin dorms were located in the dungeons so the chances of them encountering the troll were high. It was best to keep everyone here away from the dungeons and seal the Great Hall until he and the other Hogwarts Professors dealt with the situation.

'_A troll?' _Hari thought with narrowed eyes. _'How did that get in?'_

He and Daphne shared a look knowing that there was no way such a thing could happen without some kind of foul play being involved. It was only then after the other teachers had left that the two Slytherin first years noticed that Professor Quirrell had disappeared from where he'd fainted. The other students were looking frightened and unsure of what to do but the prefects were actually doing their jobs for once and trying to keep everyone calm.

"How do you think the troll got in?" Daphne asked the question.

"I think someone let it in," Hari answered honestly. Considering the number of wards around Hogwarts specifically designed to keep such dangerous creatures _out_, it was the only logical conclusion he could think of.

"But why?" Daphne inquired further. "It seems rather strange to set a troll loose inside the school just the fun of it; I can't see even the Weasley Twins pulling a stunt like that and not caring about what happens."

Hari agreed on that at least since from what he knew of the Weasley Twins currently sitting over at the Gryffindor table, they only pulled pranks which they considered funny. Setting a troll loose inside of the school didn't fit in with their definition of humour and neither would they actively endanger people's lives with their pranks. He knew that they had their own issues and that sometimes they took their jokes a bit too far but overall they weren't bad people.

Their little brother on the other hand…

"Did you see where Quirrell disappeared too?" Hari asked back.

"I have no idea," Daphne shook her head in response. "He vanished right after the professors left."

"I see…" Hari trailed off. Quirrell was rather strange and irritably jumpy over the slightest of things. He stuttered all the time and it was a nightmare trying to learn anything from the man.

It was way too suspicious even for a wizard…

"What's that smell?" Daphne asked him as she sniffed the air in disgust.

'_Smell?'_ Hari thought as the ghastly odour hit his nose. _'What is that?'_

Around them the rest of the students in the room were covering their noses as the sudden and completely disgusting smell hit them like the Hogwarts Express. It reeked something rotten and was bad enough that it made several students sick enough that they'd thrown up the food they'd been eating. It was only then did they hear the echoing noise coming from behind the main doors, the sound of ominous footsteps as _something _approached the Great Hall.

"Troll!" one of the Ravenclaws—Cho Chang—if he got the name right screamed as the door was bashed open.

Indeed a large mountain troll stood in the now open doorway with a massive club in hand; it stood still for a moment and looked over the frightened students in the hall before letting out a roar. Students screamed as they tried to put some distance between it and them. The troll charged, its club held high as several of the older students rained spell-fire down on it only for its magic resistant skin to shrug off everything thrown at it.

Another Ravenclaw—Lisa Turpin—was in its sights and it swung its club down to bash her. The strike would no doubt crush her skull with the weight of the club combined with the force behind the swing but though it connected with something, it wasn't Lisa. Hari had jumped over the Slytherin table and rushed over towards the frightened Lisa who sat frozen in place looking up at the looming giant that was about to kill her.

"**My body is made of ice," **Hari incanted as he positioned himself directly between them and held up his hand. **"Freeze: Shield," **the water molecules in the air in front of him solidified into a dense shield of ice and _**Reinforced **_it. However the force of the blow that struck it was enough to crack it open and force him to his knees but it didn't do any more than that.

"W-what?" Lisa stammered in surprise as she looked up at him.

"Run!" Hari shouted at her as he dropped the shield and circled round. Lisa fled as Hari rounded the surprised troll and a sword of ice formed in his right hand. **"Freeze: Sword," **he uttered again and then lashed out as he flung himself to the right, his new ice-sword connecting with the side of the troll's head. It recoiled from the hit and was left with a long slash across the side of its face.

"Potter!" he heard Daphne shout at him but it was useless.

His Magic Circuits were on fire from the _**Reinforcement **_magic he was using to strengthen his body coupled with his usage of his new Aria and having done ice elemental manipulation twice. The troll took a few seconds to recover and then charged right him, its club raised high in preparation to crush him where he stood. It was too much for any eleven year old to face a troll alone—hell most adults would have difficulty doing it—and he could only use _**Freeze **_once more before his prana levels ran too low.

Any more than that would probably kill him…

"**Reducto!"** a blue bolt of compressed magic slammed into the troll from the side and knocked it aside. Though its magic resistant skin was able to deflect the bulk of the magic behind it, the physical force it had been shot with was enough to even surprise a mountain troll. Hari looked over and saw that it was one of the fourth year students—Cedric Diggory if he got the name right—holding his wand now aimed right at the troll.

"That wasn't enough!" the Ravenclaw prefect Penelope Clearwater yelled.

"Do you think you can cast that spell again?" Hari asked the older Hufflepuff.

"Yeah," Cedric nodded. "Why?"

"Aim for the club and cast the spell when I say so. Leave the rest to me," Hari told him and held out his left hand. **"Freeze: Sword," **he incanted another sword of ice formed in his grasp.

"Whenever you're ready," Cedric returned with a nod.

Cedric didn't know what to think about a first year telling him what to do but given the current situation and knowing a bit about the lad's reputation, he decided to followed the younger boy's lead. As the troll finally recovered and started to charge at them again, Hari moved to intercept. His ice-swords were basic and not on the same level as the swords that his brother Shirou could make but they were good enough for this. The distance between the two closed and Hari stopped just as the troll swung its club at him.

"Now!" Hari shouted.

"**Reducto!" **Cedric called out and fired off another blue magic bolt.

It struck the club and obliterated it in an instant, surprising the troll once again. Hari didn't hesitate, he kicked off the ground and impaled the troll through its head and neck with his ice-swords. Its skin was resistant to magic so nothing short of an Unforgiveable would put it down for good which forced him to resort to more physical means of stopping it. A pair of swords made of ice cutting through its head and neck was the only thing he could think of that would do the job. The mountain troll stood still for a moment before collapsing onto its back with both ice swords sticking out of it and fell lifeless.

It was over…

"D-did we do it?" Cedric asked trying to keep the stutter out of his voice. He'd personally never been a part of anything involving the death of something before and wasn't sure how to feel at the moment.

"It's dead," Hari confirmed as he stood over the fallen troll.

The Great Hall was silent not unlike how a battlefield was after the fighting had died down like what he had experienced back during the Grail War, and it _was_ a battle. The troll had bust in and tried to kill them all, tearing up the tables as it went until finally it was stopped. None of the other students there had any idea what to do and had panicked leaving only a few who stood their ground trying to halt the troll's attack. Now that the fighting was over, no one knew what to say, especially not with the image of full grown mountain troll laying at the feet of the Boy-who-lived.

Of course it was at that precise moment that the professors returned…

* * *

Though no one knew she was there, a lone woman with long black hair and crimson eyes stood amongst the trees in the Forbidden Forest looking up into the castle. She'd watched the battle between the young Magus and the troll that the possessed wizard had set loose. It was amusing to watch him struggle against such a creature and couldn't help but smile at the display. She saw the potential that he had but it was only now starting to be unleashed and she knew it was still too early for her to do anything about him.

"Soon," she whispered into the darkness as she stroked the fur of the large white dog at her side. "We will see why the fates seem to take such an interest in you, Hari Emiya."

**Author's Notes:**

A while ago I wrote Fate: Potter Night and despite being fun to do, it wasn't what I would consider my best work. That's why when I started this story, I wanted to do it _right _like I tried to do back then. Setting up a Sixth Holy Grail War was always part of the plan for this fic and something that I wanted the Unspeakables—Clock Tower to be responsible for starting. The timeframe is set now and the groundwork for it is mostly done except for a few details that will be brought up later.

As for Hari and the troll, in this fic Hermione didn't lecture Ron in Charm class and Ron didn't upset her so she was never in the bathroom leading the troll to attack the largest gathering of students it could find. That being the Great Hall itself without the teachers who had gone down to the dungeons leaving them all practically defenceless and 'easy' prey. Not to mention that most of the students both in this fic and in canon are cowards except for Hari—and Cedric though the latter didn't really have any idea what he was doing.

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	17. Philosopher's Stone

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fate Stay Night or anything else.

Fate: Emiya Night

Chapter17: Philosopher's Stone

**December 1991  
Scotland: Hogwarts  
Great Hall**

The day after Halloween and the troll incident, Aurors from the British Ministry of Magic's Department of Magical Law Enforcement arrived to investigate what had happened. Everyone had been questioned though Headmaster Dumbledore and the rest of the staff deflected most of them. In the end the Aurors left and the damage done to the Great Hall was repaired. The head of the DMLE, Amelia Bones was notably upset at leaving the castle without any answers on exactly how a fully grown mountain troll had entered the school without the wards noticing or repelling it.

The change that Halloween had brought was easy to see when Hari entered the repaired Great Hall a couple days later and sat down for breakfast. Though the professors were keeping an even closer eye on him—no doubt because of the sight of him standing over a dead troll with a pair of ice swords sticking out of its face and neck—the students on the other hand had seemed relieved to see him up and walking around. It wasn't really that unexpected, after all while they were all fleeing from the troll, he stood his ground and fought it directly. They were treating Cedric similarly for his own contribution to the troll's death though there were a few students that now seemed to fear and hate them both.

The orange-haired Gryffindor first year, a boy named Ronald Weasley was now openly shouting in the corridors how Hari was an evil Dark Lord and had been the one to let the troll into the castle in the first place. Draco Malfoy on the other hand made snide comments about him being an attention-seeking prat that had to resort to muggle fighting with a sword in order to beat the troll. It was honestly getting on his nerves but Hari knew that there just any wasn't pleasing some people and that there would always be those that didn't like him simply for being him. Not that he cared, to Emiya Hari both boys were insignificant bugs that he could do without knowing.

Days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months until it was the day before the Christmas holidays started. There was a little episode last month in the first Quidditch match of the season where someone tried to set fire to the stands that he had been sitting in but one of the Slytherin prefects nearby had put it out with a water charm _**Aquamenti**_ though the stand did need to be evacuated before it collapsed do to the damage that the fire had done to the supports.

Personally he thought that Professor Quirrell was responsible for practically burning the Slytherin stands down while Hari had been sitting there and had started investigating the DADA professor's increasingly erratic behaviour. The man was clearly responsible for letting the troll in on Halloween but nothing had been done about it and he had now tried to have Hari burned alive along with everyone else in the Slytherin stands.

Quirrell either considered him a threat to whatever plans he had or upon seeing what he had done to the troll on Halloween had realised that he was simply too dangerous to let live. Actually Hari thought that it was a bit of both considering what everyone knew of him at school his actions so far it was a pretty good evaluation of him. Hari _was _dangerous and a threat to Quirrell but he wouldn't have been if the man had just left him alone.

When someone tried to kill him he took it personally after all…

On another note it was the night before he and the rest of the students heading home for Christmas when he finally decided to enter the Third Floor Corridor. It was the middle of the night when Hari arrived at the door to the room where the Cerberus was waiting and he held the prepared artefact in his hand. A quick _**Alolomora**_ and the door was unlocked allowing him to slowing open it. He slid the artefact inside the room through the barely opened door and it started playing _music _in a nice relaxing way.

It was something that Hari had been working on for a while in order to deal with the Cerberus—a muggle cassette player operated by Magecraft so it could work around wand-magic. It had taken the better part of a month in order to make this particular Mystic Code and now he would see if it would be enough to get the job done. After a good ten minutes he silently entered the room and saw the Cerberus was now asleep with its heads now resting on its paws. Hari slowly made his way over the trapdoor in front of the Cerberus and opened it. It was dark down below and it took him a moment for him to see anything. A black plant he recognised as a Devil's Snare had grown just below the trapdoor, probably to act as a way to trap and eliminate anyone after whatever it was guarding.

He dropped down through the trapdoor and landed on the Devil's Snare. A single _**Incendio **_charm was enough for the Devil's Snare to drop him down through it and into the corridor below. Under the snare was a corridor which led to a room further along which he approached cautiously. The room wasn't very wide but the ceiling was very high, at least five floors and filled with flying keys with wings of all things. At the other end of the room was a closed door and judging by the fact that it wouldn't open when he pulled at it, it was clearly locked too. Another unlocking charm probably wasn't the answer here…

Wait…

Flying keys?

Looking up he found the specific key he was looking for…

"**Freeze," **Hari incanted and the key suddenly froze before dropping down.

He caught it and the ice encasing it melted in an instant as he approached the door once again. He placed the key in the keyhole and turned it, unlocking the door. He passed through it a few seconds later and stepped out into the next room. The next room was large and open but it was so dark that nothing could be seen. Moments later light from the torches along the walls illuminated the room revealing four rows of statues at opposing sides of the room.

A giant chess set…

"**Structural Analysis," **Hari muttered as he placed his hand on the floor in front of him.

The giant chessboard was enchanted so anyone who stands on it would activate the other's pieces and they would then proceed to gut anyone who dared to cross the board without first beating them in a chess match. Hari had no intention of playing such games and instead made a running jump across the room using his _**Reinforcement **_magic to boost his speed and the distance he could travel. Without touching the board once, he landed behind the opposing chess pieces and continued onto the next room.

A little while later he stepped into the _sixth_ room with a several vials of liquid sitting on a wooden table in the center, taking noticed black flames covering the door to the next room. Purple flames sprang up behind him stopping him from going back to which he stared grimly and then turned his attention to the table in the center. This was feeling less like an investigation and more like a test he mused as he thought back on what he had faced so far.

"**Freeze: Armour," **Hari gritted as he stepped through the black flames. His skin was covered in a sheet of ice that melted as he passed through the black-fire but allowed him to emerge on the other side unharmed and in one piece.

The final room was a large open chamber with a ring of stairs going down to a central pit where a strange mirror sat in its center. It was an old mirror with a golden frame inscribed with the words 'Erised stra ehru oty ube cafru oyt on wohs' on it, something he noticed as he approached it. Once he was standing directly in front of it his eyes widened as he gazed into the mirror and stepped back in surprise. He saw himself like he had expected but what he hadn't expected was for his image to be standing in a frozen wasteland covered in snow and ice.

'_What the hell is this?'_ Hari thought before wincing in pain and grabbing the side of his head.

The mirror was trying to hook itself onto his Magic Circuits but something was interfering with the process and doing a pretty damn good job of it. Was it always this cold in here? Why did he suddenly feel like he was freezing to death? Looking into the mirror again he saw himself standing like nothing was wrong and now holding a small red stone in his hands. Suddenly he backed away from the mirror and the coldness vanished as the same red stone materialized from the mirror having been thrown through from within it by his mirror-self. Hari reached down and picked the stone up as he narrowed his eyes.

"**Structural Analysis," **Hari whispered and scanned the stone.

There was no doubt, this was a very powerful alchemical artefact capable of high-level transmutation without needing a transmutation circle like most alchemy required. It was covered in dozens—hundreds—of enchantments that he couldn't understand but he at least got the basic idea of what the stone was intended to be used for. Was this it? Is this what Quirrel was after? Too bad for him because Hari had gotten to it first and would be taking it within him. Was this the answer to saving Illya from her fate? Yes Hari realised with a smile, this was _exactly _what he had been looking for since he came to this country.

He'd finally found a way to save his sister…

**December 1991  
Japan: Fuyuki  
Emiya Residence**

Christmas in the Emiya household was interesting this year to say the least since not only were Shirou, Sakura, Taiga and Hari having their normal Christmas party but Rin, Illya and Rider were also joining in this time around. They had a Christmas tree in the corner and Rider was currently placing the final decorations on it since she was tall enough to reach the top without stretching. Shirou was in the kitchen with Sakura and Jade preparing the food while Rin was chasing Illya and Ruby through the house, no doubt because of the fact that the accursed Kaleidostick had taken to bonding with her whenever it was outside Rin's reach.

Illya actually made a cute magical girl Hari thought and thanked Kami that Taiga had gone to the market to get some more food so she wasn't here to see it. She would probably think that Illya was cosplaying or something, and that was without taking into account that Illya's new friends from Mahoutokoro had already seen her in the outfit and had decided to dress up in real magical girl cosplay outfits. Sella and Leysritt were also there and were currently setting the table watching their Mistress run away from Rin.

'_How long has it been since we were all last here together?'_ Hari mused as he entered the room and sat down. It felt like a lifetime ago since they'd all sat down at this table and ate as a family even though it had only been a few months.

Rin finally managed to catch Illya and take back Ruby who protested loudly until Taiga came back from her shopping trip. Why couldn't Ruby be more mature and less prone to teasing like her sister Jade? The Kaleidostick was driving Rin crazy and not the in the good way. Honestly, the only time she shut up was when Taiga was in the room or whenever they were out in a place with the mundane populace and even then she had her moments.

And when did Rin start thinking of Ruby as a she?

Whatever…

"Itadakimasu," they all said as one before digging into the food.

"Pass the sauce, would you Hari-kun?" Taiga asked from across the table.

"Here you go," Hari responded as he picked up the pot of source and handed it to her.

"Thank you," Taiga smiled as she took it. "How has you're new school been? Do you like it?"

"Not really," Hari admitted. "It's a nice enough place but I don't like being so far away from you all," okay even he was having trouble saying _that _with a straight face. It was partially true since he didn't really like Hogwarts but so far he had been threatened with death should he venture into the Third Floor Corridor by the Headmaster of the school himself and had nearly been killed by a mountain troll, a Cerberus and had nearly been burned alive at a Quiddich match.

Yeah…

He didn't like Hogwarts at all…

"Surely it can't be all bad," Taiga countered. "Have you made any friends while you've been there?"

"Kind of I guess," Hari answered awkwardly. "There's a girl in my class called Greengrass Daphne though we don't really know each other very well."

Daphne Greengrass wasn't really a friend but more of someone he usually hung out with because she never seemed to leave him alone in or out of the classroom. A few people had tried to approach him in order to become friends with the 'Boy-who-lived' and he had ignored them but _that girl _didn't try to be his friend or anything and just hung out with him. She was always so quiet with her icy stare that put a lot of people off but she seemed alright to him if only because she didn't bother him while he was researching something.

"So it's not all bad at least," Taiga's smile returned but her eyes took on a playful look. "Have you found someone you _like _Hari-kun?"

"Wha—of course not," Hari denied immediately. "Daphne and I aren't like that!"

"Oh? Its _Daphne _is it?" Taiga asked innocently. "Not Greengrass-san? Oh Kiritsugu, your sons have really taken after you," she sighed dramatically and shook her head. "And I had hoped that they wouldn't inherit your womanizing ways."

"Hey now," Shirou spoke up sounding offended. "Why are you bringing me into this?"

"Do you want a list?" Taiga deadpanned. "Tohsaka-san, Sakura-chan, Illya and probably even Rider-san too now that I think about it. I swear sometimes I wonder if you're not some kind of real-life harem protagonist or something with the way you all act around each other when you think I'm not looking."

_Everyone _choked on their food at that comment…

"F-Fuji-nee!" Shirou stuttered in surprise.

"W-wait just a second here," Rin stammered out. "We're not like that."

They all could tell she was lying through her teeth…

"Sempai is…" a now red-faced Sakura trailed off.

"There is certainly nothing going on between Shirou and I," a blushing Rider said as she looked.

"Really?" Taiga shot back in disbelief.

"Well if you all want to deny it that's fine by me," Illya smiled as latched onto Shirou's. "Then I guess I'll keep Onii-chan all to myself from now on."

"Now hold it right there," Rin stood up from her seat and pointed at the homunculus-girl. "No one agreed to that! Get your hands off of him!"

"Make me," Illya shot back and stuck out her tongue childishly.

"Now Rin, Illya, both of you please calm down," Shirou tried to intervene nervously.

"Sempai," the room froze at the chilling tone Sakura used. "Why don't you sit over next to me for the rest of dinner?"

No one argued with her…

Especially not with the flash of red in her eyes and the way her hair kept flickering from purple to white.

* * *

It was night when Taiga had gone home and both Sella and Leysritt returned to the Einzbern castle-villa soon after. It was snowing outside now and the household's remaining occupants had all sat down around the table in the living room. Shirou and Rin had disappeared into the shed for half an hour before returning with a familiar looking red stone and placed it in the center of the table. Illya looked at it with narrowed eyes as she gazed at the crimson stone knowing what it was from her own studies of it.

"This is a Philosopher's Stone," Rin said clearly as she gestured at the stone. "It took some digging through the books that Hari brought back from Britain but I was able to find out that it was created six hundred years ago by a man named Flamel Nicolas, a renowned alchemist who used the stone to prolong his life and that of his wife. They're both still alive today though I wasn't able to find out where they are now or if they'd be willing to help us save Illya at all."

"I don't need them," Illya waved off her words and focused her attention on the stone. "I can work with this."

"Oh?" Rin asked the question. "And what makes you say that?"

"Part of my 'grandfather's training over the last ten years was in the usage of alchemy," Illya answered simply as she stretched across the table and picked up the stone. "I can do it," she turned to Hari and smiled tearfully at her youngest brother. "You found a way to save me when I'd just about given up hope," she pulled him into her arms causing him to flail about. "Thank you."

"H-hey Illya!" Hari yelped as he struggled to breathe. "A-air!"

"Huh?" Illya blinked and let go of him causing him to fall onto his side gasping for air. "Was that too much?"

"J-just a bit," Hari gritted out as he pushed himself back into a sitting position. "I think I just saw my life flash before my eyes and let me tell you, I honestly thought I was going to die for a second there."

"Speaking of dying," Shirou spoke up in a serious tone. "Do you mind telling me why you've nearly died three times since going to Hogwarts?"

"I don't know why but I think one of my teacher's is responsible for the strange stuff going on there," Hari answered having finally had a chance to catch his breath and turned towards her older brother. "His name is Quirrell Quirinus and I think he was after the stone."

"What about the Headmaster?" Sakura asked the question. "Isn't he supposed to protect you? And what about the rest of the teachers at that school?"

"Dumbledore-sensei has been ignoring me," Hari responded. "So has Snape-sensei actually," he added. "The rest of the teachers seem like they're keeping an eye on me—especially after the troll incident on Halloween—but they're keeping their distance."

"Leaving you to fend for yourself," Rin snorted in disgust. "That's something I would have expected from the old Clock Tower before the collapse."

"They're not _that _bad," Hari chuckled at the comparison. The Wizarding World was more easy-going than the 'old world' but it did have its own issues which he hoped wouldn't end up with him being strapped to some metal chair and being brought up on charges for defending himself against demons or something like that.

Yeah…

Like that would ever happen…

"I don't like this," Shirou said clearly. "You're basically alone on the other side of the world trying to survive against someone that has tried to kill you _at least _once."

"Its fine Shirou-nii," Hari smiled back. "It's just until this school year ends anyways and then I plan on transferring to Mahoutokoro. I can survive whatever Quirrell might throw at me next and then once this year is over that will be the end of it."

"I don't like this," Shirou repeated.

"Quirrell-san is after the stone right?" Sakura asked suddenly surprising them. "Since the stone is no longer in Hogwarts, wouldn't that mean that Quirrell-san also has no reason to kill him?"

"…She's right," Rin said finally as she looked over at the red stone in Illya's hand. "Dumbledore-san practically told the students that the stone was in the Third Floor Corridor back in September as if he was daring someone to try and take it. I wouldn't be surprised if the one he was daring to try was actually Quirrell…"

"Is that really okay?" Illya asked the question. "He's basically endangering the lives of every student in the school by doing something like that."

"That's true…" Rin trailed off before nodding.

"I can take care of myself," Hari spoke up. "If Quirrell does anything else then I'll kill him."

He would do it…

He would kill Quirrell if the man pushed it any further than this…

And he wouldn't regret it…

After all he'd already killed someone before…

"Fine," Shirou sighed and leaned back. "Just be careful."

"I survived Kotomine," Hari said simply. "I can survive a stuttering wreck like Quirrell."

"Speaking of Kotomine," Rin brought up changing the subject. "I heard that the Holy Church has dispatched a new priest to Kotomine Church, some girl our age called Karin or something like that."

"Caren?" Shirou asked. "Yeah, I met her at the market a couple of days ago. She's a strange girl but she doesn't seem so bad…"

"…You've met her?" Rin smiled coldly. "You're not planning on adding _another _young maiden into your little harem, are you Emiya-kun?"

"N-no of course not," Shirou waved his hands in denial at the accusation.

"You shouldn't play with a maiden's heart Emiya-kun," Rin said with that same cold smile.

"R-right," Shirou stammered with a nod. It's not like he did it on purpose or anything, Caren had just needed some help with her shopping bags and he decided to lend a hand.

There was nothing wrong with helping people no matter what anyone else told him…

"Now that _that's _all over with," Illya spoke up. "What are we going to do about the Sixth Holy Grail War, I mean from what we know it's going to start in a few years, right?"

"Yes," Rin confirmed. "After Shirou and I graduate, we'll be joining the Department of Mysteries in Britain as Unspeakables. Hopefully when the Sixth Grail War starts, we'll be able to limit the damage and check to see if the Grail is still corrupted after Shirou dropped his _**Denial of Nothingness **_enhanced _**Excalibur **_on it the last time. I know that Zelretch said it was purified but…"

"Hopefully it will be awhile before the Grail starts selecting Masters for the upcoming war," Shirou added. "In the meantime all we can do is prepare for the worst."

"Can't we ask the old man for help?" Hari asked them all. "I'm sure old man Zelretch knows what's going on."

"He's…" Shirou trailed off trying to find the right word. "Busy."

"Busy?" Hari blinked in confusion.

"Yes," Rin hissed in barely contained rage. "He's busy with _her_."

"Her?" Hari asked confused.

"Edelfelt Luviagelita," Shirou answered with a nervous chuckle as he sent a few looks at the fuming Tohsaka heiress. "Zelretch took her as a student when he was travelling through Finland recently and apparently the Edelfelt family have a pretty longstanding rivalry with the Tohsaka family so…"

"Okay…"

**Author's Notes:**

I just want to say that the song 'Hey Brother' by Avicii fits this chapter and Hari perfectly in my opinion. Illya has demonstrated her mother's ability with alchemy in the new Anime so it shouldn't be surprising that she can actually _use _the Philosopher Stone now that Hari retrieved it and handed it over to her. Also you will not believe how loud I cheered when I found out that Fate/Hollow Ataraxia has _finally _been fully translated into English. Seriously, there was tears and everything. I'm still going through it but so far I'm enjoying it immensely, though I have to admit it would have been very confusing if I hadn't gone through all three routes of Fate Stay Night first.

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	18. Eclipse Princess

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Fate Stay Night or anything else.

Fate: Emiya Night

Chapter18: Eclipse Princess

**January 1992  
Scotland: Forbidden Forest  
Outer Woods**

Through the forest a degrading man walked, hunting his prey, the elusive and beautiful creatures that he fed on to sustain himself. How many times had he done this? Far too many to count at this point, far too many indeed. Quirinus Quirrell wasn't always like this, he was once a gullible and weak-willed fool until he met his god—Lord Voldemort—who explained that there was no good or evil in the world. Only power and those too weak to seek it…

Quirrell pledged his loyalty to the Dark Lord and allowed him to inhabit his body. Doing so put too much strain on Quirrell's body and in desperation he drank the blood of unicorns in order to prolong his life. From that moment one he was fated to lead a half-life as his body constantly broke down forcing him to drink even more unicorn blood all the while serving his lord faithfully no matter what was asked of him by Lord Voldemort.

"_**Do it,"**_ Voldemort hissed from the back of his head.

Quirrell didn't need to be told twice, he sprang out from the bushes and tackled a unicorn to the ground. It flailed about in surprise and fear only to fall silent as the DADA professor bit into its neck and ripped out its throat. It stopped struggling as he drained it dry of its blood, restoring his body enough for him to return to the castle without worry of it breaking down on him in the middle of a lesson or something like that.

"I-I am finished m-my l-lord," Quirrell stammered out as he wiped away the unicorn blood from his mouth.

"_**Good,"**_ Voldemort breathed in relief. _**"Return to the castle before that old fool Dumbledore grows suspicious about your whereabouts."**_

"Y-yes my lord," Quirrell nodded and turned towards the castle.

He was just about to leave when a voice sounded through the darkened woods…

"What _does _unicorn blood taste like?" asked the voice of a young woman that he didn't recognize. "I personally suggest drinking human blood if you want to live forever but maybe that's just me."

Quirrell snapped his gaze in the direction of the voice and narrowed his eyes trying to see through the darkness around him. "Who are you?" Quirrell demanded. "Show yourself."

"Up here," the voice originated from above.

There, sitting on a branch seemingly without a care in the world was a young woman looking to be around eighteen years of age dressed in black with equally black hair and crimson slitted eyes. Behind her he could see the moon illuminating her figure as she smiled down at him with amusement dancing in her eyes, her demonic red eyes. This girl wasn't human, of that he was certain, especially with the way that he could feel the cold hand of death itself flowing around her.

"W-what are you?" Quirrell stuttered in fear.

"Pitiful creature," the woman smiled in a twisted sort of way. "Pitiful _human_, I hope you entertain me a little while longer before the end."

She was beautiful…

She was dangerous…

"_**Let me speak to her," **_Voldemort told his servant and host.

"B-but Master," Quirrell stammered out in surprise. "You are not strong enough."

"_**I am strong enough for this," **_Voldemort shot back. _**"Do as I say."**_

Quirrell complied and removed his turban to reveal the snake-like face of Lord Voldemort growing out of the back of his head.

"Lord Voldemort I presume?" the woman chuckled. "My, how the mighty have fallen."

"_**I shall rise again stronger than ever," **_Voldemort swore as he glared back at the strange woman. _**"What are you? And why are you here?"**_

"So demanding," the woman laughed haughtily. "Oh how entertaining, tell me, do you know how boring it is to be immortal? Of course you don't, even though you were killed you still live on but you have yet to know just how boring this world is," she said with a smirk. "My name is Altrouge Brunestud and what I am is of no concern to you. Do not worry yourself so much, I have no intention of interfering in your pursuit of the Philosopher's Stone. I am here to simply watch this play unfold, so do entertain me, would you?"

"_**How arrogant," **_Voldemort sneered in disgust. _**"You think of my struggles to achieve greatness as entertainment?"**_

"Of course," Altrouge replied with a smile. "But it is not _your _struggles that I'm interested in—oh no—the one I want is someone entirely different."

"_**Oh? And who is that?"**_ Voldemort inquired intrigued.

"The one that you call Harry Potter," Altrouge answered as her smile stretched across her face.

"_**Him?" **_Voldemort questioned in surprise. _**"Why? He is nothing but an insignificant child!"**_

"You'll learn in time," Altrouge told him as she faded into the darkness. "I look forward to it."

And then she was gone…

"Master?" Quirrell asked hesitantly.

"…_**Return us to the castle at once."**_

**April 1992  
Scotland: Hogwarts  
Courtyard**

Daphne Greengrass was rather pretty for her age and had gained a reputation over the last half year as an Ice Queen that was difficult to approach. Her cold personality had driven most others away, and those that persisted soon left her alone when it became known that she was usually in the company of Harry Potter, the 'Bow-who-lived' though he didn't really seem to like the title. As the elder daughter of the current head of the Greengrass family, Daphne was considered the heiress and as such would be expected to take up the mantle as the family head one day.

Though to be honest she pretty much already was the head of the family…

Her mother had passed away giving birth to her little sister Astoria and her father had fallen ill two years ago leaving him bedridden. Daphne had been running the day-to-day affairs of their family ever since and had been doing a good job so far but she doubted that it would be enough if something unexpected happened. The Healers at St Mungos magic hospital in London had said that her father had at the most only another year to live before he would succumb to the illness that they were still trying to identify.

Her father—Steven Greengrass—had told her to be strong and look after her sister when he was gone. He said that they were family and there was nothing more important than family. Daphne took those words to heart and swore that she would keep Astoria safe even if it cost her dearly. She planned on getting emancipated and taking custody of her little sister so that they wouldn't be separated and manipulated by the other Pureblood families. To that end she needed to scare off the other families, and that's why she became an 'Ice Bitch' as a few of the upper year Slytherins had called her out of earshot.

She prayed it would be enough…

She couldn't imagine what would happen if she failed and her sister was taken away from her. Knowing some of the Pureblood idiots and their ways, she wouldn't be surprised if Astoria ended up as a trophy wife of someone like Draco Malfoy. She shuddered in horror at the mere thought of it but pushed passed it aside and discarded the outrageous idea. There was no way she would let her sister become one of _those _women, not a chance in hell was she letting something like that happen.

Perhaps there was hope…

Her thoughts turned to the _other _person that was occupying her mind lately whenever she wasn't thinking about her sister's safety and future. Harry Potter—or Hari Emiya as he preferred to be called in private—was someone that she honestly didn't understand, and that confused her. Usually people could be divided into one of three categories, the first being the idiots so full of themselves that their ego was the size of Hogwarts, the second were the shy or stupid types that made up the general masses, and finally there were the smart but useless ones.

_That boy _didn't fit into any of those three categories…

He was confident but not overly so like Malfoy or Weasley…

He was as anti-social as they came but became so deliberately to keep everyone at arms length…

He was smart and actually seemed to know what he wanted out of life…

It was just so wrong to someone like Daphne and anyone else that really paid attention to the redheaded boy. Normal kids—normal _people_—didn't do any of that at this stage in their lives, not until they were in their twenties at least. It was wrong, he should be hanging out with friends, doing pointless stuff and trying to be a kid. Instead he was currently sitting on a bench in the courtyard reading up on _ice elemental magic _of all things and some more stuff that she didn't have any idea about.

She didn't know what was wrong with him but she swore that she would find out…

She owed him that much at least…

**April 1992  
Scotland: Hogwarts  
Slytherin Dorms**

Emiya Hari sat quietly going over some of his research into ice elemental manipulation and couldn't help but rub his eyes in frustration. It was there right beneath the surface but he couldn't reach it nor did he even completely understand what it was despite the distant knowledge of it. He knew that it was just out of his reach and that he wasn't ready for knowing the true nature of his ice magic but damn it, it frustrated him to no end that he didn't have any answers.

He'd sent out his new raven familiar that Rin had taught him to make and it had scouted out the Forbidden Forest beside the school. There were all manners of phantasmal creatures living in there from Centaurs to Acromantula and even unicorns. Though his familiar spotted a cloaked figure hunting the unicorns and feeding on them, draining them of blood. Was it a vampire of some kind? It sure as hell wasn't a Dead Apostle since they had all vanished into their _others _during the collapse with the sole exceptions being the Princess of the Dead Apostles herself, Zelretch and Merem Solomon. But it could be a Wizarding vampire, right?

No…

It was something else…

As for his school life, it was rather boring even with magic involved and most of the time he was struggling not to fall asleep in class. Wand-magic was very versatile and didn't get weaker like Magecraft did if it was spread out but it lacked something that he thought was important and that was pride. Magi studying Magecraft took pride in it because each and every one of them knew that to simply learn it meant risking your life. Wizards and witches who learned wand-magic on the other hand took pride in their blood and not in their magic. Most didn't respect it and simply thought of it as their Merlin-given right to rule their world, not caring about how it was done as long as it worked for them whenever they wave their wands.

It was enough to make him sick to his stomach…

On another note, Hari was once again questioning Wizarding competence when the half-giant groundskeeper Rubeus Hagrid was arrested by Aurors from the British Department of Magical Law Enforcement led by a man named 'Dawlish' or something like that. Apparently the groundskeeper had been harbouring a dragon that he had hatched from an egg and said dragon was now loose in the Forbidden Forest. Consequently his raven-familiar was now gone having been burned to a crisp by a week old Norwegian Ridgeback dragon with an attitude problem much to Hari's frustration and horror. He'd spent months building that raven, damn it! And of course Dumbledore swooped in at the last second and got the groundskeeper cleared of any charges.

The old man really had a lot of political power that he could throw around to pull something like that off…

"Hello Harry Potter," a woman's voice spoke up from behind him.

"**Stupefy!" **Hari yelled as he threw himself to the floor and turned, his wand a blur of movement as he took aim.

A burst of blue magic shot from the wand and crossed the distance between him and the intruder who merely knocked it aside with her bear hand. Neither of them moved and Hari finally got a good look at her. She wore a black dress and had black hair with crimson eyes. The aura around her practically screamed death and blood, two things that set Hari on edge even more than he already was. He paled as he realised _exactly _who it was that had entered his dorm-room unannounced and undetected.

Altrouge Brunestud…

The Princess of the Dead Apostles…

The Ninth Dead Apostle Ancestor…

"I didn't come here to fight," Altrouge smiled clearly amused at the stunning spell he sent at her. "I just wanted to meet you face to face for a change, _Emiya Hari_."

"How do you know who I am?" Hari asked the question now sweating furiously. He had no delusions, he could defeat a troll when push came to shove but a Dead Apostle Ancestor? He was no match for the likes of her, especially not alone and in such close quarters.

He blamed Zelretch for this! He just knew that the old vamp was behind this after the whole incident with the goblins at Gringotts last summer.

"I've known about you for some time now," Altrouge answered still smiling as she walked over to his bed and sat down. "You're an interesting one, marked by fate and destined for greatness. I want to see what path you choose and see where it leads."

"I don't understand," Hari voiced in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You are one of three," Altrouge chuckled in response. "Your brother was the founder of this new world we now live in, you are the one who will fight to save this world and the last is the one who will decide the fate of this world."

That last part was rather ominous in Hari's opinion…

"What are you talking about?" Hari questioned not understanding her words at all.

"You'll learn in time," Altrouge shrugged and stood back up. "Do try and survive little boy, entertain me and give me a good show. I look forward to it," she laughed as she vanished into the darkness.

And Hari was left in his dorm-room alone…

'_Did that really just happen?'_

**June 1992  
Scotland: Hogwarts  
Third Floor Corridor**

This past year had been rather stressful for Albus Dumbledore whom was currently rushing through the chambers in the Third Floor Corridor and moving at a speed that a man of his age shouldn't be capable of. He'd originally brought the Philosopher's Stone to Hogwarts after his old teacher Nicolas Flamel had given it to him for 'safe-keeping' as he called it. They'd both known at the time that the stone would likely be lost and that Nicolas had other stones hidden away but neither of them commented on it or brought it up. It was supposed to be so simple, place the stone behind a bunch of easy challenges, tell the entire school that to avoid the Third Floor Corridor and simply wait for Voldemort to fall into the trap.

What was is it that the muggles say?

Always respect Murphy's Law?

What _can_ go wrong _will _go wrong…

It started on Halloween when instead of Voldemort, it had been Quirrell that let a troll loose in the castle proclaiming it to be roaming the dungeons. At the time he had been too preoccupied with hunting the troll down and stopping it before it could harm anyone. However instead of being in the dungeons like Quirrell had said it was, the foul beast had turned up in the Great Hall and run amuck. It had only been due to the efforts of Harry Potter and to a lesser extent Cedric Diggory that the troll didn't end up kill someone.

Apparently young Mister Potter could also use wandless ice magic…

That would serve him well in the future…

After the incident on Halloween, Albus had to deal with the DMLE investigation into how a troll got into the castle and the Daily Prophet acting like vultures as usual. He'd used his not inconsiderable political power to squash both attempts to interfere with his plans and sent both of them away from _his _school. After everything had settled down somewhat he turned his attention to Quirrell who had been the one to lose control of the troll, which was something that made him suspicious since Albus knew that the man had an affinity for trolls.

One of the traps set in the Third Floor Corridor was a troll that had been supplied by Quirrell and Albus had asked him to bring in a second to increase the level of protection around the stone. It was possible that Quirrell had lost control of it by accident but it was equally possible that he had deliberately set the troll loose and tried to acquire the stone for himself. The latter was more likely since from Severus had told him, the Potions Professor had intercepted Quirrell as the man tried to sneak passed the Cerberus only for Severus himself to be injured by it.

Was Quirrell in league with Voldemort?

It was certainly possible…

And Hagrid had reported from his patrols in the Forbidden Forest, _something _was hunting unicorns and drinking their blood. Considering the state that Voldemort was likely in after that fateful night ten and a half years ago, it was likely that he needed unicorn blood to sustain his weakened form. If Quirrell really was in league with Voldemort then it stood to reason that Dark Lord himself was waiting in the Forbidden Forest for his new follower to deliver the stone to him and restore himself back to his former power. As the Leader of the Light, Albus Dumbledore would _not _let that happen if he could help.

And now here he was rushing to where the stone was being kept…

Earlier today he had been called away to London by the Ministry about some matter regarding the new British ambassador to the ICW of which he was the head of as the Supreme Mugwump and so he was required to attend the meeting. He was just about to set off when he felt the alarm wards he placed entrance to the Third Floor Corridor being tripped and it certainly wasn't a student who had done so. The alarms were rigged so that they could only detect adult wizards and witches because he honestly didn't expect any _curious _student to get _that _far passed the challenges. He'd immediately rushed back inside the castle and had arrived to find the Cerberus asleep do to music and the various traps he and his staff had setup having been completely blown through.

Now he had reached the final room…

He found Quirrell standing before the Mirror of Erised…

And talking to himself…

"Master, I cannot get the stone out of the mirror," Quirrell spoke to seemingly no one. "Should I destroy it?"

"_**No, you fool," **_hissed a very familiar voice. _**"That would destroy the stone along with the mirror!"**_

So Voldemort was here too…

"You seem to be having some trouble there, Quirinus," Dumbledore spoke up catching his attention. "Perhaps I can help?"

"Dumbledore," Quirrell snapped his gaze towards the old wizard and backed away slightly. "Why are you here?! I thought you were supposed to be in London today!"

"I came back early," Dumbledore responded with a smile. "Now, where is Voldemort?"

"_**Taking direct control," **_Voldemort's voice spoke clearly as Quirrell's eyes turned red. "I'm right here, old man."

"Hello Tom," Dumbledore greeted calmly.

"Do _not _use that name," Voldemort sneered in disgust. "I have long since discarding that filthy _muggle_ name."

"What have you done to Quirinus?" Dumbledore asked with saddened eyes since he already knew the answer.

"He was a willing host but a poor excuse for a servant," Voldemort answered plainly as he raised his wand towards the older wizard. "Still, he had his uses."

'_Yet another has fallen to darkness,'_ Dumbledore thought sadly. _'And I couldn't save him either.'_

"The Philosopher's Stone," Voldemort demanded. "Give it to me."

"No," Dumbledore responded calmly as he raised his own wand. "Lily must have really done a number on you if you would go this far just to bring yourself back from the abyss."

"That filthy Mudblood dared to do _this _to me," Voldemort snarled in outrage. "She maybe dead but her son still lives, I will take my time in crushing him before sending him to join her in death."

"I will not let that happen," Dumbledore declared as the walls around them started glowing a bright yellow. "You will not escape."

The monster that was once Tom Marvolo Riddle and now called himself Lord Voldemort knew that he was no match for the old man in his current condition. At his full strength he would be able to force a draw between the two of them but as he was currently a wraith possessing a common wizard, there was no way he could defeat his old teacher. After sending another glance at the mirror, he threw himself at it and drove his fist through it. The result was the mirror shattering and Quirrell's body burning away as a powerful wave of magic was released. The pulse shattered the binding and sealing wards that had been erected around the room a moment later allowing him to escape.

"Until we meet again, old man," Voldemort sneered as he retook wraith form and disappeared through the wall. "I _will_ kill you and the Potter brat someday."

Albus stood alone in the now silent room looking at the shattered mirror and the remaining ashes of Quirinus Quirrell.

He'd failed again…

His only consolation was knowing that Voldemort had failed to get the stone…

**Author's Notes:**

Here is Altrouge's 'official' introduction to the story and her 'meeting' with Hari in the Slytherin dorms. As for the stone, no one other than the Fuyuki group knows that Hari stole it so both Voldemort and Dumbledore still thought it was inside the mirror. Also the reason that Dumbledore's alarm wards didn't register Hari is because they are only capable of being triggered by adult wizards and witches, not students since most wouldn't be able to get passed the flying-key room other than a Quidditch player.

Concerning the merge and Japan being the only country unaffected. The truth is when it happened, Magus Japan was _physically_ transported to Wizarding Japan so that's why Fuyuki, Misaki and Mahoutokoro are in the combined world now while the rest of the Magus World was _overwritten _by the Wizarding World. I'm sorry for the confusion but I did try and explain it the best that I could during Zelretch's speech a few chapters ago.

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	19. Daughter of Atlas

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Fate Stay Night or anything else.

Fate: Emiya Night

Chapter19: Daughter of Atlas

**June 1992  
Scotland: Hogwarts  
Courtyard**

_I'm staying here_

It was a simple thought and one that Hari hadn't originally been planning. He'd just come to this country to search for a way to save his sister and had planned on going back to Japan at the end of the year by transferring to Mahoutokoro. That had been the plan but he scrapped the idea when he remembered his brief encounter with the Princess of the Dead Apostles, Altrouge Brunestud who's words had shaken him more than he'd realised.

_Mark by fate…_

_Destined for greatness…_

_You are one of three…_

What had she meant? Was there something coming for him? Why had she _warned_ him like that? It made no sense that she would do something like that and then just leave without another word. Truthfully he hadn't been getting much sleep since and had put up another couple _**Bounded Fields **_around his dorm-room in case she decided to pay him another unannounced visit. What was her objective exactly? Was he just some form of entertainment for her? And what was with immortals like the Dead Apostles and their need to be entertained?

Zelretch had found entertainment in travelling across different parallel worlds…

And Altrouge was apparently watching him struggle through his life…

_You are the one who will fight to save this world…_

In the end Hari had made a decision, he was going to stay in Britain and attend Hogwarts. It was true that the castle had its issues and some of them were dangerous but honestly, what was he expecting? No place was perfect and he had started getting comfortable here. He planned to talk it over with the rest of the Fuyuki group when he went home to Japan this coming summer and hopefully they could all work out the details.

There was also the next Holy Grail War to consider…

Three years…

That was how long they had before the next Grail War…

If it was anything like the last two then it would be another potential apocalypse…

"Emiya, why are you spacing out?" asked Daphne Greengrass as from beside him.

"It's nothing," Hari replied with a sigh.

"Whatever," Daphne responded obviously not believing him.

He was a terrible liar…

"Excuse me," a new voice spoke up from behind them.

"Yes?" Daphne asked turning around to face the newcomer. "Can we help you?"

Polite and to the point like usual…

It was a young woman maybe a few years older than the two of them wearing a purple mini-dress with white sleeves, purple stockings and equally purple shoes. Her hair was also purple and so were her eyes though she wore a yellow tie as well as yellow wristbands. She also had black glasses and a strange yellow logo emblem sown into her top's right arm near the shoulder with the writing 'Atlas' engraved under it though neither could tell what it meant.

'_Atlas?'_ Hari thought upon glancing at the writing. _'I think I've heard of that somewhere before but I can't remember where'._

"I'm looking for the Headmaster's Office," the newcomer replied clearly. "Do you know where I can find it?"

"And you are?" Daphne inquired simply.

"Sialim Eltnam Re-Atlasia."

* * *

Sialim Eltnam Re-Atlasia, descendant of the fallen Noble House of Eltnam and younger sister of Sion Eltnam Atlasia. Though perhaps 'sister' was putting it plainly, 'parallel duplicate' would be more accurate she thought. Unlike most of the Wizarding World outside of Japan, Sialim had noticed the collapse and investigated. Her original sister had died shortly after being born and Sialim had never known her. In the world that her sister's _other _was born in however it had been _Sialim _who had died as a baby instead. Her 'new' sister was now on the run from Atlas and was currently somewhere in the Far East doing god only knew what. And she still hadn't met her yet because of it!

The whole thing was confusing…

Sialim had been taken on as the apprentice of Nicolas Flamel three years ago much to the humiliation of several high-ranking pureblood nobles attending the Atlas Academy of Alchemy in Egypt. She'd been top of her class and had quickly rose through the ranks until the Headmistress, Perenelle Flamel herself bestowed upon her the title of Re-Atlasia. Doing so had nearly caused an uproar from the nobles, especially the traditionalists who raged at the thought of having a 'disgraced' family represent them all.

Not that she cared what they thought…

The Atlas Academy was founded five hundred years ago by Perenelle Flamel after her husband had created his Philosopher's Stone not only to teach alchemy to wizard and witches who wanted to learn it but also to try and come up with a way to avert the coming apocalypse. It wasn't really a secret that the world would one day end and all life on this planet would be endangered. To save the human race along with the other species inhabiting the world, several plans had been made to prepare for it and give them a chance at survival.

Sialim herself didn't care if humanity got better or worse…

As long as they survived…

Last year around the time of the collapse and merging of the two parallel worlds, her mentor Nicolas Flamel had handed a Philosopher's Stone to his old student Albus Dumbledore, the man regarded the most powerful wizard alive. After a year of no contact with the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Nicolas had dispatched her to Britain where she was to confront Dumbledore and retrieve the stone. Of course she knew that her 'official' orders were only an excuse since she knew that Nicolas wasn't expecting the stone to be returned in one piece. Unofficially she was here to find out if the Dark Lord Voldemort had taken the bait and was captured when he tried to take the stone that they had used to draw him out of hiding.

Now here she was following a pair of first year students in Hogwarts robes leading her to the Headmaster's Office where she would be able to speak with Dumbledore directly. She'd entered Hogwarts grounds and stumbled upon the two of them in her search. Though she didn't know the blond haired girl with the polite but suspicious gaze, she recognized the boy with the blood red hair at first glance. Harry Potter or should that be Hari Emiya?

She had heard reports about the events that led to the collapse and merging of the two worlds. Most of it was classified above top secret but she'd found out who were the ones at the center of it all and one of them was the redhead in front of her right now. He was the little brother of one of the three Sorcerers in the world and a legend in his own right as the 'Boy-who-lived' through being hit by a killing curse cast by the Dark Lord Voldemort himself and surviving.

He wasn't someone to be taken lightly…

"We're here," Hari spoke up as they came down a small staircase with a gargoyle of all things standing in front of it. "She's here to see the Headmaster," he said to the gargoyle who slowly stood aside and allowed them entry. "Thank you," he said with a nod and started ascending the stairs.

Daphne walked up to the Headmaster's door and knocked twice…

"Come in," they heard Dumbledore's voice from the other side. Hari opened the doors and stood aside to let the others through. "What can I do for you?" the old man asked from his seat behind his desk.

The office was littered with all sorts of magical artefacts...

As expected of Albus Dumbledore…

"This lady asked to see you Professor," Daphne spoke clearly gesturing to Sialim. "We escorted her here."

"I see," Dumbledore mused and then nodded at the two first years. "Very well, I will take it from here. You two may go," they took that as their cue to leave and soon made their way back through the door making sure to close it behind them. "Now my dear, what did you want to discuss?"

"My name is Sialim Eltnam Re-Atlasia," Sialim introduced herself. "Senior Representative of the Atlas Academy of Alchemy, I was sent here under orders from my master, Nicolas Flamel, to retrieve the Philosopher's Stone and return it to him."

"I see," Dumbledore said again this time with a much grimmer tone. "I'm afraid I must inform you that the stone Nicolas loaned me has been destroyed by a dark wizard whom infiltrated the castle and tried to steal it. When he couldn't get passed the final protection I placed on the stone, he resorted to destroying the protection and the stone along with it."

"I understand," Sialim nodded at that. It was to be expected that the stone wouldn't survive the plan that this man and her master had concocted to deal with the weakened Dark Lord. "And the infiltrator?"

"He escaped," Dumbledore answered with a sigh. "Several of my contacts in the ICW have reported that he has fled to Albania."

"That is unfortunate," Sialim sighed and sat down in the seat opposite the Headmaster. "My master will be most displeased."

"It was too be expected," Dumbledore added. "Was their anything else?"

"Yes actually," Sialim replied and locked eyes with the old man. "Master Nicolas wanted me to inform you that we're still on schedule."

"So the selections have already begun?" Dumbledore mused knowing what she was referring too. "How long?"

"Three years," Sialim answered simply. "It's only a matter of time now."

"So it would seem."

**July 1992  
Scotland: Hogsmeade  
Hogsmeade Station**

Emiya Hari stepped onto the Hogwarts Express quietly, not a difficult action to do while the rest of the students were talking amongst themselves as they also got on the train. There were several people that took notice of him as he made his way through the train in search of an empty compartment and a few like Weasley and Malfoy sent glares his way. It was the last day of term and as such the end-of-year feast had taken place the night before where Slytherin had taken the House Cup once again. He spotted Daphne already sitting in one of the compartments and took a seat next to her.

"What took you so long?" Daphne asked him.

"I overslept," Hari answered making her eyes roll. "It won't happen again."

"Sure it won't," the Greengrass heiress responded obviously not believing him.

Hari hadn't been getting much sleep over the last month since he and Daphne had escorted the representative from the Atlas Academy whom had been sent to talk with the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Atlas was a school which studied and taught alchemy so Hari wasn't really surprised that they'd sent someone after _he _had stolen the Philosopher's Stone from under everyone's nose. Had they checked and found it missing? It was a worrying thought, one that was made even worse when he saw that the representative—Sialim Eltnam Re-Atlasia—had stayed at the castle and was now actually on the train somewhere.

Thankfully he had already handed the Philosopher's Stone over to Illya months ago whom had studied it and then used it on herself to undo all the damage that her grandfather had done to her. She was safe at Mahoutokoro now and had her whole life ahead of her. Hari couldn't wait until he got back to Fuyuki tonight—or perhaps he should say morning because of the time difference—where they had all intended to throw a party in celebration.

Finally they had room to breathe…

It had been one hell of a year; he'd been threatened with death, nearly been killed twice and had found a way to save Illya from her fate. Still, there were some loose ends that had been left untied, namely the disappearance of Professor Quirrel, the renegade Princess of the Dead Apostles, Altrouge Brunestud and just why the stone was being hidden in the school in the first place. Quirrel had vanished and was probably dead. The Eclipse Princess had disappeared and hadn't been heard from since she had left him with her cryptic message. As for the stone, Dumbledore clearly had some strange plans running behind the scenes if he were to guess.

"…What are you going to be doing this summer?" Hari finally spoke up.

"I'll probably have to attend a few balls that the other Noble Families will be hosting," Daphne answered as she leaned back in her seat. "How annoying."

"Malfoy?" Hari inquired but already knew the answer.

"Him and Weasley," Daphne replied with a sigh. "Those two never stop arguing, not even in more _traditional _settings."

"I've noticed," Hari nodded in amusement as he recalled the numerous fights that broke out between the two 'leaders' of the Slytherin and Gryffindor first years. "At least they're not troubling us."

"That won't last for much longer," Daphne said as she shook her head.

"What do you mean?" Hari asked her.

"It's nothing," Daphne waved off his question and turned to stare out of the window.

"If you say so…" Hari trailed off as he too fell silent.

Draco Malfoy was an arrogant fool but his father was a cunning old bastard and Daphne expected him to start pushing for a marriage contract between the houses of Malfoy and Greengrass by the end of the summer at the latest. After all, her little sister Astoria would be starting school this coming September and it was the perfect opportunity for Draco to 'get to know her' as he would put it. Daphne had no intention of letting that happen and would do everything in her power to deny any contract that the Malfoys tried to make.

As for the Weasleys, it wasn't a secret that the 'Blood-Traitor' Pureblood family that had sided with the 'light side' led by Dumbledore were currently suffering financial difficulties. With having to pay for seven children to attend Hogwarts it was no wonder that the Weasley family was barely holding on as it was. At the beginning of last year Ron Weasley had been searching for Hari in the hopes of being the 'best friend' of the Boy-who-lived and probably hoped to get some money off of him. Daphne wouldn't be surprised if the idiot's younger sister had been conditioned to become the next 'Mrs Potter' like so many other young witches in Britain so that they could get some money to bring their family back from the edge of the abyss.

It was a fact that British magical laws were heavily biased and prone to favour purebloods. If the Weasleys ever pushed for a marriage contract with Hari then as a half-blood himself, he would be forced to accept the contract and marry into their family, practically giving them all of the money, properties and artefacts that the Potters had accumulated over the years. As for herself, since she was a minor and her father wasn't really in any shape to do anything but lay in bed, Lucius Malfoy could push for a marriage contract between Draco and either Daphne or Astoria.

And there would be nothing they could do about it…

Hari knew this too though if it ever came down to it, he had a plan to transfer his family's money to the Emiya account in Japan and flee the country. Daphne had similar plans and knew if all else failed then she and Astoria would have to leave, but hopefully it wouldn't come to that. There were a few nights where she had laid in bed looking up at the ceiling and thought about possibly having Lucius or Draco killed and make it look like an accident. It was a horrifying thought but one that she had no qualms about going through with if it meant keeping her sister safe and away from the likes of them.

"…When will I next see you?" Daphne asked after a long moment of silence.

"Probably sometime near the end of August," Hari answered truthfully. "Japan isn't exactly just around the corner and travel by port-key isn't really a good idea from the other side of the world."

"You're getting your Hogwarts supplies then, right?" Daphne inquired further. "Let me know and we can meet up."

"Why Miss Greengrass," Hari grinned at her words. "You almost sound like you're going to miss me?"

"Of course not," Daphne shot back calmly. "It's just that Malfoy will leave me alone if you're nearby."

"I get it," Hari nodded with a smile. "You don't have to say anything else, Daphne."

The rest of the trip to London was silent…

**Author's Notes:**

Well here's the end of Hari's first year at Hogwarts and his decision to return for a second year following his encounter with Altrouge. Is she manipulating him? Is he just a form of entertainment for her? Who knows really? On another note Sialim is a character mentioned in Fate/Extra but has never actually had any screen time and according to the Type-Moon wiki she is Sion's sister as well as an alchemist.

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	20. Unspeakables

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Fate Stay Night or anything else.

Fate: Emiya Night

Chapter20: Unspeakables

**August 1992  
England: London  
Ministry of Magic**

Emiya Shirou and Tohsaka Rin entered the British Ministry of Magic early in the morning and made their way towards the elevator that would take them down to the Department of Mysteries. It had been a month since they'd graduated from Homurahara Academy in Fuyuki city back in Japan and joined the Unspeakables soon after. They'd had a few parties over the last few weeks to celebrate Illya's 'recovery' as well as the first anniversary of the last Grail War, and Hari's birthday.

Sakura had chosen to remain behind in Fuyuki city and officially become the Second Owner with Rider now acting as her personal enforcer. While Illya and Hari would return to their respective magic schools, Shirou and Rin had come to Britain to join the Unspeakables here. Officially they were 'high-value consultants' who were there to aid in the development of wand-magic, and unofficially they were there to prepare for the next Holy Grail War that would no doubt be waged on British soil.

_No one _wanted the world to end after all…

"Level nine," a female voice spoke pleasantly as the elevator came to a stop. "Department of Mysteries."

The doors opened and the pair of them stepped out. They were greeted with a dark tiled corridor with a single figure standing there clearly waiting for them dressed in the Wizard robes and had his arms folded. His wand holster was clearly visible on his side however what surprised them was the long silver-looking sword strapped to his back, one which Shirou took note of and recorded. It was made of Mithril ore and forged by goblins of all things allowing it to absorb spell-fire and other substances from whatever it cuts.

Interesting…

"Mister Emiya and Miss Tohsaka I presume?" the man asked looking annoyed.

"That's us," Rin answered for them.

"I am Professor Waver Velvet, Lord El-Melloi II," the Unspeakable introduced himself stating his 'real' name. Unlike most Magi, he remembered both of his lives and the headache that the merging of the two worlds had been a major pain for him. "The Director is expecting you," he turned and started walking down the corridor. "Follow me."

Shirou and Rin shared a look knowing _exactly _who the man was before following after the named Unspeakable. As they passed through a set of large rooms filled with dozens of Unspeakables, the pair couldn't help but take notice of what was going on in them. Each and every one of them was researching something dangerous that could kill them if they made even the slightest mistake not unlike how a Magus would risk their lives to perfect their Magecraft.

Finally they arrived at their destination…

"Is this it?" Shirou asked the question.

_Knock knock_

Waver knocked on the door…

"Yes?" they heard the familiar voice from behind the door.

"It's me," Waver answered. "I've brought the two kids as you requested."

"Come in," she gave the go ahead and Waver opened the door.

Shirou and Rin didn't say a word as they entered the room. Waver closed the door behind them as the pair looked around the room they'd found themselves in. It was an office filled with stacks of papers and shelves of artefacts on display. At the back of the room was a large wooden desk with the familiar form of the Wizard Marshall Barthemoloi Lorelei, the Director of the British Department of Mysteries and 'Queen' of the Unspeakables sitting behind it.

"Welcome to the Department of Mysteries," Lorelei greeted them in her usual cold tone.

"Thank you," Shirou nodded slightly.

"Sit down, both of you," Lorelei told them as she gestured the seats in front of her. "We have a lot to talk about."

"What is it?" Rin asked the question as the two sat down.

"Firstly, the transfer papers from the Department of Mysteries in Japan have been finalized. As of this moment you are officially Unspeakables," Lorelei stated clearly as she began. "Secondly, we've set aside a place for you to work and conduct your research, whatever it might be."

"Thank you for that," Rin said with a small smile that didn't reach her eyes. "It's appreciated."

If she were speaking honestly, Rin would say that she didn't really like the 'Queen' sitting in front of her across the table, and would gladly not have to deal with her at all if she could help it. Barthemoloi Lorelei was dangerous in more ways than one and that was without the fifty Unspeakables she personally commanded being taken into account. While it was true that Shirou and Rider could defeat her if it ever came down to a fight, Rin didn't think she would stand much of a chance even with Ruby by her side and her ability to wield the _**Kaleidoscope**_ in battle. Despite being a practitioner of a True Magic and a genius when it came to Magecraft, she wasn't in the same league as Zelretch, Miss Blue or even Shirou.

Of course Rin didn't expect a fight to break out or anything, but what she was wary of was the possibility that Lorelei might have taken a liking to Shirou over the last few months whenever the 'Queen' stopped by Fuyuki. It wasn't only her either, ever since Luvia had challenged her to a duel a few months ago, her accursed 'rival' had started hanging around Shirou whenever she was in Japan. And don't even get her started on the new priestess of the Kotomine Church, that _girl_ Caren.

Sakura had been shifting into her 'dark form' a lot recently whenever she caught Shirou talking to one of them and it was enough to make everyone wary. Rin herself was one thing since she was her sister, she could accept Rider since she was her servant, and Illya was kind of at the edge working her way in, but these new girls? She'd become rather possessive of Shirou and while in her 'dark form' had turned into quite the Yandere.

It was absolutely terrifying…

Rin could understand her sister's 'annoyance' at the way things were going in regards to Shirou and the _other _young women that had started showing up. After all_ they _hadn't fought in the last Grail War at his side, _they _hadn't shed blood, sweat and tears just to survive, and _they _most certainly didn't know what he'd sacrificed in order to save them all. He'd fought for them and discarded his _humanity_ just to save them from Angra Mainyu. He didn't do it for glory or because he was forced to but instead he'd gone through with it because that was just who he was.

They could never understand just what he'd become…

Or how distorted his view of the world was…

"Concerning the Holy Grail War," Barthemoloi Lorelei continued. "As you know the _**Heaven's Feel **_ritual that you are familiar with was originally created by the combined efforts of the Einzbern, Makiri and Tohsaka families. I mentioned before that the Greater Grail that the Wizarding World created was built by the Unspeakables of the Department of Mysteries. What I didn't mention was that it wasn't just us that designed the ritual, nor was it only us that constructed the Greater Grail."

"Who else is involved?" Shirou asked the question.

"Several key individuals were involved in the designing and construction of the Greater Grail and the _**Heaven's Fell **_ritual. They are Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel, a pair of renowned alchemists. Albus Dumbledore, Charlus Potter, and Fredric Abbott, the landowners of the place where the Greater Grail was built, Godric's Hollow," Lorelei answered clearly.

_That _information surprised the two of them though now that they thought about it, it made sense that the Flamels and Dumbledore were involved. The Potters too actually since the Greater Grail _was _located at Godric's Hollow, and it stood to reason that the local Wizarding families in the village would know that it was built there. Hell, they'd probably been the ones to give the Unspeakables and the others permission to build the damn thing on their land to begin with. After all hadn't it been the Tohsaka family that offered the use of their lands to the Einzberns and Makiri for their own Greater Grail?

It appeared that something similar had happened here…

"So the Flamels and Dumbledore-san know that about the Grail War," Rin spoke up after a moment. "What about the Abbott family? I know that the Potters are all but extinct with only Emiya-kun's brother as the sole surviving heir of that family…"

"The Abbotts are currently the only Wizarding family still residing in Godric's Hollow," Lorelei replied plainly. "We've kept them under surveillance since the Greater Grail went active and started selecting Masters for the next war. Currently the only Master we've identified is a twelve year old girl currently attending Mahoutokoro in Japan named Hakuno Kishinami; she's currently being watched over by Touko Aozaki and the Japanese Department of Mysteries."

"That's one at least," Shirou sighed and shook his head. "But that still leaves six others unaccounted for."

"I'm certain that they'll turn up eventually," Lorelei smiled coldly.

**August 1992  
Egypt: Atlas  
Headmistress' Office**

Perenelle Flamel sat at her desk and was looking over the latest reports on several proposals that needed her approval. As the Headmistress and Senior Director of the Atlas Academy of Alchemy, she had a lot of influence across all of Europe. Though that was unsurprising since she had been doing this kind of thing for the better part of six hundred years now, ever since her husband had created his first Philosopher's Stone and with it the Elixir of Life.

Centuries ago when she and her husband Nicolas had first founded this academy, they had realised that the world would eventually end and with their apparent immortality they may very well live to see it. Officially Atlas had been founded as a school to teach alchemy but unofficially it was a means to an end, and that end was to find a way to avert the coming apocalypse. There had been many proposal over the years—and a few of them were on her desk right now—but so far they'd only discovered one way to save the human race from its fate along with the rest of the races on the planet.

Some called it the Holy Grail…

She called it the _**Heaven's Feel**_…

The Flamels, in collaboration with Nicolas' old student Albus Dumbledore and the Unspeakables of the Department of Mysteries had devised a way to save them all. The _**Heaven's Feel **_would grant them their salvation through a single wish, the wish to turn humans and the other races into species that could survive even after the world's destruction. They'd then made contact with the Potter and Abbott families in order to gain permission to construct the focal point of the ritual which they called the Greater Grail.

Roughly fifty-seven years had passed since that day and the Greater Grail had almost finished gathering enough raw magical energy in order to start what those who knew about it called the Holy Grail War. All that was left now was to construct a Lesser Grail to house the souls of the Heroic Spirits that fell in battle and gather the accumulated energy to manifest the true Holy Grail and grant the winner's wish. Her prized student Sialim Eltnam Re-Atlasia had already begun creating a series of Lesser Grails to use however they had all been cast aside as failures because they weren't good enough.

She'd already discarded seven of them…

Everything had been going smoothly until last year when the very world itself collapsed and merged with another resulting in a new world being created. She'd been one of the few who noticed the change and had immediately investigated. The results had been startling to say the least; apparently the _other world _that her own had merged with had its own Holy Grail War which ended with the collapse of the two worlds into one.

However that was all she'd been able to discover as the focal point of the collapse had taken place in Japan, a country that she and Atlas had virtually no contact with. Any investigation team she sent to Japan had been repulsed and either sent back injured or dead. The survivors that returned spoke of a woman with crimson red hair who was capable of moving faster that they could see and firing off magical blasts of energy with the capacity of destroying whole mountains. It was infuriating that they couldn't investigate further but with someone like _that _defending the country, nothing short of sending Nicolas would be enough to do anything.

_Knock Knock_

"Come in," Perenelle called out to the door as she pushed the papers in front of her to the side.

"Good morning, Headmistress," Sialim greeted with a smile as she entered and closed the door behind her.

"Presentative Eltnam," Perenelle nodded back stiffly. "Welcome back to Atlas."

"Thank you Headmistress," Sialim bowed in respect and sat down opposite her. "Where is Master Nicolas? I thought he would be here waiting for my report?"

"He's in France on business," Perenelle replied simply and narrowed her eyes at the young woman in front of her. "Do you have it?"

"No," Sialim answered immediately. "As Master Nicolas and you predicted, the stone was destroyed in the skirmish between the weakened Dark Lord and Supreme Mugwump Dumbledore."

"I see…" Perenelle trailed off with a sigh and sank back in her chair.

"I checked on the Greater Grail in Godric's Hollow and it seems to be fully activated now. There has been no apparent decline in the local leylines beneath the village in recent years," Sialim informed her having investigated Godric's Hollow before returning to Egypt.

"Then we're on schedule," Perenelle nodded with a grunt. "And the Lesser Grail?"

"The Lesser Grail is almost finished," Sialim reported plainly. "There are just some minor features I want to install before deploying _her_ into the field."

"Do what you have to do," Perenelle told her with a glare. "We do not need any delays."

"As you command, Headmistress."

* * *

A while later, Sialim Eltnam Re-Atlasia walked quietly through the empty hallways towards her laboratory where she conducted the majority of her alchemical research. The door slid open as she entered and closed behind her the same way after she'd stepped into the room beyond. It was dark with the sole light coming from a large green cylinder standing upright in the centre of the room with a plaque on the front of it bearing the Roman numeral VIII. No one around except for her and the girl floating inside the cylinder.

Sialim stared up at the girl and smiled in satisfaction at her achievement. This was her masterpiece, the pinnacle of her alchemy, and the greatest thing she'd ever created. The girl appeared to be of Indian descent with tanned skin and a bindi on her forehead but that was all merely the appearance Sialim had given her to help her fit into her role. She had purple eyes and purple hair making her stand out from what most would consider to be normal.

Sialim didn't like normal…

"You need a name," Sialim spoke with a smile. "How does Rani sound?"

**August 1992  
Japan: Kyoto  
Kishinami Household**

Fenrir Greyback was considered by many to be the most dangerous werewolf to ever live and was known to take a particular liking to children. He enjoyed locking himself in with a family and transforming into his wolf form on the night of a full moon. Usually he devoured them whole and any survivors would end up as werewolves like himself once they were bitten. During the last Wizarding World nearly eleven years ago, he had allied with the Dark Lord Voldemort so that he could get more chances to attack and infect others with lycanthropy in the hopes of building an army large enough to overthrow the Ministry of Magic.

After Voldemort was apparently killed eleven years ago, Greyback was forced to flee Europe and in the months that followed he'd made his way eastward to Asia where he had continued to attack and turn young children into werewolves. Of course the local Ministries of Magic had started hunting him down as well when he had started attacking people outside of Britain but he was always one step ahead of them and after over a decade on the run he'd found himself in Japan. He was still gathering his werewolf army in the hopes of overthrowing the Wizarding World and wouldn't stop until his goal was met.

Now he'd found his next target…

It was a local Wizarding family that specialized in various types of magical armour and clothing. They would make fine additions to his pack and he would have them one way or the other. He entered the property quickly after he felt the initial shift in his body as the moon came out and he made sure to put up some wards so that his latest victims couldn't escape or warn anyone. As soon as he was done his transformation into his wolf form began, and soon enough he found his first victim.

Kishinami Hiroto barely had time to realise what was happening before the werewolf was upon him, its teeth biting down on his neck and ripping his throat out. His wife screamed from the hallway behind him when she saw the werewolf tear him apart. Kishinami Akeno stared in horror at the werewolf devouring her husband before turning around and fleeing up the stairs towards her daughter's room. She had to get her daughter and run away before that monster caught them!

"Hakuno!" Akeno shouted as she reached her daughter's room and flung open the door.

"Mom?" Hakuno asked tiredly from inside. "What's wrong?"

"There's no time to explain," Akeno said as she closed the door behind her. "We're leaving right now," she told her daughter. She heard the footsteps before she saw the thing that made them; Greyback tore open the door and launched himself at her. "Run!" she screamed at her daughter just before it tore into her.

"Mom!" Hakuno cried out at seeing her mother brutally killed in front of her.

She froze in fear for a moment before throwing herself out of the open window as the werewolf lunged at her. Greyback bit into her leg but was unable to keep a hold of her as she hurled herself out of the window and down the yard below. The girl hit the ground with a thud and the werewolf pursued her a moment later, landing on the ground not too far away. Though Greyback didn't maintain his consciousness while he was in wolf form, his instincts demanded that he feast on the flesh of the child in front of him.

"**Fuuin no hako (Sealed Box)," **a woman's voice spoke clearly as a red monstrosity with dozens of tendrils sprang out from the darkness and grabbed onto the werewolf. "Tch, it looks like I was too late," a red-haired woman commented grimly as she held a cigarette up next to her mouth. "I suppose I should at least clean up the mess," she sighed as the creature's mouths bit into the werewolf and Greyback howled in pain. A few seconds later Greyback was pulled back by the creature and dragged into a large briefcase at her side.

And silence fell on the yard…

"Is it over, Touko-san?" asked a man looking to be in his twenties with black hair. He wore glasses and a white trench coat having the appearance of a doctor.

"Yes, it's over," Touko sighed again and looked over at him. "And the girl?"

"Give me a moment," the man responded as he approached the motionless child a few feet away. "She's still alive."

"Take her to the hospital," the woman told him and turned towards the house. "Clean up teams will be here in a couple of minutes."

It had been a bad night…

**Author's Notes:**

Shirou and Rin officially join the Unspeakables this chapter and a bit more background on the upcoming Sixth Holy Grail War. I hope that you all enjoyed Perenelle's thoughts behind the original creation of the Grail War and Hakuno's introduction to the story. No Hari this chapter unfortunately since I wanted to show _other _people's interaction now that the worlds have merged together into one like Perenelle in charge of Atlas, and post-Voldemort war Greyback in Japan.

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	21. Confrontation

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Fate Stay Night or anything else.

Fate: Emiya Night

Chapter21: Confrontation

**August 1992  
Japan: Kyoto  
Kaguya Hospital**

She woke up slowly, her mind a blur as she tried make sense of where she was and how she'd gotten there. Was this a hospital? Was she hurt? She certainly felt weak at the moment so whatever had happened must have really done a number on her to leave her in such a state. She forced her eyes open and looked up at the white ceiling above her. Yep, it was definitely a hospital, though that did leave the question of what had happened to her.

She wanted to go home already…

Home…

Wait…

Where was her home?

Her eyes widened as she failed to recall even that most basic of information…

Who was her family?

Where did she come from?

What was her _name?_

She couldn't remember anything…

"So you're awake," a voice spoke up from the doorway to his right. It was a doctor by the looks of him with black hair, a white coat and black glasses. "Don't try to move, you've been through a lot."

"W-who are you?" the bedridden child asked.

"I am Doctor Twice Pieceman," the man introduced himself as he approached the bed. "You and your family were attacked by a werewolf, Kishinami Hakuto-san. You're lucky to be alive after that…"

"My family?" the girl—Hakuno—asked painfully.

"…I'm sorry," Pieceman said finally and shook his head.

Her family was gone? They'd died? If that was the case then that meant she was alone and utterly lost. A werewolf did it? Why? Who _were _her parents? She couldn't even remember their faces nor anything of any really importance to her other than everyday stuff about some technology and magic. How long had she even been in here? For all she knew the werewolf could have attacked her years ago and left her in a coma for a long time.

"What happened to me?" Hakuno asked the question.

"Like I said, you and your family were attacked by a werewolf. You were bitten," Pieceman answered clearly. "I'm sorry to tell you this but we've confirmed that you have been infected with lycanthropy."

She was bitten…

"W-what does that mean?" Hakuno asked hesitantly.

"You've been turned into a werewolf," Pieceman replied simply.

A werewolf…

A human who turned into a wolf-like creature whenever there was a full moon…

Just like the one who attacked her and her family…

"So the kid is finally awake," a new voice spoke up from the doorway. She looked to be a woman in her mid-twenties with red hair and glasses.

There was also a cigarette in her hand…

"How many times have I told you not to smoke in the hospital, Touko-san?" Pieceman asked the woman.

"I've stopped counting," Touko replied not caring. "Now, Hakuno-chan," she said as she approached the bedridden girl. "I have a question for you."

"A question?" Hakuno asked confused.

"You can either go to an orphanage or you can come with me," Touko spoke with a small smile. "Which you would you prefer?"

She'd just lost his parents—her family—and her memory was in shambles. Anyone would be confused and unsure of what to do in her situation. What did she have left? Was there anything left for her? Without a past it would be very difficult for her to build any kind of future for herself, and that wasn't taking into account the fact that she was now a werewolf. If she went to the orphanage she was afraid that she might end up hurting some of the others kids, and if she went with this woman then she might at least be able to help her.

A choice…

That was what she was offering her…

"I'll go with you."

**August 1992  
England: London  
Diagon Alley**

Daphne Greengrass stepped out of Gringotts bank with an aggravated look on her face and her little sister at her side. It had been a long morning; she'd gone to the Ministry early in the hopes of finalizing her emancipation papers only to find out that several Purebloods led by Lucius Malfoy had instated a new law proclaiming that any minor with surviving family would be transferred to their blood relatives should they be left orphaned.

Officially it was to help deal with the damage that the last war had caused to the pureblood families…

Unofficially it was to stop her from getting emancipated and becoming the new Head of House Greengrass…

All of the Purebloods in Britain were related to each other in some way and the Greengrass family was no exception. They were related to the Carrow and Lestrange families but with the latter in Azkaban prison, they would probably fall under the Carrows' jurisdiction should their father die and leave the two of them orphaned. The only choice she had left other than fleeing the country with her sister was to find a guardian willing to take them in and risk becoming enemies of the Malfoys.

She'd gone to Gringotts and made preparations to transfer the Greengrass family fortune into another account overseas. Australia would be the best bet for them should it come down to it and they were forced to leave the country. That was the option of last resort though, and she hoped it wouldn't be needed but with their father having only a little under a year left to live and no guardian to protect them from the Malfoys, their future didn't look very bright at all.

Still…

They still had time…

Daphne looked over at her sister and saw Astoria smiling back at her. She knew how bad their situation was but she didn't care, she just wanted to stay by her older sister's side even if the whole world was against them. Daphne let a small smile grace her lips as she followed after her still cheerful sister who jogged forward into Diagon Alley and stopped a few feet in front of her. The truth hurt and she was afraid of what the future might hold for them both but despite all that…

"Come on Sis," Astoria said with a wide smile. "We still have to get our stuff for Hogwarts, remember?"

"…Yes," Daphne said finally.

She would enjoy what little time they had left…

"Daphne?" a familiar voice spoke up from the side. She _didn't _jump at the sound but she did turn to see who it was and found none other than Hari Emiya standing next to Ollivanders wand shop. "I thought it was you," he said as he approached her and Astoria.

"Emiya," Daphne nodded back as her sister appeared at her side once again.

"Hey Sis, I didn't know you had a boyfriend," Astoria spoke up as she rounded the redheaded boy. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Boyfriend?" Hari blinked with a slight blush slipping onto her face. "We're not like that," while he did admit she was _very _attractive for her age, Hari wasn't really at the stage where he could think of her in _that _kind of way despite the teasing he received from Taiga whenever he was home.

"Astoria," Daphne sighed and shook her head. "This is Harry Potter."

"Oh?" Astoria smirked upon hearing that. "So you're crushing on the 'Saviour' of the Wizarding World, huh Big Sis?"

"Of course not," Daphne denied. "Do not make such ridiculous accusations."

'_I'm not sure whether to be relieved or annoyed at the way she said that,'_ Hari thought with a frown.

"Me thinks you deny it too much," Astoria smiled back innocently and then winked at the red-haired boy. "My name is Astoria Greengrass, how do you do?"

"Hari Emiya," the redhead responded with a confused nod remembering to put his surname last as was standard in Britain. This girl was clearly Daphne's little sister but after being around her for a year, he'd thought that Astoria would be like her. Instead the younger of the Greengrass sisters was a lot more casual and free roaming than the overly blunt Daphne. Though they looked alike, the two of them were complete opposites personality-wise.

"We're getting our Hogwarts supplies," Astoria said with another smile. "Would you like to join us?"

"Daphne?" Hari asked looking over at the elder of the two Greengrass sisters.

"Its fine," Daphne sighed. "She's just going to keep pestering you if you say no anyways so you might as well just get it over with now."

"Right," Hari sweat-dropped at her words.

Why was he reminded of Illya on a sugar rush?

Never mind…

* * *

They'd all gone round the various shops that made up Diagon Alley and even made a brief trip into the dark and dangerous Knockturn Alley. They were making their way back through Diagon Alley when they caught sight of the rather large gathering of wizards and witches outside of the shop Flourish and Blotts. They had already gone in and gotten what they needed for the year but decided to stick around and see what all of the fuss was about.

"Who is this 'Gilderoy Lockhart' anyway?" Hari couldn't help but ask as they entered.

"Apparently he's celebrity," Daphne answered with an uncaring shrug. "A hero or something like that."

"A hero huh?" Hari mused bitterly.

He knew better than most just what it meant to be a hero…

Inside the shop it was rather cramped as dozens of witches and wizards were crowding around a stand at the back where a blond-haired man dressed in fine tailoring and with a _very _bright smile was sitting down signing autographs for people. Was this Gilderoy Lockhart? Seriously? A family of redheads was standing in front of him as the mother of the group was getting her book signed by the man whom was smiling all around happily lapping at the attention everyone was throwing at him.

Daphne recognised three of the redheads…

"Isn't that…" she trailed off.

"The Weasley Twins and their brother Ron? Yeah," Hari nodded in confirmation. "Let's get out of here."

"Going somewhere Potter?" the familiar voice of Draco Malfoy spoke up from behind them. "Greengrass?"

"Malfoy," Daphne said coldly as she turned towards him slowly.

And found that he hadn't come alone…

"Mister Potter, and young Daphne and Astoria too," Lucius Malfoy mused as he looked over the three of them.

"Lord Malfoy," Daphne greeted with her customary frosty look.

"How is your father these days?" Lucius asked with a slight smirk on his lips. "Doing well I hope?"

"He's doing fine," Daphne replied simply. "And yourself?"

"You know how it is," Lucius smiled back. "The Wizengamot is trying to pass some ridiculous new law to protect muggles."

Throughout the whole back and forth between the two of them, Draco was eyeing Astoria up and down until Hari stepped in between them. The look he sent at the Malfoy heir would have sent most men screaming for the hills but with his father by his side, Draco was a great deal braver than he would be otherwise. At the rate this was going, it might dissolve into a full-blown fight in the middle of the shop unless they got out of there before something happened.

"Lucius?" a new voice spoke up from the side.

"Arthur," Lucius sneered in disgust at the newcomer.

Arthur Weasley had seen Lucius enter Flourish and Blotts behind them and saw him accost three children. He didn't recognise the kids but he did know that Malfoy wouldn't have confronted them unless he was planning something and with the new Muggle Protection Act he was trying to push through the Wizengamot at Dumbledore's suggestion, he was smart enough to know that the ones most likely to vote against it would be Lucius and the other dark families. Were the kids the heirs to some of the darker families? If so then Dumbledore needed to know so that he could plan accordingly and hopefully get the new law instated.

Absently he felt his family walk up beside him…

"I hear you've been conducting a few raids recently," Lucius commented dryly. "I hope you got your monies worth," he chuckled as he reached into the cauldron that Arthur's daughter—Ginny Weasley—was carrying and picked out the books in it. "Clearly not."

"Potter! What are you doing here?!" Ron yelled upon seeing lone Magus in the room. "We don't want your kind here, Dark Lord!"

"Do you really want to start something here, Weasley?" Hari asked coldly not in the mood for the orange-haired gits attitude.

It was bad enough with the two Malfoys in the room…

"And I thought your family could sink no lower," Lucius sneered at the elder Weasley.

Arthur wouldn't take anymore insults to his family and launched himself at the elder Malfoy. It was then that the situation deteriorated into a full-blown frenzy as Draco tried to help his father by sending a few hexes at Ron and Hari. Hari himself ducked to the side and found Daphne and Astoria pulling him down to the floor as spells started flying everywhere. The Weasley Twins then descended on Draco as the shop assistants tried to restore order and pull both Lucius and Arthur away from each other.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" Hari shouted as he pulled the two Greengrass sisters to their feet.

"You can run Potter but in the end you'll regret rejecting my offer!" Draco yelled from across the room. "And you Greengrass! You and your sister will be mine one day! I swear it!"

"Never!" Daphne shot back with a glare as she, her sister and Hari bolted out of the door to the shop.

**Author's Notes:**

Hakuno losing her memories shouldn't be a surprise to any of you that actually know her character, and of course since she was bitten by Greyback last chapter she is now a werewolf. I did state that she would be a werewolf and one of the three main characters for this fic back in chapter one so I did give fair warning earlier on with what I had planned for her. As for Hari and the Greengrass sisters, they have their own problems to deal with at the moment, namely the whole mess with the Malfoys.

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	22. Marriage Contract

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Fate Stay Night or anything else.

Fate: Emiya Night

Chapter22: Marriage Contract

**September 1992  
England: London  
Kings-Cross Station**

Emiya Hari stepped onto the platform where the Hogwarts Express was waiting with Shirou and Rin following close behind him. Ever since the two had started working at the Department of Mysteries as Unspeakables, they'd been travelling back and forth between Britain and Japan almost constantly with the use of port-keys. Rin and Sakura in particular were rapidly becoming experts at making the small Mystic Codes that used a fraction of the _**Kaleidoscope's **_power.

It saved them from having to pay the Ministry for an international one at least…

"Are you all set?" Rin asked as she turned her gaze on the young redhead.

"I've got everything," Hari replied with a reassuring smile. This would be his second year attending Hogwarts—something he hadn't really intended to do at the start of the previous year—and considering what happened last year with the murder attempts and the whole mess with the Philosopher's Stone, he hadn't made the choice to return without thinking it through.

"Try not to get into any trouble like last year," Shirou said with a forced smile.

He wasn't really comfortable sending his little brother back to _that _place…

"No promises," Hari grinned back as he walked away from them. "I'll see you both at Christmas," he waved back at them as he got on the train.

"I hope that he'll be okay," Shirou sighed as he watched the redhead go.

"He'll be fine," Rin reassured him. "He's your brother."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

* * *

The train was much more packed this year with a lot more students than he had expected, and it made finding a compartment much more difficult than the last time he was on this particular train. The newcomers were all clearly first years and that was surprising in itself since he knew that the number of people in his year was nowhere near the same at this one. Deciding to ignore that for now, he continued on his way and it wasn't long before he came across a compartment which housed a pair of girls he recognized.

"Hey Daphne," Hari spoke up as he entered and closed the door behind him. "Is it just me or are there a lot more students attending Hogwarts this year?"

"Emiya," Daphne nodded back in greeting. "Yes there are more students than normal, it's to be expected with the way that the Wizarding World needs to repopulate itself after all the destruction that the Dark Lord caused eleven years ago."

"That makes sense I guess," Hari sighed and sat down. "Hello Astoria."

"Hello Hari," Astoria smiled back using his real name instead of 'Harry' like almost everyone else in Britain. "How was the rest of your summer?"

"About the same as last year," Hari replied with a nod. "I spent the last few days at the Leaky Cauldron."

It was then that the sound of a horn being blown echoed through the air and the train started to slowly move a moment later.

"It looks like we're moving," Daphne mused as she looked out of the window.

"It's about time," Astoria grumbled darkly. "I don't see why we couldn't just take a port-key to Hogwarts or something, I mean, why to do we have to take this old train anyway?"

"Tradition," Daphne grunted in reply.

"I suppose it's to allow the students to get to know each other better," Hari mused with a shrug.

**September 1992  
Scotland: Hogwarts  
Great Hall**

Travelling from London to Scotland took most of the day and night had fallen by the time they reached the train station in Hogsmeade Village. After disembarking the train, the three of them made a short walk from the village to main gates of the castle grounds alongside the rest of the second year students and above. They reached a series of carriages that Hari realised were being pulled by strange horse-like animals though he was the only one who could apparently see the creatures, something he made sure not to comment on to the others or less they would think him crazy.

More like _crazier_…

After reaching the castle, they got off the carriages and entered made their way to the Great Hall along with everyone else. Finally they reached it and sat down at their respective house table's moments before the new batch of first years were led inside, no doubt having been given the traditional lake-side view of the castle before being brought in. The Sorting Hat was placed on its stool at the front of the staff table like the previous year and yet again it began to sing, something that _still_ confused Hari since he knew that it _shouldn't _be able to.

Finally the hat stopped singing and the sorting began. Hari looked over at Daphne whose hands were shaking slightly as her eyes were fixed on her sister whom stood amongst the other first years. Would Astoria be sorted into another house? The younger Greengrass wasn't exactly the most subtle of people and was as headstrong as any Gryffindor so it wouldn't be that much of a surprise if she was sorted there instead of Slytherin.

"Greengrass, Astoria," Professor McGonagall called out.

Nervously Astoria stepped up to the stool and sat down. The Sorting Hat descended onto her head and she froze as the hat started wiggle slightly as if getting comfortable. Seconds passed by and then minutes as the hat started mumbling to itself. It shifted slightly and then shook itself, as if trying to work around something that it had found most disturbing. Finally after what felt like an eternity, the hat looked up and its mouth opened.

"Slytherin!"the Sorting Hat declared loudly.

The Slytherin cheered including Hari as a now smiling Astoria stood up from the stool and remove the Sorting Hat from her head. She handed it back to Professor McGonagall before skipping over to the Slytherin table and sat down next to Hari so she was opposite her sister. Daphne sent her a look as Astoria smiled at her with Hari now sitting between them, now a bit uncomfortable with the way some of the boys around them were sending him glares.

He blamed Shirou for this!

When in doubt, blame a Sorcerer!

After all, people did it to Zelretch all of the time!

It wasn't long before the Sorting finished and Dumbledore stood up to give his traditional welcoming speech to everyone. Unlike last year however, Dumbledore's speech thankfully didn't include the 'most painful death' that awaited anyone on the Third Floor Corridor which was a good thing in Hari's opinion. He'd had enough trouble dealing with the stuff that happened last year and it looked like the old man was taking a step back by not bringing in a very powerful alchemical artefact this time around, nor had he apparently built another death trap in the school.

Or at least Hari hoped he hadn't…

"Did you hear about Weasley and Longbottom?" Daphne spoke up as they descended into the dungeons where the Slytherin common room was located.

"Yeah," Hari chuckled as he recalled the look of undisguised glee on the face of the Potions Professor when the man had been informed that the two aforementioned second years had _finally _shown up at the castle. Apparently Ron and Neville had missed the train and had decided to take Arthur Weasley's flying car to Hogwarts. Needless to say the car ended up in the clutches of the Whomping Willow tree and they had been spotted by quite a few muggles on the way here. "I'm sure that Professor Snape is dealing with them right about now."

"I feel sorry for Longbottom," Daphne snorted most unladylike. "I can just imagine it being Weasley's idea to take his father's flying car to Hogwarts; I bet Granger is angry at the two of them for that stunt, not to mention Professor McGonagall."

Hari had honestly never really talked to Neville Longbottom or Hermione Granger but judging by the latter's reputation as an overzealous upholder of the rules, he wouldn't be surprised if she ended up giving Longbottom and Weasley a lecture. Idly he wondered how those three even ended up as friends but Hari knew that he had no right to really judge them since the only 'friends' he had at Hogwarts was Daphne and perhaps Astoria.

Was he a bit anti-social?

"Where's my room?" Astoria asked from the side as they entered the Slytherin common room.

"Right next to mine," Daphne answered as she grabbed her sister's hand and started dragging her towards the dorm-rooms. "We'll see you tomorrow, Emiya."

"Good night Daphne, Astoria," Hari waved as he watched them go.

"Bye Hari!" Astoria waved back cheerfully.

It was going to be a long year…

* * *

Hari awoke the next morning and groaned as he rolled over and stared up at the green painted ceiling. Forcing himself to sit up and pull the covers away so that he could get out. Beds were so much more comfortable than a futon but it took some getting used to. His dorm-room was littered with a bunch of stuff that he was working on, namely books on wand-magic and documents pertaining to the development of his ice elemental Magecraft.

He got dressed quickly and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Daphne and Astoria were already eating at the Slytherin table when he arrived and he quickly sat down opposite them. It was early so there weren't many people in the hall at the time but soon enough more students and staff members started to arrive and sit down to eat. It wasn't long before everyone was there and the teachers started handing out the class schedules to the students.

It was at this time that the mail arrived and one of the Gryffindor's spoke up proclaiming that Weasley had gotten a howler. Apparently it was an animated familiar of some sort that _spoke _the message it was given to the one it was to be delivered to, in this case that person was Ron Weasley. Apparently his mother—Molly Weasley—had taken exception to the fact that the idiot had stolen his father's car and flew it to Hogwarts last night.

By Kami that woman sure could screech like a banshee…

At least it was an entertaining morning…

Wait—did he really just think that?

No way, he wasn't a Dead Apostle!

There was no way that he'd become obsessed with 'entertainment' like Zelretch and Altrouge!

Moving on, herbology class that morning was a nightmare since they were dealing with Mandrakes, and he thanked whatever god was listening that he wasn't hung over or the noise those creatures made would have driven him to an early grave. The next class wasn't much better since Ron Weasley's wand kept blowing things up or hurling his own spells back at himself whenever he tried to cast something. Apparently it was damaged during his and Longbottom's little adventure in the flying car last night.

Finally they had their Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson with Gilderoy Lockhart…

To say that it was disappointing would be an understatement, it was even worse than History of Magic and that was saying something. Lockhart was a total fraud who had begun the 'lesson' with a rather flashy entrance where he named his 'titles' and then proceeded to quiz them on stuff from his books. 'What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favourite colour? What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition? What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date?'

Those three questions were enough to let everyone know that they wouldn't be learning _anything _from him…

He'd then set a cage of pixies loose in the classroom and fled to his private room after his wand was taken by the little critters. In the end that bushy-haired Gryffindor, Hermione Granger had stopped them with an _**Immobulus**_ charm and locked them back up in the cage. It was only after the commotion had calmed down that Lockhart emerged from his private room and awarded Granger points to Gryffindor house for stopping the 'Pixie Apocalypse' as he called it. Lockhart had also taken to stalking Hari out of class…

He did _not _want to think about what that meant…

"Have you heard? Malfoy is the new Seeker for the Slytherin Quidditch team," Hari asked as they sat down in his dorm-room for some privacy. Considering the number of _**Bounded Fields **_he'd put up around the room, it was probably the safest place in the Slytherin dorms never mind the rest of the castle. None of the ones he'd put up were at the same level as those created by Illya or even Rin but they would serve the purpose of protecting those inside the room long enough for them to escape.

"Are you kidding?" Daphne asked back with no small amount of disgust. "We could hear him bragging about how his father bought the whole team new brooms."

"It's only a matter of time before he comes to us with a marriage contract," Astoria whispered shakily. She knew just how determined the Malfoys were in their efforts to gain control of the Greengrass sisters and the wealth that they possessed.

"Marriage contract?" Hari asked confused. "What are you talking about?"

The two sisters looked at each other for a moment unsure how to answer that question; Daphne had never actually told him what the Malfoys were planning or about the pureblood faction and their goals. It wasn't really because she didn't want to, it was just that as the 'Boy-who-lived' he already had enough problems to deal with though she didn't really know what those problems were or much about the 'real' him in general.

Everyone had their secrets after all…

"A marriage contract is-" Daphne started only to be cut off.

"I know what a marriage contract is," Hari interrupted. "What I want to know is what one of _them _has to do with you two."

"You've seen how arrogant Malfoy is and I'm sure you know by now how much the Wizarding World prides itself in bloodlines," Daphne explained with barely contained distain. "The Malfoys want to keep their blood 'pure' and with the dwindling number of purebloods in our society, the options for 'acceptable' spouses are becoming less and less. The Malfoys have 'selected' Astoria and I for the purpose of merging the families into one and producing an heir."

"Our mother is gone and our father won't be with us for much longer. We tried to get Daphne emancipated but Lucius Malfoy managed to pass a new law stopping that from happening," Astoria continued almost in despair.

"Unless we can find a guardian willing to take us in and risk angering the Malfoys, our only options are to either submit to them or flee the country," Daphne finished.

Hari simply sat their looking from Daphne to Astoria and then back. That's what the issue was? How hadn't he noticed what was going on practically under his nose for a whole year now? Was this what Shirou felt like when they found out what Shinji and Zouken had been doing to Sakura in the Matou family's underground workshop beneath their manor? To find out that someone you've known for a while was dealt such a fate and for you to not even notice it? Hari knew that he had been worried over Illya's fate last year but that was no excuse, he _should _have realised what was going on with Daphne sooner than this.

At that moment a part of him hated himself for not noticing this sooner…

_You know, when I was little, I wanted to be a hero._

"I'll find a way to save you," Hari spoke up after a moment of silence. He could clearly recall the last conversation that he and Shirou had with their father the night he passed away under the moonlight. He remembered their talk about the path of the hero that their father had taken and the night that the Emiya brothers had _truly _inherited the ideals of the man that had raised them as his own sons.

"Save us?" Daphne asked confused at his words. The very idea that he or anyone else could save them from their fate was laughable, and yet for a moment she couldn't help but stare in alarm at the red-haired boy sitting before her.

"Really?" Astoria asked hesitantly. "You would do that for us?"

_It's unfortunate but being a hero is a limited time thing, when you grow up it gets harder to call yourself one, I should have realised that earlier._

"I'll save you from the Malfoys," Hari promised the two sisters. Yes, the path of a hero got harder as you grew older and became less naïve to the darkness in the world. He couldn't save everyone—that was a fact—but that didn't mean he couldn't save _someone _at least, and right now he chose to save the two girls that needed saving the most.

He only hoped the price for their salvation wasn't too high…

**Author's Notes:**

No real comments from me this time other than I hope that you enjoyed it.

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	23. Dangerous Meetings

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Fate Stay Night or anything else.

Fate: Emiya Night

Chapter23: Dangerous Meetings

**November 1992  
Scotland: Forbidden Forest  
Outer Woods**

"_Enemies of the heir beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods!"_

It had been an eventful couple of months since Hari swore to save the Greengrass sisters from the Malfoys and he was still trying to figure out how to go about completing that promise. Not long after that, the white-haired son of a Death Eater, Draco Malfoy had started yet another fight with Ron Weasley of Gryffindor house which nearly resulted in a full-scale brawl between the two rival school houses. It had only been averted thanks to Weasley casting a spell with his broken wand and ending up hitting himself instead. The other Gryffindors had taken him away when he started throwing up slugs, tactfully withdrawing in the face such humiliation.

Then came Halloween…

You know, he was seriously starting to hate that particular day of the year because ever since he came to this school, something bad happened on Halloween. Last year it was a mountain troll being set loose in the castle and somehow ending up batting down the doors to the Great Hall. This year was Filch's dead cat hanging upside down on a wall with writing painted on it in blood proudly proclaiming that 'The Chamber of Secrets has been opened, Enemies of the Heir beware.'

And then Malfoy had to shout those ridiculous words at the Granger girl from Gryffindor whom promptly hid behind Longbottom and Weasley. Of course he knew that the word Mudblood was a terrible name to call Muggle-borns and the fact that this 'Heir of Slytherin' had pulled a stunt like this, every Muggle-born in the school had taken to travelling in packs so that they weren't killed next like Filch's cat was. Malfoy himself had been insufferable ever since that night and was actively taunting everyone by saying that the Heir was going to purge the school clean of 'filth' once and for all.

Naturally it wasn't long before the Gryffindors led by a 'recovered' Ron Weasley started loudly declaring that Hari was the Heir of Slytherin and was a full-blown Dark Lord. Apparently since he was a Slytherin, a Parselmouth at that, and was only friends with two pureblood girls, he was the most likely person to be the Heir. Oh yes, the whole school now knew that he could speak Parseltongue thanks to a slip by one of the older Slytherin students whom recalled how he had commanded the snake that Draco conjured at the beginning of last year.

Now the staff were keeping a closer eye on him—McGonagall in particular—though Headmaster Dumbledore himself seemed to be going out of his way to keep the Daily Prophet and the Department of Magical Law Enforcement from investigating him. Hari had originally thought it was because the old man wanted to keep everything under wraps and see how things played out. However it soon became obvious that he just didn't want them snooping around while he did his own investigation.

Dumbledore was difficult to pin down like that…

There was an incident during a Quidditch game between Slytherin and Gryffindor where one of the bludgers suddenly started coming after Hari who was sitting in the stands. After dodging it for a minute or two, Daphne ended up hexing it into oblivion, destroying it just before it could strike at him again. After everyone had calmed down, Hari realised that once again _someone _had tried to murder him at a Quidditch match, and damn near succeeded too. Later that night a first year Gryffindor was found petrified by the 'Heir of Slytherin' and was dropped off at the Hospital Wing where he remained frozen in some kind of suspended animation.

Hari himself had decided that it would be best if he had some answers and the best place to start would be the Forbidden Forest next to Hogwarts. According to legend the 'Chamber of Secrets' was Salazar Slytherin's private workshop that he hid somewhere in the castle and had sealed away after his legendary fight with the other Founders over the matter of allowing Muggle-borns to attend the school. Though no one had ever discovered the hidden Chamber, legend had it that it was the home of a monster that only ever answered to Slytherin himself.

Hari wasn't too conformable with his chances when he heard that…

The Forbidden Forest was apparently home to several races such as Centaurs, Unicorns and surprisingly enough Acromantula. He'd figured that at least one of them would have noticed a 'monster' on the loose however he received no answers from any of them—and in fact had nearly been eaten by the Acromantula though thankfully he was able to escape with a little magic to turn the ground under them to ice making them trip up.

He wasn't even going to mention the Centaurs…

That just left…

"Looking for me, Hari Emiya?" the familiar and disturbing voice of Altrouge Brunestud spoke up from above.

Looking up, Hari spotted a single figure sitting atop the branch of a nearby tree. Her white skin dressed in black was framed against the moonlight shining down on her as she smiled with no small amount of amusement at him. Had she been watching him trudge through this Kami-forsaken forest all night? Somehow he wouldn't be surprised if she had, having spotted her lurking at the edge of his vision ever since Halloween, like she was following him around.

"…You know why I'm here," Hari said finally. "What do you know about the Chamber of Secrets?"

"Not much," Altrouge replied with a shrug. "You probably know more about it than I do at this point."

"Really?" Hari asked unconvinced of her truthfulness. "And what about the 'monster' that is rumoured to be within it?"

"It's not a rumour," Altrouge answered with a wide smile. "It's a fact, the 'monster' that you seek is real, and it's hiding in the castle."

"You've seen it?" Hari inquired further.

"Yes," Altrouge confirmed. "It's powerful and dangerous, but it's got nothing on Primate Murder when it comes to killing humans."

"Yeah…" Hari trailed off. "Now _that's _reassuring."

"I look forward to seeing how you'll handle the situation," Altrouge chuckled as she smiled down at him.

"Do you know what it is?" Hari asked the question.

"A snake," Altrouge answered with another shrug. "It was a giant snake."

"A snake," Hari mused as his mind raced through possibilities. What kind of snakes could kill a cat without leaving any kind of external damage? A set of Mystic Eyes perhaps? It was possible, he supposed, given what he recalled from his talks with Rider about her own set of _**Mystic Eyes of Petrification**_ and how they could turn people to stone if their mana levels weren't high enough.

"Try not to die, boya," Altrouge said to him as she waved him away telling him to leave.

"I thought you would have realised by now that I'm a survivor," Hari shot back before turning away. "I'm not going to die in this Kami-forsaken place."

Altrouge merely watching him go with that same wide smile…

**November 1992  
Japan: Fuyuki  
Edelfelt Estate**

Emiya Shirou was surprised when his younger brother Hari called him asking for his help on a matter that had come up while at school. Apparently one of the local Noble families in Britain wanted to subjugate Hari's 'friends' and were planning to do that by trapping them with a marriage contract. Hari couldn't do anything about it from inside Hogwarts but the rest of the Fuyuki group could. It wasn't long before Illya came to him with a list of names when he stopped by Fuyuki to visit her, Sakura and Rider.

The list of names that Illya had given him were of different families that could adopt the Greengrass sisters and were strong enough to stand against the Malfoys if it came down to some kind of conflict. The list was pretty small actually with the only names on it being Emiya, Tohsaka, Matou, Einzbern, Barthemeloi, Hortensia, Tohno, Aozaki and Edelfelt. They all had merit but they also had their own share of problems that stopped them from adopting the two Greengrass sisters.

Emiya and Tohsaka were out because both Shirou and Rin were working as Unspeakables right now and couldn't afford to look after a couple of twelve and eleven year old girls. Sakura had her new duties as the Second Owner of Fuyuki city and despite being the 'older sister' Illya still looked like a child so Matou and Einzbern were out too. Lorelei and the rest of the Barthemeloi practically ran the Department of Mysteries so they were out as well. Shirou's contact with the Tohno and Aozaki families were sparse since they were currently dealing with a new Dead Apostle running around Masaki city—TATARI or something he heard it was called—so he didn't want to ask them for a favour like this.

And there was no way Shirou was going to ask Caren to look after them…

That left the Edelfelt family and their heiress, Luviagelita Edelfelt. She had moved to Fuyuki a month ago after getting permission from Sakura since she was the Second Owner of the city. The Edelfelt heiress had apparently been tasked by Zelretch to clean up the remains of the Greater Grail that Shirou destroyed and help Sakura restore the now fluctuating leylines where it used to be. Luvia had of course bought a stretch of land near the Emiya Residence and built a large mansion for her to use during her stay in Japan.

She was filthy rich like that…

Shirou sighed as he opened the steel gate and entered the garden separating the outer wall from the mansion itself. The garden itself wasn't overly large but it was big enough to have a water fountain made of stone in the center and a stone path leading around it to the mansion. As for the mansion, it was a customary western household similar in design to the others in the neighbourhood like the former Tohsaka and Matou Mansions. He walked around the fountain and made his way over to the front door of the mansion where he promptly knocked.

'_I hope she's home,'_ Shirou thought as he waited and after a few seconds someone answered the door.

Only it wasn't Luvia…

"Yes?" the butler—a man named Auguste—asked. "Can I help you, young man?"

"Hello," Shirou started. "I'm sorry to disturb you, my name is Emiya Shirou, and I'm looking for Luvia-san."

"Ah," Auguste nodded in understanding. "Mister Emiya, the mistress has been expecting you, please come in."

'_I'm being expected?'_ Shirou blinked in confusion but entered the mansion anyway when the butler stepped to the side and held the door open for him. _'That doesn't sound too good.'_

The interior of the mansion was exactly how he had expected to be, it was entirely made with western culture in mind, specifically European. A red carpet stretching across the floor of the room as several sets of armour stood motionless along the walls and several rather illustrious paintings were hanging on them too. There was a chandelier hanging above them giving the room the appearance of a home fit only for those of high status and good reputation.

In other words the whole place felt like what some rich family would want…

"Right this way Mister Emiya," Auguste spoke up as he guided him through the mansion to a room on the second floor. "One moment please," he said before approaching the door and knocking twice.

The reply was almost immediate…

"Who is it?" the familiar voice of Luvia came from the other side of the door.

"My apologies for the interruption milady," Auguste said through the door. "But Mister Emiya is here to see you."

"Send him in," Luvia told him causing the butler to open the door.

"Please go right on in, Mister Emiya," Auguste bowed respectively as he held the door open.

"Thank you," Shirou nodded and entered the room a moment later.

Auguste closed the door behind him as Shirou took note of the room itself and the person sitting near the back. It was an office of sorts with dozens of shelves stacked with papers and books. A wooden desk was near the back where the familiar form of Luviagelita Edelfelt sat with a large window right behind her which was overlooking the garden outside. She had long blond hair styled like coils and her eyes were brownish-red.

Oddly enough the Kaleidostick-Sapphire was nowhere in sight…

"Shero," Luvia spoke up warmly as she stood up to greet him. "I had wondered when you would be stopping by again."

"You were expecting me?" Shirou asked not even blinking at the mispronunciation of his name. It was bad enough getting Rider to stop calling him 'Shidou' all the time, he'd honestly given up trying to get Luvia to stop calling him 'Shero.'

"But of course," Luvia replied with a smile as she walked around the table. "My offer still stands after all."

Ah…

The offer to work for her as a butler…

"Thank you for the offer, Luvia," Shirou smiled back and shook his head slightly. "But I'm afraid I'll have to decline."

"A pity," Luvia sighed and sat down on the edge of the table. "So what brings you here?"

"My little brother has a problem with a couple of girls his age," Shirou answered. "Apparently some British nobles called the Malfoys are trying to trap them in marriage contracts."

"The Malfoys?" Luvia mused with no small amount of distain. "I've heard of them, they were originally a family from France that was kicked out of the country and fled to England a roughly nine hundred years ago for backstabbing the wrong group of people. Since then they've risen to become one of the wealthiest Wizarding families around though I certainly wouldn't call their actions—back then and now—noble."

"I was wondering if you'd be willing to adopt my brother's friends into the Edelfelt family," Shirou requested surprising her. "I would do it myself but with my job, it's not exactly a good idea for me to look after them."

"…What of Tohsaka?" Luvia asked him with barely contained anger. "Why not her?"

"She's the same as me with her job and all. There's also the issue of money," Shirou answered awkwardly.

Rin wasn't exactly the wealthiest of Magi around and was currently throwing what little money she did have towards her Jewelcraft and living expenses. Shirou had been helping out by creating new jewels for her to use with his sorcery but it usually took a month for him to do it just right and not have it implode once it was made. The Tohsaka heiress just didn't have the kind of financial support needed to sustain both herself and the Greengrass sisters.

Luvia was the best option…

"I see," Luvia sighed in understanding. "Very well then, I shall make the necessary preparations and have the paperwork written up. When can I meet these girls?"

"They're currently attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry but it won't be long before Christmas vacation," Shirou answered. "Hari plans to invite them to a Christmas party at our place so you can probably meet them then. Though you should probably meet with their father first and sort out the details with him."

"Okay then," Luvia nodded. "However I want to make one thing clear Shero, you owe me one for this, and I intend to collect."

"What do you want?" Shirou asked the question.

"I want Tohsaka to become my maid," Luvia smiled wickedly. "Oh I can see it now, her being forced to comply with my every order."

Rin in a maid outfit?

The very thought of it was enough to make Shirou take a step back and hold his nose so that the blood wouldn't escape. "I-I'll see what I can do," Shirou stammered out a reply.

"I can't wait to see the look on her face," Luvia's smile widened as she envisioned it. "And just to let you know Shero, my offer for you still stands."

"R-right."

**December 1992  
Scotland: Hogwarts  
Great Hall**

Luvia did as she was requested and travelled to Britain the following morning to talk to the Greengrass family. Her butler Auguste had written up the necessary papers and given them to Sapphire who had stored them in a localized pocket-dimension. It just needed the signature of their father Steven Greengrass but that would have to wait until after she'd spoken to the two girls over the Christmas holidays when they visited the Emiya household. Hari had invited them of course, and he was glad that they'd accepted the invitation at least since he hadn't been sure that they would.

It was almost Christmas and there hadn't been any more attacks. As a precaution, Dumbledore had given the go ahead to start a duelling club where students could be taught how to better defend themselves and learn how to properly duel. It sounded interesting and Hari signed up for it with Daphne and the rest of their year group. However there was just problem that they hadn't realised was actually there until it literally climbed onto the stage and announced its presence to the gathered students.

Gilderoy Lockhart was the one running the duelling club…

Hari was a patient lad—he had to be considering his lifestyle—however when the fraud of a professor stepped onto the platform in the center of the Great Hall, the youngest son of the Magus Killer just barely stopped himself from turning the pompous git into a block of ice. Lockhart had been following him around for the last few months—stalking him more like—and took every opportunity he could find to approach the red-haired boy.

It was rather disturbing…

Speaking of stalkers, a pair of Gryffindor students by the names of Ginny Weasley and Colin Creevey had taken to stalking him wherever he went. A couple of times they even tried following him into the bathroom or when he hit the showers after a long day. Did this happen last year too? He recalled being too fixated on finding a solution for Illya's modified homunculus body to really pay attention to any stalkers that might have been following him around back then.

Why had he returned to this school again?

Oh right…

Altrouge…

He missed the good old days when all he had to worry about was saving Illya from the Einzbern and training in Magecraft. Hell, the Grail War was a terrible thing but it was so much simpler back then. It was simply find the bad guy, beat them, protect the people, and save the world. Simple, right? Now he had to deal with boarding at a magic school, the occasional murder attempt, mastering ice elemental Magecraft, and trying to find out just what the hell the monster in the Chamber of Secrets really was.

Yeah…

That was his new daily life…

The duelling club proceeded as he expected it to, with Lockhart calling up Professor Snape as his 'assistant' whom promptly knocked him on his ass with an _**Expelliarmus**_ disarming charm. Though Hari didn't really like the Potions Professor, he had to admit that Snape could be rather menacing when he wanted to be. The look of sheer murderous rage on his face when Lockhart tried to play off getting his ass kicked nearly had the Head of Slytherin cursing him into oblivion.

Unfortunately Lockhart would live to see another sunrise having organized the students into pairs so that they could duel each other. After a short and brutal skirmish which ended when Snape let off a loud banging charm onto the air above him. Needless to say there were a few students that needed to be sent to the Hospital Wing under Madam Pomfrey's tender mercies for a series of curses and hexes that had been used on them.

Finally at the end a couple of students were called up to the stand where they would duel; naturally the two that were chosen were Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy, the former using his older brother Fred Weasley's wand. Hari wondered why Snape hadn't picked _him _to go up there and face Weasley but reasoned it was because Draco was the man's godson and favoured student. Snape tended to ignore Hari whenever he could both in and out of class which had suited him just fine.

Even if it was rather annoying at times…

The duel was surprisingly longer than he'd thought it would be since he'd thought that Draco would win at the start considering his Death Eater of a father had clearly taught him magic from a young age while from what he knew of the Weasleys, Ron would have been prohibited from using magic at home by his mother. In the end Draco won the duel but that was to be expected, after all Ron was using a wand that didn't belong to him and wasn't really compatible with him so his spells were clumsy even if they were well put together.

They were dismissed soon after and the Slytherins were celebrating their apparent win over the Gryffindors. Once back in the Slytherin common room, Draco had started to talk to Daphne and Astoria though he did back off when he spotted Hari approach. Say what you wanted about the guy, but even he wasn't stupid enough to confront the 'Boy-who-beat-him-senseless-last-year,' not alone at least. His 'friends' in Slytherin wouldn't back him if he went after Hari and with Snape ignoring him it was impossible for Draco to seriously challenge him.

The next morning news reached them about another attack…

Justin Finch-Fletchley was found in a corridor near the Hufflepuff common room petrified…

**Author's Notes:**

Hari is still a considered a student and minor so he can't legally do anything to save Daphne and Astoria himself. However he does know people that _can _help and knows when to _ask_ for help, something that most protagonists don't seem to realise until it is literally beaten into them by their comrades. In the end it's Luvia that has pulled through and adopted the Greengrass sisters into her family. On a side note the Chamber of Secrets is now opened and the Heir of Slytherin has started attacking people.

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	24. Christmas

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Fate Stay Night or anything else.

Fate: Emiya Night

Chapter24: Christmas

**December 1992  
Japan: Fuyuki  
Emiya Residence**

Emiya Hari awoke to the feeling of a pair of arms wrapped around him from behind and a feeling of warmth emanating pressing down onto his back. Why was the room spinning? Wait—room? Yes, he was in the living room he realised as he forced his head to look up and take in the devastation around him. The whole place was a mess with food and drink spattered everywhere, on the floor and the walls. Looking down at himself he recognized the arms that had encircled him and looked back over his shoulder for confirmation.

Indeed it was his sister Illya who was hugging him from behind like he was a teddy bear that she didn't want to let go of. That wasn't really strange since she was clearly still asleep and all however what greatly disturbed him was the fact that she was currently bonded with the Kaleidostick Ruby and had taken the appearance of her customary 'Magical Girl Illya' form. It was cute, it was fluffy, and it was enough to bring lesser men to their knees.

What the hell happened last night?

He vaguely recalled the Christmas party from the night before and the last thing he remembered was saying bye to Daphne and Astoria before they went back to Britain via an international port-key. After that it was all a blur though for some reason the image of a lion, two chickens and some dog named Ruru seemed to stand out in his mind but he had no idea why. Was he watching something on the TV or something? Shaking his head as he untangled himself from his sister's clingy arms, he got up and looked around at the rest of the room.

Sweet Kami, what the hell? The scene before him was messed up on so many levels it wasn't even funny anymore; Shirou lay asleep on the floor not too far away with Lorelei and Luvia draped over him while Rin lay sleeping next to his legs dressed in a maid outfit. Rider was passed out over the table with dozens of empty bottles dotting about her, Caren was sleeping peacefully against the far wall next to the Christmas tree wrapped in her shrouds and finally he spotted the very much awake Sakura standing in the kitchen. Oh, and she'd also clearly bonded with the Kaleidostick Jade because she was dressed in her own 'Magical Girl Sakura' form much like Illya was.

Seriously, what the hell happened last night?

"Good morning Hari-kun," Sakura said with a smile.

"Y-yeah," Hari stammered out in response. "G-Good morning to you too Sakura-neechan."

Did I mention that Sakura was shifting in an out of her 'dark form' right now?

Well now I have…

'_I'm done,'_ Hari thought as he turned and headed for the bathroom. _'I'll come back later when everything makes sense again.'_

**December 1992  
England: Godric's Hollow  
Main Street**

It was a few days after on Christmas Eve that Hari returned to Britain and booked a room at the Leaky Cauldron for the following week. He was scheduled to return to Fuyuki in a couple of hours to spend Christmas day with his family but for right now he had one last thing to do, something that he should have done a long time ago. The village of Godric's Hollow was small, with only a handful of residence, mostly made up of wizards and witches. It was mainly a collection of cottages and shops centered around an old church with a post office and a pub mixed in.

The village was founded a thousand years ago by Godric Gryffindor himself and was regarded as his final resting place though no one could find his tome anywhere. After his death the land that the village was built on fell under the ownership of the Potter family whom were his direct descendants and they in turn allowed the Dumbledore and Abbott families to live there also. Eventually after a series of intermarriages between the three families they all ended up sharing ownership of the land until the Dumbledores whittled away and the Potters were murdered leaving only the Abbott family as the main owners of the land. Sixty years ago the three families in collaboration with the Flamels and the Unspeakables, constructed a Greater Grail beneath the hills behind the Potter Cottage.

Thankfully he wasn't here to visit _that _particular location…

The ground was covered in snow but Hari wasn't bothered by it though he did admit that he didn't care much for the cold. He walked alone through the quiet village street until he reached the once beautiful Potter Cottage, which now lay in ruins, a memorial to the deciding battle of the Voldemort War and the fall of the Potter family. Hari stood in front it for a couple of minutes before turning his attention on the memorial sign hanging nearby with golden writing on it.

_On this spot, on the night of 31 October 1981, Lily and James Potter lost their lives. Their son, Harry, remains the only wizard ever to have survived the Killing Curse. This house, invisible to Muggles, has been left in its ruined state as a monument to the Potters and as a reminder of the violence that tore apart their family._

'_Was it worth it?'_ Hari asked in thought before turning away.

Their sacrifice—his birthparent's sacrifice—was a great one and something he thought was too high a price to pay. They'd given their lives so that he could live and while he was proud of that fact, he couldn't help but feel a sense of hollowness in his chest as he thought about them. He shook his head and started walking towards the village square and the graveyard. He didn't want to think about what 'might have been' because he knew that if he did then he would end up regretting the life he now had.

That was something he refused to do…

Once he finally reached the center of the village square, he spotted an obelisk in the middle covered in snow. Hari approached the obelisk and it changed into a statue before his very eyes, taking the appearance of a man with glasses, a woman with long hair and a baby that was held in the woman's arms. After staring at it for a couple more minutes he decided to press on and continued on towards the graveyard next to the church.

It was only then that he saw that he wasn't alone in the graveyard…

"Professor Dumbledore?" Hari asked in surprise.

Albus Dumbledore stood quietly staring at a pair of graves in front of him and appeared distracted. "Hello Harry," he greeted with a nod sending him a sideways look before returning his gaze to the graves before him. "Here to visit your parents?"

"Yes sir," Hari nodded in response.

"They're over there," Dumbledore said nodding towards a set of graves a few feet away. "Take your time."

"…Thank you sir," Hari said finally and walked over to the graves that the old man had directed him too.

Indeed the graves belonged to James and Lily Potter, his birthparents whom had sacrificed themselves to protect him from Voldemort. Naturally the graves also had their birthdates and death dates on them. He didn't know how long he was standing there simply staring at them but soon enough his eyes found the words engraved on both of their tombstones. 'The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death,' was written on them though he didn't know what the words meant or if they even mattered to him. Finally he took his eyes off the graves of his birthparents and looked over at where Dumbledore was standing. He was still there in front of the graves he'd stood before when Hari had first arrived and hadn't moved an inch despite the snow that had started falling upon the quiet village.

"Is there something you wish to ask of me, Harry?" Dumbledore inquired not taking his eyes off of the graves.

Hari simply stood there unsure of what exactly to say to the old man that was the Headmaster of his school and someone who he had discovered was originally the one to send him to his birthmother's sister and her family, the Dursleys. While he hadn't grown up under their 'care,' he knew that they were without a doubt the worst kind of mundane people around having met them only once since the collapse of the two worlds.

Still…

Dumbledore had pretty much ignored him ever since he started attending Hogwarts last year and other than bringing in a _very _dangerous alchemical artefact into a school full of children, he hadn't really done anything that Hari could pick up on. What was his play? He was a politician recognized as the Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards and the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. He was arguably the most politically powerful wizard in the world and was known to have the magical power to back it up.

Sure he might not be at the top with the Sorcerers and Aristoteles or even the Servants, Dead Apostles and True Ancestors, but he was still without a doubt one of the most powerful people alive. Finally Hari decided on asking him a single question that wasn't personal nor was it invasive like 'who are you here to visit?' or 'is that your family?' He didn't even ask about the man's apparent involvement with the Greater Grail that had been constructed in Godric's Hollow—a place which partly belonged to the Dumbledore family.

"…What do you know about the Chamber of Secrets?" Hari questioned.

The Chamber of Secrets…

If there was one person in the whole school that might know where it was, it would be the man that had spent over half a century teaching in the castle. The history teacher—Professor Binns—was a ghost and he didn't know anything about the Chamber's possible location and even found the idea that it was real laughable at best. Honestly, if Hari hadn't heard from Altrouge that the 'monster' that the Chamber was rumoured to house was actually real, he wouldn't have cared so much about it.

"The Chamber was opened fifty years ago by the Heir of Slytherin," Dumbledore answered sadly. "A young girl called Myrtle was killed in a girl's bathroom and the Headmaster at the time, a man by the name of Armando Dippet expelled Hagrid citing that he was the one who had brought in a dangerous animal into the castle which then attacked her."

"Hagrid?" Hari asked with no small amount of scepticism. "I admit the man has a messed up fascination with dangerous creatures but I don't think he'd do something like that."

"I agree," Dumbledore nodded slowly. "That is why I believe he was framed by one of his schoolmates, a rather dangerous young man by the name of Tom Riddle."

"Tom Riddle?" Hari questioned further. "Who is he?"

"Someone who was once a charming young man with no small amount of ambition and cunning," Dumbledore explained sadly. "Though I do not know how he could possibly be responsible for this incident."

"…Thank you for telling me all of this sir," Hari nodded slightly in thanks before turning away.

"You're leaving so soon?" Dumbledore sighed and watched him go.

"I need to get back to my family before they start to worry," Hari said with a smile over his shoulder.

"A family huh?" Dumbledore chuckled as the redhead disappeared from view. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry that I could not help you when you needed it the most."

**January 1993  
Scotland: Hogwarts  
Slytherin Common Room**

Daphne Greengrass was unused to feeling relief given just how much she and her sister had been drowning in their despair over their potential future. Relief was foreign to her, especially where she and her sister were concerned. That's why when Hari had promised that he would find a way to save them, she hadn't been expecting much. She'd been shocked when after Hari invited them over for a Christmas party at his adoptive family's home in Japan, she and her sister talked to a 'witch' from Finland whom promptly offered to adopt them into her family.

Luviagelita Edelfelt was strangely enthusiastic in her adoption of the two Greengrass sisters though Daphne couldn't understand exactly why that was. After a lengthy discussion Daphne and Astoria accepted the adoption knowing that it would solve a lot of problems for the two of them. After port-keying back to their family home in England, their father Steven Greengrass had filled out the paperwork that the Edelfelt butler had given them and signed the documents that would proclaim them as wards of the Edelfelt family. Hari trusted his older brother Shirou, and Shirou trusted Luvia, which was enough for Daphne.

It was done…

Of course for every bit of good news there was always something bad in the works so it came as no surprise that she received a letter a couple of days after returning to school. The owl that delivered it was pitch black, the traditional owl used St Mungos Hospital used to report the death of a family Head to the heir or heiress. Dread welled up in Daphne's heart as it the owl landed on the table in front of her with a letter tied to its side. Distantly she noted that the Great Hall had gone silent and her little sister had dropped down into the seat beside her.

She opened it…

The two Greengrass sister didn't say anything as they read over the letter…

Their father had just passed away…

"Hey Greengrass," the voice of Draco Malfoy echoed through the common room as he strutted towards them happily with Crabbe and Goyle following close behind. "I hear that your father is finally gone."

"I'm not in the mood to deal with you Malfoy," Daphne glared back in cold rage and grief. Her sister had already gone to bed and cried herself to sleep over their father's death while Daphne herself didn't get that luxury.

At least not yet…

"Well I am," Draco sneered back and slapped a collection of documents on the coffee table in front of her. "Now that your father is out of the way, you're going to be adopted into the Carrow family and they've already agreed to sign the contract. I look forward to teaching you how to be a _proper _Lady Malfoy, you and your sister."

"My sister…" Daphne trailed off as her glare intensified.

"Of course I plan to take her as a mistress," Draco responded with a gleeful smile. "She'll make a fine addition to the family, wouldn't you agree?"

That mocking tone…

The absolute certainty of his victory over them…

It was enough to make her want to kill him right there in the common room…

"There will be no marriage contract nor will my sister become a Merlin-damned sex-slave," Daphne glared hatefully at the _bastard_ in front of her. "For your information both my sister and I have already been adopted into another _Pureblood _family."

"What?" Draco deadpanned. "What are you talking about?"

"You're too late," Daphne smiled back knowing that she'd beat him. "We've already signed all the documents and done the paperwork. My name is now Daphne Greengrass-Edelfelt and my sister is now Astoria Greengrass-Edelfelt. We were adopted into the Noble House of Edeltfelt a little while ago and there's not a damned thing you can do about it."

"You…" Draco trailed off in anger. "Crabbe! Goyle! Grab her!" he shouted the order in frustration and rage. The two brutes immediately lunged at her and pinned her to the seat before she could reach for her wand.

"Let go of me!" Daphne yelled as they forced her down onto the floor.

Of course Draco had forgotten that they weren't alone…

"**My body is made of ice," **Hari's started as he seemed to appear from the side and grab the wrists of the two brute-like second years.** "Cold is my core and ice is my heart," **he continued as he _**Reinforced **_his arms which were now encased in a sheet of ice and literally threw them across the room. They impacted the far wall with an echoing thud as the youngest son of the Magus Killer turned his attention on the Malfoy heir himself.

"Potter!" Draco shouted as he pulled out his wand and took aim. **"Diffindo!"**

"**Freeze: Shield," **Hari incanted and a shield of ice formed in front of him. The severing charm slashed across it, cracking down the middle though it held together long enough for Hari to close the distance between them. "You should have backed off Malfoy!" he yelled before batting Draco's wand arm to the side and opening him up enough for Hari to punch him square in the jaw with a _**Reinforced **_punch. The Malfoy heir sailed across the room from the force of the blow and slammed into the far wall where he them slumped to the floor unconscious next to Crabbe and Goyle.

It was over…

"H-Hari?" Daphne gasped out as she shakily stood.

That was way too close…

"Are you okay?" Hari asked as he turned towards her with a smile.

"…I'm fine," Daphne said with a sigh. "Thanks."

"It's been a long day," Hari told her as he turned his gaze back on Malfoy and his cronies. "Go to bed and get some sleep."

"Yes," Daphne nodded tiredly. "I think I will."

The following morning Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were found hanging upside down above the staff table in the Great Hall butt naked…

Needless to say that everyone went without breakfast that morning…

**Author's Notes:**

I don't know what the hell I was thinking when I wrote the hangover scene at the start of this chapter, only that I had the Hangover movies on my mind. I made a small mistake last chapter when I wrote that Ernie was the one attacked at the end instead of Justin and I'm sorry about that. I've gone back and corrected it so it should be fine now. I'd forgotten that he was a pureblood instead of a muggle-born since both of them are side characters that don't really have much plot to them in the series other than being people in the background.

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	25. Albania

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Fate Stay Night or anything else.

Fate: Emiya Night

Chapter25: Albania

**February 1993  
Scotland: Hogwarts  
Great Hall**

The funeral for Steven Greengrass was held on the first day of February though it was a small ceremony with only his two daughters, the family house-elves, a few of his old friends and Hari. In the end he was buried in the Greengrass family tomb and the mansion was sealed after Daphne and Astoria moved all of their things to the Edelfelt mansion in Fuyuki. Their family mansion held too many painful memories for them to consider living there anymore so they asked Luvia if they could move in with her since with the new earrings they'd been given that translated English to Japanese, they could speak the language good enough to at least hold a small conversation.

The Malfoys were furious that someone—_anyone—_would dare harbour the Greengrass sisters and had hired several mercenaries to deal with the Edelfelt family. Not that it did them any good since when the mercs went after Luvia in Fuyuki, most of them were massacred by Shirou and Rider before they could even get to her. The odd few that got through those two were systematically torn apart by Luvia and her Kaleidostick Sapphire. It's a shame that they couldn't find any evidence actually linking the mercenaries to the Malfoy family.

That would have really made their day…

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Lockhart's obnoxious voice called out from the staff table. "And may I thank the forty-six people who have so far sent me cards!Yes, I have taken the liberty of arranging this little surprise for you all - and it doesn't end here!" as soon as he paused in his speech the main doors of the Great Hall were flung open and a parade of dwarfs marched in wearing golden wings and carrying harps. "My friendly, card-carrying cupids! They will be roving around the school today delivering your valentines! And the fun doesn't stop here! I'm sure my colleagues will want to enter into the spirit of the occasion! Why not ask Professor Snape to show you how to whip up a Love Potion!And while you're at it, Professor Flitwick knows more about Entrancing Enchantments than any wizard I've ever met, the sly old dog!"

'_I'm really starting to hate him,'_ Hari thought with mounting disbelief at the sight before him. _'I wonder if he takes 'special' kinds of potions,' _from the looks of thing Lockhart was dangerously close to getting hexed and cursed by the other professors, especially Snape. Even Dumbledore was looking a bit put out by the display and for someone with his level of patience that was saying something.

"I hate Valentine's Day," Daphne hissed in disgust at the scene.

"You and me both," Hari agreed before turning his attention back to his dinner and picked up a slice of chicken.

He ate it and then visibly paused as he felt foreign prana try to latch onto his Magic Circuits. He dropped the chicken back down onto the plate and clenched his fist around the fork in his hand. The foreign prana carried with it a set of images of a red-haired girl dressed in Gryffindor robes as it tried to wrestle control of his mind. His heart rate increased as his body grew hotter and gradually turned into an inferno akin to the Fuyuki city fire from eleven and a half years ago.

"Is something wrong?" Daphne asked noticing his sudden lapse in movement.

**"My body is made of ice,"** Hari whispered as he closed his eyes and concentrated.**"****Cold is my core and ice is my heart," **he continued as he pushed his own prana through his circuits to fight off the invading influence. **"Oh King of Ice," **he added another line just to be safe despite having only recently created it and his body rapidly cooled as the last of the foreign prana was expelled from him.

"Hari?" Daphne asked now worried.

"I'm fine," Hari sighed as he slumped in his seat. "I think someone put something in my food."

"W-what?" Daphne stammered in surprise and then looked down at what he had been eating. "Let me check," she brought her wand up and cast a standard diagnostic charm. "You're right," she said with narrowed eyes and sent a cold glare at a red-haired girl sitting at the Gryffindor table looking over at them. "It was her, Weasley."

"My stalker?" Hari inquired as an unnerving chill ran down his spine.

"Yes it was her," Daphne confirmed. "She just tried slipping you a love potion."

**April 1993  
Egypt: Atlas  
Headmistress' Office**

Perenelle Flamel sat quietly at her desk as she looked over the latest message she received from her husband's old student. The letter in her hand had been delivered not by owl as a wizard might initially think but by hand, specifically the hand of Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody, the man recognized as the greatest Auror of all time. The man was a living legend ever since he fought in the last Wizarding War against Voldemort and almost singlehandedly captured half of the Death Eaters currently locked away in Azkaban prison.

She recognized exactly why Albus trusted him so much but despite that, she couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking sending _her _this message instead of Nicolas. After all Albus was _his _old student and to be honest she never really liked him much. She respected him sure, but to her he was always just a little _too_ used to getting his way. Looking over at the two men stood before her she turned her attention from the scar-faced Moody to the other man that had delivered the letter to her.

Remus Lupin, werewolf, known to have been bitten by Fenrir Greyback himself. He certainly didn't look like he wanted to be here and she could understand why. After all it was Atlas' goal to save the human race first, and the other races second. If it came down to a choice then she and the rest of the alchemists in the world would choose humanity over the other races including the werewolves. Lupin had to know that if he stepped even a foot out of line and tried to bite anyone, she would personally put him in his grave.

She was hard-core like that…

"Let me get this straight," Perenelle spoke calmly with narrowed eyes at the two men. "Dumbledore is requesting my help in finding Voldemort's exact location in the hopes of capturing him to stop a _Basilisk _from attacking Hogwarts, is that about right?"

"Yes ma'am," Moody grunted in confirmation.

He'd read the letter and spoken to Albus about it. Dumbledore seemed convinced that the creature attacking the students at Hogwarts was a Basilisk and that Voldemort was the one controlling it. So far it seemed to be cautious, only petrifying people instead of outright killing them but unless Voldemort was stopped, someone was bound to die sooner or later. No one knew how Voldemort was able to control the Basilisk from outside of the castle but that didn't matter, if they could capture Voldemort then the attacks should stop once and for all.

After all Voldemort was the only Heir of Slytherin left…

"Oh good," Perenelle gritted out with no small amount of sarcasm. "As long as we're on the same page."

Oh how she hated this job…

"Your answer?" Moody asked the question.

"You know as well as I do that Voldemort is currently hiding away in Albania," Perenelle responded with a mild glare. "Your werewolf friend can tell you that much at least."

"That's true," Remus spoke up slowly. "But we were hoping you could narrow it down a bit."

For the last eleven years Remus had been in a terrible state after the deaths of the Potters and Wormtail, not to mention Sirius' betrayal. It was made even worse when the news that little Harry, the son of Lily and James Potter had vanished not even a day after. There had been nothing left for him at that point and in the end he started drowning himself in alcohol. After a couple of weeks doing that Dumbledore came to him and offered him a new purpose, to hunt down those that had escaped justice following the end of the war.

Namely those like Fenrir Greyback…

Last year after he found out that Greyback had been killed in Japan and Voldemort had been sighted at Hogwarts, Dumbledore had tasked him with hunting down the wraith-like Dark Lord. After a month of searching Remus finally tracked him down to the forests of Albania where Voldemort had hidden himself deep within the darkest woods surrounded by some of the worst wards imaginable. Finding him in that mess would be hard enough but getting inside and capturing him would be next to impossible without help.

Help which hopefully the Flamels could provide…

"Give me a moment," Perenelle sighed and tapped a series of runes engraved on the side of her desk. It wasn't long before someone knocked on the door and she called out. "Come in."

The door opened and Sialim Eltnam Re-Atlasia entered the room.

"You wanted to see me, Headmistress?" Sialim asked as she closed the door behind her.

"Here," she said as she waved the letter in front of her. "Read it," she ordered as she handed the letter over to her husband's current student.

"This is…" Sialim trailed off as she read over the letter's contents.

"I'm selecting you for this job," Perenelle spoke clearly. "You are to aid these two men in their mission to locate and capture the Dark Lord Voldemort."

Both Moody and Lupin seemed surprised for a moment but hid it well. Good, they clearly weren't expecting her to send someone with them on their little adventure into the magical side of Albania. While they acknowledged the fact that they could do with the extra firepower, neither wizard was comfortable having an alchemist watching their backs. After all, those who practiced alchemy didn't have a very good reputation among wizards and witches because they followed a different set of rules.

"I understand," Sialim nodded and put the letter down on the desk. "But I will be taking Rani along with me as my backup this time."

"Very well," Perenelle conceded her that much.

"So she'll be joining us," Moody grunted. "Fine, but are there anymore _additions _you wish to make to our party before we get this over with?"

"Actually," Perenelle smirked slightly at that. "Presentative Re-Atlasia here will be able to locate Voldemort and get you through any wards he's put up. But if you want to get passed the _other _defences that he's set up in that Merlin-forsaken country, then you'll need a bit more help."

"And who do you suggest we ask?"

**April 1993  
Albania: Unspecified Forest  
Deep Woods**

"_Run!"_

Running was a good idea as far as Hakuno Kishinami was concerned as she was chased through the dense forest alongside her new tutor Dan Blackmore. Pursuing them was a small army of vampires and undead inferi that had been lying in wait as guards. Most of the magical community in Albania was made up of vampires, most of whom were rather unfriendly to other species, especially humans. During the last Wizarding War, the bulk of the vampire race joined Voldemort in his campaign to establish a new world order where they could feed on lesser races without any of the usual hassle they experienced with the ICW.

Speaking of Voldemort…

He was the reason that they were here after all, the man was regarded by the Department of Mysteries as a Class-A threat to the world. Naturally Touko as the head of the Japanese Unspeakables was bound to be 'asked' to participate in the hunt for the wraith-like Dark Lord. Though most of the magical community in Britain firmly believed Voldemort to be dead, the rest of the world didn't quite believe that to be true. After all, there had been no body found that Halloween night back in 1981 and there had been a few leaks from wizards and witches passing through Albania of a wraith-like figure wandering around the forests proclaiming itself the fallen Dark Lord.

Voldemort? Dead?

They weren't _that _lucky…

"Just keep running!" Dan shouted to her as the two dashed through the forest.

It had been seven months since she had been turned into a werewolf and adopted by Touko. During that time she had been inducted into the Department of Mysteries and was assigned to the British Unspeakable Dan Blackmore. The old man was in his late sixties and had been in the personal service to the Queen of England for most of his life. He was a veteran of the last Wizarding War and had spent most of his time fighting the enemies of Britain both at home and overseas.

Of course as an Unspeakable his file was classified and the stuff he'd done was usually swept under the rug. Still, the shit he'd done over the years would have had any other soldier tried, court-martialled and discharged so it wasn't all bad. He'd graduated Hogwarts and married his wife Anne before joining the Unspeakables prior to the war breaking out so it wasn't like he didn't have a life outside of the Department but that didn't mean he didn't have his share of regrets either.

When he first received the orders from above for him to take on an apprentice he was a bit put off by the idea. Him? A teacher? He was a soldier through and through, no doubts about it. The idea that he could actually teach a kid how to survive in this business was ludicrous, though he admitted that if anyone could do so it would probably be him. After all he was one of the only wizards to ever enter the direct service of the muggle Queen and knew how most others viewed muggles in general.

He was probably the only one who was completely unbiased towards muggles in the whole Department…

That's why he was here running alongside the Child Soldier Girl as he'd come to calling her who was just shy of thirteen years old running from vampires and inferi. The day had started out so wonderfully too with the both of them working on looking for possible weaknesses in the wards surrounding the forest where 'Voldemort' was said to be hold up in. What had followed was an attack by a nearby vampire village and was soon followed by a sea of inferi from the forest itself.

Now they were running like the hounds of hell were after their hides…

"You can't escape, human!" shouted one of the vampires—someone named Brian from what they'd heard.

"They're gaining on us!" Hakuno yelled as she dodged a couple of knives being thrown at them from behind.

"**Bombarda!" **Dan incanted as he swung out his wand behind him and fired off a blasting curse at the ground.

The curse cratered the ground and caused a few of the vampires and inferi to stumble. It was surprising to see that the inferi were ignoring the vampires but that was to be expected since inferi only went after the living and since vampires were undead they don't count among the living. Still the two weren't exactly the best at coordinating themselves and were stumbling over each other trying to get at the two fleeing from them.

"**Exorcist Blade," **Hakuno muttered as a blade of light formed in her right hand. An inferi came in from the side and lunged at her only for her arm to lash out. The multi-coloured sword cut clean through its stomach before she pulled it up and out, tearing off the undead creature's arm in the process.

"That won't stop it! Either burn them or cut off their heads! That's the only way to put them down for good!" Dan shouted to her as he turned his wand back at the other inferi. **"Incendio Maxima!" **he called out as a small blazing storm exploded from the tip of the wand and engulfed a large number of the inferi in front of him.

Hakuno understood what the old soldier was saying and saw that the now one-armed inferi had recovered enough to lung at her again. This time the young werewolf brought the sword of light up to her side and then across just as the inferi closed the distance between them. The blade cut cleanly through the creature's neck moments before it collided with Hakuno's body and knocked them both to the ground. It flailed about for a few moments before falling still and lifeless, allowing her to push it off of her.

Seven months, that's how long it had been since she'd lost his memories and was adopted by Touko. Had it really been less than a year since she'd woken up in that hospital room without any idea who she was or where she'd come from? It felt like a lifetime ago and in a way it was. No past, no family, no friends, no home, not even a pet. Hakuno Kishinami was someone who had lost everything and was only now starting to build a new life for herself.

A life filled with killing monsters like these things…

She really was a Child Soldier now…

"We have to run," Hakuno said urgently. "We can't fight them like this."

"Agreed," Dan nodded and turned away from the blaze. "We must retreat while we can."

"And what makes you think we're going to let you leave here alive, human?" Brian sneered from the side as he and a dozen other vampires stepped around the flames.

Brian was the leader of the vampire clans in this area and had personally aided Voldemort in the Dark Lord's war against the 'light' factions. Ever since Voldemort's defeat back in 1981, the Dark Lord had sought sanctuary in these 'sacred' woods while Brian had paid a visit to the place where Dumbledore had rumoured to have stashed away the 'Boy-who-lived' since he had apparently been responsible for ending the war. Now Voldemort was working on reviving himself and Brian intended to help him once again by dealing with these annoying pests that continued to buzz around _his _territory.

There was a reason that Albania was recognized as a vampire dominated country…

"**Fulguri."**

They heard the word but it was drowned out by the sudden and extremely bright flash of lightning that struck down on the vampires gathered there. The sound of thunder echoed long after the initial bolts of lightning discharged and tore through most of the vampires. Sadly Brian survived the assault and glared hatefully at the one who cast it at them. Four people stood on the hill ahead of them with the leader—a scarred man—pointing a wood staff right at them.

"Who are you?" Brian snarled in anger. "You dare attack me like this?"

"We're not here for you," Sialim responded simply and then pulled out a single card. "Goodbye."

"What?" Brian took a step back as she threw the card at him. It spun through the air until it was a few feet away from him and started glowing yellow. "That's…" he trailed off with widened eyes as he caught a glimpse of the symbol on the card.

A transmutation circle…

He didn't have any time to so much as shout before the card pulsed once and the transmutation circle shone down on the ground below it. The earth itself shifted and altered as spikes of stone and grass exploded from the ground and impaled the remaining vampires. A few managed to escape but they were soon crushed when two large slabs of rock sprang up from the ground and mashed together with the last of the vampires caught in the middle of them.

It was over in a matter of seconds…

"…Who are you?" Dan asked the question as he turned his gaze on the newcomers.

"It's been awhile Blackmore," Moody grunted as they approached. "I see you've been busy."

"Moody," Dan nodded in greeting. "I didn't recognized you for a moment there."

"Constant Vigilance," Moody grinned back though it just made him look even scarier. "Just like old times, huh?"

"Not _quite _like old times, Mad-Eye."

**Author's Notes:**

It's Valentine's Day at Hogwarts and we've got some more interaction between the other Potterverse and Nasuverse characters. Dan Blackmore is from Fate Extra just in case anyone is wondering and he's the textbook definition of the title 'Old Soldier.' Concerning Albania, I never did understand why Canon-Dumbledore never sent _anyone _after Voldemort when he _knew _that the snake-freak was hiding there. I know that the books are based from Harry's perspective but come on, not even a mention of _anything _going on in that country? Rowling could have done _so much _with Albania but she left in hanging.

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	26. Chamber of Secrets

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Fate Stay Night or anything else.

Fate: Emiya Night

Chapter26: Chamber of Secrets

**May 1993  
Scotland: Hogwarts  
Slytherin Dorms**

_Knock Knock_

The sound of knocking was driving him insane so early in the morning—damn it—it was a Sunday! Who wakes up at this ungodly hour on a Sunday anyway? After that whole mess with Ginny Weasley and her attempt to slip him a love potion, he had encountered no less than seven other attempts by several other girls over the last month trying to do the same damn thing. Just last night he had to deal with yet another one and that had deprived him of a good night's sleep so he had been catching up by sleeping in this morning.

And now someone was knocking on his door…

This had better be good…

"Give me a second!" Hari called out grumbly as he made his way over to the door and opened it. "What is it?" he blinked in confusion and looked up to the see the familiar scowl of his Head of House. "Professor Snape?"

"Potter," Snape sneered down at him. "Get dressed, something has happened that requires your presence."

Something happened…

"What's this about?" Hari asked the question with no small amount of dread in his voice.

"Miss Daphne Greengrass has been petrified."

* * *

Hari was used to pain as someone who walked with death and struggled to learn even the most basic of Magecraft. He had even felt the pain of loss before back during the Grail War when they'd lost Assassin and Saber. This was different because back then everyone knew what they were signing on for and the possible consequences of their decisions. Compared to back then, the sight of Daphne lying in a hospital bed frozen in stasis like she had just gone for a walk and hadn't stopped, was more than a little unsettling to him. Someone had done this to her and Hari had never hated anyone more.

Hatred…

He'd never felt such hatred before, not even for Zouken, Kotomine or even Voldemort. Whoever had done this to her, he would hunt them down and kill them. Hari had promised Daphne and her sister that he would save them from the Malfoys and he had done so. That meant that they were under _his _protection and the fact that someone had done this to Daphne was like a slap in the face to him. He would make them pay for this, he would make them pay for hurting her, and he would make them pay with their life.

He promised her that…

Minister Fudge had come to Hogwarts personally to arrested Hagrid for apparently being the Heir of Slytherin and unleashing the 'monster' into the school. As he was carted off to Azkaban without a trial, Lucius Malfoy had managed to pull some strings and get Dumbledore suspended from his position as Headmaster of Hogwarts. McGonagall had locked down the school and planned to send everyone home early until the Aurors could find and neutralise the 'monster' once and for all.

Not that Hari expected the Aurors to do much of anything about this mess…

Astoria hadn't been seen since and he had gone to look for her. She must be distraught over her sister getting attack and petrified in such a manner. Considering just how worrying the younger Greengrass sister had become since their father's death a few months ago, she wasn't exactly what people would call stable right now. Hari feared that Daphne ending up like this may have possibly pushed Astoria over the edge and she might do something she'd regret or worse, something that she _won't _regret.

He had to find her…

After asking around he found out from a couple of Ravenclaw prefects that she had disappeared into the girl's bathroom on the First Floor near where Filch's cat had been killed and the writing on the wall from last Halloween was. People called it 'Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom' because of a ghost that haunted it was still there and constantly cried all the time. Why Astoria would come here he didn't know but he knew that she shouldn't be alone right now, not after everything that had happened.

Damn it, when did he start caring about these girls so much?

"Astoria?" Hari asked as he entered the girl's bathroom. He knew that as a boy he wasn't supposed to be in here but he was worried about her and needed to see if she was okay. "Are you in here?"

The reply that came wasn't what he expected…

"**Stupefy," **a bolt of blue magic struck him from behind before he realised what had happened.

Darkness claimed him…

* * *

Hari awoke to a large dark green room with a wet stone floor under him and dozens of large snake-shaped statues lining the walls. What happened? Where was he? Wait—he was attacked from behind with a stunning spell in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, right? Damn it, his head was spinning as he rolled over onto his knees and brought his hand up to the side of his head to try and help get his bearings. After a couple of minutes shrugging off the last of the dizziness, he looked up and took stock of the situation.

He was in a massive chamber…

With a large statue in front of him made in the shape of Salazar Slytherin's head…

'_Oh shit,'_ Hari cursed in thought as he realised _exactly _where he'd been brought. _'This is the Chamber of Secrets,'_ he thought as he continued to look around the massive green-lit chamber and noticed that he wasn't alone. "Astoria!" he scrambled over to her downed form as she lay lifeless on the wet floor closed to the statue of Slytherin. **"Structural Analysis,"** he incanted as he placed his hand to the side of her neck and scanned her.

She was alive if only barely and was gradually growing weaker with each passing moment. At least she wasn't dead though at the rate her life was leaving her, it was only a matter of minutes before she died and he couldn't figure out what the issue was. There was no external wounds nor any form of drain on her prana yet her own circuits were active and in use right now despite the lack of prana flowing through them. What was this? How did she even end up like this?

"She won't wake," a soft voice spoke up from the shadows to his right.

Hari immediately bolted to his feet and reached for his wand only to find it missing. Of course it was missing he thought realistically, whoever had kidnapped him and Astoria wouldn't leave them with their wands. Without a wand most wizards and wizards were defenceless other than the few that wielded wand-less magic, or in his case Magecraft. Still, he was at a disadvantage at range without his wand and would be hard-pressed to protect Astoria and defeat their kidnapper with only his ice elemental Magecraft.

"Who are you?" Hari asked the question as a single figure clad in Slytherin robes stepped out of the shadows. He didn't appear completely solid as his form seemed to blur a bit but overall he looked like a normal charming Hogwarts student a few years older than him.

"My name is Tom Riddle," the apparent kidnapper introduced himself as he held up _two _wands. One of them was his Hari idly noted, and Astoria's wand was missing from her holster too so the second wand was clearly hers.

"You're not all here is seems," Hari said clearly commenting on the older boy's blurred form. "Are you some kind of ghost or something?"

"A memory," Tom replied with a shrug. "Preserved in a diary for fifty years," he gestured towards a small black book laying down next to Astoria's still form. "I've waited a long time for this, Harry Potter, for the chance to see you and to speak to you."

"And what have you done to her?" Hari questioned as he nodded towards Astoria.

"It's not what _I've _done but what she did herself," Tom chuckled in amusement. "Over the last year she came into possession of my diary and started writing down her most inner most secrets to an invisible stranger."

"Invisible stranger huh?" Hari gritted his teeth as he glared at the blurred figure before him. "I'm guessing that was you."

"Yes," Tom answered with a smirk. "You should have heard some of the things she worried over—her father's failing health, her sister's willingness to do anything to protect her, her future as the next Lady Malfoy if young Draco had his way, the despair she felt when her father died, and of course the relief she felt when you _saved _her and her sister."

"Where are you going with this?" Hari questioned further.

"It's very boring, having to listen to the silly little troubles of an eleven-year-old girl," Tom sneered in disgust at the memory of her thoughts. "But I was patient, I wrote back, I was sympathetic, and I was kind. Astoria simply loved me; no one's ever understood me like you Tom...I'm so glad I've got this diary to confide in...it's like having a friend I can carry around in my pocket," he laughed hollowly for a moment before continuing. "I've always been able to charm the people I needed so Astoria poured out her soul to me, and her soul happened to be exactly what I wanted.I grew stronger and stronger on a diet of her deepest fears, her darkest secrets. I grew powerful, far more powerful than little Miss Greengrass. Powerful enough to start feeding her a few of my secrets, to start pouring a little of my soul back into her."

Soul…

A soul attached to a familiar that would allow the person to live even if the body was destroyed, _that's _what this was and Hari couldn't believe he didn't recognize the signs before now. He had _seen _it done before when Zouken implanted his soul into the crest worm that had buried itself in Sakura's heart. He knew that if Shirou hadn't destroyed it in the underground workshop of the Matou Mansion that day back during the last Grail War then that old vampire-wannabe could _still _be alive today.

Tom Riddle had done something similar…

"What did you do to her?" Hari demanded with a glare.

"I had her open the Chamber of Secrets, I had her kill the school roosters along with Filch's cat and write the threatening message on the wall. I had her set the Serpent of Slytherin loose upon this school," Tom proclaimed with a wide smile. "Of course, she didn't know what she was doing at first. It was very amusing, I wish you could have seen her new diary entries...far more interesting, they became...Dear Tom, I think I'm losing my memory. There are rooster feathers all over my robes and I don't know how they got there. Dear Tom, I can't remember what I did on the night of Halloween, but a cat was attacked and I've got paint all down my front. Dear Tom, there was another attack today and I don't know where I was. Tom, what am I going to do? I think I'm going mad...I think I'm the one attacking everyone, Tom!"

"You son of a bitch," Hari gritted out in anger. Screw the anger he'd felt when Daphne had been petrified, this bastard had spent the whole of the last nine months _violating _Astoria's mind and soul. "I'm going to kill you."

Kill…

Kill one to save another…

Kill one to avenge another…

Kill Riddle to save Astoria…

That was simple enough for him…

"Her father died and she lost her sanity. It was only thanks to me taking control that stopped her from losing herself entirely," Tom continued unconcerned at the wand-less twelve year old in front of him. "I had the Basilisk petrify her sister and lure you to her in order to capture you and bring you here."

"What do you want with me?" Hari asked the question.

"Well, you see, Astoria told me all about you, Harry," Tom spoke clearly with a rather cold and calculative look. "Your whole fascinating history,I knew I must find out more about you, talk to you, and meet you if I could.I have many questions for you, Harry Potter."

"Like what?" Hari shot back angrily.

"How is it that you, a little boy with no extraordinary magical talentmanaged to defeat the greatest wizard of all time? How did you escape with nothing but a scar, while Lord Voldemort's powers were destroyed?" Tom questioned almost hungrily. "No, you do have _some _talent with ice elemental magic if I've heard right and you no longer have the scar on your forehead but I bet you didn't have those back then. So how did you do it?"

"Why do you care how I survived Voldemort?" Hari asked back confused.

"Voldemort," Tom spoke softly as he traced a set of letters in the air. "Is my past, present, and future, _Hari Emiya_."

The letters melded into the three words 'Tom Marvolo Riddle' and then rearranged themselves before his eyes.

'_Oh you have got to be kidding me,'_ Hari thought as the letters melded into another three words.

Those words being 'I am Lord Voldemort.'

"Do you see now?" Tom whispered harshly. "It was a name I was already using at Hogwarts, to my most intimate friends only, of course. You think I was going to use my filthy Muggle father's name forever? I, in whose veins runs the blood of Salazar Slytherin himself, through my mother's side? I, keep the name of a foul, common Muggle, who abandoned me even before I was born, just because he found out his wife was a witch?No Harry,I fashioned myself a new name, a name I knew wizards everywhere would one day fear to speak, when I had become the greatest sorcerer in the world!"

Sorcerer?

"You're not," Hari denied swiftly. "A Sorcerer? You don't even know the meaning of the title!"

"What?" Tom asked back sharply.

"A Sorcerer is someone who has mastered a True Magic to such a degree that they no longer qualify as human," Hari continued with another glare. "You're not even the strongest _wizard_ either because Dumbledore is still around."

"Dumbledore?" Tom scoffed at the mere mention of the old man. "He's been driven out of this castle by the mere memory of me."

"Have I really, Tom?" a new voice spoke up from the darkness.

Hari and Tom snapped their gazes towards the newcomer in shock as a lone figure walked slowly down the walkway that led away from the statue of Slytherin. Standing clad in his customary purple wizard robes and carrying the Sorting Hat of all things on his head with his Phoenix familiar riding on his shoulder was none other than Albus Dumbledore, the supposedly suspended Headmaster of Hogwarts himself. What was going on? How did he even get down here?

"Dumbledore…" Tom trailed off at the sight of the old wizard. "How did you get down here? Only a Parselmouth could have opened the entrance to the Chamber…"

"It took a bit of work but I found the entrance after speaking with Myrtle and I blew up the sink that was covering it with a blasting curse. I will probably have to repair that later," Dumbledore chuckled lightly before narrowing his eyes upon seeing the state his two students were in. "Are you and Astoria okay, Harry?"

"No," Hari answered honestly. "Astoria is dying and I don't have a wand."

"I see," Dumbledore said before throwing the Sorting Hat to him. "Catch," Hari caught the hat and put it on his head as Tom backed up towards the statue of Slytherin.

"_**Speak to me Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four!" **_Tom hissed and the mouth of the statue opened.

"Harry! Grab Astoria and run!" Dumbledore shouted as he brought his Elder Wand up. "Fawkes!"

"**Avada Kedevra!" **Tom snarled out as he hurled the sickly green death curse at the old man.

Hari picked Astoria's seemingly lifeless body up into his arms and started running towards Dumbledore mere moments before the Basilisk exploded from the statue's mouth. As for Dumbledore himself, a whip of pure fire lanced out from his wand and deflected the killing curse sent at him to the side where it struck one of the giant snake statues harmlessly. Hari didn't look back as the Basilisk behind him started to pursue him only to hiss in pain and anger as Fawkes—the only being immune to its powerful Mystic Eyes—flew up to its face and started clawing at its eyes.

'_Come on Astoria,'_ Hari thought as he hurriedly carried her behind where Dumbledore was standing. _'Please don't die like this.'_

"She'll be fine Mister Potter," the Sorting Hat spoke aloud from his place upon boy's head. "Worry about yourself for now."

'_Right,'_ Hari nodded as he set Astoria down and then turned his attention back to the battle. _'I need a weapon,'_ he mused thinking about whether or not to create another pair of ice-swords to fight with.

"I have one for you," the Hat told him before contracting. Hari removed the hat for a moment and felt it suddenly become heavier as a strange silvery blade materialized inside it. He pulled the sword out of the hat like it was the weapon's sheath and held it to the side as he placed the hat back on his head. It had a red ruby imbedded in the hilt and the name 'Godric Gryffindor' engraved on the blade itself. "It used to belong to your ancestor, my creator, Gryffindor himself."

"Thank you," Hari smiled as he gazed upon the goblin-forged sword in his hand. **"My body is made of ice, ****cold is my core and ice is my heart."**

"Accursed bird!" Tom snarled angrily as he aimed one of the wands in his hands at the phoenix assaulting _his _Basilisk. **"Avada Kedevra!"** the green curse sailed through the air between them and struck Fawkes in the side causing it to burst into flames and fall to the ground in a pile of ashes. _"Kill the boy while I deal with the old man!" _he hissed out the order in Parseltongue before unleashing another barrage of curses at the old Headmaster.

'_This isn't good,'_ Dumbledore thought as he conjured a couple of stone walls to defend against the barrage and countered with another fire-whip. _'I cannot defeat Tom and the Basilisk at the same time,' _the Basilisk was now blind but that didn't mean it wasn't still dangerous and deadly to anyone it attacked.

"**Oh King of Ice, shroud this world and start anew," **Hari incanted as he rushed forward and raised his left hand at the Basilisk. **"Freeze: All!" **the air before him turned to ice and encased the Basilisk within seconds.

Sadly the creature's magic resistance was too high and it only took a measly five seconds for it to break free. However five seconds was like an eternity to them all as Hari quickly closed the remaining distance between them and stabbed the Sword of Gryffindor straight through the roof of the snake's mouth. The Basilisk hissed for a moment before falling silent as Hari withdrew only to grab at his right arm in pain and drop his new sword. During that last action one of the Basilisk's fangs punctures through his right arm and injected its venom into him.

"Harry?! Are you okay over there?!" Dumbledore called out to him.

"Hahahahah!" Tom laughed loudly from his position not too far away. "You're dead, Harry Potter! Dead!I'm going to stand here and watch you die. Take your time, I'm in no hurry," he kept laughing mockingly as he stood opposite Dumbledore who was looking on warily. "So ends the famous Harry Potter with Dumbledore unable to save him again, forsaken by his friends, defeated at last by the Dark Lord he so unwisely challenged. You'll be back with your dear Mudblood mothersoon, Harry. She bought you twelve years of borrowed timebut Lord Voldemort got you in the end, as you knew he must…"

'_What is this?'_ Hari thought as the pain started to increase. _'Why does dying hurt so much?'_

No, a better question was why was the pain continuing to increase when he should be growing weaker and fading away? He could feel the Basilisk's venom seeping into every corner of his body as his Magic Circuits started burning with enough prana to make a lesser man pass out. Though he didn't realise it at the time, the venom was melding itself to his body, adapting to his own Parselmagic and integrating itself into the very core of his being.

Parselmagic…

It was an ability he had inherited from Voldemort when the Dark Lord had tried to kill him twelve years ago…

"You…" Tom trailed off as he saw Hari shakily stand back up. "Why won't you just die?!"

"Screw you," Hari shot back with a glare as he stood up straight.

Despite his words, he knew that he was at his limit. He'd performed a large-scale _**Freeze **_on the Basilisk and his circuits were overheating as it was. He had no wand to speak of and only Gryffindor's sword to defend himself with. On the other hand Tom Riddle had two wands, and with Dumbledore currently protecting Astoria, he couldn't move to defend Hari without leaving her vulnerable once again. Damn it, there had to be a way!

Wait…

The diary…

Didn't Tom say that his soul was contained within it? Hari's eyes flickered towards where the diary still lay in front of Slytherin's statue and then back to Riddle himself. Tom's eyes widened as he realised what Hari planned to do and immediately turned his wands towards you redheaded boy. Dumbledore intervened before he could fire off a spell with another lashed from his fire-whip as Hari picked up Gryffindor's sword and made a mad dash towards the statue.

"No!" Tom snarled in anger and hastily fired off a killing curse. **"Avada Kedevra!"**

"Go to hell you bastard!" Hari shouted as he ducked under the curse.

He swung the sword down on the black diary, and Tom screamed as the sword cut through the diary. His body broke apart within seconds, chipping away until there was nothing left. After what felt like an eternity the spectre that was Tom Riddle shattered like glass and the diary leaked black blood onto the wet stone floor. Finally silence fell on the Chamber of Secrets as the battle ended and the victors stood alone amidst the remains of the death match they'd just fought.

It was at that moment that Astoria woke up...

She bolt upright into a sitting position and immediately grabbed her head. After a few moments she looked around at the scene before her and her eyes widened as she took in the rather strange sight. Dumbledore standing not too far away from her, a clearly dead Basilisk lying on the floor a bit further away and Hari standing near a large statue of Salazar Slytherin himself with his right arm covered in blood and holding a silvery-looking sword in his hands.

"W-what the-" Astoria stammered out in surprise.

"Welcome back to land of the living Miss Greengrass," Dumbledore smiled down at her in reassurance. "I must say though, perhaps it would be best if you didn't sleep on the floor."

"Astoria," Hari said as he approached her and knelt down beside her. "Are you okay now?"

"I—it was me, wasn't it?" Astoria asked startled as the memories of _Tom _nearly overwhelmed her. "Merlin—Daphne, I had her petrified-".

"Stop," Hari said as he grabbed her shoulder and made her look at him. "It was Tom that did it and Daphne is going to be fine so don't blame yourself for any of it. Do you understand me?"

"Y-yes," Astoria nodded shakily.

"Good," Hari smiled with no small amount of happiness. "Then let's get out of this smelly old chamber."

"Indeed," Dumbledore agreed wholeheartedly. "I find this place to be most depressing, perhaps we could go to my office after we pay a visit to the Hospital Wing. I believe that I'm getting too old for these kind of adventures…"

"Same here."

**Author's Notes:**

That's the battle done with and I bet you were all weren't expecting it to be Astoria who had the diary, huh? I wanted to make this chapter longer but I didn't want to make it feel like I'm dragging it out so I'm ending it here; I hope you all enjoyed it. In case those of you are haven't noticed yet this is _not _an Evil or Manipulative Dumbledore; he is—probably for the first time ever—a _competent_ and _ruthless _Dumbledore. He's someone who believes that the ends justify the means and is someone who is willing to do anything to kill Voldemort once and for all, including aiding Hari against a teenage Tom Riddle and the Basilisk. Honestly, Rowling _seriously _downplayed his role in canon and made him out to be utterly useless in the end despite hold _three _bigtime positions in the Wizarding World. Concerning Hari's combat capabilities, they are a mix between Gray Fullbuster's magic from Fairy Tail and Evangeline AK McDowell's fighting style from Negima.

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


End file.
